Príncipe de Lobos
by Torresx2
Summary: Milk Satan era sólo una chica normal de 17 años, a punto de comenzar su último año de escuela secundaria en Coldspring, Texas. Cuando un misterioso estudiante de intercambio extranjero de Rumania se muda cruzando la calle, Milk y sus dos mejores amigas, Pan y Bulma, no se dan cuenta de que las últimas dos semanas de su verano iban a ser mucho más interesante.
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Sinopsis**

Milk Satan era sólo una chica normal de 17 años, a punto de comenzar su último año de escuela secundaria en Coldspring, Texas. Cuando un misterioso estudiante de intercambio extranjero de Rumania se muda cruzando la calle, Milk y sus dos mejores amigas, Pan y Bulma, no se dan cuenta de que las últimas dos semanas de su verano iban a ser mucho más interesante. Desde el momento en que Milk fija los ojos en Goku, ella siente una conexión inmediata, una atracción como la de una polilla a una llama. Lo que no sabe es que la llama que la atrae es en realidad un Canis Lupus, un hombre lobo, y ella resulta ser su compañera, la otra mitad de su alma. El problema es que Goku no es el único lobo en Coldspring, Texas. Justo mientras Goku y Milk se están conociendo entre sí, otro lobo sale a reclamar a Milk como su compañera. Goku ahora tendrá que luchar por el derecho a completar el vínculo de apareamiento, algo que está en su derecho por nacimiento, pero se le negó por un Alfa enloquecido. ¿Será suficiente el amor que Goku tiene por Milk para darle la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a su enemigo, aceptará Milk que ella es la compañera de Goku y completará el vínculo entre ellos?


	2. Milk I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Milk**

Milk Satan se sentó en el asiento de la ventana de su cuarto mirando al otro lado de la calle hacia la casa de sus vecinos; _en realidad no estoy siendo fisgona_ pensó ella para sí misma, _solo curiosa._

—Seguro, —bufo ella, —solo si llamas ser curiosa a sentarte en el asiento de tu ventana con tus ojos pegados a la casa de tus vecinos como un sabueso en la caza a las diez de la noche. Llamare a las cosas por su nombre mañana a la mañana, —le dijo ella a su conciencia.

Un estudiante de intercambio extranjero se estaba quedando con Los Henry este año. Ellos no tienen hijos propios, aunque Milk no tenía idea de si era por elección o porque no eran capaces de tener hijos. Le había prometido a Pan y a Bulma que ella llegaría al fondo del asunto y les llamaría.

Así que aquí estaba ella sentada en su ventana, vigilando la casa de sus vecinos, con sus luces apagadas y sus persianas abiertas solo lo suficiente para ver y para rematar su experiencia "James Bond", ¡hasta tenia binoculares! Ahora si tan solo tuviera esa ingeniosa música de fondo que fuera con sus actividades nocturnas. Ella ya había estado sentada por una hora y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando una larga limusina paro en la esquina. Ahora no es esto raro, pensó ella, ¿un estudiante de intercambio extranjero llegando en una limusina? Ella acerco sus binoculares a su cara y los ajusto para poder obtener un vistazo mejor, ajustándolos sobre la puerta del pasajero para ver justo quien iba a salir. Ella sabía que esto era un poco extremo pero honestamente en una sociedad de 700 no hay mucha emoción y Milk iba a tomarla de donde pudiera.

El chofer salió de la limusina para darle la vuelta y abrir la puerta del pasajero, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta ya se estaba abriendo, y el chico que salió de la limo era el chico más hermoso que Milk jamás había visto, y eso era solo su perfil. " _Wow, quiero decir, wow_ ," fue todo lo que Milk pudo pensar. Milk ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se vería su cara entera. Él era alto, probablemente un metro ochenta y cinco o algo así, su cabello era de un negro intenso, era largo en la cima y ella podía ver que él tenía mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara barridos hacia la izquierda cubriendo parcialmente su ojo. Él tenía hombros amplios y por lo que ella podía ver de su perfil, altos pómulos, una nariz recta y labios llenos. Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su boca se había abierto y estaba todo menos babeando sobre el bello ser humano que había emergido del vehículo. Ella observo mientras él y su chofer charlaban, todo parecía muy formal hasta que el chofer abrazo al chico con un obvio y profundo afecto. _Él debe de ser más que solo su chofer_ , pensó Milk.

Repentinamente, él se dio vuelta como si hubiera escuchado lo que ella estaba pensando y miro directamente a su ventana, directamente a ella. Milk se congelo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos negros que la mantenían en ese lugar. Todos sus pensamientos parecieron desvanecerse en la distancia mientras escuchaba, o pensaba, no estaba completamente segura de cual, las palabras " _Al fin, mi Milk_." Ella sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclarar la bruma que la llenaba. Luego de volver a sus sentidos por la intensa mirada recapitulo en su mente como su cara se había visto.

Estaba en lo correcto acerca de sus pómulos; nariz y labios, para lo que no estaba preparada era para que sus cristalizados ojos Negros parecieran casi brillar en la luz de la luna; el cabello que caía sobre su frente y sobre su ojo izquierdo solo agregaban a su aire misterioso, sobre todo él tenía un muy masculino, y muy hermoso rostro. La remera que el llevaba puesta era negra y gracias a sus súper duper binoculares era capaz de ver que se ajustaba a su forma y hacia alarde de su muscular pecho y estomago plano. Él tenía puesta una chaqueta de motociclista de cuero negro, pero más que eso ella no llegaba a ver porque el auto estaba en el camino, pero imaginaba que sus piernas eran tan buenas como el resto de él.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la calle el chico misterioso estaba caminando en la casa de Los Henry. Mientras veía la puerta cerrarse ella escucho esa voz de nuevo " _Pronto_ ".

Milk se sentó allí por un par de minutos tratando de que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha de nuevo, todo parecía tan confuso. Luego de parpadear lo que se sintieron como mil veces ella se recompuso, levanto el teléfono y llamo a Bulma.

Tres tonos más tarde Bulma respondió.

— ¿Qué se dice? —pregunto ella.

Milk tomo una lenta inspiración y dijo —creo que es mejor que vengas.

—Ya estoy allí chica, te veo en cinco —respondió y luego colgó.

Bulma sonrió mientras pensaba lo grandioso que era tener una amiga como Bulma de la que siempre podía contar, estar allí cuando la necesitara.

Levantó el teléfono nuevamente y llamo a Pan, ésta respondió luego de un tono, obviamente había estado atendiendo diligentemente el teléfono, esperando que Milk llamara con detalles del ultimo drama de la pequeña ciudad.

—Bulma está en camino, —dijo Milk—. Necesito que también vengas, debemos hablar.

—Está bien —dijo Pan simplemente y colgó.

Quince minutos después las tres amigas estaban reunidas sobre el suelo del cuarto de Milk, con chocolate caliente en mano, porque naturalmente, ¿Cómo puedes tener una reunión de chicas sin chocolate caliente?

—Entonces, cuéntanos, —dijo Bulma.

—Está bien —dijo Milk respirando hondo—. Entonces estoy sentada en el asiento de la ventana, persianas poco abiertas, luces apagadas, binoculares en mano…

—Binoculares, en serio, ¿de verdad estabas usando binoculares?—Interrumpió Pan.

—Bueno, dijeron que querían detalles, así que les estaba consiguiendo detalles —se defendió Milk.

—Ohh, tenías la canción de la película "Misión Imposible" en el fondo porque eso hubiera sido totalmente espia-tactico, —dijo Bulma con entusiasmo.

—En realidad, —dijo Milk distraída—. Estaba pensando más estilo James Bond con todo eso de la operación de vigilancia…

—No, no, no, eso sería más como estilo Dog el Caza recompensas. Pero no puedes ser Beth porque no está apilada en la cima, así que tendrás que ser pequeña Lisa la hija…— parloteo Bulma.

—¡No puedo creer que me estés comparando con la hija de Dog el caza-recompensas ahora mismo y por qué estamos hablando de esto de todos modos, porque no es para nada el punto! —gruño Milk con frustración —Analogías espías a un lado, estuve sentándome allí por algo así como una hora cuando una larga limo para en la esquina enfrente de la casa de Los Henry.

— ¿Una limo? ¿Qué tipo de estudiante de intercambio extranjero aparece en una limo?

—Lo sé ¿verdad? Eso es lo que yo estaba pensando, — estableció Milk —. Te aseguro que la limo no es lo que tuvo importancia una vez la persona adentro salió. Señoritas, he visto al chico más hermoso que alguna vez ha cruzado mi línea de vista.

—Cuando dices hermoso, —comenzó Bulma— ¿estamos hablando de los looks varoniles de Bradd Pitt, o los de Johnny Deep que te hacen querer darle una cachetada a alguien?

—No, estamos hablando de Brad y Johnny necesitando hacerle una reverencia y reconocerlo.

—Aparte de que él se haya bajado de una limo y sea un anuncio de Calvin Cline caminante, se comienza a poner extraño en este punto de nuestra historia niños y niñas, —dijo Milk en voz narrativa fantasmagórica.

— ¿Cómo si no fuera ya lo suficientemente raro?— Pregunto Pan.

—Bueno, está bien, más raro. Justo cuando está a punto de entrar por el camino, se da vuelta repentinamente y mira directo hacia mí, ¡como si pudiera sentir que lo estaba mirando! Como, directo a mis ojos. No me podía mover, literalmente, era como si me tuviera hipnotizada o algo. ¡Hombre! ¿Cuando comencé a usar la palabra "como" tantas veces?— dijo Milk con exasperación. —Hasta ahí era raro, pero ahora vamos a entrar en el mundo de "que mierda". Mientras me está mirando tan fijo escucho una voz en mi cabeza y esta dice "Por fin, mi Milk" luego mientras se da vuelta para entrar en la casa escucho la voz decir de nuevo "Pronto."

Milk fija la mirada con expectación en sus dos mejores amigas, esperando que ellas le digan que finalmente ha saltado al otro lado, pero simplemente se sientan allí mirándola fijamente. — ¿Y bien?— pregunta Milk. Finalmente Bulma se mueve tomando una inspiración profunda, mira abajo hacia su taza vacía de chocolate caliente y dice:

—Vamos a necesitar más chocolate caliente.

—Concuerdo, —dijeron Pan y Milk al mismo tiempo.

Una vez Bulma había vuelto con tres tazas frescas de chocolate caliente y galletitas oreo dijo.

—Así que déjame ver si entendí bien lo que me estás diciendo. Un ardiente estudiante extranjero llega en una limosina, sale, cambia tu mundo, te mira fijo a los ojos y ¿habla en tu cabeza? ¿Entendí el quid del asunto?

Milk asintió con su cabeza tímidamente mirando al piso, —lo que quiero decir es, que supongo que era su voz en mi cabeza. Podría ser un familiar muerto hace mucho tiempo que ha estado buscándome desde su muerte y lograron encontrarme justo en el momento que ese bombón me miro a los ojos.

Bulma y Pan le dieron una mirada que decía "no te pases".

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. Solo digo, —dijo, lanzando sus manos al aire en frustración.

Tambaleándose de vuelta en el suelo Milk gruño audiblemente y cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, — ¿Me estoy volviendo loca chicas?—preguntó.

—No, dulzura, hace tiempo que lo estás, solo que no queríamos que supieras que lo sabíamos —dijo Pan con humor en su voz.

—En serio, sé que suena loco, pero les prometo chicas que escuche una voz, una hermosa, profunda y masculina voz, en mi cabeza ¡y sabía mi nombre! ¡Esto es loco, neurótico; totalmente loco del estilo pónganle-un-chaleco de fuerza! —Milk las miro a las dos con miedo en sus ojos; ella realmente se preguntaba si finalmente se había vuelto loca.

Había, después de todo, gente en su familia con cordura cuestionable, su madre siendo una de ellas. Milk amaba a su madre y ellas tenían una buena relación, pero ella no estaba siempre en contacto con la realidad. El padre de Milk no estaba en el panorama y nunca lo había estado, él había desaparecido en el momento en que descubrió que su mama estaba embarazada. Afortunadamente ella tenía a sus dos mejores amigas que la mantuvieron con los pies en el suelo, que era la razón por la que Milk estaba buscando tan fervientemente la opinión de las suyas en este asunto. Pan finalmente hablo —No creo que estés loca, Milk, realmente no lo estás. Debe haber algún tipo de explicación. Lo descubriremos, siempre lo hacemos.

—Sí, —accedió Bulma—. Faltan 2 semanas para que la escuela comience. Desde ahora hasta ese momento estamos en detalles exploradores. —Pan asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Las tres estuvieron quietas por unos minutos, cada una imaginando formas de "encontrarse casualmente" con el nuevo estudiante de intercambio extranjero sin parecer muy obvias. Bulma estaba recostada en el suelo mirando hacia arriba al ventilador de techo cuando dijo—Necesitamos encontrar una manera de presentarnos a él para darle un buen vistazo y ver si Pan o yo escuchamos una voz en nuestras cabezas.

—Mi mama estaba planeando en llevarle una buena cena sureña para él ya que no es de aquí. Le podemos preguntar si nos deja acompañarla ¿o seria eso demasiado patético?

—No, creo que es prefecto — estableció Bulma.

Finalmente, a la medianoche ya habían pensado algo así como un plan de juego medio débil, todo el giraba alrededor de ir con la madre de Milk a la casa de Los Henry a darle al nuevo estudiante de intercambio un poco de pollo asado, patatas y mazorca de maíz. En serio, cuan patética puedes ponerte, pensó Milk mientras descansaba en el suelo de su habitación. Bulma y Pan se habían quedado dormidas en el otro lado de la habitación cada una con su propia frazada envolviéndolas.

Milk se sentó y miro alrededor de la habitación, y aunque este lugar se sentía seguro y cómodo. La cama de dos plazas con la nueva colcha verde profundo que su madre le había comprado para su cumpleaños, la empañada lámpara de vidrio que no tenía ningún tema sentada en su pequeño escritorio de madera, Pan, Bulma y ella habían tallado varias cosas en su superficie. Ella vio al espejo de su vestidor con fotos a los lados, mayoritariamente de Bulma, Pan y ella en varios lugares y poses; hace tan solo unas horas ella era otra chica de 17 años que estaba por comenzar su cuarto año en la secundaria, tan normal pensó.

Ella tenía a tres madres hogareñas colgadas en la pared al lado de su cama, y del otro lado había una ventana con un asiento donde se sentó esa noche, donde su vida cambio en una forma de la que todavía no estaba segura. Milk se volvió a recostar sobre su espalda mirando el ventilador de techo moverse en círculos, el motor induciéndola a dormir. Su último pensamiento mientras se quedaba dormida era una luna llena, lo que sea que eso significara.


	3. Goku II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Goku II**

Mientras su limosina paraba frente a la casa donde Goku se hospedaría; él no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. No necesariamente de una mala manera, simplemente se sentía inestable, agotado y tenso.

Bueno, podría ser porque estaba a más de mil millas de casa, no conocía a nadie, estaba en su último año de la escuela y lo iba a pasar en un país en el que nunca había estado antes. _Sí, me imagino que eso podría poner a alguien tenso_. Se dijo Goku. Miro hacia la casa y se dio cuenta de que era bastante grande, dos pisos con una terraza que la rodea. En realidad se veía como una casa podrías ver en las afueras del país no en un suburbio. El jardín estaba arreglado pulcramente con un césped verde y corto. Había un árbol alto y grande a la derecha del camino con un banco debajo. En la terraza había dos mecedoras y una hamaca de jardín, una pequeña mesa entre las dos mecedoras. Sobre todo era una hermosa casa, una donde una persona se sentiría cómoda, un hogar normal.

Goku esperaba que este fuera el caso, porque "normal" usualmente no estaba en su vocabulario. El provenía, después de todo, de una familia de hombres lobo, específicamente un lobo Grey (Canis Lupus), no solo eso, pero daba la casualidad de que era el hijo del Alfa actual. Espera, se vuelve peor, su nombre, Son Goku, literalmente significaba "Lobo Coronado" que es adecuado para el príncipe de los Grey Rumanos. ¿Qué puede ser normal acerca de que tu familia pueda transformarse en lobos, o que seas el príncipe de los lobos también? Nada en ese escenario podría ser alguna vez normal.

- _Tu tomaste esta elección-_ se dijo Goku- _ahora tienes que vivir con ella así que sal del auto._

Goku no estaba realmente seguro del porque había decidido inscribirse en el programa de intercambio extranjero, el simplemente sabía que sintió una atracción, como la de una polilla a una llama, a venir a Estados Unidos y no a cualquier ciudad sino a Coldspring en Texas. Porque pensó que sería una buena idea dejar su hogar en Rumania, el cual tiene la mayor cantidad de Grey en el mundo, no tenía idea. Hay otros lugares que los Canis Lupus tienen de territorio, como Irlanda, Los Balcanes y Polonia, hasta Italia y España tenían algunos lobos Grey. Uno pensaría que un Grey iría a un territorio donde hubiera otros Greys, pero el problema es que los lobos eran extremadamente territoriales y a no ser que un lobo quiera pelear, en especial un lobo macho, no merodeabas por el territorio del otro. Afortunadamente no había ningún Canis Lupus en esta pequeña ciudad de Coldspring Texas, así que Goku era libre de ir y venir por su propio territorio, lo que era totalmente natural para el hacer.

- _Está bien, no más andarse con rodeos-_ Pensó Goku. Levanto la mirada hacia Krilin, su chofer y amigo, y dijo:

-Supongo que aquí llegamos, multumesc (gracias) amigo por venir todo este trayecto para dejarme aquí, lo aprecio.

-No hay de que mi príncipe; siempre es un Honor servirle.

-Oh, vamos. No te pongas todo formal conmigo. Aquí en Coldspring soy solo un estudiante de segundaria, no un príncipe- dijo Goku.

Goku sabía que esto era difícil para su amigo, aunque el título de Krilin actualmente era "Guardia del Príncipe" y lo había sido desde que Goku era un niño. De hecho, Krilin había querido quedarse en Estados Unidos con Goku, pero el insistió en que Krilin fuera a casa y dejar que se las arreglará solo un tiempo. No había otros Greys en la zona por lo que era improbable que se metiera en una batalla territorial. Krilin salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a Goku pero este ya estaba desplegando su alta figura antes de que Krilin pudiera llegar frente al auto.

Goku sostuvo su altura de 1,87 lo que era unos 12 centímetros más alto que Krilin, así que una vez estuvo fuera del auto solo tuvo que mirar un poco para abajo para ver a su antiguo amigo a los ojos. Krilin se inclinó en reverencia solo un poco, una muestra de respeto y amor y luego rompió con la formalidad y lo abrazo. Los lobos toman un gran bienestar al tocarse, es tan normal en su naturaleza como respirar y aun en su forma humana tienden a tocarse más que los humanos. Goku le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Krilin y se separó.

De la nada Goku capto un pensamiento errante en su mente que causo que su lobo se avivara.

- _Él debe ser más que su chofer. Ahora, no es esto raro ¿un estudiante de intercambio extranjero llegando en una limosina?_

Goku volteo la cabeza para mirar el origen del pensamiento y fundió su mirada con la de una chica en una ventana de la casa de dos pisos de enfrente.

Desde que la creencia de que los humanos se "convierten" en lobos es falsa. Goku es capaz de hacer lo que los Canis Lupus llaman entrar en fase. El lobo y el hombre son uno, y no hay ninguna conversión de uno a otro, una conversión significaría que una vez que el hombre está en forma de lobo ya no es un hombre sino completamente lobo y cuando es humano es completamente humano. Cuando Goku está en su forma lobuna él todavía puede pensar y razonar como si estuviera en su forma humana. Cuando está en su forma humana puede llamar a su lobo a entrar en fase solo en las partes que necesita usar, en vez de convertir en lobo todo su ser.

El entro en fase lo suficiente para que sus ojos lobunos hicieran el trabajo de ver. Aunque la vista de los lobos Grey no era tan buena como su oído, su visión nocturna era la mejor de todas las razas de lobos. Se encontró a si mismo observando unos profundos ojos negros como la obsidiana. Se registró en la mente de Goku en ese momento que había "escuchado" sus pensamientos. Solo había una persona en el mundo de la que un Grey podía escuchar los pensamientos, su compañera. Su lobo gruño posesivamente, y le tomo varias respiraciones profundas no entrar en fase.

El descubrió que era la primera vez que estaba en armonía con su lobo. El lobo quería salir, quería ir con su compañera, su otra mitad. Goku sabía que era mejor no entrar en fase y clavarse en su ventana como un perrito hambriento de cariñó. No podía conseguir su olor así que su ventana debía estar cerrada. La compañera de un lobo también lleva un cierto olor que solo este puede reconocer. Reflexivamente le mando un pensamiento mientras recogía su nombre de su mente.

- _Al fin, mi Milk-_ era tan natural para el reclamarla como suya, y ella era sin duda suya, aun si ella lo sabía o no.

Juzgando por la mirada en su cara, ella lo había escuchado y por un minuto pensó que ella se desmayaría de la conmoción. Confirmando aún más que era su compañera, podía sentir su desasosiego y su confusión, pero sabía que ella estaría bien, ella era fuerte. Debía serlo para ser la compañera de un Alfa, y ella iba a ser su luna. Llamada así porque ella, al igual que la luna, tenía una fuerza sobre muchas otras cosas, lo que significaba que tenía un poder que las otras hembras Grey no tenían.

Goku se dio vuelta ignorando sus instintos lobunos de ir a ella, y camino hacia la casa rompiendo la mirada que los había fundido. Mientras tocaba la puerta no pudo evitar mandarle otro pensamiento, uno para asegurarle que su encuentro no era el último.

- _Pronto-_ pensó, y una vez más sintió su confusión.

Los Henry eran la familia con la que estaría viviendo por el próximo año, la familia "anfitriona" es como la llamaban en el programa de intercambio. Esta era la primera vez que los había visto y se sorprendió de cuan jóvenes eran. Los dos parecían estar en los inicios de sus treinta.

El Sr. Henry era más bajo Goku con el cabello color arena y los ojos cafés, era robusto, no gordo, y tenía una cara amigable. La Sra. Henry era mucho más corta, con el cabello rizado y ojos dorados, era de una estatura normal pero no era ni robusta, ni delgada. Tenía una corta y simpática nariz y la piel morena.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Goku- dijo la Sra. Henry estirándose para abrazar a Goku al mismo tiempo.

Goku estaba un poco sorprendido ya que sabía que los estadounidenses eran un poco fríos a la hora de tocarse. Una vez más encontró bienestar en ese tacto y se hundió en el sentimiento. El Sr. Henry extendió su mano y Goku respondió estrechándosela.

-Estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí con nosotros- dijo el Sr. Henry.

-Gracia a ustedes por dejarme quedar en su hogar, aprecio mucho su generosidad- respondió con sinceridad.

-Debes estar cansado por el largo viaje, así que por que no te mostramos tu habitación para que te acomodes para la noche. Si tienes hambre, te puedo mostrar la cocina y eres bienvenido a servirte cualquier cosa que encuentres. Podemos visitar más mañana y conocernos mejor una vez hayas descansado- estableció la Sra. Henry.

Goku los siguió arriba, donde ellos doblaron a la derecha justo en la cima de la escalera. Bajaron por un pasillo pasando varias puertas.

-Te daremos el tour completo mañana- dijo la Sra. Henry a Goku.

Eso estaba bien para él, estaba muy cansado pero su cerebro iba muy rápido, pensando acerca de los que acababa de descubrir. El lobo en su interior estaba inquieto sabiendo que su compañera, por quien tendría posiblemente que haber esperado una eternidad, estaba justo cruzando la calle.

Finalmente al final del pasillo, en la última puerta a la izquierda la Sra. Henry dio un paso al costado y dijo:

-Aquí está tu habitación, nos tomamos la libertad de decorarla un poquito, pero puedes cambiarlo de cualquier forma que quieras. Entonces, te dejaremos solo, duerme bien.

\- Multumesc- dijo formalmente en su lengua nativa. Los Henry lo miraron interrogativamente- oh, eso significa "gracias" en rumano. Algunas veces me olvido y comienzo a hablar en mi lengua nativa. Perdónenme.

-Oh, no. Eso es genial, Goku- dijo la Sra. Henry- me encantaría aprender tu idioma y tu cultura, por favor siéntete libre de usarla cuando quieras.

-Bueno, de nuevo multumesc y noapte buna, lo que significa "buenas noches"- les dijo Goku. Con esto, Los Henry se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, dejando a Goku para explorar su nuevo territorio.

El entro en su cuarto e inmediatamente se sintió en su casa. Ellos habían, inadvertidamente, decorado su habitación en tonos invernales con lobos como el tema principal, _cuan adecuado,_ pensó Goku.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco que brillaba como la nieve y tenía un mural de un bosque invernal. En la distancia había un lobo en una colina nevada, su cabeza girada hacia el cielo posicionada en un aullido solitario.

La cama era de tamaño natural con un grueso edredón azul y muchas almohadas. A la izquierda de la habitación había otra puerta.

Goku la abrió y entro en un enorme armario con cajones armados alrededor de una pared; la pared del fondo tenía una barra para ropa que la cruzaba. Junto al lado derecho del vestidor había estantes de varios tamaños del techo al suelo. Considerando que todo era muy buena vista, había un colgador para calzado al fondo del vestidor todo alrededor el perímetro.

Goku salió del vestidor y giro a la derecha para ir a la otra puerta y entro a un espacioso cuarto de baño con una ducha con paredes de vidrio y una bañera separada. Había una encimera con un lavamanos en forma de bowl. El espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamos parecía una antigüedad con largo y curvado marco color peltre. El suelo era de mosaicos de piedra, y el mobiliario para la luz en la pared eran linternas viejas del viejo mundo. El mobiliario de la luz colgante eran luces eléctricas con un marco de metal circular. Se estaba volviendo más y más obvio que Los Henry era adineraos.

Luego de chequear todo su nuevo territorio, aun en su forma humana Goku no podía evitar ver las cosas como su territorio o no su territorio. Decidió tomar una ducha y lavarse el olor a gente no familiar. Se tomó su tiempo disfrutando del agua caliente y finalmente decidió que era hora de ir a la cama.

Su último pensamiento de la noche mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido fue de ojos negros, no podía ver el color de su pelo porque no había pasado de ver sus ojos. La sorpresa de quien y que era ella lo distrajo de verla completa. Aun así, esos ojos negros lo guiaron al descanso.

* * *

 **Hola!... segundo capítulo, pero desde el punto de vista de Goku.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Y por favor…**

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Milk III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Milk III**

La luz matutina del sol brillaba en la habitación de Milk mientras ella bostezaba ruidosamente y estiraba sus extremidades minuciosamente. Echó una mirada hacia donde Pan y Bulma habían caído dormidas, y vio que estaban durmiendo profundamente. _Las dejaré dormir mientras me ducho_ , pensó. Todavía tenía cosas que necesitaba procesar de su encuentro con el súper sexy al otro lado de la calle.

—Gracias, Bulma—murmuró en voz baja. Ahora no podía pensar en él como el estudiante extranjero de intercambio porque Bulma lo había nombrado el "súper sexy" al otro lado de la calle. Milk tendría que estar pendiente y asegurarse de no presentarse diciendo " _Hola súper sexy, soy Milk; gusto en conocerte_ ". Sip eso no sería vergonzoso. Reunió algunas ropas limpias, y se dio cuenta mientras miraba fijamente su closet, que se estaba tomando mucho tiempo en elegir la ropa para ir a conocer al súper sexy, grrrrr, al estudiante de intercambio. _Milk_ , pensó, _repítetelo a ti misma, estudiante de in-ter-cam-bio._

Finalmente eligió unos pantalones vaqueros que tenían agujeros en varios lugares a lo largo de las piernas, por supuesto que no estaban ahí por ninguna falla en las suyas; eran unos pantalones vaqueros de 125$ que ella pagó para que tuvieran agujeros en... imagínatelo. Escogió una camiseta manga corta que decía "No soy terca, sólo que a mi manera es mejor".

 _Bueno, mejor dejarlo saber de antemano que tiendo a ser sarcástica en situaciones de estrés_ , pensó Milk. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, y esperaba que eso pudiera ayudar a calmar sus nervios. Realmente no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa acerca de conocer al estudiante de intercambio, _ese es el camino Milk, no lo llamaste súper sexy_. Estaba muy nerviosa. Entonces de nuevo eso podía ser, meditó, porque él podía haberle hablado en la mente. —Quiero decir, ¿qué diantres? —murmuró.

Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, finalmente salió cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Se secó con una toalla y se vistió, luego se tomó su tiempo arreglando su cabello. No podía decidir si llevarlo recogido o suelto. —¡Demonios! —se dijo a sí misma—, nunca habías tenido tantos problemas para alistarte —Simplemente no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo importante había pasado anoche cuando trabó miradas con el apuesto extraño.

Decidida a llevar el cabello recogido, después de todo era verano en el sur de Texas lo que significaba un calor como para freír-huevos-en-la-acera, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para ver si Pan y Bulma habían decidido unirse al resto en la sala de estar.

Efectivamente, ambas estaban sentadas en el piso, cada una con la apariencia de estar recién levantadas y un poco aturdidas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo levantada tan temprano... y vestida? —dijo Bulma sonando sorprendida.

—Bueno, me desperté con algunas cosas en mente y supe que sería imposible volver a dormirme. Además necesito hablar con mi mamá acerca de nosotras yendo con ella a conocer al súper, digo al estudiante de intercambio. Gracias a ti Bulma probablemente me presentaré ante él y diré hola súper sexy.

—Bueno si lo haces me aseguraré de hacerte el honor de orinarme de la risa —dijo Bulma graciosamente.

—Oh muchiiiiisimas gracias —replicó Milk.

—Ok, niñas vamos a jugar bonito, tenemos planes que hacer, así que no perdamos el tiempo jugando a quién es la hermana más impertinente —dijo Pan en su voz más maternal.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no toman turnos para ir a bañarse y yo iré a hablar con mi mamá acerca de cuándo planea dirigirse hacia la casa de Los Henry?

—Suena bien —respondió Pan.

—¡Vamos equipo! —dijo Bulma con fingido entusiasmo.

Bulma a menudo podía ser tan sarcástica como Milk, lo que ocasionaba que a veces fuese la mejor de las amigas y a veces la peor.

Milk se dirigió al piso de abajo para encontrar a su mamá ya en la cocina preparando de todo. Lily Santan no era una mujer promedio. Ella tenía unos antecedentes vagos creciendo en un hogar de acogida, sin saber dónde estaban sus verdaderos padres. A menudo tenía esos "presentimientos" acerca de cosas que iban a suceder, y la parte tenebrosa era que normalmente tenía razón. Milk y su mamá realmente nunca hablaban de eso, a pesar de que ella estaba comenzando a mostrar síntomas de naturaleza similar. Sólo que Milk no sabía cosas, podía sentirlas; cosas como el cómo se sentían los demás. A veces era muy sutil, ella podía estar en una habitación con su mamá y sin que Lily dijera nada Milk sabía sin duda alguna que su mamá estaba triste, preocupada o confundida. No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, simplemente lo hacía. Aunque no era confiable porque podían pasar días sin que sintiera las emociones de alguien más. Milk no quería saber cosas, o sentirlas; sólo quería ser normal. Mientras miraba alrededor en la cocina vio que había un sartén de pollo frito en la estufa, y maíz en mazorca en una olla de agua hirviendo. Su mamá estaba mezclando sin parar un tazón de puré de papas, agregando leche y mantequilla hasta que lo consideró apropiado.

—Hola mamá. ¿Cómo va la preparación de comida del sur?

—Casi termino. Sólo necesito poner algunos panecillos en el horno. ¿Te importaría agarrarlos y ponerlos en un sartén? No son hechos en casa, son sólo esos panecillos hawaianos, pero son realmente buenos.

—Sip, puedo hacerlo. Así que mamá, Pan, Bulma y yo nos estábamos preguntando si necesitas ayuda para llevar todo esto hasta donde Los Henry—dijo Milk, tratando de sonar casual y sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo había logrado. Su mamá la miró interrogante y Milk supuso que no había estado ni cerca de ser casual.

— ¿Realmente quieres ayudar o simplemente es la oportunidad perfecta para ir a conocer al nuevo estudiante de intercambio? Es un Chico después de todo, ¿no? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí es un chico, y tal vez nosotras queremos ir a ver quién es, pero también queremos ayudarte. No creo que puedas llevar hasta allá todo esto tú sola —respondió Milk.

—Bueno, de todas formas iba a pedirte que me ayudaras, y pensé que podrías estar interesada en conocer al nuevo joven, especialmente desde que Trent y tú se separaron.

— ¡No empieces con eso mamá! Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Simplemente es natural querer conocer a alguien nuevo y especialmente desde que él no es de nuestro país —declaró Milk con firmeza.

—Está bien, está bien, no tienes que estar a la defensiva. Estaré lista tan pronto como esos panecillos terminen de calentarse. Voy a llamar a Los Henry ahora para asegurarme de que estén de acuerdo con que vayamos para allá en unos diez minutos.

Milk agarró un sartén y puso los panecillos en filas derechas; su mamá ya había precalentado el horno así que simplemente los metió ahí y ajustó el temporizador en 7 minutos según las instrucciones del paquete. Mientras su mamá estaba saliendo de la habitación para llamar a Los Henry ella captó el más breve indicio de preocupación viniendo de su mamá en sutiles ondas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recogido nada de su mamá así que esto la hizo dar un paso atrás. _Me pregunto ¿de qué estará preocupada?_

Se dirigió de nuevo escaleras arriba para ver si las chicas ya habían terminado de arreglarse y dejarles saber que el plan ya estaba en marcha. Caramba, se sentía ridícula mientras pensaba en cómo sonaba el tener un "plan" para conocer a un tipo, y no encontrarse con él así como "oye, qué hay de nuevo", sino encontrarse con él así como "oye, eres un bicho raro o algo así" ¿A dónde iba a llegar su mundo? Oh bueno, podría ser peor, ella podría estar escuchando voces, oh espera las estaba escuchando, y una mierda.

Pan había terminado de ducharse y estaba arreglando su cabello cuando ella llegó arriba. Pan podía ser muy eficiente cuando debía serlo, y no era de esas demasiado exigentes con su apariencia. Desde luego eso podría ser porque ella sería hermosa incluso con una bolsa de papel sobre su cabeza. Su largo cabello color azabache era llamativo contra u piel pálida como la nieve. Honestamente ella era un pan de Dios, _pero como sea_ , pensó Milk, _yo no elegí su nombre_. Bulma todavía estaba en la ducha y cuando Milk fue a la puerta del baño pudo oírla cantando la canción "Día de la Independencia" de Martina McBride, y la estaba cantando a todo pulmón orgullosamente, fuera de tono. Milk golpeó la puerta y gritó —Sip, sip, eres fuerte, libre e independiente, lo entendimos. ¡Apúrate! Estaremos desplegándonos dentro de 10 minutos —Bulma sólo cantó más alto. Milk puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su habitación.

—Si ella está planeando secar a mano ese desastre azul que tiene en la cabeza entonces la dejamos aquí —le dijo Milk a Pan mirando por encima para verla metiendo los pies en sus zapatos.

—Bueno, yo estoy lista cuando tú lo estés Sherlock, vayamos a verificar al súper sexy —dijo Pan con un guiño.

—Qué afortunada soy de tenerte mi querida Watson —dijo Milk sonriendo. Bulma entró a la habitación de Milk completamente vestida, con el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa.

— ¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo a ustedes dos? He estado lista desde hace 2 minutos —dijo Bulma fingiendo exasperación.

—Oh, ¿2 minutos completos? Cómo nos atrevemos a hacerla esperar, por favor no nos azote su majestad —replicó Milk.

—Ya era tiempo de que te dieras cuenta de quién es la reina en este atuendo —dijo Bulma sonriendo.

— ¡Chicas, estoy lista si ustedes lo están! —Todas escucharon a la mamá de Milk gritar. _Bueno, aquí vamos_ , pensó Milk, en ese momento sintió que estaba caminando hacia la guarida de los leones. Sólo que se había metido ella sola.

—Creo que oficialmente me estoy sintiendo enferma —dijo Milk con un ligero gemido.

—Toma respiraciones lentas y profundas, si te desmayas cuando estemos allá, de nuevo te digo que me voy a orinar de la risa —dijo Bulma.

—Caramba, eres toda una bola de cálidos sentimientos amistosos, ¿no es así? —dijo Milk mirando ferozmente a Bulma.

—Sólo estoy diciendo —se rió Bulma.

Girando en un círculo con los brazos extendidos y las palmas hacia arriba Milk dijo — ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Esta camiseta es un poco excesiva?

—No, creo que es perfecta. Hace una declaración, algo así como "oye, no me da miedo tu pequeña algarabía mental" —la animó Pan.

—Pero yo tengo miedo de su algarabía mental, si realmente es su algarabía mental y no algo completamente diferente —dijo Milk sonando completamente desamparada.

—Oh, vamos, recomponte caramba, él es sólo un tipo, ¿ok?, nada más y nada menos —dijo Bulma con absoluta confianza.

La única cosa que Milk no creía era que el misterioso tipo fuese sólo un tipo; no, él era más, mucho más, sólo que ella todavía no sabía qué. Cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras un pensamiento tocó su mente, uno que no era suyo. _Buenos días mi Luna_ , escuchó Milk. Ella tropezó unos pocos pasos en la escalera. Bulma se estiró para estabilizarla. — ¿Estás bien? —le susurró.

—Acabo de escuchar la voz de nuevo —dijo Milk con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Pan.

—Buenos días mi loona —respondió Milk—. ¿Qué diantres significa eso?

 _No puedo creer que pensara que era una buena idea ir allá_ , pensó Milk. La mamá de Milk estaba parada al pie de la escalera mirándolas estrechamente. Ella tenía esa mirada que Milk conocía muy bien; su mamá sabía que algo estaba pasando. Podía sentir las emociones de su mamá con mucha intensidad; ella estaba muy, muy preocupada.

— ¿Vienen chicas? —preguntó su mamá.

—Dirija el camino Sra. Satan—dijo Bulma.

Cada una de las chicas llevaba un plato. La mamá de Milk incluso había hecho té dulce, después de todo ¿qué es una comida sureña sin té dulce?

Mientras ellas salían de la casa y caminaban por el sendero, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre ellas, y a las 10:00 a.m. ya el calor era abrasador.

A pesar de que la grama en algunos de los céspedes era todavía verde y saludable, el césped de Milk y su mamá estaba marrón y marchito. Por supuesto eso podía ser porque su mamá lo podó demasiado corto la última vez con la esperanza de que pudiera tener más de una semana entre podadas. Ella inadvertidamente había destruido la grama. _Oh, bien_ , pensó Milk, _no es como si ellas fuesen a la competencia del césped más bonito_. Dios sabe que tanto ella como su mamá preferirían arrancarse las uñas de los pies antes que trabajar en el patio con el ridículo calor del sur de Texas.

Mientras cruzaban la calle Milk vio las cortinas en la ventana derecha del segundo piso abrirse. Brevemente, vio el apuesto rostro devolviéndole la mirada. Cuando desvió la mirada para atraer la atención de Pan y Bulma miró de nuevo para señalarlo pero las cortinas se habían cerrado.

—Él estaba de pie en la ventana, juro que no lo imaginé —dijo Milk sonando un poco desesperada.

—Te creemos Chichi, deja de dudar eso —dijo Pan con convicción. Ella tenía razón en cuanto al pensamiento de Milk. Eran sus mejores amigas y ella sabía que estarían a su lado sin importar qué.

* * *

 **Hola Queridos Lectores!**

 **Solo quería aclarar una cosa… a Milk sus amigos y conocidos la llamaran Chichi la mayor parte del tiempo… si no Mili y este último solo lo usaran Pan y Bulma. Goku será el único que todo el tiempo que no la esté llamando Mi Luna le llame Milk.**


	5. Goku IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Goku IV**

Goku despertó y sin pensarlo buscó la mente de Milk; era una segunda naturaleza para él, incluso a pesar de que acababa de conocerla. Bueno, no la había conocido realmente, era más como que la había encontrado. Le habló mentalmente sin esfuerzo, _Buenos días mi Luna_ , e instantáneamente sintió su pánico y confusión.

La escuchó decirles a sus amigas que habían escuchado su voz, o más bien una voz que no estaba del todo segura que fuese suya. Y ella quería saber qué significaba Luna. Él incluso captó un pensamiento pasajero de que ellas se encontraban de camino hacia acá... ahora.

Goku se miró en el espejo y rápidamente decidió que necesitaba una ducha y algo más presentable que unos pantalones de pijama sin camisa.

Rápidamente saltó a la ducha, estuvo fuera en un récord de cinco minutos y estaba parado frente al espejo del baño cepillándose los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de algo diferente en su pecho y hombro.

Goku, como todos los hombres Canis Lupus, tenía marcas parecidas a tatuajes las cuales aparecieron por voluntad propia una vez que entró a la pubertad. Esas marcas revelaban a dónde pertenecía en el orden de la manada de lobos, mientras más elaboradas eran las marcas más elevado era el rango del lobo. Los tatuajes variaban en tamaño, forma y en qué lado del cuerpo estaban. Los de Goku estaban en su lado derecho, lo cual significaba que él era un dominante; comenzaban en su omoplato derecho y se apoderaban de su hombro, bajando hacia su bíceps y a lo largo del lado derecho de su pecho; el hecho de que éstos llegaran a la parte delantera de su cuerpo y no sólo en su espalda indicaba que él era un Alfa. Sólo los Alfa tenían marcas en la parte delantera y trasera de sus cuerpos de forma que no importaba en qué dirección se enfrentaran todos podrían ver sus marcas. Las marcas eran negras con curvas y puntos al final de las líneas.

Sólo que ahora las marcas habían trepado hacia el lado derecho de su cuello, parecían llamas sólo que de color negro.

Goku honestamente no sabía que significaban, nunca había escuchado que las marcas se extendieran. Decidió que tendría que llamar a su padre más tarde para descubrir qué significaba eso. Mientras tanto estaba esperando que Los Henry no notaran que las marcas no habían estado ahí la noche anterior, lo que podría ser un poquito difícil de explicar.

Decidiendo que no había nada que hacer al respecto por el momento siguió adelante y rápidamente deslizó una afeitadora por su rostro y se colocó algo de loción para después de afeitar.

Goku caminó hacia su maleta para escoger algunas ropas; no se había molestado en desempacar nada anoche porque había estado tan cansado. No había demasiadas variaciones en su guardarropa; camisetas negras, grises y azules oscuras en su mayoría. Tenía un montón de camisetas manga larga ya que era frío en Rumania. Había tenido que comprar camisetas manga corta para prepararse para venir a los Estados Unidos. Se decidió por una camiseta manga corta gris oscuro y sus pantalones vaqueros Lucky Brand. Llevaba botas de motorista y una billetera con una cadena unida a ella.

A pesar de que las motocicletas no eran muy populares en Rumania por la temperatura, Goku las adoraba y tenía una Honda. Trataba de conducirla tanto como podía, y por supuesto estaba completamente cubierto de cuero cuando lo hacía porque eso ayudaba a mantener fuera el frío. Había querido traer su motocicleta con él pero sus padres le dijeron que en vez de eso le comprarían una moto usada una vez que llegara aquí. Él estaba planeando hablar con el Sr. Henry acerca de eso ahora más tarde, esperando que él estuviese dispuesto a llevarlo a un concesionario de motocicletas para dejarlo escoger una. Sus padres le habían dado una tarjeta de crédito que tenía un límite decente que debería conseguirle una moto bastante buena.

Cuando ya estaba listo para ir abajo su lobo se animó ante el sonido de pasos afuera en la calle, caminó hacia la ventana y separó las cortinas. Qué suerte, meditó, su ventana estaba directamente frente a la casa de Milk.

Miró hacia abajo a la calle y vio a tres chicas adolescentes caminando con quien debe haber sido la madre de Milk.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la única que le importaba y ella levantó la mirada directo hacia su rostro. _Es hermosa_ , pensó Goku. Ahora que podía tener un buen vistazo de ella vio que tenía un recto cabello negro, pecas que espolvoreaban su piel clara y labios delgados. Era más baja que el promedio, delgada pero no flaca. Estaba usando pantalones vaqueros desgastados con agujeros y una camiseta verde que decía "No soy terca, sólo que a mi manera es mejor".

Así que, su Luna tenía actitud, bueno, por supuesto que la tendría, no es como si una mujer sumisa pudiera ser la Alfa de las hembras Grises, ellas destrozarían a una hembra alfa tímida. Ella se giró para hablar con sus amigas; mientras ella volteaba la cara él se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse escaleras abajo. Goku tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso acerca de conocerla. Nunca había sido nervioso con las chicas, luego de nuevo realmente no había tenido muchas citas, nadie parecía llamar su atención así que pensó que para qué perder su tiempo. Las pocas chicas con las que había salido nunca le habían producido ni la cuarta parte de la atracción que sentía por Milk.

Ahora desearía haberse levantado más temprano y haber llamado a su padre para hablar con él acerca de todo este asunto del emparejamiento. Había aprendido un poco mientras crecía pero todavía no se sentía en absoluto preparado para manejar esto. Especialmente desde que ella era humana y no sabía nada de su mundo. Cuando Goku llegó al pie de las escaleras el timbre sonó. Escuchó a la Sra. Henry viniendo del lado derecho de la casa. Cuando ella dio vuelta en la esquina vio que él estaba ahí y le sonrió con gusto.

—Buenos días Goku. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó ella.

—Bună dimineaţa —dijo Goku graciosamente—, dormí muy bien gracias.

—¿Asumo que ese "Bună dimineaţa" significa buenos días? —preguntó la Sra. Henry.

—Esa fue una muy buena pronunciación, y sí significa buenos días — explicó Goku.

—Oh. Supongo que mejor voy hasta la puerta —dijo ella justo mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo. Cuando la Sra. Henry abrió la puerta Goku sintió que su estómago se tensaba con anticipación. Se preguntaba qué iba a decirle a ella. Bueno, naturalmente no podía simplemente declararla su compañera delante de todas esas humanas; ellas podrían pensar que estaba loco.

Así que se resolvió por un simple "Hola mi nombre es Goku". Sí, él pensó que eso era una cosa muy normal que decir, y normalidad era lo que él quería, después de todo.

Las cuatro damas estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta mientras la Sra. Henry las saludaba.

—Lily, ¡qué dulce de tu parte venir a conocer a nuestro huésped! —anunció amablemente la Sra. Henry.

—Vinimos a traer una comida sureña hecha en casa para el recién llegado —respondió Lily.

—Entren; déjenme presentarles a Goku. Él es de... bueno, voy a dejar que él les diga, puede hablar por sí mismo después de todo —dijo la Sra. Henry mientras todas caminaban en fila por la entrada.

—Sara por qué no ponemos esta comida en la cocina y luego nos sentamos en la sala de estar a hacer nuestras presentaciones, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Lily.

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto todas ustedes no pueden estar aquí paradas en la puerta de enfrente sosteniendo toda esa comida, podrían pensar que nunca he tenido visitas antes. Vamos chicas y pongamos eso en el mostrador de la cocina —dijo la Sra. Henry sonando un poco aturdida con ella misma.

Sara, pensó Goku, así que ese era el nombre de la Sra. Henry. Ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarles cuando se habían conocido anoche. A pesar de que podría haber estado en sus papeles para el programa de intercambio y él simplemente no le prestó atención.

Una vez que la comida fue dejada en la cocina, todas se enfilaron hacia la sala de estar cada una tomando asiento. Lily se sentó en la mecedora al lado de la chimenea, mientras las tres chicas se sentaron en el diván a la izquierda de la mecedora. La Sra. Henry y Goku se sentaron en el sofá de dos puestos al otro lado del diván. Había una mesa de centro de madera en medio entre el diván y el sofá de dos puestos que tenía varias revistas y algunos portavasos puestos allí.

Goku se dio cuenta que mientras él había estado catalogando la habitación, las cinco damas estaban todas mirándolo expectantemente. Notó que la mirada de Milk permanecía en las marcas en su cuello. A su lobo le gusto que las notara a pesar de que no sabía que podrían tener algo que ver con ella. Él se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, —Buenos días doamnelor, mi nombre es Son Goku. Soy de Rumania, tengo diecisiete y este año seré estudiante de último año—Percy miró a cada una de las damas, deteniéndose brevemente en Milk—. ¿Debería decir algo más? —preguntó él.

Lily lo miró con curiosidad y preguntó, —¿Qué significa exactamente dome-na-ler?

Percy trató de no sonreír demasiado ante su pobre pronunciación, después de todo el rumano era un idioma muy difícil de aprender.

—Significa damas. Yo estaba diciendo buenos días damas. Tengo el mal hábito de mezclar mi idioma natal con mi inglés. Les ruego me disculpen —le dijo Goku a Lily.

—No importa, en realidad es bastante atractivo escucharte hablar rumano, no es un idioma que uno escuche muy a menudo o nunca —le aseguró Lily.

Hubo una pausa incómoda por un momento y luego la amiga de Milk de cabello azul quien él había aprendido a través de sus pensamientos que se llamaba Bulma lo miró conmovedoramente y preguntó, —Así que, ¿por qué Coldspring, Texas?

Goku ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, justo del modo en que lo haría en su forma lobuna —¿Scuzaţi-mă (disculpa)? —preguntó—. No entiendo la pregunta.

—¿Por qué elegiste venir a nuestro pequeño pueblo en un abrir-y-cerrar-de-ojos? —preguntó Bulma hablando lentamente como lo harías con un niño.

Milk le dio un codazo, lo que hizo a Goku sonreír.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, honestamente no estoy seguro. Cuando apliqué para el programa de intercambio me enviaron varios candidatos para mi familia anfitriona. Leí sobre ellos y algo acerca de los Henry se sintió correcto. No sé si me expliqué bien, pero sólo así sé cómo decirlo —respondió Goku.

—Tu inglés es muy bueno —declaró la otra amiga de Milk, la morena, Pan.

—Da (sí), mis padres siempre me han hablado tanto en rumano como en inglés, ellos creen que es tonto pensar que yo sólo necesitaría aprender el idioma y la cultura rumanos —le explicó Goku.

—¿Así que también estudiaste la cultura americana? —preguntó la Sra. Henry.

—Da, la cultura americana es bastante diferente de la mía. Lo que me ha sido enseñado por profesores no siempre sucede en la vida real.

—Está bien —dijo Lily—, suficiente de la Inquisición Española. Chicas vamos a presentarnos brevemente y entonces sigamos nuestro camino para que Goku pueda instalarse.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento para levantarse Lily simplemente se presentó desde el asiento donde estaba, —Goku, mi nombre es Lily Satan, y soy la mamá de Milk. Tengo una librería en la plaza del centro de la ciudad a la que eres más que bienvenido cada vez que quieras para estudiar o chatear. Por favor llámame Lily ya que no soy mi madre, ella era la Sra. Satan. Estoy tan contenta de conocerte.

—Meu doamnă, acesta este un onoruri —dijo Goku inclinándose muy levemente—. En su idioma dije, mi señora es un honor —tradujo Goku.

Bulma se levantó y le tendió la mano, —Soy Bulma Brief, también conocida como Bulma. También tengo diecisiete y soy estudiante de último año. Encantada de conocerte —dijo mientras él tomaba su mano.

Para su sorpresa él no se la estrechó; simplemente la llevó a sus labios, apenas rozándolos en la parte superior de su mano.

Goku alzó la mirada hacia Bulma luego de besar ligeramente su mano y Bulma parecía un poco aturdida y confundida.

—Es un placer conocerte —tradujo Goku.

Pan se puso de pie empujando suavemente a una Bulma de aspecto confuso de nuevo hacia abajo al diván y tendió su mano.

—Soy Pan, diecisiete, estudiante de último año y es un placer conocerte —dijo con una jovialidad natural.

De nuevo Goku llevó su mano levantada hacia sus labios colocando un beso suave como una pluma en la parte superior de ésta y repitió lo que le había dicho a Bulma, —Sa o placere sa te cunosc.

Pan se sentó al lado de Bulma, y cuando Milk no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse Bulma se acercó y la pellizcó en la parte de atrás del brazo.

—¡Ay! —chilló Milk.

Ella fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, y finalmente captó lo que estaba tratando de decirle silenciosamente. Levantándose para presentarse, comenzó a hablar y por un momento su boca no pudo escupir lo que su cerebro estaba indicándole que dijera. —Oh, este, yo, estee — _¡demonios_ , pensó Milk, _escúpelo de una vez!_ —, soy Milk, diecisiete y estudiante de último año también. Lily es mi mamá —No hizo ningún movimiento por darle la mano a Goku.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue obvia cuando él se acercó y tomó su mano de todas formas. Goku se inclinó sobre su mano y la llevó a sus labios, y esta vez se demoró ahí. Mientras sostenía su mano en su boca él captó su olor y descubrió para su placer que ella olía a algodón de azúcar y nieve fresca, una rara pero extrañamente familiar combinación. Trató de no gruñir posesivamente, pero no pudo reprimir el impulso por completo y supo que Milk lo había escuchado porque se tensó incluso más.

Levantó los ojos para mirarla y del mismo modo que le había dicho a Pan y a Bulma dijo, —Sa o placere sa te cunosc. -envió un mensaje con sus pensamientos.

 _Estoy tan honrado de conocerte finalmente mi Luna_ , le dijo. _Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro._


	6. Milk V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Milk V:**

Desde el momento en que había entrado en la casa de Los Henry los nervios de Milk habían estado agitados, sin mencionar que en cuanto trabó la mirada con Goku sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la parte superior de los hombros y la nuca. Se había estirado y puesto su mano sobre su cuello, inclinándolo un poco como si estuviera rígido. Había pensado que eso era raro. Mientras la puerta se abría había visto al misterioso chico parado en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Él estaba usando una camiseta gris oscuro de manga corta, pantalones vaqueros, botas de motociclista y la billetera en el bolsillo de atrás estaba unida a él por una cadena metálica. El chico podía hacer que una bolsa de papel se viera sexy. La expresión de su rostro era de curiosidad y también lo que ella creyó que podría ser nerviosismo. Eso la sorprendió porque a primera vista no parecía ser del tipo nervioso. La señora Henry les dijo a todas que llevaran la comida a la cocina y entonces todo el mundo tuvo que ir a la sala de estar para ser presentadas a su huésped.

Una vez sentados en la sala de Los Henry todas escucharon a Goku, finalmente algo para llamarlo de otra forma en vez de chico misterioso y súper sexy, compartir un poco acerca de sí mismo. Bulma le preguntó por qué había elegido a nuestra pequeña ciudad, y cuando él no entendió la pregunta la primera vez ella le preguntó de nuevo y le habló como si fuese un niño, lo que le valió a Bulma un codazo en las costillas, por cortesía de Milk, para mostrar su irritación con la pregunta. Después de todo, ¿era realmente de algún modo asunto suyo el por qué él vino? Pero Bulma sólo le restó importancia y esperó que Goku respondiera. Él parecía confuso y ladeó la cabeza de un modo extraño, de un modo parecido a como ella había visto hacer a los perros cuando se les está hablando. _Oh, eso es tan amable de mi parte, comparar al rumano con un perro_. Milk sólo deseaba que alguien la sacara de su miseria.

Goku explicó que no estaba realmente seguro de por qué eligió Coldspring pero que se había sentido correcto. Entonces Pan mencionó que su inglés era muy bueno y él explicó que le habían enseñado inglés junto con el rumano toda la vida.

Por último Lily intervino y sugirió a cada chica que se presentaran de modo que se pudieran ir y dejar que Goku y Los Henry se establecieran.

La madre de Milk fue la primera en hablar, ella no se puso de pie sino que se quedó sentada y le dijo a Goku su nombre, ocupación, y le ordenó que la llamara Lily. _Él va a pensar que estamos absolutamente locas_ pensó Milk.

Cuando Bulma dio un paso al frente para presentarse tendió la mano para estrechar la de Goku, pero para sorpresa de todos, en vez de sacudirla se la llevó a los labios y la besó suavemente. Milk estaba completamente estupefacta cuando se sintió teniendo una extremada y totalmente irracional ola de celos. En ese momento quería arrancar la mano de Bulma de Goku y gruñirle a Bulma. _¡Gruñir! ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?_ Pensó Milk. Notó que Pan tuvo que empujar Bulma hasta el sofá porque estaba un poco aturdida por el encuentro, lo que no hizo nada para calmar las furiosas emociones de Milk. Milk tuvo que prepararse cuando una vez más Goku elevó la mano de Pan hasta sus labios y la besó. No podía entender por qué se estaba sintiendo así. Es totalmente obvio que su saludo era completamente no-romántico, que, dicho sea de paso, de ninguna manera debería importarle, y sin embargo ella no quería tocara a otra mujer. _Bueno_ , pensó Milk, _ya es oficial, he buceado de cabeza al profundo final._

Salido de la nada sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho, y gritó volviéndose para mirar a Bulma que acababa de pellizcarla. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Goku la miraba expectante y ella había estado allí sentada como un idiota en su pequeña burbuja. Milk se puso de pie, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para darle la mano. Se presentó sonando tan elocuente cuando no podía escupir lo que estaba tratando de decir. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Goku se estiró y le tomó la mano. Estaba un poco sorprendida, pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente en algo completamente distinto cuando se inclinó sobre su mano y apretó los labios con firmeza contra ésta. Milk podría jurar que lo oyó inhalar profundamente por la nariz y le pareció oír un suave gruñido en su garganta. _Eso fue realmente raro_ pensó, pero una vez más, para ella las cosas no podían ser simplemente extrañas tenían que rayar directamente en la locura. Mientras Goku le decía exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a Bulma y a Pan, a su vez Milk escuchó la voz en su mente.

Ésta decía, _Estoy tan honrado de conocerte finalmente mi Luna. Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro_. Milk parpadeó un par de veces tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. _¿Qué diablos podría significar "finalmente" conocerme?,_ pensó, _¿esta voz sabía que estaba esperándome? Bueno ya era hora de irse a casa_ , decidió Milk, tenía que hablar con Pan y Bulma sobre Goku. Tenía que decidir si confiar o no en su madre, y necesitaba tener un purificador ataque de pánico. No necesariamente en ese orden.

Milk sacó su mano del agarre de Goku y él no trató de impedírselo. Ella volvió a mirar a su madre, levantó las cejas y preguntó, —¿Estás lista? Estoy lista para irme. Pan, Bulma, ¿están listas para irse?

Bulma y Pan, ambas asintieron a la vez, captando rápidamente el estado de ánimo de Milk. Lily miró sospechosamente a su hija, pero simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la Sra. Henry, —Sara gracias por recibirnos, fue realmente agradable verte. Goku fue un placer conocerte. No te vuelvas un extraño, eres bienvenido a venir a casa en cualquier momento.

Goku se inclinó ligeramente, colocando su mano sobre su corazón, —Como decimos en mi país cuando nos despedimos, pînă la următor timp Mai . Moon lumină al tău patetic, lo que significa que hasta la próxima vez que la luna pueda iluminar su camino.

Bulma miró Goku y fiel a su estilo en su manera de hablar abiertamente preguntó, —¿Eso es algo como un proverbio irlandés, sólo que, ya sabes, más bien como un proverbio rumano en vez de eso?

Pan soltó una risilla tonta, Milk parecía mortificada y Goku simplemente sonrió y dijo, —Sí, algo así.

Milk empujó a Bulma y a Pan hacia la puerta tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar y ver si Goku la estaba mirando, aunque de alguna manera sabiendo que él lo hacía. _Entonces, ¡qué demonios! quizá también pueda devolverle la mirada_ , se dijo. Tentativamente miró sobre su hombro y efectivamente, Goku la estaba mirando. Había una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados a pesar de eso dándole la ligera impresión de que él sabía algo que ella no. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer y empujar a Bulma y a Pan con más fuerza por la puerta.

—Estamos saliendo Mili, ¡demonios! —oyó gruñir Bulma.

—Bueno, ¡vamos un poco más rápido por favor! —susurró Milk través de sus labios apretados. Las chicas caminaron rápidamente por el sendero y cruzaron la calle, sin siquiera molestarse en ver si la mamá de Milk estaba detrás de ellas. Todo lo que Milk podía pensar era que tenía que poner un poco de espacio entre ella y ese súper sexy. Bueno, así que todavía no podía dejar de llamarlo súper sexy. _Bueno, mierda, era verdad así que ya salta en un lago_ , se dijo.

Una vez dentro de la casa las tres chicas se apresuraron el doble para subir las escaleras y entrar al dormitorio de la pelinegra. Pan cerró la puerta firmemente y se volvió para clavar a Milk con su mejor mirada de "mejor lo escupes ahora". Bulma había levantado un tapete y estaba mirándola con la misma severidad.

Milk tomó algunas respiraciones lentas y profundas, parecía estar haciendo mucho eso últimamente, pensó.

—¿Primeras impresiones? —preguntó Milk.

—Oh, no sé, tal vez algo así como: ¡OH MI, tartamudeo, babeo, JODIDO, jadeo, inhalación profunda, DIOS! —escupió Bulma.

Pan asintió con fervor, —Sí, lo que dijo, pero más jadeos y respiración profunda por mi parte.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Bulma—. No pareces tan fascinada como nosotras. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, no sé, puede ser porque yo estaba, ya sabes, un poco distraída por ¡LA VOZ EN MI CABEZA! —Milk se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando—. Lo siento, no debo sacar mi estrés en ustedes. Estoy, sólo no lo sé, volviéndome loca, supongo.

—¿Has intentado responderle a la voz, ya sabes, como contestarle a través de tus pensamientos? —preguntó Pan tentativamente.

Milk negó con la cabeza. —Siento como que si lo hago entonces sólo estoy consolidando el hecho de que lo estoy perdiendo.

—NO lo estás perdiendo. Definitivamente, algo pasa con este tipo Goku. Nadie, y quiero decir, nadie puede lucir tan bien, y hacerte querer acurrucarte y ronronear cuando te habla. Algo es sospechoso y no es el pollo frito de tu mamá —le dijo Bulma. Milk se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las persianas. Miró al otro lado de la calle a la casa de Los Henry, y se preguntó qué hacer con Goku Cualquiera que fuese su apellido. Oyó a sus dos mejores amigas caminando junto a ella, ambas mirando por la ventana, le pusieron los brazos alrededor.

—Sé que lo he dicho antes, y voy a seguir diciéndolo hasta que penetre en esa indomable cabeza lisa tuya. Todo estará bien. No estás sola en esto ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Pan con amor en su voz.

—Sí chica, nos tienes, no importa qué —coincidió Bulma—. Además, somos demasiado entrometidas como para no quedarnos y ver qué pasa.

Pan tiró de un mechón de pelo de Bulma en regaño. —¡Ay! ¡Mierda, sólo estoy diciendo! —Bulma frunció el ceño. Milk se apartó de la ventana y luego se enjuagó las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado que estaban allí y abrazó a sus amigas.

—Está bien, sé que ustedes necesitan irse a casa y asegurarle a sus padres que todavía están vivas y no han sido secuestradas o algo. Pero, ¿creen que pueden volver más tarde?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

—Voy a tener que lavar la ropa y ordenar mi cuarto para tranquilizar a mi madre, ya sabes cómo es, pero luego puedo volver y pasar la noche aquí otra vez si tu madre está de acuerdo con eso —explicó Bulma.

Pan habló también. —Sí, puedo estar de regreso alrededor de las 7:00 de esta noche. Sólo tengo que ocuparme de algunas tareas también.

—Bueno, eso suena bien. Voy hacer saber a mi mamá que estarán de regreso. Sé que a ella no le importará.

Milk bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta, y vio como cada una de ellas se dirigieron a sus autos. Se quedó en el camino de la puerta para verlas alejarse manejando hasta que ya no pudo ver sus autos. Dio la vuelta lentamente para regresar a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se detuvo en la puerta de entrada sólo mirando la nada. Su mente estaba corriendo como loca de nuevo y Milk estaba tratando de descifrar los pensamientos, pero era inútil, estaba cansada, emotiva, y comenzó a darse cuenta que desde que había salido de la casa de Los Henry y lejos de Goku le estaba costando todo lo que tenía no dar la vuelta y correr, no caminar, sino correr como un gato con un petardo atado a la cola, de regreso a él. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con eso?

La cabeza de Milk volteó rápidamente cuando oyó a su madre gritando desde arriba, —¿Chichi? Tengo que ir a la tienda por un rato, tengo un nuevo inventario del que necesito encargarme, y ya que pude contratar más personal finalmente puedo ponerme al día —Su madre llegó a la parte de arriba de las escaleras y la miró. Inclinando la cabeza le preguntó—, ¿Estás bien, cariño? Ya se te empiezan a notar los años.

—No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. No dormí muy bien anoche —mintió Milk. Entonces pensó en cómo había estado sintiendo tan fuertemente las emociones de su madre y decidió decir algo—, ¿Y qué hay de ti mamá? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, sólo que ahora tengo mucho en mente eso es todo, pero nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? ¿Estarás bien mientras no estoy? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo mientras estoy fuera? —preguntó su mamá.

—No, estaré bien mamá, aunque gracias. Oh, sí, quería comprobar y ver si estás de acuerdo con que Pan y Bulma pasen la noche aquí otra vez hoy.

—No, no tengo ningún problema con eso, con tal de que sus padres estén de acuerdo. Pueden pedir una pizza si no estoy en casa para la cena —respondió ella.

Milk abrazó a su mamá y le dijo adiós, antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, apagó las luces y puso su CD de Evanescence en su reproductor de CD, era extrañamente calmante para ella. Luego se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos.


	7. Goku VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Goku VI**

Goku observó como Milk se apresuró a regresar a su casa. Él quería gruñir a su afán de alejarse de él, pero se recordó que era sólo porque tenía miedo, no porque no quería que lo aceptara como su compañero. Después de todo, ni siquiera lo conoce, y mucho menos sabía lo que un compañero era.

La señora Henry lo llamó desde la cocina y fue a ver lo que quería.

—Lily te hizo una comida tradicional del sur, ¿estás listo para el almuerzo? Es sólo las 11:30, pero pensé que tendrías hambre ya que no tuviste la oportunidad de desayunar.

—En realidad, tengo hambre y todo huele muy bien. —El lobo de Goku se animó al olor del pollo y su estómago gruñó. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre.

—Los platos están en el armario a la izquierda de la estufa, y la plata está en el cajón a la derecha de la pileta, —señaló la señora Henry—. Come todo lo que quieras, ah y ella hizo té dulce, así, está en la nevera. Los vasos están en el armario junto a las placas.

—Gracias—, dijo simplemente Goku.

—Me voy a la tienda de comestibles, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir ayer. ¿Hay algo en particular que te gusta? —preguntó.

—Yo no soy exigente y me gusta probar cosas nuevas, así que lo que suelen comprar va a estar bien conmigo. Te puedo dar un poco de dinero, así, ya que será alimentar otra boca —respondió Goku.

—De ninguna manera voy a tomar tu dinero Goku, así que puedes quitarte esa idea de tu cabeza. Eres nuestro huésped, y estamos más que encantados de alimentarte —dijo con firmeza pero con amabilidad.

—Mulţumesc, señora Henry. Estoy muy agradecido —respondió Goku.

—No hay de qué. Oh sigo de verdad diciéndolo, no más señora Henry, llámame Sara, y puedes llamar al Sr. Henry, Brian. Bueno, bueno te veré más tarde, mi número de teléfono celular está en la parte frontal de la nevera para ponerlo en tu teléfono en caso de que me necesites. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo con un gesto.

Goku se acercó a la nevera y en la parte delantera había una nota adhesiva de color rosa con dos números de teléfonos celulares de Sara y Brian. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y puso los dos números en sus contactos.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando que era un poco raro que nunca necesite el número del teléfono celular de Milk, porque siempre habría una línea directa con ella, designado sólo para él, y ella a él también. No estaba seguro de si eso era un poco inquietante, porque eso significaba que sí y cuando Milk se dio cuenta, ella tiene acceso a sus pensamientos... todos sus pensamientos. No era una manera de poner lo que podríamos llamar una pared en su mente si necesitas un descanso de tu compañero, pero era difícil para los compañeros que se cortan entre sí por un período de tiempo, no es que él sabía por experiencia, eso es lo que su padre le había dicho sobre el vínculo pareja. A pesar de que Milk aún no le había respondido cuando le habló a través de sus pensamientos, no sentía ningún efecto negativo de su falta de reciprocidad. Una vez más iba a tener que hablar con su padre acerca de esto.

Se preparó un plato y un vaso de té dulce, (y realmente debería haber sido llamado el azúcar con un poco de té en ella), y decidió comer en su habitación ya que Sara se había ido y que no había visto aún a Brian esta mañana.

Se sentó a la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana que daba a la casa Milk y tiró de las persianas para que pudiera mirar hacia fuera. Tomando un bocado de pollo pensaba en ella por enésima vez desde que había puesto los ojos en ella. Pensó acerca de su pelo liso, los ojos negros, lo que él ahora sabía que era la piel suave espolvoreada con pecas, y sobre todo, pensó en su olor. Algodón de azúcar y nieve, lo que es una cosa extraña a oler, pero supuso que tal vez tuvo algo que ver con cómo era ella, dulce y pura, y tenía la sensación de que podía ser fría como la nieve rumana si la situación lo requería.

Goku siguió comiendo su almuerzo, su lobo disfrutó muchísimo de la proteína a pesar de que estaba cocinada, él, por supuesto, la prefería cruda y lo disfruta aún más después de una cacería. Sin embargo, fue excelente.

Él tomó su plato de vuelta abajo y lavó su vaso, rellenándolo con agua esta vez. Sin ningún signo de Brian se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Quería ver a Milk, y si no podría él se conformaría con hablar con ella.

Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama, las manos detrás de la cabeza, los ojos se centraron en nada en particular y se acercó a ella.

— _¿Tienes miedo de mi Luna? Te prometo que no ha sido mi intención_.

Él lo encontró interesante que realmente no sabía aún cómo funcionaba, simplemente acababa de pensar en ella y pudo ver el cable que lo conectaba a través de ella y que era capaz de "hablar" con ella.

Goku se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varios minutos y no había respondido, ella estaba durmiendo o haciendo caso omiso de él. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando ella respondió. Con cautela le preguntó, — _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres real, o solo estoy imaginándote?_

Goku frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba la forma en que su compañera sonaba, y su voz sonaba tensa y un poco desesperada. Odiaba que tuviera que pasar por esto, que no sabía nada de su mundo y que iba a tener que explicar a ella de alguna manera sin que ella pensara que era un acosador.

— _Soy muy real_ —respondió. — _Y sabes quién soy. Tu mente humana simplemente no lo quiere aceptar como una realidad._

Goku iba a empujarla suavemente en la dirección que ella tenía que ir y la dejó llegar a la conclusión. Pensó que si él no la dejaba decidir por sí misma, entonces no podría ser capaz de creerle. Él escuchó cuando ella luchó con lo que le dijo, su mente era tan interesante y cómica a veces, — _¿Qué demonios quieres decir con "mente humana", fue la voz, quienquiera que fuese, lo que implica que no era humano? Oh, no sería la guinda del pastel. Ella estaba sólo escuchando una voz, nop, eso todavía estaría en el reino de la locura, y Milk había pasado locuras unas salidas atrás. No, ella estaba fumando del pote de crack y estaba escuchando la voz de que algo no humano._

Goku no pudo contenerse cuando dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ¿de dónde le vienen frases como el fumar del pote de crack? Sólo tenía que preguntar, quería conocerla, entenderla. Se encontró con la expresión de cariño "mi corazón", sin ni siquiera pensar, solo salió natural, a pesar de que nunca se consideró a sí mismo como el tipo de nombres de mascotas.

— _Meu Inima no estás loca, y ¿de dónde sacas tu extraña manera de hablar? ¿Pote de crack? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?_ —Goku le preguntó.

Sin darse cuenta, mediante el uso de su lengua materna no le había dado un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta, casi la empujó por el acantilado. Tan sutil, nunca fue su fuerte de todos modos, según su madre.

Él sintió su ascenso de angustia, podía sentir su necesidad de incredulidad y, sin embargo hubo una pequeña chispa de... ¿ayuda? — _No vi esa venir_ , —pensó Goku mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en ella por completo, escuchando su mente llegar a un acuerdo con esta revelación.

— _Bueno, fue el factor decisivo_ —pensó Milk—, _¿quiero decir realmente si vas a escuchar una voz cuáles son las posibilidades de que tenga un acento rumano?—_ Para Goku y, evidentemente, su sorpresa, se echó a reír, no sólo una risita, sino una total risa, con el cuerpo temblando. Por alguna razón desconocida para Goku que de repente le pareció gracioso que la voz en su cabeza tenía un acento rumano. Por supuesto que ahora ella sabía que no era sólo una voz, que era Goku. Después de todo ella no conocía ningunos otros rumanos, pero sólo para poner el clavo en el ataúd proverbial preguntó en voz baja casi tímida.

— _¿Goku?_

Su corazón tartamudeó con el sonido de su nombre, a pesar de que no era de sus labios, le había dicho su nombre y que sonaba tan bien viniendo de ella. Una pequeña cantidad de triunfo se apoderó de él su lobo gruñó de contento sabiendo que su compañera estaba pensando en él. Él le respondió con sinceridad, deseando que ella le creyera sin ninguna duda.

—Da, meu Inima, soy yo.

Goku contuvo el aliento, esperando su respuesta, asustado de que ella continuara de tratar de tomar esto como su falta de cordura. ¿Qué haría si se negaba a tomar su lugar a su lado? Él ni siquiera había considerado la idea de que ella no lo acepte como su compañero. Gruñó en respuesta a la idea. Los compañeros estaban ligados entre sí; nunca sería otra, ya sea para uno de ellos. Según la información de Goku es que nunca hubo uno que había rechazado a su pareja. Sería una acción devastadora para ambos y ninguno de los dos sería de nuevo todo otra vez. Eso no era aceptable él decidió. La arrastraría de vuelta a Rumania con él, a donde pertenecía.

Bien Goku, se dijo, eso realmente se ganara su confianza, no puedes simplemente golpearla en la cabeza y arrastrarla por su pelo, a pesar de que en realidad sería el camino más fácil. No, iba a tener que hacerlo de una honorable manera y cortejarla. Se lo merecía que después de todo, ella es su Luna, y será la reina del Canis Lupus un día, se merecía su amor incondicional y la devoción. No recibiría nada menos.

Él seguía esperando su respuesta, pero hasta ahora no había dicho nada más. Pensó en llegar a ella para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero hasta ahora le había estado dando privacidad, sólo entrometerse en sus pensamientos cuando el hablara con ella. Se sentía que sería una violación al escuchar cuando ella no sabía que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, también podía "ver" las cosas que pensaba en su cabeza. Y como un caballero no violaría la privacidad de su Luna, siendo compañero o no.

Goku decidió dejarla ser por ahora. Ella necesita tiempo para procesar el hecho de que el chico que conoció brevemente fue de alguna manera capaz de hablar con ella a través de sus pensamientos. Que había mucho que absorber. Esperaría a ver si ella lo buscaba. Sólo esperaba que él y su lobo sean pacientes. El vínculo compañero lo llamó y le exigió una respuesta.


	8. Milk VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 7: Milk VII**

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron de golpe ante la revelación que ahora la estaba haciendo hiperventilar. ¡Goku! ¡La voz era Goku! En cuanto él le hubo respondido ella creyó sin duda alguna que no estaba solamente escuchando una voz creada por su subconsciente, tampoco era un familiar muerto hace tiempo que estuviera tratando de embrujarla. Era alguien real, tangible, y bueno, ¡ardiente! No que el hecho de él siendo ardiente fuese importante, pensó Milk para sí misma, pero en serio eso tampoco hacía daño ¿verdad?

Incapaz ya de mantenerse quieta, Milk se levantó y fue hacia su ventana. Abrió las persianas y miró al otro lado de la calle hacia la casa de Los Henry, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Goku. Preguntándose si él estaba preguntándose acerca de ella y lo que ella estuviera haciendo.

—¡Oh, demonios! —se dijo a sí misma—, acabas de conocerlo, en realidad ni siquiera lo conoces ¿y te estás preguntando si él está pensando en ti? Hazte un favor Mili y tómate un *Kit Kat y date un respiro.

Cerró las persianas, se dio la vuelta, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Tomando una inspiración profunda decidió que necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerse ocupada hasta que Pan y Bulma volvieran a su casa. Había una pila de ropa sucia en el suelo frente a su clóset, ella agarro la cesta vacía de ropa para lavar, la llenó y la llevó escaleras abajo al lavadero. Aún sin funcionar a toda máquina ella ni siquiera se molestó en clasificar la ropa, simplemente tiró dentro toda la ropa blanca y de color junta y le puso un poco de detergente encima. Cerró la puerta de la lavadora y volvió a la sala de estar.

—Está bien —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Qué sigue? —dio una vuelta completa dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación. La única cosa que observó fue que a la sala de estar le hacía falta quitarle el polvo. Fue a la cocina y tomó un trapo para limpiar y un aerosol para el polvo de debajo del fregadero de la cocina y volvió a la sala. Tratando de ir alargando las cosas roció cada artículo, grandes y pequeños, y los frotó cuidadosamente con el trapo. Para cuando terminó, Milk estaba segura de que la sala de estar nunca había estado tan limpia desde que habían vivido allí. Puso el trapo y el aerosol de vuelta en su lugar y para ese momento su ropa estaba lista para ir a la secadora.

Cuando finalmente miró hacia el reloj, gimió al darse cuenta de que sólo había pasado una hora desde que había bajado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? _Podría ir a la casa de Los Henry y ver si ya han terminado con los platos de mamá_ , se dijo. _Claro, Sherlock. Eso no sería para nada obvio._

Milk volvió a su cuarto, buscando en su mente cosas que podría hacer para abstenerse de pensar en ya-sabes-quién, al menos hasta que Pan y Bulma volvieran. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, su mano rozó el traje de baño colgado en el pomo de la puerta.

—Está bien, será tomar el sol —se dijo.

Milk tomó el traje de baño, fue al baño y se cambió de ropa, paso una mano por sus piernas y decidió que estaba lo suficientemente suaves para simplemente descansar sobre una toalla en el patio trasero. Se miró en el espejo y supuso que la vista era lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Ella era un poco pequeña con 1,52 metros, delgada y musculosa gracias a tanto jugar en el equipo femenino de tenis. No era como Beth de "Dog, El Caza Recompensas" en el departamento de los pechos, como Bulma había señalado tan amablemente, pero tampoco era Grace de "Will y Grace", se imaginaba que una copa *C4 no era algo de qué quejarse. Su cabello era el aspecto favorito sobre sí misma, negro como la noche, lacio y largo, nunca le había gustado cortárselo, y para tomar el sol decidió atárselo en una cola de caballo. El traje de baño era un bikini por el que había dejado que Pan y Bulma la convencieran, a pesar de que ella no daría ni dos centavos por comprar algo cuya parte de abajo no combinaba con la de arriba. Supuso que si le gustaban dos trajes de baño diferentes ¿por qué no comprar la mitad de cada uno? _Con ese razonamiento no es raro que estés escuchando voces_ , se dijo.

 _Sobre todo_ , pensó Milk, _no me veo tan andrajosa_. Se deslizó en sus chancletas rosas, tomó su teléfono, auriculares, una toalla, y sus lentes de sol y salió por la puerta de atrás. Su patio trasero era muy sencillo, sólo un cuadrado y ni siquiera tenía una valla alrededor. Ni su madre ni ella pensaban que realmente fuera necesaria una cerca. No tenían un perro, ni niños a los que cercar allí, así que cuando Milk y su madre habían comprado la casa, su madre jamás se había molestado en mandar a construir una. Había un único árbol creciendo exactamente en el medio del patio, así que dependiendo de la hora del día ella debía recostarse en la zona izquierda o en la derecha del patio.

—Es el lado derecho.

Milk tomó su toalla y la estiró en el césped. Ya se había puesto los auriculares en los oídos y había colocado su reproductor mp3 en modo aleatorio; Pearl Jam era la banda que estaba tocando en ese momento. Se puso los lentes de sol y giró para sentarse en la toalla. Fue cuando se dio la vuelta que se dio cuenta de que al elegir el lado derecho del patio trasero, y ya que no había una valla, estaba directamente en frente de la fachada de la casa de Los Henry. Esperen amigos, esto se pone incluso mejor; es la parte de la casa donde se encuentra la ventana de la habitación de Goku.

 _Malo,_ pensó Chichi, _esto es muy, muy malo. Puedo levantarme e ir a acostarme en el lado izquierdo del patio… en la sombra… lo que no tiene sentido, o puedo recostarme aquí y que parezca que planeé totalmente ponerme un bikini y me puse justamente frente a la ventaba de Goku como un cartel de propaganda. Por el amor a las colas de cerdo ¿podría alguien por favor lanzarme un hueso?_ gritó la mente de Milk. Se sentó allí debatiendo consigo misma por un minuto o dos, luego lanzó sus manos al aire y dijo, —a la mierda con eso, él puede darse un festín con la vista si lo desea, y si quiere saber si lo hice por él, puede simplemente preguntármelo —con un decidido bufido, Milk se recostó de nuevo en la toalla, con los brazos a los lados, los pies extendidos en el suelo y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas.

Mientras cerraba los ojos comenzó a sentir la calidez del sol filtrándose en su piel y calmándola. Tomó algunas inspiraciones profundas y se enfocó en la letra de la canción que sonaba ahora en sus oídos. La canción era Intocable de Taylor Swift, ya la había oído un par de veces, pero jamás la había escuchado realmente y ahora mientras escuchaba las palabras algo dentro de ella se despertó.

 **Intocable como un lejano cielo de diamantes**

 **Estoy extendiendo mis manos y simplemente no puedo decirte por qué**

 **Estoy atrapada en ti**

 **Estoy atrapada en ti**

 **Intocable**

 **Ardiendo más brillante que el sol**

 **Y cuando estás cerca siento como que me deshago**

 **En mitad de la noche**

 **Cuando estoy en este sueño**

 **Es como un millón de pequeñas estrellas**

 **Deletreando tú nombre**

 **Tienes que venir, vamos, di que estaremos juntos**

 **Vamos, vamos**

 **Pequeño bocado de cielo**

 **Está medio lleno y no esperaré aquí todo el día**

 **Sé que estás diciendo que estarás aquí de cualquier manera**

 **Pero eres intocable**

 **Ardiendo más brillante que el sol**

 **Y cuando estás cerca siento como que me deshago**

 **En mitad de la noche**

 **Cuando estoy en este sueño**

 **Es como un millón de pequeñas estrellas**

 **Deletreando tú nombre**

 **Tienes que venir, vamos, di que estaremos juntos**

 **Vamos, vamos**

 **Oh**

 **En mitad de la noche**

 **Podremos formar este sueño**

 **Quiero sentirte a mi lado**

 **Parado junto a mí**

 **Tienes que venir, vamos, di que estaremos juntos**

 **Vamos, vamos**

 **Pequeño bocado de cielo**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Estoy atrapada en ti**

 **Oh, oh, oh**

 **Intocable**

 **Ardiendo más brillante que el sol**

 **Y cuando estás cerca siento como que me deshago**

 **En mitad de la noche**

 **Cuando estoy en este sueño**

 **Es como un millón de pequeñas estrellas**

 **Deletreando tú nombre**

 **Tienes que venir, vamos, di que estaremos juntos**

 **Vamos, vamos**

 **Oh, oh**

 **En mitad de la noche**

 **Cuando estoy en este sueño**

 **Es como un millón de pequeñas estrellas**

 **Deletreando tú nombre**

 **Tienes que venir, vamos, di que estaremos juntos**

 **Vamos, vamos**

 **Pequeño bocado de cielo.**

Milk en realidad no entendía como lo sabía, pero al igual que su mamá simplemente sabía cosas. También sabía sin lugar a dudas que su futuro estaba con Goku. No estaba segura de cómo o por qué, o cuando, y en ese momento él parecía bastante intocable, y estaba segura como el infierno de que ella se estaba deshaciendo. La canción se detuvo y su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y por un momento estuvo un poco desorientada, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y vio que estaba llamando Bulma.

—¿Aló? —preguntó Milk.

—Tengo malas noticias y buenas noticias, no te cobraré por ninguna así que ¿cuál prefieres primero? —respondió Bulma.

—Cachetéame primero, palméame la espalda después —le dijo Milk.

—Malas noticias entonces. No volveré a tu casa hasta por lo menos las 9:00. Mi mamá y mi papá están en una de sus etapas "somos una familia, debemos comer en la mesa juntos, bla bla bla". Así que naturalmente siendo la cosita dulce que soy no discutí con ellos por veinte minutos, ni lancé mi puerta ni les dije cuan del 1950 estaban siendo, nop yo no, yo sonreí dulcemente.

—Bulma, tú no haces nada dulcemente, ¿cómo lograste sonreír? —devolvió Milk.

—Oh, cállate. Esa fue la cachetada, la palmada en la espalda es que podré ir, incluso después de ese berrinche que no hice —dijo ella con arrogante satisfacción en su voz.

—Trata de mantener tu boca cerrada entre ahorita y ese momento, así no tendrás que llamarme luego con algo peor que una cachetada ¿está bien? —le dijo Milk.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Quién escupió en tu pizza? —le dijo Bulma.

—Te daré los detalles esta noche pero basta con decir que al menos una pieza ha encontrado su lugar en el rompecabezas —Milk pensó sobre sus palabras un momento, y luego recordó una pregunta que Goku había hecho cuando estaba "hablándole". Él le había preguntado de dónde había sacado su extraña forma de hablar. ¿Hablaba raro?

—Oye, Bulma, ¿crees que hablo raro? —le preguntó.

Hubo silencio en el otro lado de la línea por un momento, Milk asumió que Bulma estaba pensando o que había encontrado algo más interesante a lo que prestarle atención, y Milk estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando Bulma respondió. —Te das cuenta de a quién le estas preguntando, ¿verdad? Porque te acabo de preguntar quién escupió en tu pizza y supiste exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir. Así que, sólo estoy diciendo, yo podría no ser la mejor para juzgar ninguna de las rarezas que puedas tener.

—Eso es verdad —respondió Milk.

—Te veré esta noche, trata de no hacer nada loco sin mí, ya sabes cómo me gusta mirar —dijo Bulma riéndose suavemente de su propio chiste mientras colgaba.

Milk sacudió la cabeza riéndose del enfermo y retorcido sentido del humor de su mejor amiga. No se molestó en volver a encender su música; simplemente escuchó los sonidos a su alrededor. En su mayor parte los únicos sonidos que escuchó fueron pájaros y ladridos ocasionales. Aparte de eso era un tranquilo día de verano. Mientras sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por su cuello pensó, modifiquemos eso, es un tranquilo y cálido día de verano.

Milk rodó sobre su estómago, cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor y los sonidos pasaran sobre ella, antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

 ***1 N. de T.: Kit Kat es una barra de chocolate rellena con sirope de caramelo.**

 ***2 N. de T.: medida estadounidense para los brassieres.**


	9. Goku VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 8: Goku VIII**

Goku miró su reloj, era las 12:30, Sara se había ido hace una hora y todavía no había oído hablar a Brian en ningún lugar. Había una diferencia horaria de ocho horas desde Coldspring hasta Rumania, por lo que era las 20:30 donde estaba su familia. Decidió llamar a su padre, mientras que Brian y Sara estaban fuera. Él tenía algunas preguntas que pensaba deberían ser contestadas antes de que tuviera que empezar a explicar cosas a Milk y antes de que ella comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Marcó el número del teléfono celular de su padre y lo escuchó sonar.

—*Da? —dijo su padre cuando contestó el teléfono. Esa siempre fue la forma en que él respondía, con un simple "sí", no "hola" o "está", sólo sí.

—*Tata— , respondió Goku.

—¿Goku? *Cum te simi? —le preguntó su padre.

— Inglés por favor, padre, estoy tratando de conseguir el hábito de no alternar más en la conversación. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está mama? ¿Cómo está la manada?— preguntó Goku.

—Tu madre está bien, excepto que le falta su cachorro. La manada está bien— respondió su padre. Goku le preguntó por la manada por dos razones, la primera era que él iba a ser el Alfa un día y su padre le había enseñado durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar que los otros lobos de la manda eran como sus hijos. Él los amaba, los protegía y cuidaba de ellos, A veces, eso significaba darles de comer, otras veces significaba disciplinarlos.

Así que como príncipe y futuro Alfa sabía que era su deber asegurarse de que la manada estaba bien.

La segunda razón fue porque había un montón de hombres no-apareados en la manada y los hombres sin pareja eran inquietos, agresivos y a falta de un término mejor, estúpidos. Era realmente cierto que detrás de cada gran hombre hay una mujer aún mayor, esto también era cierto para los lobos. Hasta que un lobo fuera emparejado, sus emociones eran volátiles; tiende a estar inquieto y propenso a vagabundear, lo que podría dar lugar a batallas territoriales. No hace falta decir eso que podría causar problemas. Una vez que un hombre lobo se une con su pareja, todas esas tendencias agresivas se equilibran por la naturaleza amable de su pareja. No se sabe realmente cómo funciona, pero de lo que algunos hombres han dicho es como si la mejor mitad de sus almas es devuelta a ellos y sienten completos otra vez. Goku necesitaba asegurarse de que su padre no lo necesitaba en casa, si las cosas estaban yéndose de las manos con la manada.

—Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre el vínculo de pareja —le dijo Goku a su padre —¿La pareja tiene que ser un Canis Lupus o ella puede ser humana? ¿Qué significa cuando de repente hay más marcas en ti que antes? ¿Qué si tu pareja no sabe nada acerca de tu mundo y no te aceptará? —Goku sonaba un poco desesperado por el tiempo que había dejado de hablar.

—Tienes 17, has estado en Estados Unidos por menos de veinticuatro horas y piensas que has encontrado a tu pareja?— le preguntó su padre.

Goku oyó a su madre suspirar en el fondo y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en su lengua materna. —Cálmate amor, déjame averiguar—. Oyó a su padre decirle a su madre.

—Sé cómo suena esto Tata, —le dijo Goku a su padre—. Pero no sé qué otra cosa podría ser.

—¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio y luego vamos a tratar de averiguar si esa es realmente tu pareja, —sugirió su padre.

Así Goku le habló de cómo había escuchado sus pensamientos aquella noche en que él había llegado a la casa de Los Henry. Le contó acerca de ser capaz de "sentir" cómo ella se sentía y que su aroma casi le había causado acurrucarse a sus pies y pantalones como un estúpido cachorro. Le dijo que ella había hablado con su mente también y que ella había descubierto que él era en realidad a quien ella estaba escuchando y no teniendo algún tipo de psicosis.

Después de que Goku terminó hubo silencio desde el otro extremo del teléfono. Por un segundo él pensó que podrían haber sido desconectados. Pero entonces su padre rompió el silencio.

—Una pareja no puede ser plenamente humana. Tiene que haber sangre Canis Lupus en algún lugar de su línea, puede ser generaciones atrás, pero tiene que estar ahí para que su vida sea unida a la tuya. Tú sabes cuánto tiempo vivimos, y cuando la unas a ti ella tomará parte de tu longevidad solo si ya tiene Lupus en su sangre. —Su padre hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. En cuanto a las marcas, no lo había discutido contigo aún, porque no pensé que encontrarías a tu pareja antes de graduarte de la escuela secundaria, es muy, muy raro. Yo tenía más de un siglo cuando encontré a tu madre. Las marcas de un macho Canis Lupus sólo cambian cuando él encuentra una pareja si él es Alfa y es una manera de decirle a todos los Canis Lupus que tienes una pareja; tener una pareja te hace un Alfa más fuerte. Puesto que eres el próximo en la línea para ser Alfa de nuestra manada y en efecto has encontrado a tu pareja, es por eso que las tuyas cambiaron.

—Aunque no me he unido con ella, ¿no tienes que hacer los ritos de sangre antes de que puedas ser una pareja unida? Es decir, ¡las marcas cambiaron después de verla a través de una ventana!— Declaró Goku incrédulamente.

—*Aranjare —el padre de Goku le dijo—. Esto es algo para alegrarse, no para preocuparse, vamos a averiguar los detalles. Tienes un año para cortejarla y ayudarla a comprender nuestro mundo antes de que tengas que volver a Rumania.

Goku respiraba algo más fácil, era verdad que no había prisa que se uniera con ella. Sobre todo porque ella estaba justo al cruzar la calle donde la podía ver y saber que estaba a salvo. Su lobo no estaba totalmente satisfecho con la idea de dejar a su compañera sin-unión, pero él podría esperar y ver. Los lobos son cazadores muy pacientes.

Goku fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su padre le preguntó:— De casualidad notaste marcas en ella en alguna parte?

—¿Marcas en ella, como las marcas que tengo? —preguntó Goku.

—Bueno, puede que no tenga porque las marcas de las hembras Canis Lupus son más un asunto privado. No quiero decir que están en algún lugar que no se podía ver si tuviera un traje de baño, me refiero a privadas en que son para su compañero. Las marcas coincidirán con tus nuevas, como una pieza de rompecabezas, pero podría no estar en el mismo lugar y por lo general no pueden ser vistas por los demás si está en ropa de civil —continuó su padre.

Goku sintió un gruñido en su garganta al darse cuenta de su aversión a la idea de otro hombre viendo las marcas de Milk, incluso si estuvieran en su brazo o pierna, ellas estaban destinadas sólo para él.

—¿Goku? Goku, ¿estás bien? —escuchó a su padre preguntándole.

—Sólo estoy un poco… no sé qué, quiero decir tengo 17 y el pensamiento de otro lobo viendo las marcas en una chica que apenas conozco me enfurece. Ni siquiera estoy fuera de la escuela secundaria— dijo Goku con frustración y confusión en su voz.

—Sé que sólo tienes 17 *fiu, pero tienes que recordar que cuando tu lobo encuentra a su pareja ya no es un menor de edad, él se convierte en un adulto hecho y derecho durante la noche. Tu lobo te espera para dar un paso adelante y estar listo para ser el Alfa que estás destinado a ser, porque está para protegerla a toda costa. Sí, sólo tienes 17, pero no eres un simple humano, eres Canis Lupus, eres príncipe de tu manada y eres Alfa, —le dijo el padre de Goku.

Goku tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse y componerse él mismo. No era propio de él estar tan molesto por algo que no podía cambiar. Sus emociones parecía un poco al límite hoy y sólo podía imaginar que todo tenía que ver con la descarada, pelinegra a través de la calle.

—Una cosa más, sé que por lo general las parejas no pueden ir largos períodos de tiempo sin compartir sus pensamientos o estar cerca uno del otro sin sentir molestias por la separación. Yo no he tenido eso desde que descubrí a Milk. ¿Por qué sería eso? —Goku le preguntó a su padre.

—Tú no vas a comenzar a sentir los efectos de ser emparejado hasta después que el vínculo se realiza a través de los ritos de sangre, por lo que hasta entonces ninguno de ustedes debería ningún problema de estar separados.

— Yo no diría eso, —murmuró Goku.

El padre de Goku continuó diciendo —hay una razón de que esto te ha sucedido tan joven. Ella es parte humana lo que significa que no puede estar en fase y ella es más débil por eso, por lo que necesita tu protección de alguna manera. Mantén tus ojos y oídos bien abiertos. Nada sucede por casualidad, hay un propósito en todo.

—Pero no hay Canis Lupus en esta área, ¿qué podría ser una amenaza para ella en esta pequeña, insignificante ciudad?— preguntó Goku.

—Menores palabras han precedido, muchas, a guerra Goku—respondió su padre ominosamente—. Todo estará bien fiu, logra conocerla, ser su amigo. Mantén tu lobo a raya y llámame para mantenerme actualizado, o si tienes más preguntas. *Te iubesc Fiul meu. —Y con esto el Alfa y padre de Goku colgó.

Goku se sentó allí por un tiempo largo repasando en su cabeza las cosas que su padre le había dicho. Milk tenía que tener Canis Lupus en su línea de sangre en alguna parte y que era o bien muy distante o un pariente que ella no conocía.

Oyó la puerta de la planta baja y cogió el aroma de Brian. Decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, de preferencia detrás del manubrio de una moto. Bajó las escaleras en busca de Brian para ver si lo llevaría a un concesionario para ver algunas motos usadas. Goku encontró a Brian silbando una melodía desconocida en la cocina mientras se servía una parte del azúcar con té en ella.

—Espero que te guste el azúcar más que el té, porque eso es todo lo que vas beber cuando tomes un sorbo de eso, —le dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Brian se rió entre dientes, —sí así es como lo hacemos en el sur, no es té muy dulce, es azúcar con sabor a té.

Goku se rió con él.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor si tienes tiempo, —comenzó Goku.

—Dispara, —dijo Brian.

—Mis padres me han dado dinero para comprar una moto, pero necesito que me lleven a un concesionario a ver algunas. ¿Te importaría llevarme a ver algunas motos? —preguntó Goku. Ya asintiendo con la cabeza sí mientras tomaba un trago Brian dijo:— Sí, eso no es un problema. Si estás listo, yo no tengo nada urgente, podemos ir ahora.

—Ok, déjame agarrar mi teléfono. Dame sólo un segundo, —dijo Goku mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Cuando Goku llegó a su habitación, cogió su teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo, comprobó para asegurarse que su cartera estaba en el bolsillo de atrás y entonces, sólo por curiosidad, abrió las cortinas para mirar por toda la calle en la casa de Milk.

Goku tuvo que parpadear varias veces para conseguir que su cerebro entendiera lo que estaba viendo y luego tuvo que respirar profundo y lento para mantener su lobo gruñendo progresivamente. Porque allí, cruzando la calle hacia el lado derecho de su jardín, el cual, si ella tuviera una valla sería el patio trasero, estaba su *Luna acostándose fuera en el sol en un escaso bikini de traje de baño. Eso no era la mitad, ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago y allí en la parte superior de su espalda se extienden desde hombro a hombro y hasta el cuello justo por debajo de la línea del pelo estaban las marcas encajaría a su perfección. Sus marcas estaban a disposición de todo hombre que fuera a ver, por no mencionar a su madre, si saliera. Sin pensarlo su mente alcanzo la de ella.

" _¿Te das cuenta de que sólo te venden la cuarta parte de ese traje de baño, no_?" Dijo Goku tratando de sonar casual y no como el monstruo de celos que sintió ser.

Al principio no obtuvo respuesta y como él estaba mirándola se dio cuenta que se debió haber dormido, lo que no era buena cosa porque con ese calor se quemaría terriblemente. Goku enfocó su concentración en ella y con un impulso Alfa, habló con ella, "¡Milk, despierta!"

Sin embargo, ella no se movió ni respondió. Goku estaba decidiendo de todos modos cruzar la calle y molestarla cuando ella finalmente habló con él.

 ***1 N. de T.: ¿Sí? En Rumano**

 ***2 N. de T.: Padre en rumano**

 ***3 N. de T.: ¿Cómo te sientes? En rumano**

 ***4 N. de T.: Cálmate en rumano.**

 ***5 N. de T.: Hijo en rumano.**

 ***6 N. de T.: Te quiero hijo mío en rumano.**

 ***7 N. de T.: En español en el original.**


	10. Milk IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Milk IX**

Milk oyó a Goku preguntarle si había comprado sin querer sólo la cuarta parte del traje de baño. — _Así que es gracioso_ — pensó. Los dos podían jugar este juego. Había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento, pero tan pronto él habló, se despertó; continuó recostada inmóvil, sabiendo que debía estar observándola. No quería que supiera que lo había escuchado. La segunda vez que le habló, sintió una fuerza que le hacía obedecerle. Él no podía estar dándole órdenes, pensó indignada. Se sorprendió cuando no respondió a ese pensamiento. Lo que Milk no sabía era que ella lo estaba bloqueando porque no quería que él fuera capaz de oírla.

Lo hizo esperar un minuto antes de finalmente responderle.

— _Lo sé, está bien, y aun así cubre lo suficiente para darme un buen bronceado dejando la menor cantidad de líneas posibles_ —replicó con una sonrisa.

Le oyó gruñirle. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Y si era eso, celoso de qué exactamente, él no la conocía para nada.

— _Ya te lo dije, eres mi Luna_ —le respondió en sus pensamientos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había tratado de bloquear su mente de la suya.

— _Y yo te digo que no tengo idea de qué significa eso, ¡y no soy nada tuyo!_ —gruñó ella.

— _Si no se puede hacer otra cosa, al menos ten presente el hecho de que te quemarás si te recuestas con prácticamente nada puesto y luego te quedas dormida_ —respondió Goku sonando muy molesto. ¿Qué significaba 'si no puedes hacer otra cosa'? ¿Acaso estaba dando a entender que ella quería recostarse afuera y mostrar su cuerpo a cualquier persona que pasara por allí? Milk se sentó y levantó la vista hacia la ventana de Goku, y efectivamente él estaba allí observándola fijamente. Molesta consigo misma por dejar que su desaprobación la molestara, se puso de pie y con todo el sarcasmo que pudo añadirle a sus acciones, le hizo una reverencia, recogió sus cosas y entró nuevamente en la casa.

— _¿*Meu inimă, acabas de hacerme una reverencia?_ —preguntó Goku con asombró y diversión.

— _Bueno, como parece que piensas que mereces algo de mi parte, pensé que disfrutarías un poco, ¡pero te aseguro que mis intenciones eran completamente groseras!_ —respondió Milk.

Lo escuchó reírse de su descaro.

Cuando Milk entró a la casa, dejó sus cosas en el sofá y fue hacia la cocina en busca de algo para beber. No había notado lo caliente que se había puesto por recostarse bajo el sol, lo que no la hizo feliz, ya que solamente confirmaba lo que Goku le dijo sobre quemarse. — _En serio ¿Quién es, un policía de trajes de baño?_

— _No, micul incendio (pequeño fuego), simplemente intento cuidarte. Quién sabe qué tipo de lobos están al acecho de inocentes bellezas en traje de baño_ —dijo Goku con voz sabia.

— _¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Siempre hablas en forma tan vaga_? —preguntó con exasperación.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que toda la conversación había sido un ida y vuelta de pensamientos entre ellos. Ese hombre había hecho que su vida se volviera extraña… realmente no era extraña, estaba en el límite de lo ridículo.

— _¿No hay algo que tengas que hacer?_ —le preguntó mientras subía las escaleras para tomar un baño. A pesar de que todo lo que había hecho fue tirarse a tomar sol afuera, olía a aire libre y sudor.

— _En realidad, sí, me voy con Brian a mirar unas motocicletas. Mis padres me dieron el dinero para comprar una así puedo moverme por mí_ mismo —le dijo Goku.

— _¿Por qué no un auto? ¿Qué pasa si llueve, no te mojarías?_ —preguntó Milk.

— _En Rumania, la mayor parte del tiempo hace frío. ¿Por qué querría estar encerrado en un coche cuando puedo estar en una motocicleta con el sol en mi rostro? Y hacen ropa para lluvia, que puedo usar cuando llueva_ —explicó Goku.

— _Oh, bueno, supongo que si viviste en un sitio frío todo este tiempo, sería agradable andar bajo el sol_ —respondió ella.

Milk comenzó a tomar algunas prendas para llevar al baño. Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, descubrió que estaba reacia a desvestirse mientras conversaba con Goku por pensamientos, de algún modo eso se sentía demasiado íntimo. Como si sintiese su incomodidad, Goku le preguntó, — _¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo… además de decir que tu traje de baño era un poco escaso?_ —preguntó Goku con remordimiento.

— _No, no, estoy bien. Ya sabes, um, sólo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, es todo. Personas y lugares, ya sabes cómo es_ —dijo torpemente.

— _Milk, ¿Por qué actúas de manera tan extraña_? —preguntó Goku. Milk rodó los ojos. ¿No podía simplemente dejarla sola? La sola idea de explicarle el por qué, la mortificaba. Se podía oír explicándole que estaba sudorosa por el sol y apestaba, que necesitaba una ducha y que la idea de hablar con él a través de sus pensamientos mientras estaba sin ropa, totalmente desnuda estaba bastante lejos de su zona de comodidad. Goku debió captar sus pensamientos al pasar; hombre, realmente necesitaba aprender cómo bloquearlo de alguna forma.

— _Voy a dejarte en paz ya que tienes cosas de las que ocuparte. Sólo para que sepas, quizás sea sólo un adolescente, con hormonas, pero te aseguro que soy digno y no abusaría de nuestra conexión_ —dijo con convicción.

— _Sé que puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, pero ¿realmente puedes "ver" a través de mis ojos?_ —preguntó con recelo.

— _No, pero puedo ver las cosas que piensas. Como tú puedes ver las cosas que yo pienso si quieres. Además, cuando tus emociones son fuertes te siento y escucho tus pensamientos demasiado fuerte, incluso cuando no intentas comunicarte conmigo. Quizás debas tenerlo en cuenta_ —le dijo Goku.

— _¿Cómo te mantengo fuera de mi mente?_ —preguntó Milk.

— _Todo lo que tienes que hacer es imaginar una pared entre tu mente y la mía. No seré capaz de sobrepasarla. Lo mismo ocurre conmigo si no quiero que escuches mis pensamientos._

Milk estaba sorprendida por sentirse un poco dolida ante la idea de que él no quisiera que ella escuche sus pensamientos, pero entonces pensó lo absurdo que era eso porque todos necesitaban tener privacidad en sus pensamientos.

— _Está bien, lo mantendré en mi mente, y ya que estamos en *'mind-reading 101', ¿podrías responderme algo? ¿Con quién más puedes hacer esto?_ — preguntó Milk sin notar lo celosa que sonaba.

— _Con nadie más, meu inimă, sólo contigo, como tú tampoco serás capaz de hacerlo con otra persona_ —dijo Goku un poco posesivo. — _Hablamos luego, cuídate_ —le dijo Goku.

Y sólo cuando lo sintió irse, se sintió en privado. Se desvistió y sin mirarse en el espejo, entró en la ducha de vapor caliente y dejó que se lave la sensación de distancia. Era tonto sentirse vacía sin él en su cabeza, lo sabía, y aun así no podía sacudirse esa sensación. Parecía tan natural hablar con él, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida. Le resultaba tan extraño estar celosa de la idea de que él pudiese hablar con otra chica a través de su pensamiento. Sólo lo conocía hacía un día después de todo, pero aun así la idea le molestó bastante. — _Ya, Milk,_ —se dijo a sí misma—, _cambia de tema_. No había oído nada de Pan y pensó que lo mejor sería que la llamara después del baño para asegurarse de que aún era capaz de superar esto. Salió de la ducha y se tomó una toalla seca, moviendo su cabello para secarlo primero, luego se ocupó del resto del cuerpo. Se giró para mirar en el espejo si su espalda estaba seca y se paralizó con lo que vio, luego, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, buscó la mente de Goku, — _Goku, ¡¿Qué demonios tengo en mi espalda?!_ —gritó mentalmente. No hubo respuesta.

Calmándose lentamente, empezó a examinar el diseño de lo que parecía un tatuaje que la recorría de hombro a hombro y hacia arriba por su cuello. Eran líneas arqueadas y curvas que fluían hacia un punto en su cuello, con sitios definidos que parecía que si la colocaran sobre una mesa, otro diseño encajaría con ese como si fuese una pieza de rompecabezas. Era muy lindo y femenino, y estaba muy segura de que eso no estaba ahí mientras se bronceaba. ¿Goku le habría hecho alguna especie de vudú rumano? Porque ella le haría vudú hasta en el culo si lo hizo.

Después de unos minutos, él aún no le había contestado, así que se vistió y peinó su largo y húmedo cabello para después terminarlo con un poco de mousse. Milk volvió a su habitación todavía pensando sobre las marcas que habían aparecido en su espalda, cuando sonó el teléfono. Por un fugaz momento esperó que fuera Goku, pero eso era ridículo cuando podía comunicarse a través del pensamiento. Sacudiendo su cabeza con frustración, contestó.

—Así que estoy pensando en bikinis, toallas, canciones y tomar un poco de sol, ¿te sumas? —dijo la voz alegre de Pan.

—Llegas un poco tarde, *Charlie Brown, ya me he cocinado, dado vuelta, y me he cocinado un poco más. Recién salgo de la ducha. Así que voy a asumir que eres capaz de llegar pronto…— preguntó aliviada Milk.

—Ese es el rumor. ¿Estás libre?—preguntó Pan.

—Libre, loca, totalmente desquiciada… elije la que quieras—respondió Milk.

—Ya estoy en camino, estaré allí en 5 —Pan cortó la llamada.

Milk miró alrededor decidiendo lo que necesitaba tomar para la improvisada pijamada. Dobló las mantas y las puso sobre la cama, no tenía sentido guardarlas si se quedarían otra noche ahí. Levantó la ropa sucia del suelo y la arrojó en la cesta de la ropa sucia detrás de la puerta del armario. Su mente estaba inquieta así que decidió que debía escribir sus pensamientos. A veces, escribir lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza le ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva y darles algún sentido.

Sacó un block de notas del colegió y lo abrió en una hoja en blanco, tomó una birome de su escritorio y se sentó en la cama para empezar a escribir.

 _Conocí un chico. No un chico cualquiera, sino uno bastante inusual. Él es de Rumania, lindo, puede hablar conmigo a través del pensamiento y yo también puedo hablarle de esa manera. Es tan irreal. Para colmo, tengo estas extrañas marcas en mi espalda que surgieron de la nada. No sé ni qué pensar de todo esto. Pero sé que por mi bienestar mental necesito hablar con él, enfrentarlo y ver si responde alguna de mis preguntas. Mi otro problema es que, parece que estoy…_

El teléfono de Milk sonó porque había recibido un mensaje de texto:

 **Pan:** _Estoy en Starbuks, ¿frapuchino de mocha?_

 **Milk:** _Definitivamente._

Agradecida a su amiga reconoció que un exceso de cafeína es necesario a veces. Se volvió a la hoja y siguió escribiendo.

 _Celosa de un chico al que apenas conozco. Siento como si estuviéramos conectados de alguna forma, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. También siento que mi madre sabe algo, ha estado actuando un poco rara, o quizás debería decir que se ha estado sintiendo un poco rara desde que puedo percibir sus emociones. Es curioso, no he sentido las emociones de Goku cuando estoy cerca suyo, que ha sido sólo una vez, pero tampoco lo he sentido cuando hemos 'hablado'. No sé si eso es posible sólo con extraños pero sé que si pienso eso sería como sí._

* * *

 ***1 N. de T.: Meu inimă en rumano significa 'Mi corazón'**

 ***2 N. de T.: 'Mind-Redding 101' es un truco de magia que se descarga a la computadora en el que se supone puede adivinar una serie de números y símbolos que elijas.**

 ***3 N. de T.: Charlie Brown es un conocido personaje de dibujos animados. Él y su perro Snoopy protagonizaron, primero, una tira cómica que luego fue llevada a la animación con el nombre de Peanut.**


	11. Goku X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Goku X**

Goku y Brian estaban entrando al auto de Brian cuando sintió que Milk le gritaba, — _Goku, ¡¿Qué demonios tengo en mi espalda?!_

Por un breve instante le llegó un destello de la imagen de su espalda, pero enseguida la silenció, ya que no quería entrometerse en su intimidad. Decidió no responderle incluso cuando le rompía el corazón dejarla en ese estado de confusión y miedo, pero pensaba que era mejor decir ciertas cosas personalmente. Especialmente si vas a decirle a alguien que tiene marcas de Canis Lupus en su cuerpo porque encontró a su compañero hombre-lobo que no sabía que existía. Ya sabes, el típico 'hey, vamos a conocernos un poco.'

Él se estremeció un poco cuando ella gritó, Brian lo notó y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy bien, es que tuve un zumbido en mi oído por un segundo, — mintió Goku.

—Así que ¿sabes a dónde quieres ir?— le preguntó Brian.

—Sólo detente en el primer concesionario de motocicletas que veas. No soy exigente y soy bastante bueno trabajando en ellas, así que no importa si necesita algún arreglo, —dijo Goku. Cuando pasaron por delante de la casa de Milk, se encontró mirando hacia allí, luchando con las ganas de meterse dentro de su mente y ver cómo estaba. Se sintió raro cuando ella lo llamó; fue la primera vez que ella lo había hecho sin que él lo haya iniciado. A su lobo internó le agradó que haya acudido a él por ayuda, después de todo era su protector. La parte sarcástica de él le recordó que en realidad, ella no tenía a nadie a quién acudir. Eso hizo que un gruñido saliera de él, que tuvo que disfrazar con tos.

Brian, conforme a lo solicitado, se detuvo en el primer concesionario donde vio motocicletas. Cuando Goku salió del auto, sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en una Honda Shadow negra, con tubos cromados y ruedas anchas. Era usada, pero aun así estaba en buen estado. A Goku le gustaba que sus motos fueran simples. Nada lujoso u ostentoso, sólo quería montarlas, no mostrarlas.

Un vendedor se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a primero a Brian, después de todo él era el adulto, pero él hizo señas hacia donde estaba Goku.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?— preguntó el vendedor al mismo tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire. Goku estaba seguro de haber escuchado un leve gruñido cuando el vendedor retrocedió unos pasos girando su cabeza, y haciendo que su cuello quede expuesto a Goku.

Goku lo miró confundido por un instante y luego lo entendió, y lo que vio casi lo hizo caer al suelo: Canis Lupus.

Afortunadamente, Brian había empezado a dar un vistazo por el lote de autos sin prestarles atención, así que Goku dio un paso hacia el vendedor, Dodoria era el nombre que decía su tarjeta, y olfateó. Efectivamente, era un Grey.

Instintivamente, Goku gruñó mientras su lobo se animaba por la presencia de otro Grey en el área que había considerado como su territorio. Después de todo él no estaba al tanto de que hubiese otros Grey´s en Coldspring. Después de un momento, el Grey llamado Dodoria preguntó, — ¿Quién eres y por qué estás en el territorio de un Alfa?

Alfa, pensó Goku, ¿de qué Alfa estaba hablando? Goku no quería darle demasiadas explicaciones a este Grey, por si acaso él y su Alfa fueran una amenaza.

—No estaba al tanto de que hubiese algún Grey en este sitio, — respondió vagamente.

— ¿Quién eres que crees que mereces saber cuántos Grey´s hay por aquí? Sólo eres un cachorro, con un ser humano dentro, — le espetó a Goku.

El lobo de Goku presionaba por salir y Goku lo dejó solo un poco, su poder fluyó sobre él, el Grey lo sintió al instante y se inclinó casi involuntariamente cuando su lobo notó que él no era más poderoso que el que había llamado cachorro.

—No tengo que honrarte con una respuesta, pero sólo para que sepas lo que has provocado, lo haré. Soy el príncipe de los Canis Lupus rumanos. Y soy el próximo en la línea para convertirme en Alfa, por eso no me someto a nadie más que el Alfa de todos los hombre-lobo de Rumania.— poniendo mucho cuidado con sus palabras para no dejar que su poder se saliera de control, preguntó, —¿Quién es tu Alfa y hace cuánto que hay Grey en Coldspring?

El Gris, Dodoria, gimoteó un poco, pero respondió, —He oído de tu padre, dicen que hace que todos los Alfa hagan una reverencia ante su presencia.

—Responde lo que te pregunté, Dodoria. Ahora, — dijo Goku muy serio.

—Mi Alfa es Freezer Gold. He sido miembro del grupo por 3 años. No sé hace cuánto está activo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Eres un adolescente de otro país, ¿Qué puedes querer en Coldspring, Texas?— preguntó Dodoria, desconcertado.

—Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. Dejando de lado este interesante giro de los acontecimientos por un momento, me gustaría comprar esa Honda Shadow, ¿cuánto está?— preguntó Goku.

— ¿No quieres probarla?— respondió Dodoria.

—No. ¿Cuánto?— preguntó nuevamente Goku.

—$2.500, y no tiene ninguna garantía. Tiene cinco mil millas de uso, los neumáticos son nuevos y nunca estuvo en un accidente, —dijo Dodoria como si fuera una grabación.

Goku sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la acercó. Mientras Dodoria caminaba con la tarjeta de su padre, Goku se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un gran error. Ahora Dodoria tendría el nombre completo de su padre. Imaginó que este podría ser uno de esos momentos donde su pequeño fuego, Luna, diría algo como —I _r directo a la cárcel, pierdes tu turno y no cobras tus $200_ —. Sí, ella definitivamente diría algo así.

Brian había regresado adonde estaba Goku, pero él no lo notó hasta que Brian habló, —¿Encontraste algo para comprar?

—Sí, de hecho, voy a comprar esa Honda Shadow negra. Se ve en bastante buen estado. ¿Crees que puedes llevarme adonde tengo que tramitar mi licencia y hacer lo que necesito para finalizar la venta?— preguntó Goku.

—Eso no es un problema. Hazme saber cuándo estés listo, — respondió Brian.

—Está bien, *mulţumesc, Brian, realmente aprecio tu ayuda —le dijo Goku.

—De nada, —dijo Brian sonriéndole.

Goku se volvió para ver a Dodoria cruzando el lote hasta ellos. Tenía algunos papeles en una mano y la tarjeta de crédito de Goku en la otra. Le extendió la tarjeta apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Podrías acompañarme dentro un momento para firmar estos papeles?— le preguntó Dodoria. Goku solamente asintió y comenzó a seguirlo en dirección al edificio. Entraron y a unos pocos pasos a la derecha había una mesa. Dodoria se sentó, Goku no. Sólo se inclinó y firmó en los sitios que Dodoria había marcado. Una vez que terminó, Dodoria se apartó y le entregó las llaves a Goku. Antes de que se diera vuelta para irse, Dodoria le dijo —tengo un mensaje de mi Alfa.

Se volvió y miró a Dodoria a los ojos, el Gris menos dominante bajó la mirada al instante pero continuó. —Dice que no deshagas las maletas. —Dicho eso, Dodoria dio media vuelta y se fue. Goku abrió la puerta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Brian.

—Bueno, Brian, estoy listo si tú lo estás, —dijo Goku tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener su enojo. Su lobo no estaba para nada feliz. Había otros lobos en el territorio que él había proclamado como suyo basado en la información que decía que no había otros Grises allí. Para colmo su compañera estaba en el mismo territorio indeterminado. Podría decir que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero eso sería un gran error a la hora de hablar de los Canis Lupus.

Cuando Goku estacionó sobre el camino que conducía a la casa de Brian, estaba contento de que lo bien que anduvo la motocicleta. Brian había insistido en ir directamente a una tienda de artículos para motos para comprar un casco ya que no había en el concesionario. Escogió uno que cubría todo su rostro con visor oscuro, y compró un visor claro para cuando la condujese de noche. Se sentía tan bien volver a montar una moto, se dijo a sí mismo. Frenó detrás del coche de Brian y trabó su casco con el que le había comprado impulsivamente a Milk en el costado del rodado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, vio a Lily en su entrada al otro lado de la calle. No había notado que se había ido.

Cuando salió de su Volkswagen convertible, se giró, miró donde estaba Goku y lo saludó.

—Goku, hola, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche, —gritó a través del césped— las chicas traerán pizza. Estás invitado a venir, si no tenían planeado salir con un grupo de adolescentes —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Goku se sorprendió con la invitación pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con Milk.

—Sería un honor. Mulţumesc —respondió Goku.

—Genial, ordenaremos la pizza alrededor de las 5:00, ah, y dile a Brian y Sara que también están invitados, pasaremos toda la noche y jugaremos algunos juegos, —dijo Lily muy entusiasmada. Goku no estaba seguro, pero Lily parecía un poco nerviosa. Quizás él lo estaba imaginando todo, pero había algo raro con ella. Se despidió y entró en su casa, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Sara estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando él entró y le dijo que habían sido invitados por Lily y Milk para comer pizzas y jugar juegos.

—Oh, eso suena genial, —dijo Sara con entusiasmo—. Prepararé algunos brownies para llevar. ¿Te gustan los brownies, Goku?

—Sí, me gustan. Voy a excusarme y llamaré a mis padres para saludarlos, si eso está bien. —le dijo Goku.

—Por supuesto que está bien, no tienes que preguntarnos, eres prácticamente un hombre adulto Goku, mientras no vendas drogas, te vayas todas las noches de reventones y orgías, haz lo que quieras. Nosotros confiamos en ti, hasta que nos des una razón para no hacerlo. —dijo Sara muy calmada.

—Mulţumesc —fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta y se volvió para subir las escaleras y llamar a su padre para contarle lo que había descubierto ese día. También tendría que explicarle que perdió la paciencia y reveló su título, y le había dado a un Gris su tarjeta de crédito con su nombre de Alfa en ella. Honestamente, había pasado sólo un día en Coldspring y había conocido a su compañera, a otro Gris, descubrió una manada que se suponía no existía, y había sido amenazado para que no se quedara. No había sido para nada aburrido la estadía desde que llegó.

Marcó el número de su padre por segunda vez en el día. Su padre contestó al primer sonido.

—Colega ta este in pericol, —( _tu compañera está en peligro_ ), fueron las primeras palabras que Goku escucho de su padre.

* * *

 ***1 N. de T.: Gracias, en rumano.**


	12. Milk XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Milk XI**

—¿Qué hiciste qué? — Milk interrumpió abruptamente a su madre mientras le estaba diciendo a Lily Satan que había invitado a Goku y a Los Henry por pizza.

—Hola, Pan—dijo la mama de Milk, ignorando el arranque de esta, —te quedaras para cenar ¿cierto?.

—Si eso te parece bien— respondió Pan dulcemente.

—Cuantos más, mejor. Vamos a jugar también ¡será divertido! Bulma también vendrá ¿no?— preguntó Lily.

—Si madre, ahora ¿podrías decirme porque te interesa tanto Goku?— preguntó Milk a su mama.

—¿Podrías decirme que tienes en contra de él que tienes tanto miedo a conocerlo?— respondió su mama.

Milk no entendía. Quizás su mama pensaba que porque ella y Trent se habían separado, empujar a otro chico hacia ella la ayudaría a avanzar. Si, había sido un poco difícil para Milk; ellos habían salido por casi dos años. Pero su mama no había notado que ya había avanzado, habían pasado como 2 meses desde la última vez que ella y Trent se habían visto y apenas había pensado en él. De hecho, en las últimas 24 horas ni siquiera había pensado en él. Decidió dejarlo pasar; reconocía una batalla perdida cuando veía una.

Milk miro a Pan y la animo a ir arriba.

—Estaremos arriba, ma, probablemente Bulma llegue más tarde, dijo que comería con sus padres, pero espero que llegue para el juego de esta noche —dijo Milk simulando emoción.

—Mantén esa actitud Milk y veras lo que obtienes —dijo Lily severamente. Lily raramente se cruzaba con Milk y cuando eso sucedía ella sabía que era mejor ir escaleras arriba antes de que su gran bocota la llevara a trabajar a la librería cada viernes y sábado por el resto de su último año.

Una vez en la habitación de Milk, Pan se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso y miro la colección de CD´s. Escogió el disco favorito de Evanescence de Milk y lo puso en su estéreo. Una vez que la música sonó lo suficientemente alta como para mantener los oídos indiscretos lejos de su conversación, miró a Milk y le dijo "así que, vamos a oírlo, ¿Qué sucedió cuando Bulma y yo nos fuimos?"

Milk pensó en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que la voz que escuchaba era la de Goku. Cuando él le hablo en rumano, no tenía ninguna duda de que en verdad era su hermosa voz en su cabeza.

—Bueno después de que se fueron me recosté en la cama, a relajarme, ya sabes, organizar mis rollos y mientras estaba en eso, la voz volvió a mi cabeza, el me pregunto si estaba asustada y me dijo que no había sido su intención— explicó Milk.

—¿Él? —Pregunto Pan, —¿Así que es Goku? ¿La voz es Goku?

Milk asintió con la cabeza y añadió –finalmente lo confirme cuando me hablo en rumano y honestamente Panny, si vas a escuchar voces, ¿Por qué en la tierra, escucharías una que hable rumano?

—Bueno, eh, quizás ¿porque secretamente tienes la fantasía de huir con un hermoso rumano noble a su hermoso castillo de hielo?— Pan lo dijo con una pizca de melancolía en la voz.

—oh, sí claro, pase totalmente por alto una respuesta tan plausible— dijo Milk volteando los ojos.

— ¿Bueno y por cuánto tiempo hablaron?— preguntó Pan y cuando dijo "hablaron" levanto las manos haciendo el signo de entre comillas.

—Después de que me hablo en rumano y le pregunté si era Goku, tú sabes, solo con el propósito de aclarar.

—Definitivamente es mejor estar claros con eso— interrumpió Pan.

—Bueno, cuando lo confirmó, como que lo apague. No quería "hablar" con él, necesitaba hacer algo, así que ordene mi habitación y el polvo de la sala— explicó Milk.

—Así que todo lo que tu mamá necesita para que limpies es encontrar algún estudiante rumano de intercambio que haga lectura mística de mentes, para que hagas algo sobre tu trasero, eh, ¿Quién sabe?— dijo Pan divertida.

—siih, siih, como sea, entonces decidí tomar un poco de sol, así que me recosté en el patio trasero. No sé cuánto tiempo tenia ahí afuera cuando escuche su voz de nuevo. Esta vez, no molesto, pero parecía frustrado o algo así— dijo Milk recordando como la voz sonó en su mente — ¡Tuvo el descaro de mencionar lo pequeño de mi bikini, preguntándome si sabía que solo me habían vendido una cuarta parte del traje de baño!— le dijo Milk a Pan con incredulidad.

—Oh, a Bulma le va a encantar esto, un bombón rumano con sentido del humor. Brillante y sexy para empezar—dijo Pan sonriendo para sí misma, entonces se detuvo pensando. —Espera, entonces ¿Él te estaba mirando desde la ventana?—preguntó.

—Sip, así que ¿sabes que hice?— Milk dijo.

—Por favor, dime que no lo tapaste por completo o lo eclipsaste o cualquier sugerencia terriblemente torcida que Bulma pudiera haber ofrecido –dijo Pan preocupadamente.

—No, aunque todas esas ideas suenan geniales, pero yo simplemente me puse de pie y le di hice una buena cortesía estilo sureña y me metí a la casa, después le explique que prefería que el traje de baño no cubriera mucho— dijo Milk riendo.

Pan hizo rodar los ojos –Recuérdame no entrar a la cueva de los leones ahora que sé que te gusta tentarlos.

—Hay, vamos mi querida Watson, me estás diciendo que le tienes miedo a los leones, tigres y osos—Milk empezó.

—Oh— finalizó Pan poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cara, pretendiendo parecer inquieta.

Ambas rieron de las tonterías que parecían mantenerlas cuerdas. Milk se estiro el cabello y se hizo una coleta, sin pensar en la blusa que llevaba y cuando volteo a tomar una liga escucho a Pan jadear. Miro a su amiga y se dio cuenta que sus ojos recorrían su cuello y espalda.

Milk había olvidado que se había puesto a propósito una blusa con espalda baja para poder mostrarle a Pan y a Bulma las marcas.

—Ah, ¿olvide mencionarlas? —dijo con indiferencia.

—¡Qué demonios, Mili! ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso? —preguntó Pan incrédula.

—Bueno, veamos, si recuerdo correctamente, después de que todos ustedes se fueron, me tome unas cervezas, corrí al lugar de tatuajes más cercano, me encontré a un tipo con perforaciones en los lugares visibles y posiblemente no tan visibles, llamado Serpiente y me dio este increíble tatuaje, solo que olvide totalmente mencionarlo —dijo con sarcasmo y agrego con tono cansado –no sé de dónde vino, cuando subí a tomar un baño, después de haber tomado el sol, ahí estaba, sentí como que me iba a derretir. Le grité a Goku, pero nunca me contestó, lo cual me dice que él es el culpable en cuestión

—Así que ahora no solo hace su cosa vudú-mental, sino que también vudú-corporal —dijo Pan y rió al darse cuenta como sonaba.

—Ya sabes lo que Bulma diría —comenzó Milk cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Bulma.

—Depende de que hablemos, cariño, pero si te digo ¿sobre qué se supone que haría mi agudo comentario? — dijo Bulma dramáticamente.

—Goku le ha hecho vudú-corporal a Milk—dijo Pan como quien cuenta una leyenda.

—oooh y ¿fue bueno? — preguntó hosca

—Penosa y malditamente bueno, no se refiere a eso, no fue vudú—físico, pervertida— dijo Milk dándose la vuelta para mostrar las marcas en su espalda.

—Supongo que decidido olvidarse por completo de "oye ¿usarías mi anillo de graduación?" y fue directo al "tengamos un tatuaje juntos"— dijo Bulma estudiando las marcas.

—Qué piensas que quizá él tenga algunas …—Milk arrastró la frase, recordando cuando estaban con Los Henry, había visto que un tatuaje corría por un lado del cuello de Goku, lo había olvidado por completo por que parecía algo que iba con el asunto del ciclismo en el que él había estado. — ¡todo eso apesta!, él tiene un tatuaje en el cuello. Lo vi cuando estábamos con Los Henry, pero eso no significa que combine con este —dijo Milk buscando tranquilizarse.

—No, si definitivamente no quiere decir que combinen —acordó Pan aunque no muy convencida.

Justo entonces Milk volteo la cabeza y vio de lado a Bulma

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, creí que habías dicho que a las 9:00 cuando muy temprano? —le preguntó.

—Bueno sucede que al mencionar que estabas un poco deprimida por el asunto con Trent y que necesitabas apoyo femenino y shalala, shalala, mi mama se tragó todo el cuento —confesó Bulma.

—Genial, Bulma, ahora tu mama cree que estoy como un cachorrito que fue pateado por Trent y ¡no es así! Lo superé totalmente… ¿o no?— preguntó Milk.

Ella comenzó a pensar de nuevo en los dos años que ella y Trent salieron, aunque solo habían andado segundo y tercer año en la prepa, su relación había sido bastante intensa. Entonces de la nada, Trent vino y dijo que sentía que necesitaban un "tiempo", entonces ella le contesto de la manera más educada que no la tratara como idiota y que lo llamaran lo que era, era terminar. Literalmente salió de la nada y Milk le había preguntado varias veces ¿Qué había pasado? Porque el día anterior ellos habían salido con el entrenador y este le dijo a Milk que creía que Trent podría estar enamorado de ella, esa noche, cuando se fueron a casa, él le dijo que la llamaría y no lo hizo, la próxima vez que escucho algo de él fue cuando vino a terminar.

Milk no lo había visto ni escuchado de él desde entonces.

Pensar en él, la estaba haciendo extrañarlo. Él era un chico grandioso y se divertían mucho juntos. Era alto, musculoso, hacia ejercicio, tenía un cabello ondulado y desordenado suficiente para verse salvaje y tenía unos ojos grises fuera de lo normal. Le gustaba divertir, pero siempre fue un caballero y podía ser bastante intenso a veces. Salieron por un buen rato antes de que su relación pasara al plano físico y cuando ella le dijo que el sexo no estaba en su agenda, el pareció estar completamente de acuerdo con eso.

— _No me gusta a donde van tus pensamientos en este momento, Luna—_ escuchó Milk de pronto. Había olvidado que Goku le dijo que cuando sus emociones eran fuertes él las sentía aunque ella no las difundiera a él.

— _Bueno entonces supongo que deberías tocar antes de entrar_ —le dijo ella con dureza.

— _¿Quién es Trent? ¿Qué significa para ti? ¿Cuándo y porque te estuvo besando?_ — preguntó rápidamente Goku, una tras otra.

— _Ok, escúchame y escúchame bien pequeño rumano, vudú-mentalista, lector de mentes y curiosa…_ — Milk se detuvo a pensar la palabra, cuando no encontró otra que persona.- _No soy tu Luna, o como sea que me llamaste, no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos y no te debo una explicación. Así que, así que solo… ¡grrrr!—_ ella se sentía tan frustrada por que quería decirle que se fuera… a dar un paseo, pero entonces una gran parte de ella se revelo en su contra, porque lo quería con ella. Estaba absolutamente loca. Actuando como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ella dijo, Milk preguntó de nuevo.

— _Así que ¿qué dijiste que era Trent?_

Milk resolló con desesperación.

—¿Estás hablando con el bombón Rumano?— pregunto Bulma.

Milk asintió – Me escuchó hablando de Trent y quiere saber quién es

— ¿Por qué le importa?...oooh— dijo Pan con una mirada pensativa — él está loco por ti.

—Hay caray, ¿Por qué la pelinegra siempre obtiene a los bombones? —se quejó Bulma.

—Esperen chicas, denme un segundo —dijo Milk.

—Ash, por todos los medios, a nosotros los fenómenos no-vudú no nos importa; nosotros solo saldremos un rato mientras ustedes lo hacen mentalmente —dijo Bulma dolida y Pan estallo en risas-

—Eso estuvo bueno, Buls— le dijo Pan mientras se golpeaban los puños.

Milk solo rodó los ojos y volviendo su atención a Goku, sintió que no iba a soltar el asunto, así que decidió decirle.

— _Trent es un chico con el que Salí los pasados dos años. Rompimos hace dos meses_

Goku se quedó callado por un momento y entonces dijo – _siento el dolor que te cause por eso, pero no negaré el gusto que me da saber que no tendré que convencerlo que es mejor llevar sus intereses a cualquier otra parte_

A Milk le tomo un poco por sorpresa este comentario.

— _¿Y porque exactamente harías eso?_

— _Porque tengo la intención de cortejarte y sería más difícil si tienes un apego a otra persona ¿no crees?_ —le preguntó Goku.

Milk miro el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:15. Se supone que la comida y Goku llegarían en 15 minutos.

— _Supongo que llegaras en unos minutos —dijo más como una declaración que como una pregunta._

— _Sí, estoy deseando verte de nuevo. ¿Te parece bien, Milk_? —le preguntó Goku.

Milk lo pensó por un momento y no pudo negar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago ante la noticia de verlo de nuevo. Ella, realmente, necesitaba tomar alguna medicina, decidió. Escuchó la risa de Goku y asumió que él había estado escuchando desde que ella olvido tratar de poner el muro del que él le había hablado antes.

— _En realidad tengo algunas preguntas que necesito hacerte, así que, sip, está bien_ —dijo Milk honestamente.

— _Te veré en unos minutos entonces, meuinimă —_ contestó.


	13. Goku XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Goku XII**

Goku tomo una ducha en su casa después de llegar de su paseo en motocicleta, él no quería oler el aire después de alejarse de la casa de Milk. Él encontró divertido que de repente era consciente de que había conocido a su pareja. Él quería su aprobación, al igual que su lobo.

En realidad hizo un intento de peinar el pelo de su cara, pero siempre acababa volviendo a su ojo izquierdo.

Había elegido un color rojo oscuro para su camisa de polo. Hacia un lindo contraste con las marcas de su cuello, que en el momento le parecieron agradables.

Tomó el teléfono y la billetera y los puso en sus bolsillos traseros.

Sara y Brian estaban esperando en la sala de estar, Sara tenía en sus manos una sartén con brownies y Brian llevaba algunos juegos, uno de los cuales Goku reconoció como dominó.

Se acercó a Sara y tomó la bandeja de brownies de ella y simplemente dijo —voy a llevar esto por ti.

Sara le sonrió en apreciación.

—¿Listo? —Brian preguntó.

Tanto Sara y Goku asintieron con la cabeza

Sara llamo a la puerta de Lily y Milk, y sintió como las marcas de su cuello le picaban un poco cuando el volvió y se encontró con un coche que circulaba lentamente. Goku dejo que su lobo saliera lo suficiente para ver quién era el que estaba conduciendo anormalmente lento frente a la casa de su compañera. Goku estaba al borde. Ahora sabía que había otro Grey en el área y su padre le había comentado que Milk estaba en peligro. También había recibido una llamada telefónica anónima de un lobo que dice ser el Alfa de Coldspring cayendo con que ya había sido reclamada por otro lobo y que Goku debía salir de inmediato. Milk fue la que abrió la puerta y él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Era, después de todo, un fuego milagroso. Podría haber tenido que esperar siglos antes de encontrarla, pero solo le había tomado 17 años. Había sido bendecido.

—Entren —dijo cortésmente.

Obedientes, todos caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada y ella les apuntó en dirección de la cocina, donde Goku podía oler el aroma de la pizza.

—Hola chicos —Lily les dio la bienvenida—. Estoy tan contenta de que ustedes pudieran venir- abrazó a Brian y a Sara. Bulma y Pan ya estaban llenando sus placas cuando Lily observó.—¿Qué? ¿Ya están esperando a sus clientes?

—Hey, les estamos haciendo un favor a ustedes —Dijo Bulma.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Lily—. Y exactamente ¿qué favor es?

—Ya sabes, probando el producto, asegurándose de que sea seguro. Odio envenenar sin saberlo, a pesar de que tendría un gran titular— respondió Bulma.

—Buls ¿Siempre tienes que decir lo que estás pensando? ¿Alguna vez piensas sobre lo que dices?

—Hey, tal vez deberías callarme a golpes, buena idea ¿no? —Milk miro a su mejor amiga.

—Estas de mal humor solo porque has estado pensando en Trent—dijo Bulma. Goku no pudo evitar el ruido sordo en su pecho que le escapó cuando a Milk se le escapó el nombre de un viejo amor reciente.

La cabeza de Lily giró bruscamente hacia él. Goku ladeó la cabeza a un lado como si su lobo le lanzara una mirada perspicaz — _Interesante—,_ Goku pensó para sí.— _Ella sabe algo._

Milk debió de haber cogido ese último pensamiento, porque la oyó preguntar —¿Ella sabe algo acerca de qué?

Goku apartó la mirada de Lily y se volvió para mirar a la confundida cara de Luna. Iba a tener que decirle, pero no esta noche, pero pronto, y también iba a tener que hablar con Lily. Algo le decía que ella no estaba al tanto de quién y qué era.

—Goku, ¿qué estás pensando?— Preguntó una vez más Milk.

—Tendremos que hablar más tarde Milk, y tu mamá tiene que estar presente también—, le dijo Goku.

—Hay platos de papel sobre el mostrador—, señaló Lily, —y vasos con hielo y los tipos de bebidas se han creado para nosotros, ¡A atacar!

Todos formaron una línea y comenzaron a llenar sus platos, nadie hablaba en los pocos minutos mientras reunían sus alimentos y bebidas. Finalmente todos ellos estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor. Goku se dio cuenta de que Bulma y Pan habían conseguido maniobrar de manera de que Milk tuviera que sentarse al lado de cada uno. Él encontró esto divertido.

—Así que, chicos ¿están ansiosos de comenzar su último año? ¿Saben las clases que van a tomar? — Preguntó Brian.

Con la boca llena de pizza todos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Bulma fue la primera en ser capaz de hablar y, naturalmente, tenía algo interesante que añadir. Ella no lo defraudaría, —naturalmente estoy tomando Anatomía y Fisiología.

—En realidad, es que porque te gusta...— Brian empezó a decir.

Pero Pan y Milk lograron interrumpir rápidamente, —No hables de ello.

—¿Por qué me gusta la ciencia? —Bulma terminó para él—. No, porque me gustan los chicos tontos.

Lily rodó los ojos y Goku tosió sobre su pizza, sorprendido por su candidez. Milk miró a Goku y se dio cuenta de su rostro era rojo como el fuego. Le guiñó un ojo, y sólo causó que su cara enrojeciera más.

—¡Justo! ¿Verán tu tema favorito savuroase mea fata? (mi chica picante) —le preguntó. Ella estaba tomando una copa cuando le preguntó esto y ella casi lo arrojó de su boca.

—¿Estás bien, Milk? — Goku le pregunta inocentemente.

Ella lo miró y le contestó: —Muy bien, gracias.

—Sabes que yo prefiero los deportes de contacto a las clases, me parece que un poco de la violencia física es buena para el alma—, pensó Milk con una sonrisa.

—Como ya he dicho eres savuroase mea fata—, dijo Goku. Ella lo miró cuestionándolo, pero no dijo nada más.

—Así que, Lily, ¿Cómo está la librería? —Sara preguntó.

—¡Genial! Desde que he contratado más personal he sido capaz de ponerme al día en mi inventario y comenzar a juntar algunas otras ideas que han estado en reflexión, como quizás poner una cafetería y también una sección de regalos. Ya sabes algunas cosas más para ayudar a llevar una variedad de clientes —, Lily dijo.

—Mamá, no me di cuenta que estaban planeando todo esto—, le dijo Milk.

—Bueno, has estado preocupada este verano y he estado en la tienda mucho tiempo, te iba a comentar al respecto, pero el tiempo sólo parece alejarse de mí.

Goku captó la insinuación cuando Lily dijo que había estado preocupada porque se refería a un tema de ruptura. Así que al parecer todo este Trent había sido mucho más grande de lo que Milk pensó para sí misma.

— _¿De verdad te importa tanto?_ —Milk le preguntó. Tratando de bloquear a ese hombre de sus pensamientos, o solo conseguiría meterse a sí mismo en problemas.

— _Ten paciencia conmigo, Milk. Voy a explicarte las cosas pronto y entonces podrás ser capaz de entender por qué reacciono de la manera que lo hago con algunas cosas que te conciernen_ —, le dijo Goku. Después de que todos terminaron de comer se levantó la mesa y tomó un juego del cual Goku nunca había oído hablar.

— ¿Y esto es?

Bulma sacó las indicaciones y comenzó a leer,

—En este juego, todos los jugadores excepto el que está en el asiento caliente tiene que decir la respuesta en una palabra y después de forma creativa describir lo que le ha tocado. Pueden estar hablando acerca de su traje de baño, un vecino, un armario, pelo o cualquier otro de las más de 300 palabras en el juego. El jugador en el asiento caliente trata de vincular todas las pistas para averiguar lo que se está describiendo. La mejor parte acerca de este juego es que las pistas hilarantes vienen de personas que juegan el juego. El jugador que adivina sus palabras con el menor número de claves, gana.

¿Qué crees que los jugadores describirán?

Yo sigo creciendo.

Yo me comparo con los otros.

Le gusto a mi esposa.

Nunca me veo.

No vas a creer como actuó.

Yo desaparezco demasiado rápido.

La respuesta es: cheque de pago.

Goku se dio cuenta de inmediato que esto iba a ser un juego que disfrutaría para que Bulma hiciera pasar vergüenza a Milk, tanto como sea posible.

—Está bien, ¿quién va a estar en el banquillo por primera vez?—, Preguntó Brian.

—Voy a estar en el banquillo en primer lugar, — respondió Lily.

—Milk toma la respuesta y dime su primera pista, y luego pasa tu tarjeta a la persona que viene—, le dijo Brian.

Milk sacó la tarjeta, y por supuesto su cara se puso roja. Oh, sí, Goku lo había pensado, esto iba a ser divertido.

—Lo mío es— Milk hizo una pausa, —rizado—, dijo con sencillez, pero todavía no podía evitar que se ponga de color rojo.

Goku vio la respuesta en la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

Pan estaba al lado, —La mía es mucho tiempo.

Pan le entregó la tarjeta a Sara y dijo que el de ella era como el chocolate liso y oscuro, y Brian dijo a su esposa que el suyo era el color de la arena.

Finalmente fue el turno de Bulma y Gooku podía decir que todo el mundo estaba un poco nervioso sobre lo que iba a ocurrir.

—El mío es sedoso al tacto—, dijo Bulma con un guiño a Goku.

Goku sintió la onda de los celos de Milk como un maremoto. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la observó. _Interesante_ , pensó, _ella no le gusta que Bulma este coqueteando conmigo._ Su cabeza giró bruscamente para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que había oído lo que estaba pensando.

— _Relax mi Luna, te aseguro que soy todo tuyo—,_ le dijo Goku.

— _Oh, esto viene del rumano que tiene celos de un tipo con el que no estoy saliendo. No es que quiera hablar pero no estamos juntos así que no me afecta,_ —le dijo Milk en una rabieta. — _Es tu turno_ —, agregó.

Goku miró a Bulma. Ella lo miraba con complicidad. Al parecer, ella había hecho que Milk y él conversaran. Goku miró a la respuesta de la tarjeta y debatió lo que diría sin que sonara mal o se avergonzara, pero las opciones no eran buenas. Él podría ir con recta, o corto, o negro. Todas las opciones más o menos se podrían adoptar, como Bulma, sin duda, lo tomaría: en el sentido muy poco inocente.

—El mío es:— bueno, Goku pensó, si iba a caer bajo tenía que hacerlo rápido, —corto—. Y con eso todo el mundo, incluyendo a Milk, perdió su compostura. Era obvio que Bulma sabía que todas sus opciones eran muy pobres y que había estado esperando a que él dijera algo más importante.

—Bonito—, dijo Bulma poniendo la mano para un golpe de puño con Pan.

En todo el revuelo Goku no podía valerse por sí mismo y miró a Milk, que se reía locamente, levantó la frente de los ojos en ella, —¿De qué te diviertes savuroase mea fata (mi chica picante)? —Goku le preguntó.

Milk le guiñó un ojo y sobre él salto la alegría, ella era toda suya. Ahora sólo tenía que convencerla de que... y muy posiblemente a su madre también. Goku había pensado en la posibilidad de hablar con Lily y Milk esta noche, pero como la noche continuó, se decidió a hablar con su padre una vez más y tal vez su padre habría encontrado algo más que ayudaría a Goku a estar más seguro acerca de su decisión.

La noche resultó ser un montón de diversión y risas, a veces, las chicas se reían tan fuertes que tenía lágrimas en sus rostros. En un momento dado Pan se había caído de su silla de la risa con tanta fuerza debido a que la respuesta a la pregunta había sido neumáticos de su coche, y, naturalmente, Bulma no nos había decepcionado y había dicho que ella era redonda. Y cuando fue el turno de Fane se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su vehículo sólo tenía dos ruedas, por lo que su respuesta fue:—lo mío tiene dos—. Que dio lugar a poner la cabeza de Bulma sobre la mesa riendo tan fuerte como su cuerpo le permitía, y Pan se rió tan fuerte que se cayó de su silla, lo que naturalmente trajo la risa a su punto más alto. El pensamiento de Goku fue maravilloso, él disfrutaba viéndola reír como si su anatomía hablara sola, ¿qué esperar de los adolescentes con un juego llamado "El mío es como"?

Toda la noche Goku se sintió en casa, porque su familia estaba cerca de ser así. A menudo, se reunían, comían y jugaban juegos, o simplemente se reunían alrededor del fuego para hablar.

Como la noche llegó a su fin comenzaron a despedirse, abrazando a todas las chicas, Goku estaba caminando con Milk hacia la puerta principal, y se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó: —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?, no te apartare de tus amigos mucho tiempo

Milk se volvió hacia su madre y sus amigas y dijo:— voy a estar fuera por un momento ¿bien?

—Está bien—, dijo Lily.

—No te apresures, odio molestar cuando es su primera vez —Bulma comentó.

Pan la golpeó en el brazo y le dijo que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Goku puso su mano en la espalda baja de Milk para guiarla suavemente a la galería, sintió un escalofrío pasar por ella cuando la tocaba. "Es mía", le dijo a su lobo.

Una vez fuera Milk se volvió hacia él mirándolo a la cara con curiosidad y le preguntó:— entonces, ¿qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

 _Se siente tan bien estar tan cerca de ella_ , pensó Goku, lo completaba y llenaba un vacío que no se había dado cuenta por completo que estaba allí. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer en ese momento era envolverla en sus brazos y abrazarla, disfrutar de su aroma, y marcarla como suya. Goku se sacudió los pensamientos de modo que pudiera responder a su pregunta.

—Hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar contigo, pero no creo que esta noche sea un buen momento. No estoy tratando de ser extraño, pero necesito hablar con mi padre acerca de algunas de las cosas. Sin embargo, me gustaría acompañarte si me permites el honor—, le dijo Goku.

Milk lo miró fijamente y parpadeó varias veces.

—Así que lo que estoy escuchando es que tienes la información que necesito saber, pero no vas a decirme por el momento, y eso es algo extraño... bueno, extraño para mí, quieres tener una cita, ¿no todo es de color de rosa? —le pregunta asombrada.

—Más o menos—, respondió Goku.

—Bueno, supongo que no tienes una pistola en la cabeza, aunque Bulma podría pensar que es una respuesta perfectamente aceptable. Pero, de nuevo Bulma también piensa que va a la práctica de fútbol y la mentira en su bikini es divertida así que, ya sabes, tengo que mantener todo en perspectiva —Milk explicó.

—Bueno, voy a salir contigo. ¿Cuándo es nuestra pequeña aventura y cómo debo vestir? —, Preguntó.

—Mañana, lleva algo cómodo para montar en la moto y no te preocupes que te compré un casco.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— Le preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Estabas tan seguro que diría si?

Goku se acercó a ella, bajando la mirada hacia ella, le susurró:— sentí que mis posibilidades eran bastante buenas, puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando lo necesito.

Goku permaneció allí un minuto más, pero decidió que lo mejor para él era alejarse, estaba demasiado tentado de darle un beso. Ella negó con la cabeza como para despejarse cuando dio un paso atrás y lo miró con lo que él pensó que podría ser añoranza en sus ojos. Es hora de irse, Goku se dijo. Él tomó su mano y la llevó a los labios, sin romper el contacto visual con ella y presionando suavemente sus labios.

—Gracias por una noche maravillosa, yo realmente disfrute de tu compañía, mi Luna—, dijo en voz baja Goku.

Milk estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir que boca dijera lo que su cerebro quería decir, pero ella finalmente escupió, —yo también.

Goku no quería dejarla, estaba en contra de sus instintos y su lobo gruñó ante la idea. Se suponía que debía estar con él, donde podía cuidar de ella y mantenerla a salvo. Pero no era el momento para que pasaran el tiempo junto y disfrutara de su presencia. Se inclinó rápidamente y respiró hondo luego sopló suavemente al lado de su oreja. Ella se estremeció. Lo que Milk no sabía era que él no trataba de ser sensual, soplando al lado de su oreja, si no que estaba poniendo su esencia para que los otros Grey supieran que era de él. El olor de la respiración no duraría mucho tiempo sólo un día más o menos, la única manera permanente para poner su olor en ella era completar el vínculo. Por desgracia, no llegaría muy lejos todavía. Con eso, Goku se apartó de su compañera y regresó a la casa de Los Henry. En la puerta, se volvió una vez más para encontrarla, todavía no lo miraba, él levantó su mano a la boca y sopló un beso y le envió un pensamiento, — _Dulces sueños meuInima, mi sueño, va a ser soñarte._


	14. Milk XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 13: Milk XIII**

Milk se quedó en el porche mirando como Goku se retiraba a la casa de Los Henry. Quería volver a llamarlo, no quería pasar un segundo sin él. — _Obtén control sobre ti misma, mujer—,_ se dijo. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas tratando de despejar su mente y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta el sutil aroma de maderas y especias. Qué extraño, pero el olor la llamaba, la consoló, al igual que ella podría envolverse en una manta del mismo.

Ella echó un último vistazo a la casa de Los Henry, y volvió a entrar.

—Mamá—, ella gritó:— estoy de vuelta adentro.

—Bueno, las chicas tomaron un poco de brownies arriba. ¿Te encuentras bien, necesitas hablar sobre algo? —Su mamá le preguntó.

—No, estoy bien—, le dijo Milk. —Oh, hay una cosa. Goku me invitó a salir en una cita para mañana por la noche. ¿Está bien?

Lily miró a su hija, tratando de decidir si pensaba que era una buena idea que su hija esté con él, después de todo ella sabía qué y quien era Goku, pero nadie sabía que ella sabía. A pesar de que estaba empezando a pensar que Goku podría sospechar algo.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Ustedes dos saben lo que van a hacer?

—Todavía no—, respondió Milk, luego subió a darle las últimas noticias a sus dos socias del crimen.

Milk abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Bulma y Pan tendidas en el suelo de su dormitorio felices comiendo los bizcochos que Sara había traído.

—Así queeee, ¿confesó su amor eterno por ti y te pidió salir corriendo a su castillo en Rumanía? —preguntó Pan en una voz melancólica.

—Oh, Dios mío—, dijo Milk sarcásticamente, —¿cómo lo sabes?

—Estoy bien así, ya sabes con el conocimiento del futuro y lo que no,— respondió Pan.

—Sí, sí, eres una gitana de verdad—, le dijo Bulma.

—Entonces, tenemos que vencerte o vas a confesar de buena gana, porque tú sabes que yo estoy en la tortura, así es como soy—, dijo Bulma sonando absolutamente segura de sí misma.

—Bueno, él me dijo que tenía cosas de que hablar, pero que él no creía que esta noche era la noche para hacerlo, y que quería hablar con su padre en primer lugar, todo lo que eso significa. Entonces él me invitó a salir en una cita, y luego se inclinó hacia mí... —, explicó Milk, pero Bulma interrumpió.

—¿Él te besó? ¿Fue bueno, eran sus labios suaves, estaban sus labios cerrados o estaban entreabiertos como si él quisiera luchar con...?—Bulma preguntó con rapidez, sin ni siquiera respirar.

—Un paso atrás Don Juan, ni siquiera termines esa frase, déjame terminar—, regañó Milk.

—Bueno, si no te besó entonces, miénteme para que yo pueda vivir a través de tu vida amorosa imaginaria—, Dijo Bulma con mala cara.

Milk ignoró ese comentario y continuó con su relato: —Entonces, se apoyó en la cerca y al principio pensé que iba a darme un beso, pero luego la cabeza se fue ligeramente a la derecha y su boca estaba justo al lado de mi oído, y él sopló en mi cuello.

—¿Por qué hacer eso? —preguntó Pan.

—Lo sé ¿verdad? No sé. Sé que casi le agarró por la camisa y le doy un beso yo misma. Él debe haber bloqueado su mente de la mía porque no recogí nada.

—Perverso —dijo Bulma pensativa.

—¿Has dicho 'sí' a salir en una cita con él?—, preguntó a Pan a Milk.

—Todo lo que tengo que decir es que si ella dijo que no, ella no va a desear dormir esta noche porque voy a teñir su pelo de rubio para complementarla siendo una idiota—, les dijo Bulma.

—Uh, Buls, tu mama es rubia, —señaló Milk.

—No, en realidad, Dios sólo se equivocó y era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo una vez que se dio cuenta.

Pan negó con la cabeza y dijo: —En algunos momentos Bulma, me preocupo por ti—.

Bulma no dijo nada más.

—Bueno, guárdate el tinte del cabello tu fenómeno exagerado. Le dije que sí. Le pregunté qué debería ponerme y me dijo algo para estar cómoda conduciendo una motocicleta, y justo cuando iba a decirle que no tenía un casco, dijo que no me preocupara que ya me había comprado uno- Milk les dijo.

—Yummy—, dijo Bulma. —La confianza es tan sexy.

—¿Crees que todo es sexy?—, replicó Pan.

—No es cierto, los chicos que conducen esos coches híbridos son tan no sexy—, le dijo Bulma.

—¿Es en serio?—, Preguntó a Pan a Milk. —Quiero decir, ¿Quién piensa en cosas como esa?

—He descubierto que si sólo asientes con la cabeza mientras ella está hablando, que eventualmente se agota— dijo Milk, con una sonrisa.

—Ah, y luego, cuando se dirigía a la casa de Los Henry se volvió y me mandó un beso y me dijo que tuviera dulces sueños y que iba a estar soñando conmigo—, finalizó Milk.

—¡Oh, eso es tan malditamente romántico!—, Dijo Pan mientras se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda para patalear en el aire y gritar.

Milk no podía estar en desacuerdo, pero también se sentía surrealista. Ella tuvo que admitir que él había conseguido con éxito que parara de pensar en Trent. Cómo podría cuando este hermoso trozo rumano alegaba que ella era de él, como fuera que él la llamó.

—Sí, es romántico—, dijo Milk, —pero definitivamente está el otro zapato proverbial que, tarde o temprano va a caer.

—Oh, no seas tan pesimista,— Bulma le dijo, —tal vez él es el que, ya sabes, como en esas películas románticas que una persona tiene una sola, verdadera, alma gemela. Quiero decir, él puede hablar contigo telepáticamente, así que podría suceder.

Milk no podía discutir con la evaluación de la situación de Bulma. Cualquier cosa es posible en este momento, se dijo.

Se encontró estirándose y bostezando, miró el reloj en su teléfono y vio que eran las 11:30 pm. Hombre, ella no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que había llegado, había estado teniendo un tiempo tan bueno jugando el juego, que el tiempo había volado.

—Voy a estrellarlas. Aquí están sus mantas, —Milk les dijo mientras ella les entregaba las mantas.

—Sí, es mejor que vayas a dormir. Necesitas verte de lo mejor, las bolsas bajo los ojos simplemente no dicen: "Oye tírame en el suelo y llévame" —dijo Bulma.

—Sí y ese era el aspecto por el que iba ¿qué tal si sólo uso medias de red, con botas altas y un sostén enorme? ¿Creen que sería demasiado desesperada?—, preguntó inocentemente Milk mirándola.

—Sólo estoy diciendo—,Bulma encogió sus hombros.

Milk salió de su habitación moviendo la cabeza. Se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y se puso la camiseta y el bóxer que había dejado allí la noche anterior. Se quitó la camisa, dio la vuelta y bajó el espejo de mano para ver las marcas en la espalda y el cuello.

Se dio cuenta, mientras las estudiaba, de que las marcas en su cuello parecían, actualmente, encajar en las de Goku, como una pieza del rompecabezas. Como Bulma diría, —Perverso—, murmuró Milk. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y rápidamente se metió en su camiseta sin mangas y se dio cuenta que no cubriría las marcas en los hombros. Lo último que necesitaba era que su mamá viera y empezara a hacer preguntas, sobre todo porque no tenía ninguna respuesta. Se cepilló los dientes y lavó su cara rápidamente para luego precipitarse por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Yendo a su armario se quitó la camiseta y Bulma vio las marcas por segunda vez, casi hablando consigo misma, dijo: —Esto está pasando realmente, ¿no?

—Me temo que sí dulce niña, no hay nada que hacer sino seguir la corriente, o hundirse luchando contra la corriente—, dijo Pan con su mejor voz de Mary Poppins.

Bulma miró y entrecerró los ojos: —Si te quiebras en —sólo una cucharada de azúcar — voy a poner cinta adhesiva a tu boca cerrada.

—Realmente debes buscar ayuda para ese temperamento tuyo, sabes que existen medicinas que podrían ayudar—, dijo Milk tratando de sonar suave como lo haría si estuviera hablando a un niño rebelde. Bulma simplemente volteo el pájaro, y luego cambió a su ropa de dormir. Milk apagó las luces, ya que todos se acostaron a dormir. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, y justo cuando Milk estaba a la deriva podía sentir las olas de la preocupación saliendo de Pan.

—Pan—, dijo Annabeth, —todo va a salir bien, recuerda que somos demasiados tercos para aceptar cualquier otro resultado.

Pan no respondió así que todo era silencioso otra vez. A continuación, Milk volvió a hablar, —Bulma, ¿en serio no tienes algún comentario inteligente justo cuando lo necesitamos?

Bulma estaba en silencio; Milk y Pan parecían estar conteniendo la respiración esperando a su amiga con pelos en la lengua para trabajar su magia.

—Bueno,—Bulma, finalmente respondió: —Yo estaba pensando, sobre el juego que estábamos jugando esta noche y sobre cuando la respuesta era llantas de vehículo y Goku dijo que tenía dos, yo realmente quería preguntarle si eran grandes.

Y solo así la atmósfera se iluminó y las tres chicas se rieron hasta que salieron lágrimas, pero por supuesto Bulma no podía parar en un solo comentario pervertida o inteligente, así que cuando había recogido todo el aliento, añadió, — Milk, siempre puedes lanzar a tus amigos un hueso o… ¡qué diablos!, incluso sólo una croqueta y averiguar por nosotras.

—¿Es eso todo lo que siempre piensas, Bulma?—, Preguntó Piper con exasperación.

—¿Qué, qué tan grandes son las de Goku? Santo Dios, no, pienso en otras cosas—, defendió Bulma.

—¿Cualquier cosa que no están relacionados con el sexo opuesto, pero el sexo en sí?—, Preguntó sarcásticamente Milk.

Bulma comenzó a abrir la boca y luego abruptamente la cerró. Mirando nada en particular, pensando, finalmente respondió: —No, eh, eh, no lo creo.

Todas estallaron en risas de nuevo y, finalmente, se quedaron dormidas.


	15. Goku XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 14: Goku XIV**

Goku se despertó temprano y decidió ir a correr, correr siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Se levantó, se resistió a la tentación de llegar a su Luna, pensando que probable aún dormía, y se puso unos pantalones cortos de entrenamiento. Se decidió por una camisa a sabiendas de que no lo acompañaría el tiempo. Se cepilló los dientes y bajó a la cocina. Brian y Sara estaban dormidos por lo que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible que era fácil para él siendo un hombre lobo y todo. Sacó un plátano y casi se lo comió todo y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Enjuagó el vaso y lo puso en la lavadora de platos y luego tomó el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa, lo puso en el bolsillo, y salió por la puerta principal. Porque él era un Canis Lupus podía correr distancias muy largas, incluso en su forma humana y no se cansaba. Él no tenía que trabajar para mantener su físico musculoso, era sólo la forma en que fue construido un Canis Lupus, algunos más delgados que los otros, pero todos muy musculosos. Miró a la ventana de Milk cediendo a su deseo, él se acercó a su mente brevemente. Él decidió que si ella estaba pensando algo que él no quería oír, él se retiraría rápidamente. Así era, ella todavía dormía y sus pensamientos se dispersaron. Siguió viendo su cara y luego otra cara masculina que asumió era la de Trent que había estado saliendo con anterioridad. Ella no parecía estar interesada en él nunca más, pero era obvio que la había herido. A Goku y a su lobo no le gustaba eso. Él se apartó de sus pensamientos y empezó a subir por la calle. Tuvo que contenerse para no correr a toda velocidad, porque era mucho, mucho más rápido que un ser humano, pero el lobo quería correr, quería cazar. Goku empujó hacia abajo el impulso y lo acomodó en un trote rápido y agradable. Lo encontró en su mente la noche anterior, cuando el coche había conducido despacio por la casa de Milk. Vio a dos hombres, uno de los cuales habían sido el vendedor en el concesionario que había ido ese mismo día, así que sabía que tenía algo que ver con Grey. Todavía no sabía lo que quería de Milk, pero por lo que su padre le podía decir, querían a Goku fuera de su territorio. Hasta el momento el Alfa no había dado la orden para que se fuera Goku. El problema es que una vez que su Alfa le diera la orden de dejarla iba a tener que convencer a Milk y su madre de ir con él, no había manera de que él saliera de aquí sin protegerlas. A medida que continuaba corriendo, los pensamientos de Goku iban hacia atrás y adelante, pensando en Milk y su cita de esta noche, pensando en el empaque local que no sabía que existía. Cuando finalmente volvió a la casa de Los Henry, había estado fuera por más de dos horas. Pasó por la puerta de enfrente y se paseó por allí hasta que vio a Sara que bajaba por las escaleras en pantalones cortos y camisa de entrenamiento y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—Vamos a salir a correr por algunos senderos en el parque en la ciudad, si quieres venir te invitamos, pero parece que ya has estado fuera de casa—, dijo Sara.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que ya hice demasiado ejercicio por hoy. Quería consultarte algo y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Le pregunté a Milk si quería tener una cita conmigo esta noche, así que voy a estar fuera, ¿eso será problema?—preguntó Goku.

—No hay problema en absoluto. Chichi es una chica muy amable y todos la queremos, no creo que tenga que decirte que la cuides, que pareces tener modales impecables. ¿Tienes un casco de moto para ella o pedirás prestado el coche?—ofreció Sara.

—Eso es muy generoso, pero me compré dos cascos cuando compré mi moto.

Una vez se fueron de la casa, Goku se dio una ducha, se sentó a llamar a su padre de nuevo y ver si podían llegar a algún tipo de plan. El teléfono sonó una vez y la voz de su padre estaba en el otro extremo.

—Da—dijo.

—Soy yo—, le dijo Goku. —Necesito saber lo que quieres que haga. ¿Tengo que solicitar una reunión con el Alfa y descubrir qué le llamó la atención?

—He estado pensando mucho en ello y han decidido enviar a Krilin para que tenga contacto contigo. Creo que su experiencia como hombre lobo será de alguna ayuda, no se lo menciones—le dijo su padre.

—¿Cómo mi Alfa, me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer? —Goku le preguntó.

—Quiero que protejas a tu pareja y a su madre, pero no actúes a menos que seas provocado. Si se sale de control, no me importa cómo tienes que conseguir a tu pareja y a su madre, pero lo tienes que hacer y rápido—, dijo su padre con firmeza.

—Está bien, ¿así que cuando llega Krilin? ¿Y dónde se va a quedar?—Goku le preguntó.

—Él debería estar allí alrededor de las 8:00 pm. Tú puedes encontrar esto interesante, pero se queda con Lily Satan.

—Esa es la madre de mi compañera—, dijo Goku confundido.

—Soy consciente de eso. Supongo que es hora de que te lo diga, pero hay que esperar para hablar con Milk hasta que su madre le diga y no se siente traicionada por su madre—, explicó el padre de Goku—. Hizo un poco de búsqueda y se enteró de que tu pareja es en efecto parte de los Grey, de hecho ella es mitad Grey y medio humana. El padre de Milk era un Grey. Él y Atenea estuvieron juntos durante bastante tiempo, aunque nunca se casaron. En algún momento de su relación decidió hablarle de sus orígenes porque ella tenía un don especial y sabía que había algo diferente en él. Ella en realidad recibió la noticia muy bien. Después de que las cosas estuvieron bien, el padre de Milk un día llegó a casa, empacó sus cosas y dejó una nota a Lily que decía "tengo que irme, no tengo otra opción. Lo siento" el padre de Milk no sabía que Lily estaba embarazada de su hijo cuando se fue. Desde entonces lo he localizado, él encontró a su pareja y por eso tuvo que dejar a Lily. Lily no era su verdadera pareja e incluso a pesar de que tenía sentimientos por ella no eran ni un alfiler en comparación con lo que siente por su pareja.

—¿Así que Lily ha conocido toda esta vida de Milk y nunca se lo dijo?— Goku le preguntó.

—Ella creía que nunca tendría que hacerlo. Por lo que sabía Lily pensaba que las reglas no se aplicaban a Milk porque no tiene la sangre completa. Ella sabe quién eres Goku y lo que somos. Llamé y hablé con ella acerca de lo que está pasando y ella lo tomó muy bien. Ella accedió a que Krilin se quedase con ellos, porque sería una protección adicional—explicó su padre.

—Yo sé que puedo confiar Krilin, pero sabes lo difícil que es para un hombre lobo permitir que otro este tan cerca de su compañera, sobre todo cuando el ritual de vínculo no se ha realizado—dijo Goku a su padre.

—Sé que va a ser duro para ti, pero vas a tener que establecer tu naturaleza de lobo a un lado y reconocer que las mantendrá a salvo. Aun así, no sé si Krilin será un factor disuasivo suficiente para mantener al otro clan de intentar tomar a Milk—.

Goku gruñó ante la idea de su compañera en las manos de un clan que no le pertenece.

—¿Cómo es posible que la quiera si no es un miembro completo de nosotros?—, Preguntó Goku.

—Sé que es difícil que entiendas, porque eres tan joven en términos Canis lupus, y encontraste a tu compañera con tanta rapidez, lo cual es raro. La mayoría se tardan décadas si no siglos, antes de encontrar a su compañero. Las mujeres Grey no son abundantes y después de tanto tiempo algunos Grey suficientemente desesperados se conforman con menos esperando que el resto de los lobos se le unan. Lo que no sé, porque no se acuerdan de lo que nuestros antepasados han enseñado, y es que solamente hay un compañero para cada uno, sólo una—destacó su padre.

—¿Tengo que ir a recoger a Krilin?—Preguntó Goku.

—No, él va a alquilar un coche para tenerlo en lo que dure su estancia— respondió su padre. —Voy a mantenerte informado a medida que aprenda cosas. Yo no quiero que mi único hijo y futuro Alfa de este clan muera—. Su padre utilizó su voz de Alfa que exigía obediencia y no podía ser desafiado.

—Sí, Alfa— respondió Goku reconociendo en ese momento que él no estaba hablando como el hijo al padre, pero si como parte del clan del Alfa. Goku colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Decidió esperar un par de días más antes de que se enfrentara a Lily y a Milk, pero iba a tener que convencer a Lily de decírselo a su hija. Él obedecía a su padre y se lo tendría que decir a Milk antes de esa fecha. Debido a que necesita su toque, incluso sólo necesitaba que la mente de Goku se acercara a su Luna.

— _¿Estás despierta mi Luna_?— Él esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

— _Bueno, ya lo estoy ahora. ¿Es habitual en Rumania despertar a la gente al romper el alba?—,_ Respondió malhumorada.

— _No es la grieta del amanecer, Luna, es que ya son las 10:30_ —.Goku le dijo.

— _Oh, mi error, pasa demasiado rápido la noche como para despertarme enloquecida_ —, respondió Milk con sarcasmo. Goku se rió entre dientes a su mal humor y se dio cuenta de cómo la había extrañado.

— _¿Así que asumo que no eres una persona madrugadora?—_ Le preguntó.

— _Yo no soy una persona hasta después de las 12:00 pm para lograr que yo misma logre sacar una frase coherente de mí._

— _Buen consejo, no te buscaré hasta las 12:01_ —dijo Goku bromeando con ella.

— _¿Eres demasiado inteligente?—_ Replicó ella. Goku se preguntó cómo se veía en la mañana, el pelo todo un lío, ropas arrugadas. Él se imaginó que era adorable.

— _Prefiero que no me vean cuando apenas salgo de la cama, ni imagines lo que parezco. Te aseguro que "adorable" no sería la descripción que elegiría_ —le dijo Milk.

— _No creo que dependa de ti exactamente Luna_ —, dijo Goku suavemente.

— _¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?—_ Le preguntó ella.

— _Te lo diré pronto pero no hoy, puedes estar segura de que es un alto honor que te llamen así_ —dijo Goku. — _Yo estaba pensando en recogerte a las 5:30 pm ¿Es demasiado pronto?—_ Le preguntó. Él no lo esperaba, porque Goku realmente iría a buscarla ahora si pudiera. Quería desesperadamente pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla. Quería que ella lo conociera y confiaba en que le gustara lo que aprendía. Él quería ser digno de ella, porque ella lo equilibraba, controlaba y amaba, Goku pensó para sí, con cuidado de no dejar que los pensamientos estuvieran abiertos a ella.

— _5:30 está bien. ¿Vas a decirme lo que vamos a hacer?—_ Le preguntó ella.

— _Yo estaba pensando que el golf en Estados Unidos tiene muchos obstáculos_ —, respondió Goku. Milk se rió de su descripción y Goku sonrió y se alegró de que podía hacerla reír, aunque sea a costa suya.

— _¿Te refieres a Putt-Putt? Eso suena divertido. Así que voy a verte a las 5:30. ¿Vas a estar en mi cabeza todo el día de hoy?—_ Le preguntó ella.

—La voz de Goku era íntima y suave cuando le respondió: — _Me gustaría estar en tu mente todo el día Luna._

Goku sentía a Milk respondiendo a su voz. Cuando ella respondió, incluso sus pensamientos parecían sin aliento, — _yo eh, no sé._

— _Tomaré eso como un sí, y me puedes decir que salga en cualquier momento y te obedeceré_ —, le dijo Goku. — _Hablamos más tarde meu Inima_ —, dijo Goku con dulzura.

— _Adiós_ —, fue todo lo que Milk pudo soltar.


	16. Milk XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 15: Milk XV**

—Hola, tierra a Milk—, dijo Pan teniendo que chasquear los dedos delante de la cara de su amiga. Finalmente Milk volvió la cabeza hacia Pan, viéndose completamente ausente y fuera de sí y dijo: — Estoy en problemas.

—¿Qué se supone que eso significa?— le preguntó Bulma mientras se sentaba en el piso pintando las uñas de sus pies, al parecer había encontrado el esmalte de uñas de Milk y como siempre, se sirvió.

—Yo estaba hablando con Goku y su voz se volvió toda sensual en mí y fue como...— Milk no sabía cómo terminar así que Bulma se ofreció—, sexo por teléfono, sexo virtual mental, yo diría que sexo en un palo pero poner eso en realidad sólo se aplica a las barras de helado para picar.

—Bulma, pinta las uñas de tus pies—, ordenó Pan.

Bulma le sacó la lengua, pero obedeció.

—Yo podría caer duro por este buenísimo rumano—, les dijo Milk.

—No hay nada malo con eso, sólo asegúrate de que no es un rebote de toda la cosa con Trent—, le dijo Pan con sinceridad.

—Oigo lo que dices Tonto—, le dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para todo el asunto de la cita?— Preguntó Bulma.

Milk pensó acerca de la linda descripción de Goku del mini golf. Ella realmente estaba deseando que llegara, no había ido en mucho tiempo.

—Me está recogiendo a las 5:30 y llevándome al mini golf. Creo que será interesante ver a un lindo rumano jugar algo de lo que él ni siquiera sabía el nombre—, les dijo Milk.

—No sabía que se llamaba mini golf—, se rió Bulma— eso es impresionante.

—Esas son las pequeñas cosas Bulms, las pequeñas cosas—, le dijo Pan.

Milk pasó el día discutiendo diferentes escenarios para la noche con Goku. Naturalmente, todos lo de Bulma incluían escenas vívidas de besos y de alguna manera siempre terminaban con sus ropas quitadas. Bulma en verdad era una pieza de trabajo. No puedes dejar de amarla, pensó Milk. A las 3:30 de la tarde, Pan y Bulma sentaron a Milk en el borde de su cama y comenzaron a barajar diversas opciones de ropa para usar. Ella decidió de inmediato que un vestido ligero o una falda estaban fuera debido a la motocicleta. Finalmente, estaba indecisa entre un par de jeans con agujeros en varios lugares y sus pantalones cortos "Daisy Duke" que parecían desgastados, sólo que no lo estaban porque fue así como ella los había comprado. Ella ya se había decidido por una cazadora de color verde, una camiseta con tirantes delgados con diversos diseños brillantes.

—Sólo ve con los pantalones vaqueros—, dijo Bulma— son sexy de una forma salvaje y te ayudarán a mantener tu piel intacta si estás en un accidente de motocicleta.

Pan miró a Bulma—¿Qué? Sólo lo estoy diciendo—, se defendió Bulma.

—Sí, creo que voy a ir con los pantalones vaqueros. Ellos dejan algo para la imaginación, y si hay el más mínimo retazo de frío mientras conduce esa motocicleta después de que oscurezca serán mucho más cómodos que los pantalones cortos—, decidió Milk.

— Bueno, ¿el pelo recogido o suelto?— Preguntó Pan.

— Estoy pensando en suelto para el paseo en moto por el casco y luego tomaré una banda de pelo para recogerlo una vez que lleguemos allí, es el mini golf de Sal, no necesito una trenza francesa—, le dijo Milk.

—Sólo voy a usar mis sandalias verdes—, les dijo. Milk odiaba usar zapatos y si no se los exigían, ella los evitaba, solo otro de sus extraños caprichos. Tomó una ducha mientras que sus dos mejores amigas elegían la sombra de ojos para que ella usara. Cuando volvió a su habitación tenían el teléfono de Bulma conectado a los altavoces de su ordenador y estaban improvisando a 'LynardSkynard'. Milk se limitó a sacudir la cabeza hacia ellas. Se vistió y entonces Pan la empujó hacia su silla de escritorio y se puso a trabajar en su pelo ahora rebelde, mientras Bulma comenzó en los ojos. _Hombre, tengo buenas amigas_ , pensó Milk para sí misma, no por primera vez y definitivamente no por última.

Para el momento en que estaban terminando con ella eran las 5:00 pm. Pan y Bulma la miraron, le dieron vuelta en círculo para ver su producto terminado y luego se miraron la una a la otra, se golpeó los puños y dijeron juntas—Maldita sea, somos buenas.

—Yo tendría que estar de acuerdo, damas, ustedes son fantásticas. Muchas gracias a las dos—Les dijo Milk.

—Oh, demonios no, no te pongas toda sentimental con nosotras, si dañas el trabajo que hice en tus ojos no voy a dudar en patear tu trasero entre tus hombros—dijo Bulma con severidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Bulms— dijo Milk con sarcasmo.

—¿Estás nerviosa?— le preguntó Pan.

—Si yo dijera eso, no estaría mintiendo. Pero también estaría mintiendo si no dijera que estoy absolutamente más que emocionada—les dijo Milk.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—le preguntó Bulma en un raro momento de seriedad.

—Me gustaría poder contarles esto chicas sin que pensaran estoy totalmente loca, pero no importa cómo lo ponga, todavía va a parecer una locura—admitió Milk.

—Ah, Chichi, odio señalar esto, pero hace dos días nos dijiste que estabas oyendo una voz en tu cabeza— le dijo Pan.

Milk se quedó pensativa por un momento— Buen punto— estuvo ella de acuerdo.

—Está bien, bueno no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero siento que le pertenezco, que siempre le he pertenecido. Ahora que he estado cerca de él es como si una parte de mi alma estaba desaparecida y ahora, con él aquí conmigo, la tengo de regreso— explicó Milk.

—Eso es tan romántico. — dijo Pan soñadoramente.

— Bueno, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo—, dijo Bulma—pasa tiempo con él, conócelo, y ve si él siente lo mismo.

Milk y Pan se miraron la una a la otra conmocionadas—.Bulma, ¿acabas de sugerir algo que no implica besarse salvajemente, sacarse la ropa, y es comparable a la escena del coche en Titanic?— preguntó incrédula Pan.

—No me dejaste terminar. Luego, después de llegar a conocerse el uno al otro, cierra el trato con un ardiente beso sobre la moto, como en 'Top Gun'. Ahhh, ves que siempre hay un tiempo y un lugar para el bloqueo de labios, las mano moviéndose, y una buena limpieza a la antigua, o si tienes suerte, no tan divertidamente limpia—dijo Bulma con un guiño.

—Como siempre, Bulms, no me defraudaste—le dijo Milk.

—Mi objetivo es complacer, mi querida—respondió Bulma completamente impávida.

Milk miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:20. _Bueno_ , se dijo, _diviértete, no te preocupes por toda las otras tonterías que están pasando._ Echó un vistazo más en el espejo y alcanzó a ver su cuello y hombros.

—¡Oh mierda, las marcas se están viendo!— exclamó Milk.

— Lo sabemos. — dijo Pan.

— ¿Por qué no me lo recordaron?— Preguntó Milk.

— Porque se ven geniales como el Infierno, ese es el por qué — introdujo Bulma.

—Esa declaración no tiene sentido, Bulma, el infierno no es genial, caray...

—Oh, mi error, ellas se ven calientes como el Infierno, por eso— interrumpió Bulma. Milk continuó impertérrita, — y qué debo decirle a mi mamá, "oye mamá, voy a mi cita, oh, y no te preocupes por estas marcas súper, tú sabes cómo es con las misteriosas marcas al azar, y como no, sólo aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas"—dijo ella con pesado sarcasmo.

—No, vamos a decirle que eran calcomanías y que Bulma insistió en que las usaras—dijo Pan.

—Tendrás que saber, que la idea de que yo sea la única culpable fue totalmente involuntaria—frunció el ceño Bulma.

—En vista de lo grueso que es, dudo que se lo trague, pero él va a estar aquí…— antes de que Milk pudiera terminar sonó el timbre.

—Así que no tengo tiempo de cambiarme— terminó Milk.

—Mira, vas a estar bien. Sólo sé tú misma—le dijo Pan con voz maternal.

—Por el amor de Dios, si tú concluyes que no te gusta, bésalo de todos modos por nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? Tiranos un hueso Chichi. — le dijo Bulma.

—Y si me gusta pero no estoy lista para darle un beso, ¿entonces que mi pequeña ninfa?— le preguntó Milk.

—Si te gusta esa hermosa pieza de carne que ahí fuera y no lo besas, yo personalmente tomaré cada sostén que posees y los colgaré en todas las antenas de los coches en tu calle. Ah, y escribiré tu nombre en ellos con marcador mágico negro, ¡ah y colgaré dos en la moto del hermoso! ¿Cómo te gustarían las manzanas?— le dijo Bulma.

—¿De dónde diablos te vienen estas ideas? ¿Hay como un sitio web llamado , o ideas—para—trato— ?— le preguntó Pan con sarcasmo.

—No, todas se me ocurren a mí misma. —respondió Bulma.

Las chicas se voltearon cuando escucharon un suave golpe en la puerta del dormitorio de Milk.

—Entre— dijeron las tres. Milk miró a las otras dos, como si dijera hola, mi habitación, pero ellas solo se encogieron de hombros.

La madre de Milk entró en la habitación mirando a las chicas como si fueran culpables de algo, y en verdad lo eran por lo general.

—Goku está aquí, ha traído un casco. ¿Se te olvidó mencionar que serías paseada en una motocicleta?— le preguntó Lily.

—No, solo asumí que tú sabías — dijo Milk.

—Bueno, yo lo vi en una, pero supuse que pediría prestado uno de los automóviles de Los Henry—le dijo su mamá.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el supuesto—agregó Bulma.

Ambas, Lily y Milk volvieron sus cabezas para mirar a Bulma, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo— Estoy...

—Simplemente diciendo, sí, sabemos— terminó Pan por ella.

Milk decidió ir adelante y dejar a su madre ver las marcas así no se asustaría frente a Goku.

—Mamá, ¿qué piensas acerca de estos tatuajes falsos que Bulma me puso?— preguntó Milk dándose la vuelta así su mamá podía echar un vistazo a sus hombros y cuello. Milk oyó a su madre tomar una respiración brusca, ella se volvió para mirarla y vio que su mamá tenía la mano sobre su boca y había miedo, miedo enorme en sus ojos. Una vez más, supo que su madre sabía algo que ella no estaba compartiendo.

—¿Estás bien, Lily?— preguntó Pan a la madre de Milk.

Le tomó un minuto a Lily conseguir la calma de nuevo, pero tan pronto como lo hizo su cara regreso a la normalidad.

—Por supuesto, que estoy bien, fue sólo un ligero choque, parecen tan reales—les dijo su madre. Milk se volvió para mirar a sus dos mejores amigas. —¿Cuáles son sus planes, quedarse aquí o ir a casa?— les peguntó ella.

—Vamos a regresar a donde Bulma a pasar el rato, si quieres venir después de tu cita y Lily está de acuerdo con eso, está bien— respondió Pan.

—Está bien para mí, si quieres—le dijo Lily a Milk.

Milk no podía decidir lo que quería, parte de ella quería estar con sus amigas, la otra parte quería estar sola para poder hablar con Goku. Ella vería cómo avanzaba la noche y luego decidiría.

—Las llamaré, chicas, y les dejaré saber si voy, no sé a qué hora vamos a estar en casa así que no quisiera venir si fuera muy tarde y ustedes ya estuvieran en la cama — les dijo Milk.

Pan y Bulma le dieron una mirada de 'sí por un montón de basura de tamaño súper con papas fritas'. Milk intentó parecer tan ajena cómo fue posible a su escrutinio.

Milk miró a su mamá esperando a que dijera algo acerca de un toque de queda, pero nunca lo hizo, ella solo se volvió para bajar, — Estaré en planta baja con Goku contándole historias embarazosas de tu niñez, por lo que podrías querer apurar tus preparaciones finales— dijo Lily a su hija.

Milk se volvió hacia sus amigas. —Miren, yo no voy a mentir, una parte de mí quiere quedarse en casa esta noche para poder hablar con Goku, pero la otra parte quiere estar con mis chicas— les dijo Milk.

—Estamos totalmente de acuerdo con que te quedes en casa para conocerlo más. Sólo hay una condición en esto y es tener todos los detalles al completo. Sin resumir, ni parafrasear, nada inconcluso, y cero resúmenes. ¡Todos los detalles!— le dijo Bulma rotundamente. Milk se rió con sus dos amigas y las abrazó, —Gracias chicas, ustedes dos son las mejores—les dijo.

—Está bien, estoy lista. Las veré más tarde—les dijo.

—¡Que se diviertan!— Dijeron Pan y Bulma juntas. —Oh, mira Panny, nuestra niña está creciendo, ¿a dónde se ha ido el tiempo? De enseñarle a cortar el cabello de su muñeca Barbie, luego a cortar su propio cabello, y ahora enviándola con un pedazo de carne caliente rumana, me estoy atragantando —bromeó Bulma mientras fingía las lágrimas.

Pan miró a Bulma y sacudió la cabeza, —¿Estás lista?—Le preguntó a ella.

—Sí, estoy lista. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que fregar mi estilo?— Preguntó Bulma en su mejor voz de jerga.

—Porque, así es como ruedo—respondió Pan.

—¿Están seguras ustedes dos de que pueden quedar sin vigilancia y a su propia suerte?— les preguntó Milk sonriendo.

—Vete ya— dijo Bulma.

Milk abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió a la parte superior de las escaleras; respiró hondo y soltó el aire por la boca.

— _Luna, he estado esperando para ver todo el día. ¿Está reconsiderando salir conmigo?, porque eso está bien, solo regresaré a la casa de Los Henry y te dejaré estar con tus amigas_ —, le dijo Goku a través de sus pensamientos.

— _¡NO!—_ Respondió Milk, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había incriminado al dejarle saber cuánto quería verlo también.

— _Estoy bajando ahora, deja de ser tan impaciente, esto no cambiará_ —, le dijo Milk. Ella sintió su confusión cuando él preguntó

— _¿Cambiará a qué?_

Milk no pudo evitar la risa que salió de ella, pero recuperó su compostura para el momento que estuvo en el último escalón de las escaleras.

— _No importa—,_ respondió ella mientras se acercaba a la esquina de la sala. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá y Goku estaba sentado al otro lado en el antiguo sillón, de respaldo alto con orejeras que su madre había heredado de algún pariente lejano. Era de un terrible tono de melocotón, pero a Lily le gustaba tanto el feo bulto que lo mantenía en su sala de estar, y de alguna manera con Goku sentado en este, él se las arregló para hacerlo verse bien. Hombre, ella lo tenía difícil, pensó para sí misma. Goku debe haber atrapado ese último pensamiento porque él le sonrió a sabiendas, pero no habló a través de sus pensamientos.

Goku se puso de pie cuando ella entró en la habitación y sin vergüenza la miró de arriba y abajo desde sus dedos de los pies a la cabeza y de regreso. Milk estaba un poco sorprendida de que él hiciera esto delante de su madre y ella supuso que debido a sus nervios debería ser excusada por tener un momento Bulma, —¿Lo conseguiste completo o te gustaría que diera la vuelta para ti también?—Preguntó sarcásticamente Milk.

—¿Chichi, es esa la forma de hablarle a tu cita?— le preguntó Lily pero evidentemente no le sorprendió que Milk hubiera actuado con tal actitud.

— En realidad—, comenzó Goku—Me encantaría que te des la vuelta para que yo pueda admirar la nueva adición a tú ya hermosa piel.

Milk no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por dos razones: una había llamado a su piel hermosa, quiero decir, vamos quien no se ruborizaría ante eso, ¿verdad? Y dos, la forma en que él comentó acerca de las marcas parecía muy posesivo, como si ellas la ataran a él de alguna manera y por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón a Milk le gustaba eso. _"Sí,"_ pensó ella, _"ellos tienen una celda acolchada en el manicomio solo esperando por ti bebe."_

Milk tampoco se perdió la forma en que su madre respondió, al Goku darse cuenta de las marcas; ella estaba lanzándole miradas punzantes, como si lo desafiara a hacer más comentarios al respecto. Milk conocía esa mirada, y era una de las miradas en el repertorio de su madre que quería decir que si querías mantener tu culo entonces mejor que lo cubrieras ahora.

Por lo tanto, Milk dio una vuelta rápida alrededor y Goku la agarró de la mano, oh tenía las manos grandes.

" _Quiero decir en serio,"_ pensó ella _, "¿tiene que tener todo grande?"_ Casi se echó a reír, porque sólo podía imaginar la respuesta que Bulma tendría para esa pregunta.

—Muy bien, nos estamos yendo mamá. Te quiero, no me esperes levantada, que yo te despertaré cuando llegue a casa, sí, voy a usar el casco, no, no voy a tener frío, no, no es necesario ningún dinero, sí tengo mi llave de la casa, y blablabla—, contestó Milk antes de que su madre incluso pudiera preguntar. Ellos salieron por la puerta principal antes de que Lily pudiera decir una palabra, lo cual había sido por lo que Milk salió.

—¿Era eso realmente necesario?— le preguntó Goku.

—No viste la mirada que mi madre te estaba dando cuando preguntaste acerca de estas marcas en mi piel, de las que sé que tú sabes algo al respecto y ¿estarás feliz de divulgar dicha información esta noche?—le dijo Milk.

Goku actuó como si él simplemente no la hubiera escuchado y dado que no había soltado su mano una vez que habían salido, simplemente la llevó junto a su motocicleta. Le entregó un casco negro y rosa oscuro, el cual examinándolo de cerca, tenía diferentes diseños en él, era en realidad bastante impresionante. Se lo puso en la cabeza tratando de no sentirse demasiado ridícula y esperó por sus instrucciones.

Goku se volteó y la miró y sonrió con una sonrisa impresionante, hoyuelos y todo—¿Estás lista Luna?— le preguntó, y sintió que no sólo estaba preguntándole sobre el paseo en moto, Milk lo sintió como si él le estuviera dando una opción, una para la que ella no tenía ningún resultado plausible.

—Probablemente no, pero qué diablos. Qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción, o de locura, ya sabes como tú quieras—respondió Milk.


	17. Goku XVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 16: Goku XVI**

Cuando Goku empezó a conducir por la ciudad en su motocicleta con su compañera detrás de él, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de su cintura, pensó en cómo debería auto-controlar cada parte de él. Era bastante malo que Lily hablo con ella sobre esas marcas, pero su lobo simplemente no aflojo hasta que le pregunto a Milk. Gracias a Dios no había hecho el ridículo, como si las tocara o gruñera de la alegría, pero la noche aún era joven y aún tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerse ver como un tonto.

Antes de llegar a la motocicleta Goku le preguntó si estaba lista, y aunque se refería a la cita, él también estaba suplicándole a sus ojos que necesitaba que entendiera que tendría que estar lista para algo más. Él sabía que ella era fuerte mental y físicamente, La Luna no le daría una compañera débil, era Alfa. Pero Goku no era tan ingenuo como para creer que no sería una sorpresa para nadie saber que los hombres-lobo eran reales, y muy posiblemente también lo fueran otras cosas que se relacionan con la noche.

— ¿Cómo estas, Milk? ¿Tienes frío? — le pregunto.

— ¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Esto es increíble, nunca he montado en una motocicleta antes! ¡Honestamente puedo ver por qué no te gusta conducir un automóvil después de uno de estos! Ah, y no, yo no tengo frío —, respondió Milk sonando emocionada.

A Goku le agrado saber que era capaz de hacer algo para hacerla feliz. Podía sentir su alegría vertiendo fuera de ella en olas y eso era muy tranquilizante para su lobo. Su compañera estaba feliz, lo que era muy importante para él.

Llegaron al restaurante que Goku había decidido. Brian le había hablado de él cuando él mencionó que estaba teniendo algo con Milk. Era el restaurante más pop de todos.

—¿Estás bien?— Goku le preguntó.

—Sí, esto es genial—, respondió Milk.

Goku la miró por un momento, él no podía evitarlo, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en las marcas de sus hombros y el cuello. Esas marcas le dijo a todos los Canis lupus que era suya, su fuente de felicidad, que debía proteger a su amada... y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ella si era su amada. A pesar de que no la conocía muy bien, sin embargo, sabía sin duda que la amaría.

—¿Goku está todo bien?— Le preguntó ella.

—Sí Luna, todo está bien, mejor que bien en realidad, —Goku le dijo con una sonrisa. Para satisfacción de Goku, la cena era agradable, fácil, no hubo ningún momento en que sintió que la conversación se viera forzada o difícil de manejar. Sonrió por el hecho de que ella no se negó postres como la mayoría de las chicas haría en una primera cita, y ella no tenía absolutamente ningún reparo en tomar la comida de su plato sin siquiera preguntar.

Después de comer Goku llevo a Milk a un parque cercano. No tenía ningún plan de decirle nada. Él había dicho a su Alfa que iba a guardar silencio hasta que su madre hablara con ella y que planeaba mantener su palabra. Pero él sabía que iba a hacer preguntas y que era mejor aquí, en un parque donde la conversación no sería fácil de oír.

—Sé que sólo han estado aquí unos días, pero ¿Te gusta Coldspring?— Milk le preguntó.

—Hasta el momento, parece un lugar agradable para vivir, no tan formal como la vida que yo estoy acostumbrado, no hace tanto frio— dijo Goku a ella con un guiño.

-No te ofendas, pero, a base de lo que llevas, tu vida no parece tan formal- le dijo Milk.

Goku no había pensado en cómo podría ser su aspecto, ella probablemente pensó que vivía en una choza pequeña de una casa con basura en el frente. Ella se sorprendería al descubrir que su casa tenía en realidad 7.000 metros cuadrados, era tan grande en parte porque su padre invitaba a menudo a miembros de la manada a quedarse con ellos.

—Creo que la ropa que uso te llevara a una conclusión diferente—, respondió Goku. De repente, Goku tenía este intenso deseo de conocerla. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita, libro y película? ¿Qué te gusta de ser hijo único, y lo peor? —, disparó Goku una pregunta tras otra, en realidad no le daba la oportunidad de responder. Él estaba tan ansioso por aprender todo acerca de su compañera, de su Luna.

—Da un paso atrás, toma una respiración profunda porque en algún momento a te desmayaras por falta de oxígeno—, le dijo.

—Bueno, ya que como estoy tan tímido que esto será difícil para mí compartir, así que tengan paciencia conmigo—Milk se burlaba de él.

Goku puso los ojos en respuesta hacia su sarcasmo. Milk no tenía nada de tímido.

—Mi color favorito depende del día y mi estado de ánimo como el de hoy es verde—, explicó.

— ¿Es por eso que está vestida de verde?—, Preguntó Goku.

—Sí, tengo que admitir que me visto muy de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo y los colores que elija reflejan eso. Lo sé, soy un enigma, Me gusta mantener las cosas interesantes. Canción favorita: cambio con frecuenta, así, ahora yo tendría que decir —Acompáñame— de Bob Seager, pero pregúntame la semana que viene y será diferente. Libro favorito: probablemente te vas a reír de mí, pero es uno que siempre me ha gustado, se llama 'Al borde del peligro' por Shell Silverstein. Es un libro para niños de poesía extravagante. ¿Has oído hablar de él? —Le preguntó ella.

—No, en realidad no lo he hecho. Tal vez tendrías que compartirlo conmigo alguna vez —, le dijo Goku.

—Yo no tengo una copia, lo he perdido hace tiempo, aunque creo que Bulma lo tomó y simplemente nunca confesó — explicó.

Goku tomó nota de esto en la cabeza, eso era algo que podía conseguir, algo que mostrarle que le importaba lo que le gustaba.

—Bien, ¿dónde estábamos? ¡Oh, mi película favorita! bueno, no es sólo una, es una serie, Las películas de Harry Potter. Has oído hablar de ellas ¿verdad? —, Preguntó.

—Sí, en realidad las he visto, si son buenas—, le dijo.

—Por lo de ser hijo único, no sé, simplemente no pensé en lo que sería tener un hermano. Siempre he estado tan cerca de Bulma y Pan, que es como si tuviera hermanas —, explicó Milk.

— ¿Y tú, las misma preguntas?—, Le preguntó ella.

Sin repetir las preguntas, Goku simplemente les respondió en el orden que les había pedido,

—Cualquier tonalidad de color negro o gris, 'El Señor de los Anillos', la película '300 ', y no me gusta la responsabilidad que con lleva ser el único heredero de mi familia. —

Se dio cuenta de que no iba a entender la referencia de heredero del todo, pero se esforzaría por ser tan honesto como sea posible.

—Así que, bueno, me preguntaba, ¿sabes si...?—, tropezó Annabeth con sus palabras, era obvio que ella se sentía incómoda con lo que quería saber, él capturo la idea de su mente, ella quería saber si él tenía una novia en Rumania. Él estaba en realidad un poco sorprendido de que ella pensara en que él la persiguiera, si él tenía una novia, pero él tenía que recordar que ella no lo sabía todavía.

—No hay Luna, no tengo una novia, ni acabo de salir de una relación. — Goku sabía que el pinchazo de su ex no era necesario, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba verla sacada de quicio, y por supuesto si ella tuviera los pelos de punta llamaría su atención.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo tenía un novio? Quiero decir, no es que yo supiera que existías hace una semana, por no hablar de Trent y de nosotros juntos. —Ella le dijo con firmeza.

—Yo lo sé, Milk, lo siento. Pues bien, tengo que admitirte que eso no es lo que me preocupaba. Tengo que admitir que no me gusta la idea de otro hombre tocándote, pero sé que no volverá a pasar, creo que Trent es seguro, —Goku le dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Así que estás diciendo que si saliera con otro chico no estaría a salvo?— Le preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¿Quieres salir con otro hombre?—, Respondió Goku.

Goku sentía la pared en su mente y sabía que la respuesta era no, ella no quería salir con nadie más, y él sonrió, que no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento. Milk se adelantó y se llevó un dedo contra su pecho empujándolo con cada palabra,

—No esquives las pregunta con una pregunta tuya, eres prepotente, mandón, ¡Podrías volver a Rumania!—

Ella estaba furiosa, Goku imaginaba si fuera posible que humo saliera de su cabeza, pero ella todavía no había terminado tampoco.

—Me invitas a una cita y puede que yo quiera, cuando quiero. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para cambiar eso, así que si quieres seguir con esto ... esto ... entre nosotros —, dijo lanzando su mano hacia atrás y adelante para indicar a los dos,— no te vayas al infierno, hombre—En el momento en que había terminado, ella jadeaba un poco.

—Yo no he dicho que no podías salir con otra persona, te pregunté si querías—, le dijo Goku. — ¿Es eso tan difícil de responder?—

Milk lo fulminó con la mirada, obviamente, quería pegarle con algo, decidió bajar la tensión un poco. Siguió mirando hacia ella con sus profundos ojos negros, a la espera de ver si admitía lo que él ya sabía.

Milk miró hacia abajo, como si algo podría ser de interés para ella en el suelo y con una voz tan suave, si no tuviera oído de lobo, lo habría echado de menos, la oyó decir: —No, no quiero a nadie más. —

Cuando ella lo miró había lágrimas en sus ojos, y le rompió el corazón.

—MeuInima, ¿por qué las lágrimas?, no quise hacerte daño. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer, se me rompe el corazón —,Goku le dijo con angustia en su voz.

Goku envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, le acarició el cabello suavemente y le susurró palabras de consuelo y tranquilidad en su idioma. Finalmente, después de unos instantes comenzó a hablar, ella no se apartó de él, que estaba bien porque él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Él la había lastimado, y su lobo no estaba feliz y necesitaba el roce de su compañera

—Lo siento, no soy una idiota, por lo general, que llora, pero es que estoy tan confundida. Mis emociones para ti son tan raramente intensas y en solo tres días. Quiero decir que esto no es una película en la que se conocen y todo se pone loco en tres días, ¡esta es mi vida! —

—Lo sé, lo siento, no lo había considerado. Por favor, amor, perdóname. No voy a mezclar mis celos o el orgullo en el camino hasta que analices tus sentimientos, —Goku le dijo con toda sinceridad.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse Goku la besó suavemente en la frente y luego tomó una respiración profunda, disfrutando de la forma en que olía a él.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza y dijo: —Yo ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué sólo me oliste—.

—Debido a que hueles maravilloso—, le dijo Goku completamente desvergonzado sabiendo que lo había capturado.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y luego vinieron las preguntas que había estado esperando que ella le preguntase por último.

—Así que se me vas a decir que podemos compartir pensamientos o por qué de repente tengo marcas en mi piel que se ajustan a las tuyas como un rompecabezas?— Milk le preguntó.

— ¿Así que te has dado cuenta que las marcas corresponden?—, Preguntó Goku sorprendido. Tenía que decírselo a su lobo para relajarse, porque desesperadamente quería acicalarse frente a ella, orgulloso de que ella se había dado cuenta de sus marcas. " _Buen trabajo_ ", pensó Goku para sí mismo, _"esto es ridículo, tengo ganas de hacer trucos delante de ella y demostrarle que soy digno de ella."_ continuó diciéndose a sí mismo _"me va a ejecutar diciéndome que estoy loco"._

—Son marcas inusuales, así que naturalmente te diste cuenta. — Intentó parecer indiferente al respecto. —Mira Milk, quiero decir, no tienes ideas de como necesito que sepas todo. Tu mamá tiene que hablar primero contigo, ella tiene que decirte lo que sabe y luego, cuando te expliquen cómo encajo yo en ello, entonces tendrá más sentido para ti—, explicó Goku, suplicándole que aceptara esto. Goku sabía sin embargo, que ella nunca lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

— ¿Mi mamá que tienen que ver con todo esto?— Ella le preguntó con incredulidad. Y cuando Goku estaba a punto de responder, un auto se detuvo al lado de su motocicleta, que estaba a bastante distancia de donde ellos estaban. Goku dejó que su lobo utilizara sus ojos y vio, para su descontento, que se trataba de los lobos que habían pasado por delante de la casa de Milk la noche anterior.

Uno de los Grey comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y Goku estaba tratando de averiguar cuál sería la mejor estrategia. Él y su lobo estaban de acuerdo que no le gustaba poner a su compañera en peligro, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si trataba de luchar contra ellos, se quedaría sin protección. Si trataba de correr, el Grey los alcanzaría fácilmente porque ella no podía correr más rápido que el Grey. Él podía llevarla, pero Goku tenía la sensación de que no le caería muy bien a su Luna.

Él sólo tendría que esperar y ver lo que ellos querían.

— ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Los conoces? —Goku escuchó sus pensamientos nublados por la preocupación.

—Sé muy poco acerca de ellos, esta es otra cosa que tenemos que hablar, pero tenemos que hablar con tu madre en primer lugar—, respondió Goku.

Goku no quitaba los ojos de los lobos que venían hacia él y su compañera, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Milk disgustada, obviamente, no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

Cuando los lobos se acercaron, Goku no pudo contener el gruñido de advertencia que escapó. Si él hubiera esta de su garganta, no sabía cómo podía contener a su lobo, con la cola hacia abajo, las piernas separadas y bajas listo para cualquier movimiento brusco que podría intentar.

El lobo de la concesionaria, Goku recordaba su nombre, era Dodoria, fue el primero en hablar: —Mi Alfa quiere saber por qué estás todavía aquí.

Goku dio un paso adelante y los lobos retrocedieron un paso y todos ellos no podían dejar de agachar la cabeza un poco, porque era Goku más dominante.

—Odio tener que decírtelo Beta, pero su Alfa no tiene autoridad para ordenar que me fuera de una ciudad que no ha dado a conocer que es su territorio. No hay registro de que este paquete existiese, —Goku le dijo.

El Grey se veía un poco confundido por esto, lo que significa su Alfa no lo sabía, o su Alfa no había compartido esta información con ellos.

" _Independientemente. ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa que puede hacer frente a esas posibilidades?",_ se preguntó Goku.

Goku miró amenazadoramente en los cuatro Grey. —Le dices a tu Alfa que dé marcha atrás. Que haga caso omiso a este paquete —Miró Goku a cada lobo a los ojos y les cayó al instante, y luego con la misma voz que su padre solía hacer sus lobos obedecer, Goku les dijo: —Déjalo, ahora.

Cuando una serie de cuestiones dominantes de un comando como el solo podían obedecer, quieran o no.

Dodoria luchó contra el orden cuando él comenzó a alejarse, y antes de que él se subiera a su coche se dirigió a Goku y dijo: —Para que lo sepas, las crías ya han sido reclamadas, y, si no te quedas lejos, tu compañera te va a dejar, y te aseguro que te desgarrara. —

En esto Goku gruñó con furia, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sintió sus colmillos alargados. El Grey se quejó y se apresuró a su coche. Los neumáticos gritaron cuando doblo. Goku cerró los ojos y tomó respiraciones profundas y lentas. _"Cálmate",_ pensó Goku _"nadie te la va a quitar"._ Se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que él y su lobo estaban un poco controlados. Goku se volvió hacia Milk y vio la confusión en su cara, pero para su alivio no había miedo.

—Ok, Trata de olvidarte de salirte con la tuya y de no explicar este episodio. Yo no soy una idiota, la manera en que tu piel se tensó o el hecho de que el "ella", era yo—.Milk dijo con los brazos cruzados, y su ceño fruncido en la determinación. Goku se acercó a ella, después de verlo actuar como el animal que era, no retrocedió.

—Tú eres mi Luna, es el momento de hablar, pero tu mamá va a empezar. Vámonos —, respondió Goku. Tomó su motocicleta y se fueron juntos a la casa de Milk.


	18. Milk XVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 17: Milk XVII**

Milk se sostuvo fuerte en la cintura de Goku, descansando su mejilla en la espalda de él, tomando su calidez. Estaba nerviosa, pero agradecida de que finalmente estaba por recibir algunas respuestas. Toda esa escena en el parque hizo que perdiera su cabeza. Ella no podía hacer que tuviera sentido lo que esos tipos le dijeron a Goku o viceversa.

La única referencia que sabía para el término "Alfa" tenía que ver con perros o lobos. ¿Y quiénes eran ellos para decirle a Goku que él tenía que irse y a qué se refería que ella ya tenía pareja? Las preguntas se movieron alrededor en su cerebro una y otra vez, pero ella pudo encontrar ninguna explicación.

— _Luna, ¿te encuentras bien?_ —Preguntó preocupado Goku.

Sonrió, no pudiendo evitar gustarle el hecho de que él estaba preocupado por ella. Se sintió bien que se preocupen por ella, no era que otros chicos se preocuparan por ella, pero se sintió bien viniendo de él.

— _Supongo que me encuentro tan bien como se puede esperar. No te alarmes si me vuelvo loca, o me desmayo, se pasará._ —Dijo con una pequeña dosis de broma en su voz. La verdad era que ella ya estaba en la línea de pánico. Cuando esos tipos le dijeron a Goku que tenía que irse, la mera idea de que él se fuera le causó dolor, ¿qué lío era ese?

Milk cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración. _Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Sea lo que sea, cualquier cosa que te diga, no te vas a acobardar en la esquina y temblar como una cachorra asustada_ , se dijo firmemente. _No, pero no prometo que no voy desmayarme de shock, no hay vergüenza en desmayarse, es simplemente la manera que el cerebro aguanta todo, necesito procesar todo este lío._ Milk sonrió a su monólogo, preguntándose si otras personas se hablan a sí mismos de la misma manera. Probablemente no, pero todos tiene algo, ¿verdad?

Goku tiró en su calzada y mientras el apagaba el motor, todo pareció muy silencioso. Milk se bajó de su moto, sacándose el casco y sacudió su cabello. Levantó la vista para encontrase que Goku la estaba observando.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó ella.

Para sorpresa de Milk, ¡Goku se sonrojó! Movió su cabeza lejos de ella y ella vio la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido.

—Perdón, es que, um, bueno, te viste atractiva sacudiendo tu cabello. —Tartamudeó Goku. Milk realmente trató de no reírse pero falló totalmente. Lo miró, y vio que estaba avergonzado.

—Goku, cómo puede ser posible que estés avergonzado de pensar que soy ardiente. Prácticamente babeo encima tuyo cada vez que te veo. Yo soy la que debería estar avergonzada—Le confesó.

—¿Lo estás? —Preguntó Goku.

—Supongo que debería, pero tírame un hueso, eres súper ardiente. No puedo cambiarlo así que lo acepto.- Goku rió entre dientes cuando escuchó eso y le dijo—, me sorprendes, Luna. Verdaderamente lo haces.

Era el turno de Milk de sonrojarse. —Gracias—Era todo lo que pudo pensar para decir. Goku tomó su mano mientras estaban caminando hacia la puerta principal; ella sintió calidez esparciéndose en su brazo y a través de todo su cuerpo solamente por estar sosteniendo su mano. Cuando Milk abrió la puerta, vio al hombre que había sido el conductor de la limosina cuando Goku llegó hace tres noches, parado en su sala de estar. Milk se congeló, no estando realmente segura de qué hacer.

Goku caminó alrededor de ella y fue hacia el hombre y lo abrazó justo como habían hecho en la noche que él llegó. _Ok_ , pensó Annabeth, _me estoy arreglando para tener un momento de nena de dos años._

—¡MAMÁ! —Gritó Milk—¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL REY ARTURO, ¿QUIÉN ES ESTE HOMBRE EN NUESTRA CASA, QUÉ MIERDA SABES QUE NO ME ESTAS DICIENDO, Y POR EL AMOR A TODAS LAS COSAS QUE NOS MANTIENEN SANAS, QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?¡

En la cocina Lily Satan cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. _Es hora_ , pensó para sí misma. Tenía la esperanza que este día nunca llegara, que Milk creciera y tuviera una vida normal, nunca afectada por tener la sangre de su padre. Aparentemente, fue mucho esperar. Lily entró en la sala de estar.

—Creo que es momento de decirte la verdad acerca de tu padre. —Le dijo a su hija.

—¿Por qué tuviste que esperar tanto para decirme algo, cualquiera que fuera la cosa que me estás por decir? —Preguntó Milk, evidentemente dolida.

Lily se sentó en el sofá, con las manos agarradas en su regazo, y sus ojos enfocados en el piso.

—En realidad no, no tenía planeado decirte nada mientras nunca te afectara. Pensé que no había ninguna razón para añadir confusión al dolor a la partida de tu padre.

—¡¿Alguna vez pensaste que esa no era tu decisión?! —Milk estaba gritando ahora, estaba tan enojada y, sin embargo, sabía que su enojo era ilógico en la situación.

—Milk, cálmate, ella sólo quería protegerte, no ocultarte cosas.

Milk oyó la suave y confortante voz de Goku. Desafortunadamente, sólo sirvió para que se enojase más. Milk se volteó hacia él.

—¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Todos en esta habitación parecen saber algo sobre mi vida que yo no, y, francamente, me saca de quicio, así que, apártate!

Goku levantó sus manos en señal de rendición, y tomó asiento, en el apoyabrazos. Krilin se sentó en la silla fea, dejándole a Milk el asiento que quedaba. No estaba lista para sentarse así que empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

— _Lo siento, amor, es que veo que te duele y todo lo que quiero es consolarte, es MI trabajo consolarte, por favor aguanta esto conmigo un rato. Siéntate al lado mío, calma el animal dentro tuyo, por favor_. —El pensamiento de Goku era tan emocional que Milk se encontró caminando y sentándose al lado de él.

La mamá de Milk se mostró un poco sorprendida, pero tan rápido como apareció, este desapareció.

—Mili —comenzó su mamá—, no hay manera fácil de explicar esto. No hay manera de lo que diga suene lógica, así voy largarlo todo, ¿está bien?

—Si supieras como fue mi vida hace unos días no estarías largando todo esto. Así que, como Bulma y yo decimos, golpéame con eso —le dijo Milk. Lily tomó una profunda respiración.

—Tu padre es un Canis Lupus, un hombre lobo-. Como Milk no respondió, Lily continuó—: Yo sabía que había algo diferente en él cuando lo conocí. Mientras más salíamos, más segura estaba que no era normal. Así que un día le pregunté: "¿Qué eres?". Y me lo dijo. Al principio, naturalmente, no le creí, pero entonces él me mostró su lobo, y era hermoso. Pasado el tiempo, me contó más y más sobre su cultura y sus especies. Sabía que un día él se iría porque encontraría su alma gemela. Fue honesto en cuanto a eso y yo escogí quedarme con él de todas maneras, porque sentía que cualquiera fuera el tiempo que podría tenerlo era mejor que no estar con él.

Lily hizo una pausa por un momento y miró a Milk, quien estaba sentada ahí mirando la mesa que estaba en frente de ella. Goku tenía una de sus manos y parecía que estaba esperando que se volviera histérica en cualquier momento. Pero Milk continuaba sin decir nada. Lily continuó—: Tres días antes de que se fuera, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Le iba a decir esa misma noche pero cuando fui a casa, había una nota esperando por mí, en vez de él.

Milk miró a su madre cuando su voz tembló y vio que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que su mamá seguía amando a su padre, incluso cuando él era un Canis Lup-lo-que-fuera, pensó para sí misma.

— _Canis Lupus, meu inimă_ —le dijo Goku a través de sus pensamientos.

— _No estaba pensando para ti, ¿ahora sí? No, no estaba, estaba pensando para mí misma, así que si no te importa mantén tu ruidoso cerebro Rumano fuera del mío_ —le dijo. Goku simplemente apretó suavemente su mano, e incluso, enojó más a Milk porque ella no quería que nadie la consolara, o que la comprendieran, sólo quería que la hicieran enfadar. La mamá de Milk se recompuso, y como Milk todavía no decía nada, continuó:

— No tenía ni idea qué iba a pasarte, que eres mitad Canis Lupus. No sabía si cuando entrara a tu cuarto un día iba a encontrar un lobo cachorro en tu cuna. Mientras pasó el tiempo y parecías completamente normal, decidí dejarlo ir. Cuando entraste en la pubertad, estaba preocupada que tal vez eso traería algunos cambios en tu cuerpo, y como no pasó, pensé que estábamos libres. Pero entonces —Lily miró a Goku, no lo estaba culpando cuando ella dijo—: viniste, y sabía que toda mi esperanza había sido en vano.

Goku miró a Lily a los ojos y le dijo—: Lo siento por traer de vuelta temores del pasado, pero no siento el haber encontrado a Milk. Es mi alma gemela, y la voy a reclamar, como es mi derecho. Lo sabes Lily, ella no estará completa sin mí, o yo sin ella.

Lily movió su cabeza. —Ya lo sé, Goku. Al principio, estaba enojada, después asustada, ahora que pasé un poco de tiempo contigo, no lo suficiente sin embargo, te puedo decir que eres un buen hombre. Digo "hombre" porque no puedes ser más un chico. Tienes que proteger a mi pequeña. —Su voz ahora sonaba desesperada.

La cabeza de Milk se levantó cuando ella escuchó el tono de voz de su mamá y vio el miedo en sus ojos.

—Ok —empezó Milk, tomando una respiración profunda—, denme un momento, ¿está bien? Déjenme procesar esto… en voz alta. —Ella giró su cabeza para mirar a Goku—Tú, Don Juan, dame algo de espacio, estás volviéndome loca en estos momentos.

Goku dejo ir su mano y se movió lejos de ella, pero sólo un poco. Milk rodó sus ojos hacia él. —Entonces, mi padre se convierte en un peludo una vez al mes, ¿es eso lo que escuché que me dijiste?

Goku y Krilin dejaron salir algo parecido a risas y se callaron cuando Lily los miró seriamente.

—No, todas las cosas que piensas que sabes sobre hombres lobos son falsas. Los Canis Lupus pueden cambiar de faces, ellos no lo llaman "transformarse", cuando quieren. Pueden cambiar todo su cuerpo en la forma de un lobo o solamente sus ojos, o dientes o lo que fuere, no tiene nada que ver con la luna.

Milk sabía que su mamá amaba las cosas interesantes, y definitivamente, encontró interesante toda la cosa de que hombres lobos son reales. Estaba pasando todo el camino de la memoria y moviéndose directamente al camino de lo increíble.

—Yo no puedo cambiar de faces, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Milk con desconfianza.

—No —Dijeron Lily, Goku y Krilin al mismo tiempo.

—Sonido Surround, lindo. —Dijo sarcásticamente Milk.

 _Qué puedo decir_ , pensó para sí misma, _me pongo sarcástica cuando pierdo la cabeza._

—Bueno, ese es un trato de mierda. Aquí tienes un papá que puede convertirse en un lobo cool y tú no puedes ni siquiera tener una sexy peludita cola. —Dijo Bulma mientras ella y Pan entraban en la sala. Milk se congeló, el alivio era obvio en su cara.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —Les preguntó.

—Les pedí que se quedaran y escucharan. Yo sabía que les contarías en cualquier caso, y pensé que necesitarías algo de apoyo de personas quienes no sentirías que te estuvieran ocultando algo—Le dijo Lily.

—Entonces chicas, ¿escucharon todo? —Preguntó tentativamente Milk.

—Cada palabra, yo quería hacer palomitas de maíz. Pensé que tal vez habría momentos de tensión y tú sabes que como cuando estoy tensa, pero la buenita no me dejó. —Bulma le dijo. Pan unió su mano con la de Bulma en simpatía

— Lo sabemos cariño, pero, como era Chichi la que iba a descubrir que su papá es el que se pone peludo, no el tuyo, realmente no nos interesa si tú estás tensa, ¿está bien, cariño?

Bulma tomó la mano de Pan fuera de la suya y se la mordió de tal manera que le dejo las marcas de sus dientes.

—Hey, ¿qué demonios, chica? —Exclamó Pan.

—¿Ves? ¿No deseas, ahora, que me hubieses dado las palomitas de maíz? —Replicó Bulma. Milk comenzó a reírse, no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan agradecida de tener a Pan y a Bulma aquí, dándole algo a que aferrarse, que de paso sabía por qué su mamá les pidió que se quedaran. Milk se giró y miró a su madre

— Entonces, ¿mi padre se fue porque encontró a su alma gemela, o lo que fuera?

—Sí, y quiero que sepas que no le culpo. Yo sabía que eso iba a pasar eventualmente—Respondió Lily.

—¿Él sabía sobre mí? —Preguntó Milk, no estando muy segura de querer saber la respuesta, porque si sabía y nunca le importó ir a conocerla, eso iba a herirla verdaderamente.

—No, cariño, él no sabía. Después de que se fue, no tuve manera de contactarlo y decirle. Si lo hubiese sabido, él hubiese querido ser parte de tu vida. Es un buen hombre, Milk. El único problema era que realmente no era un hombre, qué suerte la mía, ¿no? —Dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Milk pensó por un momento y luego algo de lo que Goku había dicho antes llegó a su mente, ¡él la había llamado su alma gemela!

Lentamente se giró para mirarlo y vio que su cabeza estaba baja; sus hombros caídos como si estuviera desinflado. Le rompió el corazón verlo tan roto. Milk caminó hasta él y se agachó sobre sus rodillas en frente de él. No se movió. Milk movió su dedo y lo colocó debajo de la barbilla de Goku y levantó su cabeza, así ella podía ver su cara, y la mirada que vio, le trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Ella no habló en voz alta, sentía que esto era en privado, solamente entre ellos, y por los siguientes momentos, no había nadie más en el mundo de Milk, excepto Goku.

— _¿Qué está mal, Goku?_ —Le preguntó.

— _Tú sabes lo que eres para mí, ¿verdad?—_ le preguntó.

Milk susurró su respuesta en voz alta—: Alma gemela.

Goku asintió con su cabeza—: Sí, meu inimă, tú eres mi alma gemela. La otra parte de mi alma, y el pensar que tú no me quieres es más de lo que puedo soportar—Goku le dijo honestamente.

—Sin presión, ¿huh?—Dijo Milk intentando mejorar el ambiente.

—Yo nunca te pediría que hagas algo que no quieras hacer Luna, pero no voy a mentir y decir que no te voy a seguir como un cachorrito enfermo—dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero las lágrimas no se habían ido del todo.

—Sólo necesito tiempo, ok, para ordenar todo esto. No estoy diciendo que no te quiero, quiero decir, ahora que te conocí, la idea de una vida sin ti, se me hace difícil respirar—le dijo Milk.

Goku le tomó las manos en las suyas y dijo—: Tiempo es lo único que no te puedo dar, amor.


	19. Goku XVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 18: Goku XVIII**

Goku sostuvo las manos de su alma gemela en las suyas y odió haber tenido que decirle que no podía darle la única cosa que ella quería, no podía darle tiempo. Él necesitaba completar la unión a través del rito de sangre, especialmente desde que había otro Canis Lupus reclamando que ella le pertenecía. Una vez que la unión estaba completa ningún otro hombre podía discutir de quién era. Goku levantó a Milk del suelo y la devolvió al asiento que estaba al lado suyo. Él seguía sosteniendo una de sus manos, tomando consuelo de su toque.

—No estoy tratando de apurarte Milk. Bajo diferentes circunstancias te daría todo el tiempo que necesites, pero no estás segura sin la unión —Le explicó Goku.

—Ok, eso fue tan claro como el lodo. ¿Te importaría elaborar por qué no estoy segura? —Milk le preguntó.

—Cuando vine aquí mi padre… espera, déjame retroceder por un momento y decirte un poco sobre quién realmente soy así todo encajará mejor, ¿está bien? —Preguntó Goku.

—Cualquiera que sea lo que nos lleve al lugar donde necesitamos estar, voy a tratar de no preguntar si ya llegamos—Respondió un poco impaciente Milk.

—Soy un Canis Lupus como tu padre. Mi linaje es en Rumania. Hay muchos tipos de hombres lobos; yo soy un Canis Lupus, también conocido como Lobo Grey, como también tu padre —Explicó Goku.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que mi padre es un Grey? —Preguntó Milk.

—Mi padre me lo dijo—Él respondió.

—¿Quién es tu padre? —Preguntó Bulma cautivada en la conversación.

Todos en la habitación se giraron para mirarla, ella sólo levantó sus hombros y dijo:

—Mala mía, esa era la línea de Chichi, ¿verdad?

Pan sacudió su cabeza y golpeó a Bulma en el hombro. Bulma la miró de mala manera.

—Mi turno— Milk dijo—Entonces, ¿quién es tu padre? —Ella repitió la pregunta de Bulma.

—Estoy llegando a eso, ustedes dos saltaron la bala —Les dijo Goku. Las chicas rieron, Krilin tosió tratando de disimular su risa.

—Saltaron el arma, guapo, no la bala—Corrigió Bulma con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, bueno, como ustedes dicen, mala mía —Le dijo a Bulma— Déjenme continuar. Como dije, soy un Grey y mí manada esta en Rumania. Cada manada tiene un Alfa, como nuestros primos animales. El Alfa es algo como el rey, él manda a la manada. Él mantiene el orden así los lobos dominantes no rompan el orden, y entonces todos, especialmente los no-dominantes lobos, también llamados obedientes, son protegidos.

Goku estaba tratando de que todo esto resultara tan claro como podía, así Milk entendería donde cayó en todo esto y cómo se vería su nueva vida.

—Mi padre es el Alfa de los Canis Lupus Rumanos. Yo soy el siguiente de la línea para ser Alfa y entonces en nuestra manada me llaman el Príncipe de los Canis Lupus Rumanos. Soy dominante, que significa que está en mi naturaleza querer proteger a quienes son débiles; está también en la naturaleza del dominante ser agresivo y muy territorial. Un Alfa tiene que ser dominante o sino no podría mantener el orden en la manada. ¿Estás conmigo hasta ahora? —Le preguntó Goku.

—Eres un príncipe hombre lobo rumano, tu papá es el hombre lobo rey, eres mandón, posesivo, y territorial por naturaleza, cosa que si fueras solamente un lobo significaría que mearías en lo que quisieras marcar como tuyo.

Bulma estaba casi en el suelo por la risa que le provocó la descripción de Milk.

—¿Y por qué exactamente trajiste tu trasero real a Texas?—Terminó Milk con una pregunta.

Goku estaba sonriendo, agradecido que el sentido de humor de ella todavía siguiera intacto, cosa que significaba que estaba manejando estas noticias bien.

—Cada Canis Lupus hombre tiene una pareja, solo una. Algunas veces son llevados a un área determinada en donde su pareja está, creo que es una manera natural de ayudarnos a nosotros los lobos, porque tú sabes, puede tomar años e incluso siglos para encontrar a tu pareja—Goku dejó que eso se hundiera en un minuto sabiendo que lo inevitable estaba por venir, pero Bulma le ganó a Milk para el golpe… otra vez.

—Espera, pon los frenos, tíralos en un parque, y coloca los frenos de emergencia mientras estás ahí. ¿Acabas de decir siglos?—Preguntó indecisa Bulma.

Esta vez nadie ni siquiera le prestó atención al hecho que no era Milk la que lo había preguntado, todos estaban ocupados mirando a Goku, esperando por una respuesta. Krilin, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en la silla fea luciendo aburrido. Él podría tirar sus dos centavos en cualquier momento, Goku pensó para sí mismo, pero no, Krilin sólo estaba sentado.

—Sí, dije siglos. Los Canis Lupus viven mucho, mucho más tiempo que los humanos —Respondió Goku.

Esta vez fue Milk la que preguntó:

—¿Cuánto mucho más? Porque, tú sabes, estoy solamente bien por 75 años, tal vez 80. Si me siento más que eso, voy a expirar—Dijo Milk.

—Una vez que completemos el rito de sangre tú vida está atada a la mía y vivirás tanto como yo lo haga, así como también viviré tanto como tú vivas. Verás, Milk, una vez que las parejas están unidas uno no puede vivir sin el otro. Esta es la manera de nuestra especie, que cuando uno muere el otro lo sigue —Le dijo Goku.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —Exclamó Pan— ¡Eso es tan romántico! O deprimente, depende de cómo lo vean. ¿Tienes algún primo? —Ella le preguntó esperanzada.

—Lo siento Pan, pero tienes que tener la sangre de un Canis Lupus en tu linaje para que puedas ser atada con un Canis Lupus.

—Yo puedo fijarme, tú sabes, algo de investigación, porque ahí no me dice que hay en mi sangre, podría ir hacia generaciones pasadas… —Empezó Pan pero fue interrumpida cuando Bulma cubrió la boca de Pan con su mano.

—No le presten atención; a ella le falta esa parte del cerebro que le dice que se calle—Dijo Bulma.

—Tú eres la que habla—dijo Milk sonriendo—ok, continua, necesito entender todo esto esta noche así tengo mañana para volverme loca —Le dijo Milk a Goku.

—Vine a Texas porque mi lobo de alguna manera sabía que tú estabas aquí y que su pareja, nuestra pareja está en peligro. Antes de que preguntes, trataré de explicar esto rápido. Mi lobo y yo somos uno, pero al mismo tiempo estamos separados. Cuando no estoy en forma de lobo, el sigue ahí; puedo seguir llamándolo por ayuda y usar sus atributos, de igual manera cuando estoy en el lobo él puede usar mis atributos humanos; puedo seguir pensando y razonando. Esa es la razón por la cual nosotros no lo llamamos cambio, porque eso implica que una vez que estamos en nuestra forma de lobos, no retenemos ningún atributo humano, y que cuando estamos en nuestra forma humana no hay nada de lobo ahí, cosa que no es el caso. Nosotros siempre coexistimos juntos. ¿Eso tiene sentido? —Preguntó Goku.

—Sí, entiendo eso, no fácil de creer, pero entiendo la lógica de eso— Respondió Milk.

Goku dejó ir la mano de ella y peinó el pelo de Milk fuera de su cara. Ella luce tan cansada, pensó para sí mismo. Él estaba tan agradecido que ella no le hubiera tirado algo o decirle que estaba loco incluso cuando lo que le estaba diciendo sonaba loco para ella, pero se dijo a sí mismo, hay más así que ella podría tirarme algo.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que soy tu pareja. Mencionaste algo de una atadura, y sangre… ¿Qué dijiste? —Milk preguntó

—Ritos de Sangre. Incluso si somos pareja, tenemos que realizar una ceremonia para atarnos —Empezó Goku.

—Oh, Pan consigue algunas palomitas de maíz ahora, está arreglado para hacerse rico —Interrumpió Bulma. Milk rodó sus ojos y Goku solamente ignoro el comentario. Él no quería ser distraído, su Luna necesitaba saber que estaba por venir y necesitaba saber que iba a pasar muy, muy pronto.

— _Ok, retrocede, cuando dices realizar una ceremonia, ¿estás hablando de cosas que se hacen detrás de puertas cerradas?—_ Milk le preguntó a través de sus pensamientos, sonando avergonzada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

— _Si me estas preguntando si tenemos que consumar nuestra relación para completar la atadura, la respuesta es no, Luna_ —Goku le respondió.

Él vio que ella tomaba una respiración profunda y dejándola salir en obvio alivio.

—Pon las palomitas Pan, las cosas se están poniendo feas —Anunció Milk.

—¿Puedes alguna vez no llover en mi marcha o siempre tienes que tener un chaparrón? —Le preguntó Bulma con obvia irritación.

— _¿Es la idea realmente tan mala para ti, Luna_? —Preguntó Goku, honestamente preguntándose.

— _Nosotros NO vamos a tener estar conversación ahora, puede que sea tu pareja o lo que sea, pero solamente te conozco hace tres apestosos días, ¿qué tipo de chica piensas que soy?_ — Milk pensó devuelta para él.

— _Bueno en verdad, amor, me complace saber que eso es algo que no tomas a la ligera_ —Goku le dijo. Luego sonando un poco inseguro él preguntó: — _¿No lo tomaste a la ligera para hablar con alguien, verdad?_

Milk cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Ella tomó una profunda respiración y Goku podía decir que estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento.

— _Si tienes que saberlo absolutamente, que no ha habido nadie que el cual quisiera tomarlo ligeramente… nunca. Entonces, como estas siendo apestosamente entrometido, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguna doble regla en el mundo de los Canis Lupus? ¿Está bien para un chico para tomar a cualquiera ligeramente sin las repercusiones de una mala reputación?_ —Milk le devolvió.

— _Gracias. Para responder tu pregunta, es un poco común para un Canis Lupus hombre tomar a la ligera a cualquiera, excepto su pareja_ —Goku sonrió a las connotaciones que ellos estaban usando para evitar decir hacer el amor.

Milk captó ese pensamiento.

— _Nop, es llamado no tomarlo a la ligera, supéralo._

Goku se rió en voz alta de la vergüenza de ella, lo que causó que todos en el cuarto lo miraran. Él no lo pudo evitar, ella era alegría para su corazón, a él no le importaba si ella nunca lo llamaba como era, si ella iba a ser de él.

—¿Están ustedes dos listos para compartir la conversación con el resto de nosotros ahora o les gustaría seguirla en otra habitación?—Bulma preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Nop, no hay necesidad de que se vayan, sólo somos una gran familia feliz, compartiendo, conversando, y obteniendo todos los sangrientos detalles de la vida como hombre lobo. Solo otro típico miércoles a la noche – Milk divagó nerviosamente.

—¿Estás lista para que continúe, mi Luna? —Le preguntó Goku.

—Suéltalo —Milk le dijo.

—La ceremonia del rito de sangre es ejecutada por el Alfa de la manada que la pareja está por unirse, así que va a ser ejecutada por mi padre. En muchas formas es casi como una boda humana. Usualmente hay algunos testigos, familia y amigos cercanos. Nosotros vamos a intercambiar votos—,Goku respiró profundamente porque él sabía que lo que él estaba por decir a ella no le iba a gustar— y luego hacemos el rito de sangre. —Terminó vagamente. Él sabía que ella no lo iba a dejar pasar fácilmente, pero, él pensó, no hacia mal intentar.

—Goku, cariño, ¿qué son exactamente los ritos de sangre? —Milk le preguntó con dulzura en voz que él conocía cada vez más.

—Entiende Milk, nosotros no somos humanos, hay algunas cosas que nuestra naturaleza lobuna demanda, una de esas cosas es el rito de sangre. Un Canis Lupus hombre quiere que el mundo conozca a su pareja como suya. Hay muchas maneras que eso pase. Para una Alfa, su pareja toma las marcas que él tiene en su cuerpo. Las marcas en un Canis Lupus revelan su lugar en la manada. Por instancia, yo soy dominante entonces mis marcas están en la parte derecha de mi cuerpo, éstas son también muy elaboradas, y están en el frente de mi pecho, indicando que soy el Alfa. Mi padre me explicó que cuando un Alfa encuentra su pareja él desarrollará nuevas marcas que son visibles incluso con las ropas puestas, como en el cuello, y esto dice a todos los Canis Lupus que él está unido. Un Alfa unido es un Alfa más fuerte.

Goku hizo una pausa para darle una chance a ella de hacer preguntas, y luego, para complacerla, él giró y miró a Bulma, quién respondió:

—Oh, estoy bien, continúa con esta cosa genial.

Goku le guiñó y le sonrió abiertamente.

Para su sorpresa Milk lo alcanzó y le pegó en el brazo.

—Deja de guiñarles a mis amigas, Bulma va a hiperventilar, y Pan va a desmayarse. Continua con toda esa cosa de los ritos de sangre—Le gruñó a él.

—Tú eres una cosita muy violenta, ¿verdad?—Bromeó Goku.

Ella le dio una mirada que decía "estoy esperando". Entonces el continuó:

—Esa una de las maneras que la pareja hombre es marcada.

Pan levantó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

Bulma rodó sus ojos y dijo:

—Baja la mano, tú, cerda, y sólo pregunta.

—¿Cómo hacen las marcas para identificarla a otros hombres lobos si nadie puede verlas a menos que vista una remera sin espalda como Chichi lo hizo esta noche? —Preguntó Pan.

Goku gruñó y eso hizo que ganara otro golpe de Milk en el brazo.

—No les gruñas a mis amigas tampoco.

—No estaba gruñéndoles a ellas amor, estaba gruñendo a la idea de que otro viera tus marcas. Las marcas en la mujer están hechas solamente para su pareja las vea, son preciosas para él porque es la primera cosa que indica que ella le pertenece. A los Canis Lupus hombres no les gusta que otros hombres vean las marcas de su pareja. Fue muy difícil para mí esta noche con tus marcas mostrándose, ayudó que tu pelo cubrió la mayoría de ellas —le dijo.

—Entonces es casi como un chico mirara en su cajón de lencería y viera todas sus prendas calientes, ¿verdad?—Empezó Bulma con una sonrisa.

—Solamente tú vienes con esa analogía, ¿lo sabes, verdad?—Le preguntó Pan.

—Estoy solamente aclarando las cosas, tú sabes, rompiendo el hielo, haciéndolo más comprensible—Respondió Bulma.

—Bulma, Pan, las quiero chicas, pero cállense, ¿está bien? —Les preguntó Milk con exasperación. Ambas chicas pasaron sus dedos sobre sus labios como si estuvieran cerrando una cremallera y subieron sus pulgares. Milk asintió dándoles las gracias.

—De otra manera que un Canis Lupus hombre puede mostrar que encontró su pareja, es la habilidad de hablarle a ella a través de sus pensamientos. Yo no puedo hablar, o escuchar los pensamientos de alguien, excepto los tuyos. Así como tú puedes hablar conmigo y escuchar mis pensamientos—Goku continuó explicando. Él notó que la mirada que Milk le estaba dando era muy poco placentera y le preguntó:

—¿Eso te molesta Luna?

—Bueno, hay algunas cosas que no quiero que sepas—Le dijo Milk tímidamente.

—Oh, como esa vez que nos escabullimos y fuimos a… —Empezó Bulma pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Pan.

—¡BULMA!—Gritó Pan—Vayamos a buscar esas palomitas, creo que necesitas algo para mantener tu boca ocupada o sino tendremos que meter tu pie en ella, ¿está bien? —Terminó dulcemente.

—Una vez más mi desfile es saturado en el huracán Pan—Replicó Bulma. Milk observó mientras sus dos mejores amigas caminaban hacia la cocina, y luego se giró y miró a Goku.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la tercera manera que un hombre marque a su pareja? —Ella le preguntó.

Goku simplemente le envió el pensamiento:

— _Creo que estarías más cómoda si hablamos sobre eso en privado._

Las cejas de Milk subieron en comprensión.

—Es tan malo, ¿uh? —Le preguntó.

En respuesta Goku solamente tomó su mano y la levantó del sillón, se giró hacia Lily y Krilin y les dijo:

—Creo que el resto de esta conversación necesita ser entre mi pareja y yo.

—Puedo entender eso—Respondió Lily.

Krilin asintió demostrando que comprendía.

Goku miró a Milk y dijo:

—Enséñame el camino, Luna.


	20. Milk XIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 19: Milk XIX**

Milk continuó sosteniendo la mano de Goku mientras lo guiaba escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Antes de que alcanzaran el final de las escaleras Milk escuchó a su madre gritar:

—Chichi deja la puerta abierta por favor, emparejada o no, todavía estás viviendo bajo mis reglas.

Milk se rió, tan agradecida por algo que la hizo sentir como si fuera solamente una chica con un chico, saliendo juntos, no un Canis Lupus, no un compañero, sólo adolecentes.

—Está bien, mamá —gritó Milk en respuesta.

Goku aparentemente pudo sentir su alivio y eso lo hizo sentirse triste porque estaba provocando que la vida de ella cambiara tan drásticamente y tenía que convertirse en algo tan diferente a lo que alguna vez conoció. Quería que ella fuese feliz, que se sintiera a salvo, cuidada y amada por él. Mientras entraban en su habitación, Milk dejó ir la mano de Goku y se alejó, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. Necesitaba espacio, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco claustrofóbica.

—Te puedes sentar en esa silla o en el asiento de la ventana —dijo señalando ambos lugares. Milk de repente se sintió muy nerviosa, estar en su habitación a solas con él se sentía muy íntimo, pero no podía negar que estaba muy aliviada de que cualquiera que fuese la cosa que él tenía que decirle no iba a ser escuchada por todos los demás que estaban abajo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la otra cosa que marca a la hembra como compañera? Estoy asumiendo que tiene que ver con los ritos de sangre, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Milk.

—Tienes razón; tiene que ver con el rito de sangre. El motivo por el cual quería hablar contigo a solas es porque en la ceremonia esa es la única parte que se hace en privado —explicó Goku.

—Wow, wow, wow, retrocede ahí. Pensé que habías dicho que en la ceremonia no había cosas para tomar a la ligera —dijo Milk un poco desesperada.

—Luna, te voy a exponer esto claramente. No habrán mentiras, medias verdades, o irse por los arbustos. Voy a decirlo francamente —le dijo Goku firmemente.

Milk trató, de verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo contener la risa.

—Meu inimă, ¿podrías por favor compartir conmigo qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso? —le preguntó Goku pacientemente.

—Se le dice irse por las ramas, oh príncipe de los lobos, no irse por los arbustos —le dijo, todavía riéndose incluso cuando intentaba no hacerlo.

—Oh, bueno mi error, entonces ya no habrá más irse por las ramas. Vamos a llamarlo por lo que es, así que si te pones roja voy a tratar con todas mis fuerzas de no encontrarlo adorable.

—Está bien, escúpelo —respondió Milk, irritada por su sermón. Ella se instaló en su cama, las piernas en estilo indio, la espalda derecha y sus manos en su regazo. Estaba tratando desesperadamente no estar ansiosa pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Finalmente Goku empezó a explicar lo de los ritos de sangre, y él tenía razón, lo que le dijo hizo que se sonrojara tanto que sintió calor en su cara.

—Lo que te dije es cierto respecto a la ceremonia de vinculación, nosotros no tenemos que consumarlo, o hacer el amor, como prefieras llamarlo, con el fin de estar completamente vinculados. Sin embargo sí tenemos que intercambiar sangre.

Milk se encogió al escuchar eso. —Eso es realmente asqueroso, te das cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo. Quiero decir, eso seguramente no puede ser bueno para una persona.

Goku le dirigió una mirada de "no he terminado" lo que hizo que ella dejara de hablar.

—No hay manera elocuente de decir esto. Es lo que es. Te marcaré y tomaré tu sangre mordiéndote —Goku hizo una pausa esperando su reacción. Ella no lo decepcionó.

—¿QUE TÚ ME VAS A HACER QUÉ? —gritó Milk, tomada completamente fuera de guardia por su revelación. _Quiero decir_ , pensó para sí misma, _cuando él dijo que teníamos que intercambiar sangre, yo estaba pensando en una pinchadura de dedos, un poco de vergüenza porque yo tendría que chupar su dedo y viceversa, pero morderme, eso estaba en toda una nueva categoría de vergüenza._

Goku caminó hacia su cama y se arrodilló frente a ella. Ubicó sus manos sobre las suyas, y ella instantáneamente sintió la tranquilidad fluyendo a través de ella. Cerró sus ojos y se empapó de ello, aceptando el alivio que él le estaba dando. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba mirando fijamente unos brillantes ojos negros ónix.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le preguntó ella.

—Para los lobos el tacto es una cosa muy poderosa. Les proporciona alivio y tranquilidad, también es así con un Canis Lupus, y al igual que otras cosas es incluso más potente entre compañeros. Tú necesitabas mi alivio y no podía hacer nada más que dártelo. Cuando tú necesitas algo eso me llama, puedo sentirlo, mi lobo puede sentirlo, y estamos obligados hacer lo que podamos para proporcionártelo.

Milk trató de no pensar sobre eso, pero llámenla loca, cosa que a este punto estaba obligada a ser, pudo imaginarse a sí misma deseando una barra de helado Snickers en mitad de la noche mientras una violenta tormenta de truenos causaba estragos afuera; aquí llega Goku llamando a su ventana, totalmente mojado con un Snickers en su mano. Eso podría ser algo práctico.

Goku había captado todo su pequeño sueño-de-ojos-abiertos y se rió entre dientes.

—Tú verdaderamente piensas en las cosas más raras, lo sabes ¿verdad? —le preguntó Goku a Milk.

—Mantengámonos enfocados, chico lobo. ¿Morderme exactamente en dónde? Puesto que esto tiene que hacerse en privado estoy un poco recelosa sobre la respuesta —le dijo.

—Relájate, Luna, no te morderé en ningún lugar que un día te pueda gustar —dijo Goku. Milk sabía que él solamente estaba tratando de conseguir una reacción de ella y por más que la enfadara funcionó como un hechizo.

—Frena ese pensamiento justo ahí. No habrá discusión de futuros "gustar" y "no gustar" de nuestra posible relación física algún día, ¿entiendes? —le dijo Milk con resolución.

—Te complaceré por ahora —le dijo Goku con una sonrisa—. Siguiendo adelante amor, te morderé en el cuello. Te aseguro Luna, soy un hombre lobo pero al menos no soy un vampiro, mi mordida no durará tanto como para dejarte sin sangre, dura lo suficiente para tomar suficiente sangre para tragar y dejar mi marca en ti.

Milk estuvo en silencio por un rato, tomó una profunda inhalación y exhaló lentamente, y dijo.

—No preguntaré siquiera sobre el comentario del vampiro, solamente dejaré que eso resbale sin mayor cosa que un sondeo o un vistazo. Lo que haré es darle mi atención a toda esa cosa de dejarme una marca mordiéndome. Entendí eso de que cuando me muerdas tendrás mi sangre en tu boca y bla, bla; pero, ¿cómo vas a dejar una marca en mí? —preguntó Milk con una sorprendente compostura respecto a todo el asunto.

—En realidad no estoy seguro de cómo dejaré una marca en ti. Creo que es solamente parte de toda la cosa sobrenatural del vínculo. La marca que dejaré es el símbolo visual que estás emparejada — Él explicó — La advertencia final para los otros machos de que estás vinculada es el olor.

—¿Apestaré? Por favor dime que no voy a apestar, porque yo no apesto, ¿okey? —le imploró Milk.

—No Luna, no apestarás. Para los otros Canis Lupus olerás como yo, porque habrás tomado mi sangre, y yo oleré como tú cuando haya tomado tu sangre. Una vez que hayamos consumado nuestra unión los olores se habrán intensificado extremadamente —explicó a Milk.

—Justo acabas de tirar la última pelota curva ahí, ¿verdad? Bueno, no tengas muchas esperanzas porque no la batearé —dijo Milk altivamente—. Entonces, toda esta cosa de morder se hace en privado, ¿por qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Te gustaría que te mordiera el cuello frente a tu mamá? —argumentó Goku.

—Punto para ti. Tienes razón, no hay manera de que esa boca tuya se acerque a mi cuello enfrente de nadie, ni de mi mamá y especialmente no de tus padres —dijo Milk. _Oh, mierda_ , pensó, _tengo que conocer a sus padres_. Sintió pánico ante ese pensamiento pero no sabía por qué. Ella no había estado nerviosa cuando conoció a los padres de Trent. Escuchó gruñir a Goku mientras él captaba el pensamiento de Trent pasando a través de su mente.

—Oh, ya cállate tú súper-posesivo, real dolor rumano en el proverbial trasero. No es que esté pensando sobre él mordiéndome el cuello —dijo Milk sarcásticamente. Una vez más, no podía evitarlo; se volvía sarcástica cuando se estaba nerviosa. Goku se levantó y se sentó su lado de sobre la cama. Él se inclinó más cerca de ella y le apartó el cabello del cuello revelando las marcas sobre sus hombros y cuello. Goku recorrió las marcas con sus dedos y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Milk tembló ante su toque y descubrió que no podía mantener su respiración uniforme, en realidad sentía como que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Lo que vino después casi selló su destino.

Goku se acercó aún más y susurró en su oído.

—Espero que no estuvieras pensando en él mordiendo tu cuello. Te aseguro que una vez que lo haga yo, nunca vas a tener la necesidad de pensar en otro —Y luego él con cuidado colocó sus labios sobre su cuello. Milk no trató de suprimir el pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios apretadamente cerrados. Pero naturalmente Goku no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Después de que le besó el cuello, él estaba separando sus labios mientras juguetona y también cuidadosamente pellizcaba su cuello con sus dientes.

Milk saltó y volteó para mirarlo sin aliento, poniendo sus manos en alto como si pudiera protegerse de él. Le dijo.

—Yo, um —Sacudió su cabeza y frotó su rostro con ambas manos mientras luchaba por conseguir que sus pensamientos y palabras cooperaran con su boca—. Ahora entiendo por qué esa parte se hace en privado, gracias por la demostración.

Goku le sonrió perversamente. —Puedo demostrártelo otra vez, está probado que es más probable que las personas recuerden las cosas cuando las hacen tres veces.

—Buen intento Don Juan, pero se trata de que las personas recuerdan cuando se le dicen las cosas tres veces, no cuando hacen las cosas tres veces —contestó ella.

—Podríamos probar la teoría para ver si se aplica a las acciones también, estoy a favor de un estudio científico —bromeó Goku.

—Bueno, pues estás sin suerte porque yo apesto en ciencias y por lo tanto no la disfruto —dijo ella como un hecho.

Goku de nuevo se inclinó hacia adelante y esta vez Milk se alejó, pero esto no lo detuvo, él solo sonrió y se inclinó más cerca.

—Entonces lo que intentas decirme, mi micul incendiu (pequeño fuego), ¿es qué no disfrutaste mi demostración? Porque si no lo hiciste, entonces no lo hice correctamente y me sentiré obligado a intentarlo de nuevo.

Cerrando sus ojos Milk inmediatamente pensó en una pared escudando su mente y entonces pensó en un plan; la evasión no está funcionando, hora de pasar al plan B, si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos. _Solamente déjame ver si puedo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina y eso tal vez lo sacará de su juego y luego podré dar marcha atrás. Tú sabes como Bulma te llamaría, ¿verdad?,_ se preguntó a sí misma. _Sí, sip soy una gallina de mierda, eso es lo que soy._

Con su plan de ataque decidido, Milk dejó de alejarse y comenzó a acercarse a él. Esto de verdad lo confundió y lo hizo retroceder un poco. Animada por su pequeña victoria, se volvió un poco más audaz y deslizó su cuerpo más cerca del suyo. La frente de Goku se arrugó y ella podía decir que él se preguntaba que estaba pasando, pero él no se movió, solamente se sentó muy quieto. Milk decidió el ángulo en el que estaba actualmente era del todo malo para su esquema así que se levantó sobre sus rodillas y caminó alrededor hasta que estuvo directamente detrás de él. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con sus pies detrás de ella. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercó su rostro hasta que su boca estuvo justo al lado del oído izquierdo de él.

Goku se estremeció y esto hizo que ella sonriera. _Toma eso tú pequeño canalla seductor_ , pensó para sí misma. Dejó que su respiración estuviera sobre su oreja mientras le decía:

—¿Cómo te gustaría hacerlo chico lobo?

Goku se inclinó hacia adelante para alejarse de su boca y ella pudo ver la subida y caída de su espalda; él estaba respirando rápidamente. Se encontró bastante intrigada por su comportamiento; no podía recordar algún momento en el cual Trent haya respondido a ella así… oops, había dejado caer la pared durante ese pensamiento.

Goku se levantó tan abruptamente que Milk se cayó hacia delante y tuvo que atajarse con las manos para evitar caer de bruces. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Goku caminando rápidamente de un lado a otro por su habitación y en obvia agitación.

—Goku, lo siento, no era mi intención que escucharas eso. No estaba tratando de pensar sobre la parte física de mi relación con Trent, estaba apenas comparando tus reacciones… —Milk trató de explicar esperando calmar al lobo que actualmente hacía un agujero en su alfombra con sus pasos frenéticos.

—Milk no estás ayudando —le dijo con un gruñido—. Me doy cuenta que no entiendes la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti, pero no puedo cambiar mi modo de ser. En la naturaleza, los lobos se emparejan de por vida, y un lobo macho mataría a cualquiera que intente tomar a su compañera. Es lo mismo con mi especie. Entiendo que este Trent- Goku dijo su nombre en obvia repugnancia— fue parte de tu vida y no puedes cambiar eso, y no es que no me guste él como persona. Es que sólo estoy celoso del obvio cariño que sentías y sigues sintiendo por él. No me gusta el hecho que eras íntima con él, cuando ése es exclusivamente mi derecho —Goku cerró los ojos y respiró lenta y profundamente, y se presionó los dedos en el puente de la nariz.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Milk, ella pudo ver la lucha interna que estaba teniendo, él quería honorarla y darle el espacio que ella necesitaba porque no creció con los de su especie y él no podía esperar que ella sólo aceptara sus maneras sin compromiso. Pero su lobo no veía las cosas del mismo modo. Él pensaba en absolutos. Milk es su compañera, le pertenece a él y a ningún otro, sus pensamientos deberían ser solamente para él, y debería entregarse a él completamente tal como él se entregaba a ella completamente.

Milk se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Esta vez no estaba tratando de vencerlo en su propio juego, no estaba tratando de seducirlo, sólo quería tranquilizarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que quería ser suya y quería desesperadamente que él fuese suyo y de nadie más. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Goku respondió a su pensamiento no expresado.

—Soy únicamente tuyo, mi Luna. Fui tuyo desde mi primer aliento y seré tuyo hasta el último.

Milk cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Lo haló para acercarlo más a ella mientras las manos de él le frotaban la espalda y él besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo, él sacó sus manos de su espalda y suavemente sostuvo su rostro. Entonces, él hizo la cosa más dulce que Milk alguna vez experimentó.

Goku besó su frente, besó sus ojos, besó sus mejillas y su nariz, besó su barbilla y, cuando ella pensó que no podría esperar más tiempo, él besó sus labios. Era suave y lento y dulce. Milk dejó escapar un suave gemido y esto hizo gruñir a Goku. Él aumentó la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos y el beso se volvió mucho más apasionado.

Finalmente Goku se alejó y apoyó su frente sobre la suya. Para alivio de Milk, al igual que ella, él estaba sin aliento, y le tomó un momento recobrar la compostura.

—Creo que es tiempo de decir buenas noches amor, o mis buenas intenciones de mantener tu virtud hasta que estemos unidos podrían simplemente pasar a un segundo plano gracias a mis hormonas —dijo honestamente y absolutamente sin vergüenza por su obvio deseo por ella.

Milk le sonrió. No quería que él se fuera, no quería estar separada de él ni siquiera por un minuto, pero sabía que su mamá nunca dejaría a Goku pasar la noche, sin importar si era su compañero o no.

—Krilin se está quedando aquí para darle a ti y a tu madre protección. Si en algún momento te sientes insegura me llamarás. Me doy cuenta que tu mamá no está completamente cómoda sobre tú y yo estando emparejados, pero necesito que entiendas, tu seguridad viene primero y no voy a dejarte sin protección sólo para complacer a tu madre. ¿Entiendes eso? —le preguntó Goku con seriedad. Milk sabía que su mamá querría que ella estuviera a salvo incluso si eso significaba que Goku estuviera en su casa todos los días y esa idea le cayó bien.

—¿Siempre eres así de mandón? —le preguntó Milk, ignorando su pregunta.

—Cuando se trata de tu protección, sí, conservo el derecho de ser mandón —respondió Goku—. La abrazó estrechamente una vez más y luego la dejó ir. Milk inmediatamente se sintió sola sin su toque; eso la sorprendió porque se sintió cercana a las lágrimas ante la idea de él yéndose.

 _¡Demonios, Chichi!,_ pensó para sí misma. _Contrólate, él sólo va a estar al cruzar la calle._

—Esto es parte del vínculo, amor. Es difícil para los compañeros estar separados por mucho tiempo y no poder compartir sus pensamientos. El alma de un compañero no está completa sin la del otro y los compañeros necesitan esa cercanía, la ansían —le explicó él.

—Entonces que se supone que debo hacer mientras estamos separados, quiero decir, demonios Goku todavía no te has ido y estoy triste ante la simple idea de que te vayas —le dijo ella desesperadamente.

Goku colocó su mano en el cuello de ella, en el mismo punto en donde sus labios estuvieron antes.

—Vendré en el instante que me lo pidas. Si tengo que dormir en el piso justo afuera de tu puerta, lo haré si es lo que necesitas —Luego Goku dijo la única cosa que Milk no esperaba oír—. Te amo, mi Luna. Fui hecho para amarte, para protegerte, y proveer para ti. Nunca dudes en decirme o pedirme lo que necesites.

Milk se puso de puntilla y besó a Goku firmemente en los labios. Se apartó rápidamente y dijo.

—Mejor te vas ahora, antes de que te ruegue que te quedes —Lo giró hacia la puerta de su habitación y lo empujó hacia afuera.

No quería verlo alejarse de ella, tan tonto como sonaba; en vez de usar palabras le mandó una imagen desde su mente. Era de él sosteniéndola cerca; ella inclinaba su cabeza a un lado como hacen los lobos para mostrar sumisión, y como una hembra haría por su compañero para realizar los ritos de sangre. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde había venido ese pensamiento, tal vez era su subconsciente dejándole saber que se sometería a la ceremonia de los ritos de sangre.

—Eso es nuevo para mí —se dijo así misma.

En su mente ella oyó a Goku gruñir en respuesta de ese pensamiento y todo lo que dijo fue: _Pronto, mi amor, pronto._

Milk tembló ante sus palabras. _Oh, qué bueno_ , respondió ella sarcásticamente. Oye, ¿qué más podía esperar de ella? El sarcasmo era su especialidad. Milk fue hacia su ventana y se sentó en el asiento mirando hacia la calle. Estaba esperando ver a Goku salir de su casa, así podía observarlo caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Sip, ella estaba mal. Vio a Krilin caminar hacia afuera y a Goku detrás. Krilin abrazó a Goku otra vez. _Caramba realmente son un manojo de *tocones, ¿verdad?,_ pensó ella. Luego ellos hablaron por unos minutos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Krilin se colocó delante de Goku, puso su mano sobre su corazón, se inclinó ligeramente, y giró su cabeza para exponer su cuello. La única respuesta de Goku para reconocer la obvia sumisión de Krilin fue una cabeceada brusca. Entonces Krilin dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa de Milk.

Antes de seguir su camino hacia la casa de Los Henry, Goku se dio vuelta y miro hacia la ventana de Milk. Al principio Milk quiso esconderse muy lejos, avergonzada de ser atrapada mirándolo... otra vez. Entonces pensó _, ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cuán seguido puedo anhelar a rumanos ardientes?_

 _Espero que no desees a ningún otro. Rumanos, calientes, o lo que sea… Luna, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?,_ Goku le envió su pensamiento.

 _Realmente vas a tener que invertir en un buen diccionario y uno de sinónimos, ¿lo sabes verdad?,_ respondió Milk.

Observó mientras él le soplaba un beso y no pudo evitar pensar cuánto habría preferido que sus labios estuviesen en el extremo receptor de ese beso en vez de su mano. Sintió comezón en el cuello ante la idea de sus labios y estaba diciéndose a sí misma que se controlara cuando se dio cuenta de que Goku no le había dicho algo. Milk abrió su ventana y se asomó.

—Goku, convenientemente has olvidado decirme cómo voy a tomar tu sangre —le dijo Milk.

—No lo he olvidado, pensé que sería obvio amor —Goku le dijo—. Vas a devolverme la mordida —Goku le hizo un guiño y sonrió, luego siguió su camino hacia la casa de Los Henry.

—Si tú no lo quieres morder, yo lo haré.

Milk se giró para ver a Pan y a Bulma paradas en la entrada de su habitación. Pan levantó su mano derecha la cual sostenía una taza.

—¿Chocolate caliente? —preguntó.

—Más vale que lo creas —Fue lo todo lo que Milk dijo.

 ***Tocones: Se refiere a una persona que, por impulso, toca todo lo que ve.**


	21. Goku XX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 20: Goku XX.**

Goku sonreía para sus adentros mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la casa de los Henry. No había olvidado decirle a Milk que tendría que morderlo; sólo había estado esperando el momento adecuado porque había aprendido rápidamente que su Luna era impredecible. No sabía si ella iba a estar contenta por conseguir vengarse de él por morderle o si la idea de tener que morderlo con fuerza suficiente como para extraerle sangre sería el último empujón para llevarla al borde. Para su alivio, ella no había enloquecido... todavía. Simplemente parecía confundida, él supuso que eso calaría en poco tiempo y ella se pondría en contacto con él más tarde esta noche.

Goku alcanzó la cocina y luego en mitad de las escaleras se encontró con Brian.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cita? —preguntó Brian moviendo las cejas.

—Estuvo bien, Milk es una chica maravillosa —respondió Goku.

—¿Así que vas a salir con ella otra vez?

—Espero que sí, no se lo pedí esta noche, ya sabes, no quería parecer obsesionado o algo así —le dijo Goku y se rió para sus adentros. Sabía que estaba más allá de la obsesión, pero de nuevo no era sólo una chica que le gustaba, ella era más que un flechazo, por lo que honestamente estaba siendo bastante razonable acerca de la situación en general. _Sip, sigue diciéndote eso,_ pensó Goku.

—Oh, has recibido una llamada mientras estabas fuera —le dijo Brian.

—¿Una llamada telefónica? ¿Era de mis padres? —preguntó Goku.

—No, fue de Dodoria, el vendedor del concesionario. Pidió que lo llamaras esta noche, que era muy importante. Escribí su número y lo pegue con cinta adhesiva en tu puerta.

—Está bien, gracias —respondió Goku distraídamente mientras siguió subiendo las escaleras pasando a Brian.

—Te veré por la mañana —le dijo Brian.

—Sí, nos vemos —Fue todo lo que dijo Goku.

Cuando Goku llegó a su habitación, vio la nota que Brian había pegado en la puerta. La arrancó y abrió la puerta y luego la cerró detrás de él.

Por un momento se quedó mirando la hoja de papel, no muy seguro de si debía llamar primero a su Alfa, o devolver la llamada a Dodoria. Decidió que debía llamar a Dodoria en primer lugar porque entonces podría decirle a su padre respecto a decirle todo a Milk y lo de haber hablado con Dodoria. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que Brian había escrito en el papel. Lo escuchó sonar cuatro veces cuando alguien finalmente respondió.

—Hola —dijo la voz.

—Llamo para hablar con Dodoria, por favor —dijo cortésmente Goku.

—Espera por favor —le dijo la voz. Goku esperó durante varios minutos antes de que otra voz se oyera en la línea. Estaba tratando de no pensar en todos los escenarios que podrían presentarse al final de todo dadas las circunstancias y lamentablemente cada uno no era mejor que el otro.

—¿Es el cachorro de Rumania? —preguntó una voz profunda.

—Si por el cachorro que quiere decir que el príncipe rumano de los Canis Lupus, entonces estás en lo correcto —respondió, ya queriendo gruñir—. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? —preguntó Goku.

—Mi nombre es Freezer Gold, soy el Alfa de la manada de Coldspring. Estoy llamando para averiguar por qué todavía está en mi territorio cuando no ha sido autorizado para estar aquí. No sólo eso, sino ¿por qué se está quedando al otro lado de la calle donde vive la hembra que he reclamado como mía? —pregunto Freezer con su voz comenzando a convertirse en un largo rugido mientras hablaba.

A Goku comenzaron a brillarle los ojos, sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para conseguir calmarse. Este perro callejero se había atrevido a reclamar a Milk como suya, si él se acercaba a su compañera iba a rasgar su garganta. Una vez que él estuvo tranquilo y fue capaz de hablar, respondió.

—No hay registro de su manada, por lo tanto no tengo que pedir permiso para estar aquí. En cuanto a la hembra a la que usted se refiere, a menos que pueda probar que de hecho es su compañera no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

Goku escuchó un gruñido bajo en el otro extremo del teléfono. Esperó a que Freezer respondiera y por un momento pensó que el otro lobo ya no estaba allí, pero entonces lo oyó hablar.

—¿Está tratando de decir que puede demostrar que ella es su compañera? —preguntó Freezer.

—Da (sí) —Fue todo lo que Goku dijo en respuesta.

Entonces oyó a Freezer decir una cosa Goku había tenido la esperanza de poder evitar.

—Entonces te desafío por la ceremonia de vinculación. Sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿correcto? Aunque lo sepas, permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Incluso si ella lleva tus marcas, no está unida a ti y por lo tanto tengo derecho a desafiarte por una ceremonia de vinculación. Si gano, esto por supuesto significa que mueres, entonces tomaré a la hembra como compañera y será vinculada a mí. Si tú ganas, bueno el resultado es obvio —explicó Freezer.

Goku respiró hondo. Su Alfa iba a estar furioso. Milk iba a estar aún más furiosa cuando se enterara de que tenía que ir a Rumania. En realidad así no era como Goku había esperado comenzar su último año en la escuela secundaria. Goku tenía que comprar algo de tiempo a fin de conseguir que Milk y su madre se fueran del país, lo que significaba que ella tendría que ir sin él. No le gustaba la idea, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para mantener segura a su compañera.

—No puedo hacer nada más que aceptar, sin embargo tengo el derecho de solicitar que mi Alfa esté presente en el desafío para asegurar una lucha justa, y como está en Rumania, le tomará dos días para llegar hasta aquí —le dijo Goku.

—Conozco las reglas, puedes llamar a tu Alfa para que venga y sea testigo, sin embargo durante esos dos días Milk—Bryce hizo una pausa cuando escuchó a Goku chasquear los dientes y gruñir, pero luego continuó sin demostrar de forma alguna que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Goku—, estará bajo arresto domiciliario, sólo en caso de que estuvieras planeando tratar de sacarla de contrabando mientras estamos a la espera de tu Alfa. Tendré a dos guardias en su casa y no se te permitirá verla durante este tiempo —explicó Freezer.

Goku estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de su compostura y Freezer Gold finalmente lo empujó sobre el borde cuando le dijo a Goku que iba a pasar por la casa de Milk al día siguiente para expresarle sus intenciones. Las uñas de Goku comenzaron a crecer afiladas y su rostro estaba comenzando a perder su forma humana mientras el lobo trataba de empujar para salir. Su compañera estaba en peligro, otro macho estaba tratando de alejarla de él, y él quería sangre.

 _Goku, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Algo está mal, así que no intentes decirme que no es así porque voy a patearte el trasero si me mientes después de todo eso de "no habrá medias verdades ni mentiras y bla, bla, bla", así que escúpelo._ Goku escuchó a Milk en sus pensamientos y eso calmó al lobo de inmediato. Goku se dio cuenta en ese momento lo precioso que era tener una compañera, ya que solo ella podía domar a su lobo.

 _No voy a decirte que nada está mal Luna, pero no puedo decirte lo que es en este momento. Por favor, confía en mí. Dame unos minutos y te lo explicaré_ , le dijo Goku con sinceridad. Sabía que iba a tener que decírselo, sobre todo porque este Freezer Gold iba a estar pasando por su casa. Por lo menos Krilin estaba allí y la protegería con su vida, ella será su reina un día, debe ser valorada por encima de su vida.

 _Está bien, cinco minutos. Luego te quiero en mi puerta para hablar conmigo cara a cara,_ exigió Milk.

 _Ahí estaré_ , respondió Goku.

Goku no se había dado cuenta de que Freezer le estaba haciendo una pregunta puesto que se había distraído por los pensamientos de su compañera.

—¿Entiendes los términos que se han fijado para ti en relación con el desafío de la ceremonia de vinculación?

—Lo hago —Fue todo lo Goku dijo.

—Entonces espero una llamada telefónica en el momento en que su Alfa esté aquí. Mis lobos estarán en la casa de ella en una hora. Tienes hasta entonces para verla. Te advierto que no dejes que mis lobos te vean tocándola. Como bien sabes, mientras el desafío esté en pie, no puedes intentar vincularte con ella o perderás —Luego la línea se cortó.

Goku iba y venía alrededor su habitación haciendo retroceder al lobo, las uñas volvieron a su longitud normal, sus caninos retrocedieron, y cuando se miró en el espejo vio que, aunque su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, sus ojos todavía brillaban de un profundo color negro. _Bueno_ , pensó para sí mismo, _creo que eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer_. Sintió que su lobo se revolvía como si estuviese diciéndole que tenía suerte de que todo lo que quedaba del cambio de fase era que sus ojos sólo seguían brillando.

Goku nunca antes había sentido a su lobo enfadado. Él y su lobo estaban de acuerdo en que la idea de este Alfa en cualquier lugar cerca de su compañera era exasperante. Goku no estaba seguro de cómo se las iba a arreglar para no ir allá y destrozar a Freezer Gold. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que había oído a Milk y porque no la empujaría más allá para marchar a través de la calle si él no se presentaba, decidió que era mejor ir allí.

Por razones de conveniencia y para evitar molestar a Brian y Sara, Goku decidió tomar la ventana. Dos pisos podrían haber sido un desafío para un ser humano pero para un Gris, saltar es su segunda naturaleza. Saltó al suelo, y luego echó a correr por la calle hasta la puerta Milk. Cuando llegó allí ella ya estaba de pie en el porche con un albornoz envuelto a su alrededor, dando golpecitos con el pie, y con una mirada que haría que incluso un Alfa Gris se detuviera en seco. Se veía adorable.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Tienes como hábito saltar de estructuras de dos pisos? ¿Estabas pensando, "Oye la puerta de entrada es una forma tan típica de dejar un lugar que por qué no mezclar un poco, ya sabes a través de algunos *yuuujuuu y en lugar de eso caer por la ventana"? —dijo Milk sarcásticamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de su pequeña despotricada.

—Cálmate Luna, no me caí. Salté, saltar es como una segunda naturaleza para mí y lo elegí porque no quería molestar a Brian o a Sara. ¿Cómo estás? —explicó Goku y luego le preguntó.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—. Aquí estoy sentada, bebiendo mi chocolate caliente, explicándole a mis dos mejores amigas que tengo que morder a cierto chico, sabes lo habitual y BAM —Milk aplaudió para enfatizar sus palabras—. Casi soy derribada por una ola de emoción o algo —terminó sonando menos agresiva y más cansada de lo que había estado cuando había comenzado.

Goku tomó su mano en la suya, se la llevó a los labios y la besó suavemente. La sintió y la vio estremecerse en respuesta. Odiaba estarle causando angustia y odiaba saber que estaba a punto de empeorar. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que Freezer y sus lobos llegaran.

—Amor, necesito que busques a tu mamá, yo voy a buscar a Krilin—le dijo Goku.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Goku? —preguntó Milk, con su rostro mostrando su evidente preocupación.

—Vamos a entrar y conseguir que todos se reúnan y voy a explicarlo. Trae a Bulma y Pan también, por favor —dijo Goku mientras se la guiaba a la casa.

—Krilin está en la habitación al final del pasillo por la cocina —le dijo Milk. A Goku le gustó que hubiera distancia entre el otro lobo y su compañera, pero a la parte lógica de su cerebro que aún no estaba afectada por su veta posesiva, le preocupaba que fuera demasiado lejos para que él fuese capaz de protegerla eficazmente.

Goku se dirigió hacia la habitación de Krilin mientras Milk se dirigía hacia las escaleras para traer a sus amigas y a su madre.

Antes de que Goku pudiera incluso doblar la esquina para ir por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Krilin, su guardia ya estaba allí. Krilin expuso su cuello en sumisión a su príncipe y le preguntó.

—¿Has llamado a tu padre?

—Todavía no, quiero hablar con Milk y su madre primero y hacerles saber lo que está pasando. El lobo que dice ser el Alfa de este territorio está enviando Grises hacia acá para vigilar la casa de Milk. No creo que él sea consciente de que estás aquí, y necesitamos mantenerlo de esa manera —le dijo Goku.

Goku y Krilin hicieron su camino de regreso a la sala y vieron que las cuatro damas estaban sentadas juntas en el sofá. Goku quería tener Milk sentada junto a él pero renunció a la idea, sabiendo que ella tenía que estar cerca de la gente en la que más confiaba.

 _Confío en ti Goku_ , Goku oyó el pensamiento de Milk en su mente y mientras lo decía ella se levantó y fue con él. Le tomó la mano y la condujo al sofá de dos plazas, donde se sentaron juntos. Ese pequeño acto hizo que el corazón de Goku se hinchara de amor por su compañera.

Lily parecía un poco triste cuando miró a su hija sentada al lado de Goku pero rápidamente se lo quitó de encima.

—Goku, dinos por favor —Fue todo Lily dijo.

—Hay una manada de Grises aquí en Coldspring y el Alfa, Freezer Gold, me ha contactado. Él está reclamando a Milk como su compañera —Goku no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió mientras decía esta última parte.

—¡Y un infierno que lo soy! —gritó Milk bruscamente poniéndose de pie—. Ni siquiera sé quién es ese chiflado... —miró a su mamá—. ¿Lo conozco? —le preguntó sonando menos confiada.

—No Chichi—respondió Lily—. Yo tampoco lo conozco. Goku ¿lo has visto?

—No, no lo conozco en persona —Se volvió hacia Milk—. Lo conocerás muy pronto, meu inimă (mi corazón), planea venir aquí mañana para decírtelo él mismo.

—¿Quién demonios se cree este tipo que es? Él no puede simplemente traer su peludo culo a la casa de Chichi y si cree que puede, obviamente ha subestimado mi habilidad para volverme toda kung fu con su pellejo —despotricó Bulma.

Goku le sonrió, apreciando su lealtad hacia su compañera.

—¿Estarás conmigo? —le preguntó Milk, sonando como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—No amor, no seré capaz de hacerlo. Freezer me ha retado para una ceremonia de vinculación. Así que no puedo estar contigo hasta después de la pelea. A él se le permitirá verte una sola vez para darte a conocer sus intenciones y luego tampoco tendrá permitido verte —explicó Goku a su compañera.

—¿Qué quieres decir que te desafió para una ceremonia de vinculación? ¿Qué pelea? —preguntó Milk incrédulamente.

Goku le tomó la mano y tiró de ella a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas.

—Debido a que no estamos vinculados, cualquier macho tiene el derecho de retarme para ser tu compañero, incluso si no son tus verdaderos compañeros. No tengo otra opción excepto aceptar el desafío. Lo que esto significa Milk, es que Freezer y yo vamos a luchar en nuestras formas de lobo, el que quede de pie será tu compañero.

—Cuando dices "el que quede de pie" te refieres al que quede vivo ¿no? —le preguntó ella.

—Si amor, la lucha es a muerte —respondió.

Milk se sentó en silencio durante unos momentos. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo de modo que él no podía ver lo que sus ojos le dirían.

 _¿Estás bien?,_ preguntó Goku a través de sus pensamientos mientras le ponía la mano bajo la barbilla y empujaba su rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo.

—No Goku, definitivamente no estoy bien. Estoy enloqueciendo en este momento si debes saberlo. La idea de vincularme o lo que sea, contigo era una locura. La idea de vincularme con un total desconocido, un desconocido que resulta ser un werewolf que está molesto contigo, está más allá de mi capacidad de ser razonable —le dijo Milk.

—Yo secundo esa moción —dijo Pan.

—Yo la tercero —intervino Bulma.

—No se puede tercerear algo idiota, sólo tienes que decir *aye, para demostrar que estás de acuerdo —le dijo Pan.

Bulma sólo le sacó la lengua a Pan e ignoró su comentario.

—¡No vas a estar vinculada a nadie más que a mí! —gruñó él.

—Seh, seh golpéate el pecho si lo necesitas mientras estás en eso Tarzán —dijo Milk sarcásticamente.

—He solicitado que mi Alfa esté presente en la pelea, le tomará dos días llegar. Iba a intentar y tener a Krilin pasando de contrabando a tu madre y a ti fuera del país pero Freezer lo sospechó y puso tu casa bajo vigilancia por sus lobos. Sin embargo, no es consciente de que Krilin se queda aquí, así que es para nuestro beneficio. Si pierdo...

—¡NO vas a perder! —dijo Milk con firmeza.

Goku continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado.

—Krilin las pondrá a salvo a ti y tu madre. Tienes que prometerme Luna que vas a ir con él y dejar que mi manada te mantenga a salvo.

—No haré tal promesa porque nada y quiero decir absolutamente nada te va a pasar. Si recibes tanto como un rasguño en tu rostro hermoso voy a patear tu peludo cu... —Antes de que Milk pudiera terminar Goku tenía la boca sobre la suya, besándola con firmeza.

—¡Finalmente, consigo algo de acción! —exclamó Bulma.

Cuando Goku finalmente se apartó de Milk ella parecía un poco aturdida. Sin embargo se recuperó rápidamente.

—Simplemente me besaste —dijo, con sus palabras llenas de confusión.

—Lo hice, amor —respondió Goku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡En frente de mi mamá! —dijo Milk claramente avergonzada.

—Y de Krilin y tus amigas también —señaló Goku sonando presumido.

—No seas un bastardo sabelotodo —le dijo Milk.

Goku se levantó y miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo le quedaban diez minutos con su compañera. Le enfurecía tener que obedecer las reglas del desafío pero si no lo hacía podría terminar por tener que renunciar y perderla. La idea hizo que su corazón doliera. La levantó del asiento y otra vez, sin preocuparse de su público, la besó como si esa pudiera ser la última vez. Sostuvo su rostro tiernamente y trató de memorizar sus facciones, cuán suave era su piel. Se apartó bruscamente y se alejó, abrumado con emociones tan fuertes que no sabía qué hacer. Quería aplastar algo; quería sangre, la sangre de la persona que se atrevió a alejarlo de su pareja. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban brillando cuando Milk habló.

—¡Me besaste de nuevo! —Dijo pisoteando fuerte como una niña—. La *PDA es una gran cosa en tu manada, porque eso podría ser un problema —continuó pero se detuvo tan pronto como Goku se volvió hacia ella y vio sus ojos.

 ***1 N. de T.:** **Va Va Voom. Expresión que refleja un estado de alta excitación, energía y sensación de valentía.**

 ***2 N. de T.: Aye significa "Sí" en gaélico.**

 ***3 N. de T.: Siglas de Public Display of Affection (demostraciones públicas de afecto).**


	22. Milk XXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 21: Milk XXI.**

La respiración de Milk se quedó atrapada cuando Goku volteo a verla y vio sus ojos brillando, como cuando ves a un animal en la noche y la luz golpea sus ojos. Lucían de esa forma. _Extraño_ , pensó ella.

Milk se dio cuenta, una vez que superó la conmoción por sus ojos, de que Goku estaba a punto de perder el control. No estaba segura de que podría pasar si él no recuperaba el control, y podía decir que estaba luchando lo más fuerte que podía por conseguirlo. No sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo?

Milk estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Goku para darse cuenta que Bulma había caminado a su lado.

—Te necesita para domar a la bestia que está rugiendo dentro de él por matar algo. Ve con él —susurró Bulma y después la empujó hacia Goku.

Milk miró a Bulma y luego a Pan. Ella no podía creer que algo tan profundo había salido de la boca de Bulma.

Pan se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? —dijo respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha de Milk. Milk volvió su atención a Goku mientras caminaba hacia él.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. Se acercó y alzó su mano hacia su mejilla; él cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia ella como un perro rogando ser acariciado. Milk se encontró sonriendo, pero después sintió su rabia, miedo y celos fluyendo hacia ella. Los ojos de Goku se abrieron de golpe y se quedó mirándola fijamente sin pestañear.

 _No tenía intención de asustarte. Diría que mi lobo es el que esta fuera de control, pero eso sería una mentira. En este momento el hombre está tan fuera de control como el lobo y eso me hace muy peligroso_ , Goku compartió sus pensamientos con ella.

 _Tú nunca me lastimarías_ , le dijo Milk con completa confianza.

 _No, es imposible para un Gris lastimar a su compañera. Pero otros sin embargo, inocentes o no, no pueden tener esa garantía. Me tengo que ir Milk, los lobos de Freezer pueden estar aquí en cualquier minuto y en el estado en que estoy no puedo garantizar ser civilizado con ellos,_ le dijo Goku.

Milk estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que él incluso hubiera terminado de hablar.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró ella.

Goku tiró de ella hacia un lado y se volteó para de esa forma dar la espalda a los demás y así ella estuviera oculta de su vista. El apartó el cabello de su cuello y la besó en el mismo lugar en que lo había hecho antes, el lugar donde dejaría su marca. _Es mejor que sea su marca_ , Milk pensó.

—Te amo, Luna —le dijo Percy.

—¿Qué significa Luna? —le preguntó ella.

—Te lo diré pronto, pero ahora no es el momento. Debo irme antes de que los otros lobos estén aquí —Él la sostuvo por un momento más y luego se apartó.

Milk tomó su mano antes de que llegara muy lejos y lo jaló hacia ella. Ella lo miró a los ojos, aun viendo al lobo brillando allí.

—Te amo, pero si dejas que ese Alfa me tome como su compañera, moriré para así poder ir y patear tú real trasero rumano, ¿entendido? —le preguntó Milk.

—Dilo de nuevo —le dijo Goku.

—¿Qué voy a patear tu real trasero rumano? —empezó Milk.

—No amor, di la primera parte —dijo Goku con adoración.

Milk se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba tratando de decir y esto la hizo sonreír. Se inclinó más cerca de él, y susurró, —Te-a-mo.

—Gracias —ella oyó decir a Goku tan suavemente que casi se lo pierde. Él la beso en la frente y volteó hacia los otros. Él miró a Krilin, quien dio un paso al frente y expuso su cuello de nuevo.

—Tú la protegerás con tu vida o la perderás —dijo Goku en una voz que Milk nunca le había oído usar.

Krilin se hundió en sus rodillas, no se veía como si él hubiera querido hacerlo; era como si alguien lo hubiera obligado. Oyó un gimoteo viniendo de Krilin y luego Goku caminó hacia él y puso una mano sobre su cabeza. Él dijo algo en rumano y luego camino hacia la puerta de enfrente. Milk se apresuró a seguirlo mientras él abría la puerta y salía. Justo cuando ella salía un auto se detuvo en frente de su casa y dos hombres se bajaron. Milk le agarró el brazo a Goku, no por miedo por sí misma, sino por miedo por él. Goku instintivamente tomó la mano de ella sin pensar en el hecho de que Freezer había dicho que no quería que sus lobos vieran a Goku tocarla. Tan pronto como la tocó los otros lobos empezaron a gruñir, mostrando sus dientes, con sus ojos brillando. La respiración de Milk aumentó y su mano apretó la de Goku.

Goku se volteó hacia ella.

—Tienes que dejarme ir amor, ellos están gruñendo porque te estoy tocando.

—Me importa un saco volador de mierda que a ellos no les guste que me toques. Tocaré a quien quiera. Me vincularé con quien quiera, ¡Y no tendré a ningún perro callejero sarnoso gruñendo en mi patio! —Milk estaba gritando, había dejado ir la mano de Goku y caminaba con intención hacia los lobos.

Goku estaba tan sorprendido por ella que apenas la alcanzó cuando se encaró con uno de los lobos. Ella tenía su dedo en el rostro del lobo y estaba gritando cada improperio conocido por el hombre, y algunos no conocidos para el caso. Milk nunca se había sentido tan furiosa, cómo se atrevía este Freezer quien quiera que sea a tratar de decirle que hacer, dictar a quien podía tocar, o desafiar a su compañero. El lobo al que le estaba gritando se inclinaba hacia atrás lo más lejos que podía para mantenerse alejado de su toque. Ya no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba, tenía una visión de túnel y lo único que podía ver era al lobo enfrente de ella que se había atrevido a entrar en su territorio. No se detuvo a pensar acerca del hecho de que había llamado a su patio su territorio; lo archivaría para más tarde.

Milk sintió algo tocar su brazo; miró el rostro del lobo enfrente de ella y lo escuchó gruñir ferozmente. Volteó para ver quien la había tocado. Era Goku; él estaba diciendo su nombre y tratando de jalarla de regreso lejos del otro lobo. Milk también se dio cuenta de que tenía público desde que todos los de su casa habían ahora salido.

Bulma estaba caminando por el sendero directamente hacia el rostro del otro lobo. Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró.

—¿Crees que estoy asustada de ti bola de pelo? —ella preguntó sarcásticamente—. Soy tu peor pesadilla. Sólo recuerda todos tienen que dormir en algún momento, espero que puedas dormir con un ojo abierto —le guiñó un ojo y luego se volvió para regresar a la casa. Milk finalmente dejó que Goku la jalara de regreso a la casa y luego se apartó de ella, y a pesar de que trató de evitar que eso la hiriera, no pudo detener la puñalada de rechazo que sintió.

 _No estoy rechazándote, Meu inimă. Por favor créelo, estoy tratando de protegerte,_ le dijo Goku a través de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miró y asintió en reconocimiento cuando lo vio volverse hacia los otros lobos. Pasó junto a ellos y cuando estuvo en la calle, se volteó y les dijo:

—Si alguno de ustedes la toca lo mataré y usaré su pellejo de alfombra —Y luego se volteó para caminar de regreso a la casa de Los Henry.

Milk lo miró todo el camino hasta que la puerta de Los Henry estuvo cerrada. Uno de los lobos parados en su patio caminó hacia ella y le expuso su cuello.

—¿Crees que es sabio desnudarle tu garganta a quien preferiría verla arrancada? —preguntó Milk, sorprendida consigo misma por sonar tan confiada y en control a pesar del vacío que sentía sin Goku a su lado.

—Desnudo la garganta en reconocimiento a la compañera de mi Alfa —le dijo el lobo.

—Entonces la desnudaste en vano porque yo NO SOY la compañera de tu Alfa. Si él matara a todos los lobos sobre la tierra aun así yo no sería su compañera —gruñó Milk.

 _Ve adentro mi Luna, puedo sentir cuán cansada estás,_ ella oyó decir a Goku.

 _Estoy muy bien muchas gracias, iré adentro, pero no porque tú me lo hayas dicho. Sólo estoy cansada de estar parada aquí con estos estúpidos_ , respondió Milk.

Oyó a Goku reír; sintió su alegría y eso la hizo sonreír, lo que hizo que el lobo delante de ella ladeara su cabeza hacia un lado como un perro curioso. Milk sopló un aliento exasperado y se volvió hacia la casa. Antes de que llegara a la puerta de enfrente uno de los lobos habló.

—Freezer dijo que te dijéramos que vendrá a las 9:00 a.m. —Y eso fue todo lo que el lobo dijo.

Cuando Milk caminó en la sala de estar todos estaban sentados con una taza de lo que ella pensó era chocolate caliente. Bulma le dio una mirada de complicidad y le guiñó un ojo. Ella vio a Krilin sentado en la silla fea y se dio cuenta que él no había estado afuera. _¿Qué pasó con eso?_ pensó ella.

—¿Por qué no fuiste afuera a defender a tu príncipe? —le preguntó sonando un poco más acusatoria de lo que quería.

—Los lobos no saben que hay un Gris en la casa. Si hubiese salido me habrían olido inmediatamente. No queremos provocarlos más de lo necesario hasta que estemos más igualados en número —le explicó Krilin pacientemente.

—Ah, claro, lo entiendo —dijo Milk con un asentimiento.

A pesar de lo que le dijo a Goku, ella estaba muy cansada. No sabía qué hora era, y francamente no le importaba. De repente quería recostarse y dormir. Pan y Bulma debían de haberse dado cuenta ya que se levantaron y llevaron sus tasas a la cocina y luego llevaron a Milk escaleras arriba. Milk difícilmente las notó ayudándola a recostarse y cubriéndola con una manta; apenas había recostado la cabeza y ya estaba dormida.

Pan y Bulma se sentaron en el piso de Milk después de ayudarla a entrar en la cama. Estaban preocupadas por ella.

—Sé que ella es dura, pero creo que esto la está sobrepasando —dijo Pan.

—¡Bueno, duh! —respondió Bulma —. No te sobrepasaría la situación si conocieras al hombre de tus sueños que resulta que es hombre lobo, y entonces resulta que eres su compañera o lo que sea, luego resulta que hay esta otra manada de lobos con un líder werewolf psicópata que te quiere como su compañera, luego resulta… —Bulma hizo una pausa—. Ya tienes la imagen.

—Cuando lo pones así, es mucho para tomar —concordó Pan.

Milk se despertó con el sonido de la voz de Goku, y por un momento pensó que él estaba ahí en su habitación, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a través de sus pensamientos.

 _Luna despiértate, por favor_ , le dijo Goku.

 _¿Ya no habíamos hablado de que todo esto de despertarme demasiado-temprano puede ser una cosa peligrosa para tu salud?_ se burló Milk.

 _Lamento despertarte amor, pero quiero hablar contigo antes de que Freezer llegue._

 _¡Ugggg! En realidad estaba esperando que todo esto hubiera sido un mal sueño,_ gimió. _Bueno, no tú, sino quiero decir la parte de este tipo Freezer y el desafío._

 _Lo lamento Milk_ , le dijo Goku tristemente.

 _Ah bien, eso es lo que pasa. Soy demasiado irresistible para mi propio bien,_ bromeó Milk tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

 _Lo eres Luna,_ respondió Goku.

Milk levanto su teléfono para ver la hora y vio que eran las ocho y media. _Mierda_ , ella necesitaba levantarse y vestirse. _¿Qué usabas para hablar con un werewolf Alfa loco?,_ pensó para sí misma.

 _Tanta ropa como sea posible_ , respondió Goku a su pensamiento.

 _Estaba pensando usar ese bikini que tanto te gusta,_ bromeó ella.

 _Eso sería una pobre opción, Luna. Quiero tus marcas cubiertas completamente,_ le respondió Goku.

 _Creo que un por favor está por venir_ , Milk le dijo.

Percy gruñó pero luego renunció. _Por favor, amor._

 _Oh, está bien, ya que no estás siendo todo celoso y posesivo_ , bromeó Milk. Se levantó y caminó en la punta de los dedos alrededor de sus dos amigas. Se preguntó si los padres de ellas sabían que estaban en su casa. Supuso que deberían saberlo o sino la Guardia Nacional ya estaría afuera buscándolas. Se detuvo en su armario y se sumergió entre las camisetas que estaban colgadas. Honestamente no se había dado cuenta de cuantas camisetas tenía con frases sabelotodo escritas en ellas. _Ve tú a saber,_ se dijo a sí misma.

La que finalmente se puso la hizo sonreír, era una camiseta corta negra que tenía una foto de Edward de "Crepúsculo" en el frente y en la espalda decía "Team Edward". Eso la hizo reír a carcajadas. —Toma esto werewolf sarnoso.

 _Estás muy satisfecha contigo misma ¿verdad?,_ oyó a Goku decirle.

 _Oye, sal de mi cabeza tú pervertido, estoy tratando de vestirme_ , Milk fingió indignación.

 _Lo lamento amor, estaba curioso por ver que elegirías, tu sentido del humor es una de las cosas que más amo de ti. Por favor mantente a salvo, no provoques a Freezer, oh y tal vez sea sabio mantener a Bulma alejada de él,_ dijo Goku.

 _Buena idea. Siento como si debiera decir adiós, o hablamos más tarde, pero eso es raro_ , Milk dijo.

 _¿Qué tal si sólo te digo Te amo?,_ le preguntó Goku.

Milk sonrió. _Te amo hombre lobo._

La última cosa que Milk oyó fue la profunda risa de Goku. Pudo sentirlo alejándose de sus pensamientos y se sintió despojada. Respiró profundamente y entonces empezó a revisar sus pantalones vaqueros y escogió un par de pantalones cargo de corte bajo.

Caminó de nuevo a través de su habitación pasando a Bulma y a Pan hacia la puerta de su baño para vestirse y recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo. Se dio cuenta una vez que su cabello estuvo recogido que sus marcas eran visibles por encima del cuello de su camiseta.

—¡Por las campanas del Infierno! —resopló, mientras dejaba caer su cabello. Tiró la parte del frente fuera de su rostro y lo aseguró con unas horquillas—. Eso será lo mejor que voy a conseguir —le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Cuando caminó de regreso a su habitación Pan y Bulma ya estaban levantadas, estirándose y bostezando. Ambas tomaron un vistazo de su camiseta y rompieron a reír.

—Eres mi héroe —le dijo Bulma.

—Mátalos con sarcasmo. Siempre supe que ese era tu lema —le dijo Pan, aun riendo.

—Lamento haberme derrumbado de esa forma con ustedes anoche. Estaba tan cansada. Creo que nunca he estado tan cansada —les dijo Milk.

—Bueno, no es que estés bajo ningún estrés ni nada de eso —dijo Bulma sarcásticamente. Milk tomó un par de sandalias de debajo de la cama y se las puso. Mientras alcanzaba su teléfono escuchó el de Bulma empezar a sonar con el tema de "Tiburón". Pan y Milk la miraron.

—Es el tono de mi mamá.

—Simpático —dijeron Pan y Milk al mismo tiempo.

Bulma respondió su teléfono y luego salió al pasillo para hablar con su mamá.

—¿Tus padres saben que sigues aquí? —Milk le preguntó a Pan.

—Sí, los llamé anoche. Tu mamá habló con los de ambas, mis padres y los de Bulma—le respondió Pan.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Qué les dijo? —preguntó Milk.

—Les preguntó si les importaba que nos quedáramos el resto de la semana para unas vacaciones finales antes de que la escuela empezara. Sólo chicas, haciendo cosas de chicas como faciales y pedicura y etc. Ellos se lo tragaron totalmente y pensaron que era tan agradable de parte tu mamá dejarnos a todas tener una semana final de relajación antes de que nuestro estresante último año inicie —dijo Pan mientras ponía la parte trasera de su mano en su frente y hacia como que se desmayaba.

—Mi mamá es totalmente genial —dijo Milk.

—Lo soy totalmente, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Lily parada en la puerta de Milk.

—Oye mamá. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Milk.

Lily miró la camiseta de su hija y alzó los pulgares.

—Buen trabajo con la camiseta.

Bulma pasó a Lily deslizándose y se dejó caer en el piso.

—Mi mamá sólo quería saber si podía traernos algo, brownies, esmalte de uñas, ustedes saben cosas de chicas. Le dije que lo teníamos todo cubierto. Me dijo que te dijera gracias otra vez Lily.

—Tu mamá no me agradecería si supiera que el gran lobo malo va a venir a jugar —dijo Lily—. Hablando de eso, Freezer Gold está aquí.

La boca de Milk cayó abierta.

—¿Aquí, aquí? ¿Cómo dentro, en esta casa, aquí?

—Sí Chihi, él está aquí, aquí —respondió Lily—. Él está pidiendo hablar contigo en privado.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en ello Milk alcanzó la mente de Goku.

 _Él está aquí._

 _Lo sé amor; vi su auto aproximarse. ¿Estás bien?,_ le preguntó Goku.

 _Estoy bien. Me estoy arreglando para ir a hablar con él. Quédate conmigo_ , le dijo.

 _Siempre_ , le respondió Goku.

Milk les pidió a Pan y a Bulma que esperaran en su cuarto; no quería que atrajeran la atención de Freezer.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar lo vio sentado en el sofá, con los brazos extendidos por todo lo ancho del respaldo, viéndose muy relajado. _Pequeña bola de pelos presumida_ , pensó para sí misma y estuvo placenteramente sorprendida al escuchar la risita de Goku en su mente.

—¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó Milk a Freezer mientras entraba a la sala de estar. Cuando se volteó a verla, Milk fue tomada por sorpresa por sus ojos, eran de dos colores diferentes. Su ojo derecho era de un azul cristal y el izquierdo era tan verde como la hiedra. Tenía el cabello marrón y ondulado que usaba desordenado, pero ella podía decir que era un desorden cuidadosamente colocado. Tenía una barba incipiente a través de la fuerte línea de su mandíbula y cuando le sonrió un hoyuelo apareció en cada mejilla.

—Sí en realidad lo estoy, gracias por preguntar —respondió él.

Tenía una profunda voz, pero no tan profunda como la de Goku. Ella tenía que admitir que era un chico atractivo. Oyó a Goku gruñir, _*Chilax, hombre lobo. Solamente tengo ojos para ti,_ le dijo a Goku.

—Chichi—El sonido de su nombre trajo de regreso su atención a la sala se estar y se dio cuenta de que Freezer estaba parado frente a ella y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba a su rostro. Él tenía al menos 1,82 m., tal vez un poco más alto—. Mi nombre es Freezer Gold. Estoy seguro de que Goku te ha dicho que soy el Alfa de la manada de Coldspring.

—Sí, me lo dijo. También me dijo que está bajo algún tipo de engaño de que voy a ser su compañera —replicó Milk.

 _Recuerdo claramente aconsejarte que no lo provocaras Luna, ¿recuerdas eso?_ Milk escuchó la voz de Goku en su mente.

 _No lo sé. Algunas cosas se ven un poco confusas en este momento_ , respondió ella vagamente. Goku gruñó de nuevo. _Tengo la sensación de que va a estar haciendo eso muy a menudo estando vinculado a mí_ , pensó para sí misma.

—Yo te había reclamado incluso antes de que él supiera que existías. Deberías ser mía —le dijo Freezer calmadamente.

Milk estaba mirándolo fijamente intentando conseguir una pista de cuántos años tenía. Podía decir que era definitivamente más viejo que ella pero no podía saber cuánto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —finalmente le preguntó.

Él se vio un poco sorprendido por su pregunta. Eso es bueno, mantenlo en ascuas.

—Tengo 22 años —respondió él.

—¿Te das cuenta de que todavía no tengo 18 años, así que eso me hace una *jail-bait? —apuntó Annabeth.

—Las leyes humanas no tienen importancia para los Grises. Además, no estoy diciendo que tenemos que consumar nuestra relación, sólo que te vincularás conmigo —le dijo Freezer.

—No te limitaste a decir sólo eso. Quiero decir, carajo por todos los jodidos demonios, ¿de eso es todo lo que hablan ustedes los lobos? —preguntó Milk obviamente molesta.

Bryce parecía un poco confundido y luego cayó en cuenta.

—¿Son todas las hembras humanas así de tontas? —le preguntó él.

—No soy tonta —le dijo Milk indignada. Entonces los ojos de él vagaron hacia abajo por el frente de su camiseta y ella se dio cuenta de que había notado el vampiro que estaba pintado allí. Ella sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta para mostrarle la espalda, sin pensarlo de antemano, levantó su cabello así él podría leer las palabras.

Al principio sólo escuchó su risa, pero después escuchó un profundo y feroz gruñido. Milk dejó caer su cabello y se volteó lentamente. Los ojos de Freezer estaba brillando y sus dientes habían crecido bastante largos. Su respiración era rápida y ella podía decir que él estaba luchando para mantener su lobo bajo control.

—Él no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que podía probar que eras su compañera —dijo Freezer, sus palabras un poco difíciles de entender por lo largo de sus dientes. Los ojos de Milk se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que él había visto sus marcas. Sólo entonces escuchó un gruñido feroz y se dio cuenta de que Goku había captado ese último pensamiento.

 _Lo siento Goku; sólo le estaba mostrando la parte de atrás de mi camiseta y olvidé que si levantaba mi cabello él sería capaz de ver mis marcas,_ le dijo Milk rápidamente.

 _Milk préstale atención a Freezer, míralo, y déjame ver su rostro_ , la instruyó Goku.

Milk se imaginó a Freezer en su mente tal cual él se veía.

 _Chichi debes ser cuidadosa, él no está en control de su lobo,_ le dijo Goku.

—Sep, es obvio —dijo Milk accidentalmente en voz alta.

Lucas gruñó y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Son capaces de hablar a través de los pensamientos entre ustedes? ¿Estás hablando con él ahora? —le preguntó él.

—Umm, tal vez y no es de tu incumbencia —respondió ella.

Freezer se abalanzó sobre ella agarrándola por los brazos. Milk levantó una pared en su mente para que Goku no pudiera ver lo que Freezer estaba haciendo, porque sabía que él podía venir a su casa y crear toda clase de infiernos y con bastante probabilidad tratar de matar a Freezer.

—No juegues conmigo. Soy Alfa y me responderás con la verdad, compañera —gruñó en su rostro.

Milk se sacudió sus brazos y se apartó de él.

—Escucha cuidadosamente, Freezer Gold, porque sólo lo diré una vez. NO soy tu compañera, nunca lo seré, y si alguna vez pones tus manos sobre mí de nuevo te las cortaré de tajo junto con algunas parte de tu cuerpo que podrías querer usar un día. ¿Entendido? —le dijo Milk poniendo tanta fuerza como pudo detrás de sus palabras.

—También es una pena porque eres algo lindo. Pero le sucede a los mejores —dijo Bulma mientras se paseaba hacia la sala con Pan justo detrás de ella.

—Y a los peores de ellos —Pan terminó por ella.

Ambas chicas se pararon a cada lado de Milk con los brazos cruzados en una obvia pared de solidaridad contra Freezer.

Lily entró en la sala de estar y captó la escena; miró a Milk y vio las marcas rojas que ahora aparecían en sus brazos donde Freezer la había agarrado y su boca se apretó con ira.

—Ahora es momento de que se vaya Sr. Gold—le dijo Lily con forzada cortesía. Freezer volteó su mirada a Lily, quien retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

Él tomó una profunda respiración obviamente tratando de recobrar la compostura y luego miró a Milk.

—He desafiado a Goku por una ceremonia de vinculación. Si gano serás mía. Nada ni nadie te alejara de mí —Y con eso se volteó para salir por la puerta del frente.

Las cuatro lo siguieron fuera hacia la puerta del frente para verlo irse y cuando salieron vieron a Goku saltar de su ventana en el segundo piso y tomar dos marcados saltos y aterrizar justo en frente de Freezer.

—¡Oh mierda! —vociferó Bulma.

—Yo secundo eso —dijo Pan.

—Yo lo tercero —dijo Milk con los ojos tan ensanchados que amenazaban con salirse de su cabeza.

 ***1 N. de T.:** **Chilax es una mezcla entre los términos "chill out" (tranquilízate) y "relax" (relájate).**

 ***2 N. de T.: En el slang americano es una persona por debajo de la edad legal con la que una relación sexual puede constituir una violación a las leyes.**


	23. Goku XXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 22: Goku XXII.**

Goku vio a Bryce arremeter contra Milk antes de que ella pudiera levantar la pared entre sus mentes y la rabia que sintió llamó a su lobo. Casi había cambiado de fase por completo cuando escuchó a Sara en el piso de abajo. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder de modo que pudo evitar convertirse en un enorme lobo negro gruñendo en su dormitorio. Sin embargo no fue suficiente para evitar que gruñera como un perro con rabia. La ira que estaba sintiendo era tangible, estaba haciendo que le resultara difícil respirar. Freezer había tocado a su compañera; había puesto sus manos en ella de forma amenazante y al hacerlo había violado las reglas del desafío. Eso significaba que a él le sería permitido ver a Milk durante los dos días que tenían que esperar hasta que su padre llegara. Puesto que él era el verdadero compañero de Milk, las reglas del desafío decían que podía protegerla si el retador le causaba algún daño físico a la hembra.

Incluso antes de que ese pensamiento terminara de formarse en su mente y sin siquiera pensar en quien pudiera verlo, saltó fuera de su ventana hacia el patio delantero y dio dos pasos gigantes y luego se abalanzó y quien hubiera sabido que justamente aterrizó frente a Freezer Gold. A veces la vida simplemente te lanzaba un hueso cuando lo necesitabas.

Freezer inmediatamente se agachó gruñendo.

—Si me tocas pierdes el desafío.

—Sa patesti ce este al meu (lastimaste lo que es mío) —gruñó Goku.

—Oh mierda, él está hablando en rumano lo que significa que está molesto ¿cierto? Siempre hablan en su lengua materna en las películas cuando se están preparando para patearle a alguien el cu... —Bulma trató de terminar pero Milk lanzó su mano sobre la boca de Bulma y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Déjame traducir por ella —dijo Pan, —¡cierra la # %& boca Bulma!

—*Perdón pues —susurró Bulma en cuanto Milk hubo destapado su boca.

Goku no podía recordar un momento en que hubiese estado tan furioso; podía sentir a su lobo empujando para salir, para defender a su compañera.

—Ai violat regulile provocare (violaste las reglas del desafío) —gruñó Goku. Sabía que necesitaba tranquilizarse pero cuando dio un vistazo sobre su hombro y vio las marcas rojas en el brazo de Milk su lobo ganó. Cambió de fase en un parpadeo y de no haber saltado Krilin frente a él le habría arrancado la garganta a Freezer Gold.

Sintió un duro objeto jalarlo hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gruñido al golpear el suelo. En un instante estaba de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas, cabeza gacha, ojos entrecerrados y dientes al descubierto. Estaba dando pasos lentos y calculados para colocarse entre Freezer y su compañera. Vio a Milk retroceder cuando se acercó a ella y le dolió saber que le temía en su forma de lobo. Continuó moviéndose hacia adelante, empujando a Freezer más lejos y preparándose para embestir de nuevo cuando escuchó a Krilin gritar.

—¡Fa ne nu ating de el! (¡No lo toques!).

Goku se detuvo en seco, no se acercó más pero continuó gruñendo y mirando ferozmente a Freezer.

—Como Goku ha dicho, violaste las reglas del desafío al haberle hecho daño a la compañera de Goku; por lo tanto es derecho de Goku permanecer con ella mientras esperamos la llegada de su Alfa y el momento del desafío —le informó Krilin al lobo.

—¡Yo no lastimé a la hembra! —gruñó Freezer.

—Oye saco de pulgas, ¡la hembra tiene nombre! —le espetó Bulma.

—Bulms, ahora no es el momento, cariño, mantén tu boca cerrada —dijo Pan a través de sus labios apretados.

—Oh, cierto, lo siento sólo me dejé llevar. Estoy bien, continúen.

Pan y Milk pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Freezer debió haber decidido durante ese pequeño interludio que necesitaba ser más diplomático porque cuando habló la segunda vez fue un poquito más agradable.

—No era mi intención causarle daño a Milk. No creo que las marcas rojas en su brazo constituyan una llamada violación al desafío —le dijo a Krilin.

—Bueno muy mal por ti que lo que creas no represente lo que simplemente es. Es momento de que tomes a tu manada y te vayas. Serás inmediatamente notificado cuando nuestro Alfa llegue —dijo Krilin en conclusión, y sólo para puntualizar que había terminado con la conversación llamó a Goku hacia él, —In privinta mea print, va rog sa veniti (Con todo respeto mi príncipe, por favor venga).

Goku le dio un gruñido adicional a Freezer por si acaso y luego trotó hacia donde estaba parada Milk. Puso la cabeza contra su muslo y la empujó hacia atrás.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Eres mandón incluso cuando estás en tu forma de lobo —le dijo Milk poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él la empujó de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Cediendo finalmente, ella dio la vuelta para volver hacia la casa—. Vamos chicas, se terminó el espectáculo... por ahora de todas formas —les dijo ella.

Krilin esperó afuera hasta que Freezer y sus lobos se habían retirado a sus vehículos y se marcharon. Una vez dentro de la casa todo el mundo llenó la sala de estar la cual rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en la habitación de "encuentro". Milk se arrodilló frente a Goku y deslizó un dedo por el centro de su hocico. Goku cerró los ojos y un murmullo bajo escapó de su garganta.

—Estuviste genial allá afuera ¿sabes? —le susurró ella.

Goku abrió los ojos y simplemente se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un minuto. Luego Goku le lamió un sonoro beso en el rostro a Milk.

—¡AAASSCOO! Tienes que DEJAR de besarme en público; realmente se está saliendo de control —le dijo Milk limpiándose el rostro. Goku simplemente la miró con su lengua colgando fuera a un lado de su boca en una sonrisa boba.

—Goku, creo que te necesitamos de vuelta en tu forma humana por favor —le dijo Krilin respetuosamente. Él dio la vuelta y trotó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Milk.

—No sé qué es lo que él piensa que va a conseguir allá arriba a menos que le gusten los pantalones súper apretados y 25 centímetros demasiado cortos —le dijo Milk a Krilin.

—Le conseguiré algo entre mis cosas —ofreció Krilin.

Él regresó con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta y se los tendió a Milk.

—Uh, ¿qué se supone que haga con esto? —le preguntó ella a Krilin.

—Espera, espera —dijo Bulma sosteniendo en alto sus manos, —esto es, obviamente, un trabajo para una mujer que aprecia a un bien parecido ejemplar como el hombre lobo allá arriba.

Bulma trató de tomar la ropa de Milk quien dio un paso atrás sujetando la ropa lejos del alcance de Bulma.

—Como si fuera a dejarte a ti, la ninfómana de nuestra pandilla, llevarle la ropa a Goku. En serio, ¿cuán delirante crees que estoy? —le preguntó Milk.

 _En realidad me vendría bien algo de ropa Luna, mantienes tu habitación algo fría,_ le dijo Goku a través de su conexión.

 _Te la estoy llevando, pero mejor que tengas una toalla o algo envuelto alrededor de ti_ , le dijo severamente Milk.

 _No prometo nada amor; simplemente tendrás que arriesgarte_.

Milk resopló enfurruñada y se dirigió escaleras arriba, al mismo tiempo que Pan y Bulma estaban soltando silbidos groseros y vítores. Goku podía escuchar a las chicas desde la habitación de Milk y sólo podía imaginar cuán rojo estaba el rostro de su Luna.

La escuchó llamar a la puerta de su habitación muy suavemente. Goku había agarrado una manta que yacía en el suelo y la había enrollado alrededor de su cintura.

—Estoy decente, Luna. Entra —le dijo Goku.

Milk entró y su cabeza estaba inclinada con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro de modo que no pudiera ver nada frente a ella. Se estiró y trató de tenderle la ropa a Goku pero él la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella todo el camino hacia adentro de la habitación. Soltó un chillido mientras chocaba con Goku.

—Lo siento amor no pretendía jalarte con tanta fuerza —le dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Uh-huh, seguro que no lo hiciste —dijo Milk mientras retorcía su muñeca para liberarse de su agarre. Goku la dejó ir fácilmente pero no se alejó de ella, así que Milk tomó la iniciativa y dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No crees que necesitas... —Milk comenzó a decirle que necesitaba vestirse pero se detuvo a mitad de oración cuando dejó a sus ojos vagar sobre el torso de Goku. El notó que ella estaba mirando sus marcas y que ella las apreciara hizo feliz a su lobo.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó él.

Ella había comenzado a caminar a su alrededor, rodeándolo como un depredador buscando a su presa; sus ojos estaban entornados mientras seguía las líneas de las marcas. Un par de veces su mano se extendió como si quisiera trazar las marcas, y le tomó todo su control a Goku no inclinarse hacia su mano. Al igual que el lobo, él ansiaba su toque.

—Es hermoso, no había caído en cuenta de que las marcas cubrían gran parte de ti, pero dijiste que pasan a lo largo de tu pecho porque eres un Alfa, ¿cierto? —preguntó Milk todavía completamente hipnotizada por las marcas.

—Eso es correcto. Tengo más marcas que otros y mis marcas hacen juego con las de mi compañera —Goku se estiró y deslizó un dedo a lo largo del cuello de Milk mientras decía eso. Milk alejó de un golpe la mano de él.

—Nada de tocar mientras estás ahí parado con nada más que una manta —le dijo ella tratando de sonar firme pero incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando ella finalmente se detuvo y sólo se quedó mirándolo él no pudo evitar tomarle el pelo.

—¿Ya estás satisfecha o necesitas unos minutos más? Estaré feliz de dejarte examinarlas si quieres —le dijo Goku con un guiño.

—Sip, apuesto que te gustaría eso, ¿no?

—Bueno, si no te vas a aprovechar de mí mientras estoy tan vulnerable, supongo que debería vestirme —le dijo Goku sonriendo.

Cuando ella no respondió ni se dio la vuelta para irse Goku decidió sacudirla a la acción. Comenzó a actuar como si fuese a desenvolver su manta.

—Por supuesto si quieres ver cómo me visto eres bienvenida, en vista de que eres mi compañera, podrías incluso ayudarme si quieres.

Milk se puso rojo brillante y luego volteó abruptamente para enfrentar la puerta. Goku se vistió rápidamente y trató de mantener su mente fuera de la de ella, a pesar de que estaba muy curioso en cuanto a lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Está bien, amor. Ya puedes voltear —él estaba deslizando la camiseta sobre su cabeza cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

—Sabes que eres hermoso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Milk.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a ti, todo tú. Tu piel es hermosa, eres todo musculoso y bien formado, tus ojos son increíbles. Eres simplemente hermoso —explicó ella.

—Bueno nadie me había dicho eso nunca, así que no, no sabía que era hermoso. Gracias —dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón e inclinando la cabeza—. Eres exquisita. ¿Sabías eso? —le preguntó a ella.

—Yo no diría exquisita. Quiero decir, no creo que sea Sandra Bullock ni Julia Roberts, pero supongo que no rompo el espejo —respondió ella.

—Ninguna mujer que haya visto se te compara, Luna.

Estuvieron inmóviles por un momento. Goku estaba mirando su rostro, sus hermosos ojos negros y sus entrañables sonrojos. Dejó a sus ojos vagar hacia abajo por su cuello hacia sus hombros y brazos, donde las marcas rojas que estaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en moretones capturaron sus ojos. Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Por favor, ven aquí, Milk—le dijo Goku.

Milk había retrocedido un paso ante el sonido del gruñido.

—No estoy gruñéndote a ti, *Meu inimă. Sólo quiero ver las marcas que el perro callejero ese dejó en ti —le explicó.

—No es nada; incluso en realidad ya no me duelen —mintió Milk.

—Milk, amor, no me digas mentiras, sé cuándo no estás siendo honesta conmigo.

—¿Quién eres, Santa Claus? —replicó Milk.

—Sólo ven aquí, por favor, ¿o debo ir hasta allá? —le preguntó Goku con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

—Quieto, yo voy hasta ti.

Milk caminó hacia él y suavemente le tocó cada brazo donde estaban los moretones. Milk se encogió de dolor, incapaz de esconder el hecho de que su toque dolía. Goku se inclinó y besó sus brazos suavemente sobre los moretones deseando que eso pudiera sanarlos. Él había fallado en protegerla, a su compañera. Lo había necesitado y él no había estado ahí.

—Lo lamento —murmuró él, —lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte. Debí haber estado ahí.

—Goku—Milk se acercó y deslizó la mano hacia abajo por su inspección, —esto no fue tu culpa. No tenías permitido estar aquí y ¿cómo alguien iba a suponer que ese psicópata bola de pelos iba a hacerle daño a su supuesta compañera? No tienes nada por lo que disculparte así que ya basta. ¿Entendido?

Goku la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la sinceridad ahí, ninguna condenación o ira y estaba muy agradecido por eso. Era realmente asombrosa, y era suya. Gracias a la luna que lo quería porque él habría odiado tener que pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por ella.

—Estoy agradecido de que no me condenes, no obstante, eres mi compañera y yo debería estar siempre ahí para protegerte, por lo cual no estarás fuera de mi vista hasta el desafío. No confío en nadie más para protegerte excepto yo —le dijo Goku.

Milk comenzó a recordarle que su madre no aprobaría esto, pero él la detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Hablaré con tu madre, pero como dije antes no pondré tu seguridad en segundo lugar por su aprobación.

Cuando él quitó el dedo de sus labios ella dio un paso hacia adelante y lo besó. Cuando retrocedió Goku la miró con curiosidad. —¿Y eso fue por qué?

—Sólo porque puedo, y quiero hacerlo —le dijo Milk simplemente.

—Oh, bueno en ese caso —Goku la agarró por la cintura y la arrojó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Milk dejó escapar un chillido mientras golpeaba la cama. Él mantuvo su peso fuera de ella apoyándose en un antebrazo. Luego se inclinó y le acarició el cuello con la nariz. Milk comenzó a reírse con una risilla tonta y a empujar su pecho.

—Deja eso, da cosquillas —le dijo riendo—. No estoy bromeando Fido, vas a hacer que me haga pis encima de ti.

Goku tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Los ojos de ella estaban arrugados con líneas de risa a su alrededor.

—Amor, soy un lobo, no un perro, y si yo no me hago pis encima de ti, entonces lo más seguro es que tú no te harás pis encima de mí —le tomó el pelo Goku.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó suavemente, y luego un poco más fuerte. Para el momento en que se separó ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Creo que mejor vamos abajo ahora —le dijo Goku tratando de poner su respiración bajo control.

Milk se estiró y le acarició el rostro y suavemente lo acercó. —O no —dijo justo antes de comenzar a besarlo de nuevo.

Goku se dejó llevar por un momento más antes de finalmente separase y levantarse tirando de ella al mismo tiempo.

—Por mucho que adore quedarme justo aquí contigo amor, Bulma podría venir a buscarnos pronto y finalmente conseguir ese espectáculo por el que ha estado esperando —le dijo Goku mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Ugh, bien, hazlo a tu manera, pero eres el primer chico que alguna vez he escuchado que se ha alejado de una hembra dispuesta —le dijo Milk.

Goku tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras había estado tratando de pasarlo. —Tenemos suficiente tiempo meu inimă, y yo no quiero sólo a una hembra dispuesta. Quiero a mi compañera, vinculada a mí, usando mi marca.

—Demonios, y yo aquí creyendo que yo era exigente —se mofó ella—. Está bien, hombre lobo, si vamos a bajar vámonos ya y no voy a estar ahí cuando decidas decirle a mi mamá que te quedarás, voy a estar convenientemente ocupada con algo que normalmente sería insignificante pero que por alguna razón en ese momento exacto necesitará de toda mi atención.

Goku deslizó un dedo a lo largo de las marcas del cuello de ella y Milk se estremeció. —Lo que sea que te haga feliz amor.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco y luego lo tomó de la mano mientras iban a reunirse con los demás en el piso de abajo.

 ***1 N. de T.: La expresión original en inglés es "My Bad" con la que se quiere expresar una especie de disculpa fingida sin disculparse en realidad, algo así como "lo siento, me equivoqué, pero no me importa, ¡supéralo!".**

 ***2 N. de T.: meu inimă: Mi corazón.**


	24. Milk XXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 23: Milk XXIII.**

En serio, Krilin, ¿cuántos años tienes?—oyó Milk que Bulma le preguntaba mientras ella y Goku entraban en la sala de estar.

—¿Bulms estás siendo grosera? —Preguntó Milk a su curiosa amiga.

—¿Bulma grosera? Nunca—, dijo Pan fingiendo asombro.

Krilin solo estaba sonriendo de buen humor. — No, no me importa su pregunta, yo sin embargo pido que no actúe demasiado sorprendida cuando le manifieste que tengo 135 años de edad.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio durante unos pocos latidos de corazón, sorprendida, a pesar de que Goku les había dicho que el Canis Lupus puede vivir durante siglos, oírlo de la boca de uno que ha vivido más de un siglo era un poco diferente.

—¡NO DIGAS!—Gritó Bulma. —¿Qué has estado haciendo por 135 años? ¿No te aburres? —Le preguntó ella.

—Bulms no es esencial para tu supervivencia saber todo acerca de todos, ¿sabes eso, no es cierto?—le preguntó Pan.

—Tal vez no, pero hace la vida más interesante. — Le dijo Bulma mientras Krilin se sentó a escuchar a las chicas bromear y cuando finalmente estaban calladas se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—No puedo decir que he conseguido aburrirme. Los seres humanos son muy interesantes para aburrirse jamás con ellos. He disfrutado de mi larga vida y lo veo como un regalo. Sin embargo, tengo envidia de los hombres de mi especie que han encontrado a sus compañeras. He estado buscando la mía durante todos estos años. Mi lobo se vuelve más inquieto, y si yo no estuviera tan cerca de Goku y mi Alfa me temo que podría tener un poco de agresividad reprimida.

—¿Qué quieres decir, con si no estuvieras cerca de ellos?—le preguntó Pan.

Milk se había sentado en un extremo del sofá y Goku estaba sentado en el suelo delante de ella con su espalda apoyada contra sus piernas. Krilin miró a Goku como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar. Goku habló en su lugar.

—Cuando un lobo vive tantos años sin su compañera puede llegar a ser inestable y agresivo. La razón por la que las hembras Canis Lupus son tan preciosas se debe a que ellas equilibran la naturaleza violenta del macho. Llevan la paz a la batalla que está constantemente haciendo estragos en el interior del lobo, especialmente de los dominantes. Un Alfa ayuda a mantener a los lobos bajo control. Él es capaz de mandar a los lobos en otras formas, incluso a los dominantes, que no pueden. —Goku miró hacia Milk y la expresión de su rostro le hizo doler el corazón. Ella no entendía lo que hacía por Goku, pero estaba agradecida de que fuera ella y no otra chica.

 _También lo estoy meu Inimã_ , le dijo Goku a través de sus pensamientos. Milk le hizo un guiño, amaba la manera en que la escuchaba, y ni siquiera importaba que él estuviera siendo curioso. _No curioso, sólo atento_ , le dijo. Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Sí, sigue diciéndote a ti mismo eso si hace que tu conciencia se sienta mejor, —se burló de él en voz alta. Toda la sala se volvió hacia ellos, obviamente confundidos por el comentario de Milk que no tenía sentido si nadie había oído el comentario anterior. —Mi culpa—, dijo mirando tímidamente.

—Debe ser agradable ser capaz de hablar el uno al otro sin que nadie más escuche tu conversación, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, sería muy útil en clase—, reflexionó Bulma en voz alta.

—De todos modos, —continuó Goku—, eso es lo que Krilin quiso decir cuando dice que ayuda cuando está alrededor mío o de mi padre. Yo no soy el Alfa todavía, pero su lobo reconoce que soy el próximo en línea para ser Alfa, por lo que soy capaz de controlar su lobo.

—Lamento que no hayas encontrado a tu pareja, Krilin, parece tan injusto que Gooku me haya encontrado cuando él es tan joven—le dijo Milk mientras ella distraídamente trazaba las marcas en el cuello de Goku. Finalmente, cuando nadie había dicho nada durante varios minutos, Lily se puso de pie y a todo el mundo reunirse en la cocina y ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

—Más vale, no quiero a los lobos hambrientos—dijo Bulma riendo.

—¿Te ríes de ti misma no? —Preguntó Milk.

—Muy a menudo en realidad,—respondió Bulma. Una vez que todos hubieron comido Goku le preguntó a Lily si podía hablar con ella. Antes de que su madre pudiera arrastrarla con ella, Milk agarró a sus dos amigas y se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Pan.

—Goku le va a decir, no pedirle, sino decirle a mi madre que se queda en nuestra casa.

—¿Sabe que tu mamá lo masticará y escupirá fuera, hombre lobo o no? —Preguntó Bulma.

—Yo le dije que no tomaría parte en esto, pero dijo que mi seguridad para él viene antes que tratar de calmarla y que no confiaría en nadie más salvo si mismo para mantenerme a salvo—, explicó Milk.

—Bueno, tal vez él esté inquieto por una buena pelea después de no ser capaz de golpear la mierda de ese lobo psicópata de hoy —dijo Pan.

—Sí, eso, o es sólo que él está delirando con que ser un príncipe o un Alfa o lo que sea va a tener algo que ver con lo que Lily permitiría. ¡JA! Sí correcto—, dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

Milk se sentía un poco nerviosa y estaba empezando a preguntarse si no debería haberse quedado con Goku por lo menos a ayudar a limar asperezas. " _No_ ", pensó ella, " _él es un chico grande, puede cuidar de sí mismo_ "

 _Escuché eso Luna_ , oyó a Goku decirle.

Milk no pudo reprimir una risita, siempre era sorprendida con la guardia baja cuando él respondía a uno de sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando no estaba pensándolo para él. Ella tampoco pensaba en el hecho de tener acceso a sus pensamientos; es sólo que se siente raro pensar en entrometerse.

" _Nada más lejos de inmiscuirte amor, no tengo nada que ocultar de ti."_

 _"Sí, hombre lobo, eso es lo que me preocupa_." Ella le envió el pensamiento y le oyó reír en su mente como respuesta. Pan y Bulma estaban tiradas en el piso de Milk revisando a través de sus CD cuando oyó a su madre gritar su nombre.

—La cosa va a chocar con el proverbial ventilador, —dijo Pan.

—Si no vuelvo en 10 minutos vayan en busca de mi cuerpo por favor —Les dijo Milk sólo medio en broma. Lily podría tener un temperamento muy caliente cuando se ponía molesta por algo o cuando era empujada en una dirección en la que realmente no estaba lista para ir. Milk se dirigió al comedor donde se encontró con Goku y su mamá sentados en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó inocentemente Milk a su mamá.

—Goku acaba de informarme que tiene planes de quedarse aquí hasta después del desafío. Yo quería saber lo que piensas sobre eso, —le dijo Lily. Milk estaba un poco sorprendida por las palabras de su madre y le tomó un momento formular una respuesta.

—Tú, qué, yo... —Milk trató de escupirlo pero simplemente no estaba ocurriendo.

—Chichi ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó su mamá.

—Solo estoy un poco confundida. Pensé que estarías molesta de que él quisiera quedarse aquí, —explicó Milk.

—Te quiero a salvo. Puedo ser una mujer obstinada, pero no soy una estúpida. ¿Estás bien con él quedándose aquí?

Milk miró a Goku y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando le guiñó un ojo. Quería decir, por supuesto, ella estaba bien con eso, ¡por supuesto! Quién no estaría de acuerdo con que un gran bombón con acento rumano se quede en su casa, pero ella no dijo eso.

—Yo estoy bien con esto si tú lo estás- respondió ella con indiferencia.

—Bien, entonces, supongo que eso está arreglado—, dijo Lily, luego ella se volvió hacia Goku, — Pones una pata sobre mi niña y serás un Lassie de tres patas, ¿entendido?

Goku hizo una mueca y luego preguntó —¿Ustedes dos se dan cuenta de que soy un lobo y no un perro, correcto?

Lily se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y se acercó para darle un abrazo a Milk.

—Tengo que ir a la librería y hacer algo de trabajo. No estoy segura de cuando estaré en casa por lo que tendrán que valerse por sí mismos a la hora de la cena.

—Lily por favor permítale a Krilin acompañarla, no me gusta la idea de que salga sola—, le dijo Goku.

—No quiero que Krilin tenga que sentarse en mi librería mientras yo trabajo. Voy a estar bien; nadie va a meterse conmigo en un lugar tan público—Lily respondió.

—Tal vez, tal vez no, de todos modos, quiero que Krilin vaya contigo. —El tono de Goku dijo que la discusión había terminado. Era muy raro escuchar a un chico de diecisiete hablar con tal autoridad y sin embargo, parecer tan natural viniendo de Goku. Krilin apareció en la puerta de entrada al comedor, él volvió la cabeza ligeramente lejos de Goku, dejando al descubierto su cuello y esperó a que Goku le dijera lo que quería de él. —Krilin por favor acompaña a Lily a su librería mientras ella trabaja. Yo no la quiero sola con todo lo que está pasando. No me extrañaría que Freezer haga algo estúpido como secuestrar a Lily con el fin de obtener la cooperación de Milk—Le dijo Goku.

Chichi ni siquiera había considerado algo así. El hombre de su vida se había convertido en una película, probablemente podría venderlo a HBO y hacer una fortuna, y tendría que considerar eso una vez que todo esto estuviera solucionado.

—¿HBO? ¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Goku.

—¿De verdad eres tan entrometido como Thalia, no es cierto? —le preguntó Chichi de nuevo cuando Goku se volvió hacia ella, se encogió de hombros y luego continuó esperando que ella respondiera su pregunta. Chichi dejó escapar un suspiro y puso los ojos.

—Oh, santo cielo, es un canal de televisión. Estoy pensando que podría ganar una fortuna vendiéndoles mi historia para una mini-serie o algo así, —respondió ella.

Lily solo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras salía del comedor con Krilin sobre sus talones. Chichi y Goku se quedaron en el comedor, mirándose el uno al otro, después de unos momentos Chichi comenzó a sentirse consciente de sí misma y se dio vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

—Oye, ¿adónde vas? —Preguntó Goku mientras alcanzaba su brazo.

—Yo iba a volver a subir a mi habitación para ver lo que las chicas están haciendo. ¿Por qué, a dónde vas?

—Me parece que necesito tener algo para decirles a Los Henry de por qué me voy a quedar aquí todo el tiempo—, le dijo Goku.

—Puedes decirles la verdad. Nunca se sabe, lo podrían tomar muy bien.

—No estoy seguro de qué más puedo decirles. Ninguna otra cosa tiene sentido de por qué me quedaría en tu casa en lugar de la de ellos, — explicó Goku.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—le preguntó Chichi.

Goku se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Bueno, tengo algunas condiciones, por supuesto, —bromeó Chichi.

—¿En verdad, y cuáles podrían ser esas?—le preguntó Goku coquetamente.

—Quiero a Bulma y Pan en la ceremonia del vínculo —espetó Chichi.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté Goku sorprendido.

—Dame tiempo, pensaré en más, pero por el momento esa es.

—Hecho —contestó Goku.

—Déjame subir y decirle a Bull y Pan que vamos a ir a lo de Los Henry, —le dijo Chichi a Goku.

Treinta minutos más tarde Goku y Chichi estaban sentados en la sala de los Zhang en el sofá frente a Sara y Brian. Ambos parecían un poco impactados por lo que Goku les había dicho. Goku no estaba hablando ahora, estaba simplemente dejando que se asimilara.

—Sara, Brian, —dijo Chichi suavemente —¿Están bien?

Sara miró a Chichi como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —Sara volvió la pregunta hacia Chichi —¿quiero decir tú eres su pareja, verdad? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Estoy muy bien con eso. Quiero decir todavía estoy un poco sorprendida y lo hace aparecer todo como algo muy surrealista, pero aparte de eso, soy optimista—, le dijo Chichi.

Briam todavía no había dicho nada y Chichi estaba realmente empezando a preguntarse si iba a ser capaz de procesar esto sin enloquecer. Luego la sorprendió diciendo.

— Yo sabía que había algo diferente, algo especial sobre ti, Goku. No estoy diciendo que entiendo todo esto, pero confío en ti, y quiero a Chichi y Lily a salvo de lo que sea que está pasando. Así que te creemos y te apoyamos.

—En verdad aprecio su confianza. Voy a tratar de limitar mi tiempo aquí porque no quiero darle a Freezer una razón para usarlos contra nosotros. Por favor, manténganse alerta a cualquier cosa extraña, o fuera de lugar, —les dijo Goku.

—Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, sólo preocúpate por lo que tienes que cuidar. ¿Dijiste que tu padre viene a ayudar? —Preguntó Brian.

—Sí, mi padre está viniendo y también mi madre, pero sólo estarán aquí para quedarse para el desafío. Mi padre es un alfa muy, muy fuerte y hay pocos que se atreverían a cuestionarlo o desafiarlo.

Chichi se puso de pie y se acercó a Sara y la abrazó, luego a Brian

—. Gracias chicos por ser tan increíbles—les dijo ella.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Milk, ambos son increíbles—dijo Goku estrechando la mano de Brian y luego abrazando a Sara también.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde transcurrió con Goku, Chichi, Bulma y Pan, todos, pasándola en el cuarto de Chichi. De vez en cuando hablaban sobre toda la cosa del reto, pero sobre todo sólo interrogaban a Goku sobre los asuntos rumanos. Le preguntaron palabras diferentes en rumano. Bulma quería saber cómo maldecir en rumano, imagínate. Les habló sobre el folklore de los hombres lobo y vampiros, Chichi dirigió la conversación rápidamente lejos de eso porque ella no quería saber si los vampiros eran reales. Acababa de llegar a un acuerdo con los hombres lobos y no había necesidad de abrumar su cordura ya vacilante. Goku era un caballero, incluso cuando Bulma trató de preguntarle acerca de la experiencia en citas personales y similares de Goku, él simplemente le guiñó un ojo y amablemente dijo:

—Un príncipe no besa y cuenta, amor.

Por supuesto, el guiño estuvo a punto de hacer hiperventilar a Bulma, por lo que era justo que Chichi golpeara a Goku en el brazo por casi hacer desmayar a su amiga porque él era tan malditamente caliente.

—Yo no entiendo por qué me estás golpeando, Luna. Ella es la que preguntó sobre mi experiencia anterior con las chicas—se defendió Goku.

—Te estoy golpeando, porque coqueteaste con ella y casi la matas. ¿No te das cuenta de cuan digno de que babeen eres? —le preguntó Chichi.

Goku ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Digno de que babeen? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Lo que significa Romeo, es que cuando entras en una habitación cada chica olvida que está con el hombre de pie junto a ella y desea que ella estuviera contigo —concluyó Pan.

—Exactamente, bien dicho, Watson —le dijo Chichi a Pan.

—Para eso es para lo que yo estoy aquí, Sherlock —replicó ella. Chichi miró a Bulma para ver si se había recuperado de su desmayo.

Bulma está acostada boca abajo, apoyada en sus codos mirando ensoñadoramente a Goku. Pan siguió la línea de visión de Chichi y luego le dio una palmada en el culo a Bulma.

—¡Ay!—gritó Bulma—¿Qué demonios, Chica? —Dijo ella mirando a Pan.

—Yo estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos ir a ver lo que podemos reunir para la cena, —dijo Pan mirando su teléfono para comprobar el tiempo— que ya son las 5:15 p.m. y tú sabes cómo te pones si tardas demasiado tiempo sin comer, Bull.

—Sí, sí, sólo llámalo lo que es. Quieres darle a Simba y Nala aquí un poco de intimidad, está bien —dijo Bulma, mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Pan lejos del alcance del oído.

Chichi gritó:

—Él es un lobo, tú ninfómana rara, no un león— y oyó reír a Pan y Bulma mientras bajaban las escaleras.


	25. Goku XXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 24: Goku XXIV**

Goku miraba a Milk que estaba en su cama acostada sobre su estómago apuntalado en sus brazos, ella estaba todavía sonriente sobre la referencia "Lion King" que había hecho Bulma. Goku se sintió tan agradecida de tener amigos con esos grandes sentidos del humor. Riendo podría conseguir mucho a través de ellos.

—¿Cómo lo haces Luna? —Goku le preguntó. Milk lo miró y sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo estoy haciendo, ¿cómo estás?

—Yo estaría mejor si estuvieras más cerca de mí, —Goku le dijo con honestidad sin reparo.

—¿Todo este atrevimiento de dónde viene? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. —

-Cuando me di cuenta que podía perderte en cualquier momento decidí no perder el momento que tengo contigo. Y viendo cómo me encanta estar cerca de ti, tocar, creo que es una pérdida importante cuando no estás a mi lado—, explicó, haciéndolo sonar como una respuesta tan lógica.

—Oh, bueno en ese caso, —Milk pausó como para pensar en ello—, ahora, estoy demasiado cómoda para moverme. Goku reía, des previniéndolos nuevamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Colocó su mano sobre su espalda y la frotó en círculos, simplemente disfrutando de su cercanía.

—Sigue así y me quedaré dormida, —Milk le dijo con un suspiro.

—Restregare tu espalda cada noche si te gusta, mi Luna, —le dijo Goku.

—¿Que significa Luna? —Milk pidió no por primera vez.

—Significa "Luna" en rumano, —respondió Goku.

—¿Y por qué exactamente has elegido el nombre de una mascota para mí que se refiere a una gran ronda? —Milk pidió promisoria.

—Es un honor ser llamado Luna y sólo un alfa femenino gana ese título.

—Hay sólo un pequeño problema con eso, sabes solo un poco en realidad… —Milk pausó—, no soy una hembra Alfa, Goku.

—Amor mío, pero tendrás que serlo cuando estemos en régimen de servidumbre —Goku señaló.

Goku no consiguió una respuesta de ella después de aquel comentario. Siguió frotando su espalda y escuchado al zumbido del motor del abanico. Él trataba con fuerza de no meterse en sus pensamientos; quiso que ella compartiera con él sin la necesidad de pescarlo de su cerebro.

—¿Entonces, por qué esto es un honor el ser llamado Luna? —ella finalmente preguntó.

—Porque la luna influye en muchas cosas en esta tierra, por ejemplo, los controles de Luna cuando la marea sube y baja y tú, como la hembra alfa, tienes gran influencia con tu compañero y con la manada. Ninguna otra hembra tiene la influencia que tendrás. Así que cuando te llamo Luna les digo que reconozco lo importante que eres para mí y nuestra manada.

Milk sólo miró a Goku por unos pocos segundos.

—Wow, yo pensaba que ibas a decir algo sobre cómo que la Luna iluminará la oscuridad en tu vida, yada, yada, sabes algo jugoso.

—Podría decir algo jugoso si quieres, —Goku le dijo, sabiendo que ella realmente no querría.

—No, no estoy bien con lo que me diste. No veo como yo posiblemente podría ser todo lo influyente pero cruzaremos aquel puente cuando lleguemos allí, —Milk le dijo.

—Un día, veras, probablemente más pronto de lo que piensas, veras como la hembra Alfa se parece a la luna, —Goku dijo mientras le siguió frotando su espalda.

Después de un rato, Goku decidió que ya no estaba cómodo sentado y se acostó junto a Milk en su cama. Sus brazos estaban doblados delante de él y su cabeza fue puesta en ellos por lo que él estaba buscando justo el rostro de Milk. Ella se había dormido durante su silencio y Goku apenas contuvo ver su sueño. No se dio cuenta de lo cansado que fue preocuparse por Milk toda la noche y se encontró así a la deriva.

Goku despertó; parpadeó rápidamente para borrar sus ojos soñolientos, se dio cuenta de que la habitación era oscura. Él sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para ver qué hora era, 20:00. Miró donde Milk estaba sentada y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Puso su mano en el lugar donde había estado y sintió que todavía estaba un poco caliente por lo que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había levantado. Escuchó con su audición de lobo para escuchar a la casa y se dio cuenta que estaba muda. No era necesario entrar en pánico, sabía qué, pero todavía no le gustaba el hecho de que hubo tres adolescentes que iban a estar en la casa y todavía estaba tranquilo. Su mente reflexionaba buscándola.

— _¿Tienes una buena razón del por qué no estás en este lado de la casa Luna?_ Goku podía sentir el bloqueo de sus pensamientos, lo que significaba que lo que podría suceder no iba a ser bueno. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

— _¿Por qué en tierra pensarías que no estaba bien?_ Goku sonrió amigablemente a sí mismo en su falsa inocencia.

— _¿Dónde te gusta y qué travesuras has hecho y que meteduras de patas has cometido?—_ Goku le preguntó. Por su silencio, a Goku no le iba a gustar lo que era.

—Estábamos aburridos por lo que subimos a la azotea a mirar las estrellas. Ves, no es tan malo ¿verdad? —Milk respondió.

Goku dejó escapar un suspiro lento, tratando de controlar los instintos de protección fuertes que formaban parte de su composición genética. ¿Sabía que ella estaba bien, pero todos podían pensar qué pasaría si ella resbalara y callera? ¿Qué haría él si algo le ocurriera ella? _Obtener un agarre Goku,_ dijo él mismo, _no puedes ponerla en una burbuja_.

— _No, no puedes ponerme en una burbuja, pero porque sé que te haría sentir mejor vendré al techo. Ves, puedo ser razonable…pero no cuentes siempre con esto_ , Milk lo ridiculizó.

—Gracias Milk, tienes razón, me haría sentir mucho mejor si volvieras.

Goku estaba tan agradecido de que su compañera le interesara por sus sentimientos y preocupaciones. Sabía que ella aún no era consciente pero esas cualidades serán un tesoro para un alfa que a menudo se sentirá como si él estuviera teniendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Goku se levantó de la cama y bajo para ver si podía encontrar algo para comer, tenía hambre y su lobo fue empobreciendo. Logró encontrar algo de pan y carne y armar un sandwich decente. Se encontraba en la cocina comiendo cuando de repente su oído oyó un grito.

Goku abandonó su bocadillo y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y al instante fue golpeado con el inconfundible olor de Canis Lupus. Sus labios se retiraron en un gruñido como un gruñido que comenzó a construirse en su garganta. El lobo de Goku fue empujado a salir, su compañera estaba en peligro y quería sangre.

—¿Milk, dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Goku le envió el pensamiento. Hubo un momento sin respuesta y fue suficiente para que Goku renunciar al control sobre su lobo y sus ojos cambiaban progresivamente, él pudo sentir el resto de su cuerpo temblar con la necesidad del cambio.

—Estoy bien, sólo en estado de shock. Estamos en el patio de la casa, por favor ven, —Milk le dijo. A pesar de que dijo que ella estaba bien, él podría decir que ella estaba asustada.

Goku corrió alrededor de la casa e hizo una parada brusca. Goku entendía ahora por qué alguien había gritado. A unos diez metros de la puerta de atrás de Milk había cuatro animales muertos. Goku caminó hacia donde se encontraban las tres chicas. Se paró en frente de Milk y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Hubo alguien aquí cuando gritaste? —le preguntó.

—No había nadie aquí. Nos habíamos bajado del tejado y estábamos arreglándonos para ir a la casa cuando notamos una sombra sobre el terreno. Cuando vinimos para investigar vimos aquello, —dijo, señalando los cuatro cuerpos todavía sobre la tierra. Goku revisó a Pan y Bulma y vio que ellas solamente miraban fijamente a los animales.

—¿Estáis vosotras dos bien? —les preguntó. Bulma despacio giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Es solamente a mí? —Preguntó ella—, ¿o allí hay realmente cuatro cadáveres en el patio trasero de Chichi? ¿Y si es así, es el modo de este Freezer de amenazarte?

Goku dio un paso lejos de Milk y fue para inspeccionar los cuatro animales. Notó enseguida que no había ninguna herida de bala o de flecha. Había, sin embargo, rasgones en la yugular de los animales. Estos cuatro habían sido matados por lobos, y eran todas las matanzas limpias, no había ningún daño al resto de sus cuerpos. También notó que ellos fueron presentados por orden del tamaño, del más pequeño al más grande. El primero era un conejo, después un zorro, luego una pequeña gama, y por último un ciervo de dólar grande. Goku soltó un gruñido bajo. Milk se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su brazo y eso lo tranquilizó bastante.

—Esto no es ninguna amenaza; esto es un ofrecimiento, y una demostración, —contestó él.

—¿Ofreciendo para qué y manifestar que exactamente? —Pan preguntó.

—Freezer está ofreciendo a Milk su caza, una oferta de tipo paz. También está demostrando su habilidad para proveer para ella y para la manada. Quiere que sepa que él es capaz de cuidar de ella y debería convertirse en su compañero. Es una cosa de lobo, por así decirlo, Goku explicó.

—Bien, en primer lugar, ¡EWW! —Milk comenzó—. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué en Sam Hill querría cuatro cadáveres tendidos en el patio de mi casa? y tres, ¿qué demonios se supone que haga con ellos?

—Estoy por hacer una hoguera, —dijo Bulma

—Eh-eh, no, que sería apestoso, —Pan, replicó.

Goku sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Krilin. Krilin contestó en el primer sonido.

—Da, —dijo Krilin.

—*Am si UE ceva am nevoie de tine sa faca, —Goku le dijo.

Unos momentos más tarde guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo satisfecho habiéndole explicado a Krilin que quería que él asumiera los cuatro animales al distribuidor de coche donde él había comprado su motocicleta y los había puesto hacia fuera en el frente. Después de un breve silencio él sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo otra vez y marcó otro número.

—¿Da? —Goku oyó, como su Alfa contestó a la llamada.

—*Inde esti tu, —Goku le preguntó.

—Tu madre y yo acabamos de aterrizar en Newark y cogimos el avión para venir a Houston. Esto está a un poco menos de 4 horas de aquí hasta allí. ¿Cómo de lejos está Coldspring de Houston? —su padre preguntó.

—A 55 millas, así que un poco menos de hora, —respondió Goku.

—Así que debemos llegar a casa de Milk entre la 1:30 y 2:00 ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —El padre de Goku le preguntó con preocupación acordonando su tono.

—El alfa, Freezer Gold rompió las reglas del desafío por dañar a Milk. Krilin me detuvo de matarlo y ahora ha dejado cuatro animales muertos en el patio de Milk. Goku escuchó a su padre gruñir.

—¿Cómo daño a tu compañera?

—Hay que protegerla, —Goku le dijo con evidente vergüenza en su voz y su rostro—. Vio las marcas en el cuello y espalda de Milk, consiguió enojarlo y agarró sus brazos y le apretó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones en ambos brazos. *IMI pare rau estoy ratat ai tatalui.

—*Tacerea, no me fallaste hijo, no tenías ninguna manera para honrar las reglas del desafío. No tienes tiempo para lamentarle sobre lo que ha sucedido, ¿me oyes?, Goku tomó una respiración profunda. Sabía que esto es lo que necesitaba escuchar y estaba agradecido por haber decidido llamar a su padre.

—Lo escucho Alfa, —respondió Goku.

—Tienes una lucha para preparar y una compañera para proteger. Lo que ha pasado es pasado, toma toda la ira que tienes y utilízala como combustible durante el desafío, pero no insistir en ella.

—Gracias *Tata. Voy a verte pronto, Goku finalizo la llamada.

Goku tomó la mano de Milk para conducirla a la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Señoras no creo que nuestros amigos peludos necesiten de una audiencia ya, —les dijo cuándo mantuvo abierta para todos ellos la puerta de atrás.

Sin decir nada entre sí y sin ninguna elección consciente, todos salieron y se sentaron en la sala de estar. Bulma y Pan en una punta del sofá mientras Milk y Goku se sentaron en el asiento del amor. Goku distraídamente se puso a rastrear las marcas en el cuello de Milk. Pan finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Entonces ¿qué sucederá ahora? — dirigió la pregunta a Goku.

Goku estaba mirando a Milk y tuvo que obligarse a retirar su mirada para mirar Pan.

—Mi padre y mi madre estarán aquí alrededor de la 1:30 o 2:00 mañana tendrá que llamar a Freezer para hacerle consciente de su llegada y luego se establecerá la hora y lugar para el desafío, —Goku explicó.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Bulma le preguntó.

Goku sintió a Milk tensarse ante la pregunta; él pudo sentir la ansiedad saliendo de ella en oleadas.

— _*Inima mea, va rog sa nu faceti griji_. —Goku piensa para ella

—No tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir, pero tengo un sentimiento de que me estás dejando fuera. ¿Estoy bien? —le pregunta.

—Exactamente lo que dije fue, mi corazón, por favor, no te preocupes. En cuanto Goku miró a Milk dijo:

—¿cómo puedes decirme que vas a luchar contra otro lobo a muerte y decirme que no me preocupe? Si, ya entiendo eso. —Milk.

-no estoy a la defensiva. Soy de una línea de sangre fuerte, soy dominante y me pongo de pie por ser el Alpha por ser el más grande de Grey en el mundo. Todas estas cosas me hacen más fuerte y he encontrado a mi compañera. Por favor, amor; no quiero ser molesto, —Goku le imploró.

Milk no quiso decir nada, ella estaba solo de espalda a Goku, cabeza abajo, mirándose completamente derrotada y rompió el corazón de Goku.

—¿Creo que un baño caliente, qué te parece Panny, baño de agua caliente para la princesa del lobo?- Bulma dijo a Pan con una mirada que decía no contradecir.

Pan fue rápida al cogerlo.

—Sí, definitivamente, baño caliente es justo lo que él ordenó… el doctor o algo así. Goku vio impotente como las dos chicas tomaron a su compañera derrotada y preocupada se la llevaron arriba, lejos de él.

Su lobo estaba protestando, y fue así que el hombre, deberíamos ser un reconfortante; ella es nuestra para protegerla y amarla. Goku comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Bulma le atravesó con una mirada y dio un breve guiño de su cabeza que definitivamente fue una orden para que diera marcha atrás. Él no pudo controlar el gruñido que se le escapó.

—No me gruñas Goku, te tendré neutralizado y con mis garras encima tan rápido que no vas a saber lo que te golpeo —Bulma, replicó.

Goku amartilló su cabeza hacia el lado mirándola fijamente y entonces él bajo sus hombros.

—Al menos tienes la especie correcta. Goku dejo ir sin más protestas a las chicas y se sentó atrás sobre el asiento del amor. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba cansado, y para su disgusto estaba preocupado. No sobre el desafío, se sintió seguro que podría vencer a Freezer; no, él no estaba preocupado por eso. Estaba preocupado por Milk sobre que quisiera verlo. Estaba seguro que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo de sucio probablemente se pondría y sabía que esto la asustaría y probablemente la enfadaría. Estaba aprendiendo cuando su Luna estaba enojada que ella tendía a ser impulsiva en sus reacciones. Su único consuelo era que su madre estaría allí para detener a Milk de hacer nada que la pondría en medio del camino de la lucha. El pensamiento de que algo le sucediera a ella lo llevó a respirar con dificultad, tal vez estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

 _Está bien Goku, obtén un agarre_ , dijo él. Después de varias respiraciones profundas más estaba comenzando a calmarse. Cerró los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no entrar en la mente de Milk para ver si ella estaba bien. Tomó todas las costumbres que su madre tenía para no escuchara sus pensamientos. En su lugar se sentó allí tarareando la melodía de uno de sus artistas favoritos. ¿Aunque no lo creas Goku, un rumano, fue un fan de Willie Nelson, quien sabía? Era una canción que quería compartir con Milk porque lo describe tan bien cómo se sintió. _Pronto_ , pensó, _no esta noche. Esta noche no querría estar con él, pero pronto._

 ***1 N. de T.: Tengo algo que necesito que hagas.**

 ***2 N. de T.: ¿Dónde está usted?**

 ***3 N. de T.: Lo siento por haberte fallado, padre.**

 ***4 N. de T.: Silencio.**

 ***5 N. de T.: Padre.**

 ***6 N. de T.: Mi corazón, por favor, no te preocupes.**

 **Bueno, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de ciertos cambios que realice en cuanto a los nombres.**

 **El primer cambio fue con el nombre de Milk. Seguro se dieron cuenta que todos llaman a Milk Chichi, excepto Goku. Bueno pues de ahora en adelante, en los capítulos de Milk, cada vez que se refieran a ella lo harán por Chichi, menos Goku, él siempre la va a llamar Milk. Y en los caps de Goku, ella siempre va a ser llamada Milk.**

 **Y el segundo, fue con Bulma, cada vez que alguien se refiera a ella lo harán por Bull… estos cambios son para que en un futuro algo próximo la historia cuadre mejor.**


	26. Milk XXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 25: Milk XXV**

Chichi yacía en la bañera que sus dos mejores amigas habían llenado con agua caliente y baño de burbujas. Se sentía mal por abandonar a Goku como lo había hecho pero estaba herida, asustada y preocupada. Por mucho que él le dijera que no debía preocuparse eso no iba a hacerla sentir mejor. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras imaginaba todas las horrorosas posibilidades de lo que podría suceder en el desafío. _Y él espera que no me preocupe, como si pudiera_ , pensó ella.

Permaneció en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió. Mientras se vestía y peinaba sus rizos estaba tratando de decidir si debía ir con Goku o simplemente a dormir. Si fuese honesta consigo misma haría lo que cada pedazo de ella estaba ansiando hacer. Encaramarse a su regazo y dejar que él la abrazara, pasar con él tanto tiempo como fuese posible. En realidad era algo verdaderamente obvio, por mucho que amara a Bulma y a Pan, un príncipe rumano y, como cosa del destino, su alma gemela estaba esperando por ella. Sabía lo que Bulma diría, algo como _"Si no vas con él mejor piensa que yo sí lo haré",_ sip, mmm, eso es lo que ella diría. Ok, con la decisión tomada, se guiñó así misma en el espejo mientras daba la vuelta para salir del baño. Antes de que fuera abajo con Goku, Chichi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio para agradecerle a Pan y a Bulma y dejarlas saber que estaría en el piso de abajo. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar ellas ya estaban respondiendo sus pensamientos no expresados.

—De nada, te amamos, nos amas, somos las mejores amigas de siempre, y toda esa sensiblería —dijo Bulma sin levantar la mirada de la revista que estaba hojeando.

—Sí, estamos bien con que vayas abajo con Goku, no eso no herirá nuestros sentimientos, y todas sabemos que si tú no lo haces, entonces Bull lo hará —dijo Pan con un guiño.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —añadió Bulma en su justa medida.

—Ok, ustedes dos son las mejores amigas de siempre. Lo digo en serio. Volveré en un rato —comenzó Chichi.

—No te apresures por nuestra cuenta, sabes que querremos detalles, y si regresas aquí arriba sin algo jugoso yo podría simplemente lanzarte por la ventana, ¿alguna pregunta? —dijo Bulma de nuevo sin alzar la vista.

—No has averiguado de esa medicina de la que hablamos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Pan sarcásticamente.

—Detalles, ok, lo tengo —dijo Chichi mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

Justo cuando alcanzó el borde de las escaleras y comenzó a bajar escuchó a Bulma gritar.

—No creas que no sabré si estás mintiendo, sé en cuantas bases has estado, tú pelinegra puritana. Seré capaz de distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

—Oh ya cállate —sermoneó Pan.

Chichi se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza; sabía que lo que Bulma realmente estaba haciendo era tratando de aligerar su humor. Bulma sabía cuán cabeza caliente podía ser Chichi y si fuese hacia Goku previamente alterada sería difícil para ella tranquilizarse y ser razonable. Sólo que la razonabilidad no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, para su frustración.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar vio que Goku todavía estaba en el sofá. Sus brazos estaban extendidos a cada lado en el respaldo del asiento y su cabeza estaba recostada hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y puesto que su respiración era tan lenta y pareja, era difícil decir si estaba despierto.

—Me gusta el aroma de tu champú —dijo Goku repentinamente.

Sorprendida por sus inesperadas palabras Chichi trató, sin éxito, de suprimir el chillido que surgió de ella. Goku no se había movido, ni había abierto sus ojos. Simplemente continuó ahí sentado todo tranquilo y sereno. Chichi puso los ojos en blanco y rodeó el diván para sentarse. Goku lentamente levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Chichi con esos penetrantes ojos negros, su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió algo superficial. Tenía que alejar la mirada de él antes de que hiciera una tonta de sí misma por babear.

—Seeh eso sería tan lindo —Chichi resopló para sí misma.

—¿Estar cerca de mí te repugna Luna? —le preguntó Goku.

Chichi supo que debía parecer confusa, porque francamente lo estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera pensar que él le repugnaba? Si acaso era ella la que debía ser rechazada.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —le preguntó.

—No conozco otra razón para que mi compañera pudiera elegir sentarse lejos de mí en vez de hacerlo a mi lado —le dijo Goku, sonando tan formal y anticuado.

—Oh *lánzame un hueso Goku—dijo Chichi con obvia exasperación—. ¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez sólo necesito un poco de espacio porque se me hace difícil pensar cuando me acerco a ti?

Goku sonrió obviamente satisfecho con su comentario, luego se levantó lentamente, alzándose en toda su estatura de modo que Chichi tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Él caminó alrededor de la mesa de centro que separaba los dos sofás y se sentó cerca, corrección pensó Chichi, se sentó muy cerca de ella.

—Así que, ¿estás teniendo dificultades para pensar ahora mismo? —le preguntó en voz baja. Con un suspiro tembloroso todo lo que Chichi pudo hacer fue asentir.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí abajo meuinimă? No creí que quisieras estar cerca de mí —le dijo Goku.

Chichi intentó deslizarse un poco para alejarse de él pero fue en vano porque él simplemente se deslizó con ella. Maldito werewolf terco.

—Al principio no quería estar cerca de ti —Chichi notó que su cabeza bajó ante esas palabras y rápidamente explicó—. No quería estar cerca de ti porque no quería escucharte decirme que no me preocupara o que todo iba a estar bien. Luego me di cuenta de que en realidad nada de eso importa, lo que importa es estar contigo, pasar tiempo contigo. Odio cuando estamos separados, lo siento si eso suena muy desesperado, pero es la verdad.

Goku envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y tiró de ella para acercarla a él.

—Gracias, Milk. No tienes idea de lo duro que fue sentarme en ese sofá y no ir a ti, e incluso más duro no buscar tus pensamientos. Te amo. Lamento que mis palabras te alteren. Estoy aquí si quieres preocuparte, o no preocuparte, o cualquier otra cosa, estoy aquí —le dijo Goku con toda sinceridad.

Chichi cerró los ojos, empapándose de la sensación de él contra ella; la seguridad que sentía con sus brazos a su alrededor y el calor fluyendo a través de ella debido a sus palabras. No sabía cómo había tenido la suerte de llegar a ser la compañera de Goku, pero estaba agradecida más allá de las palabras.

 _Como lo estoy yo_. Escuchó los pensamientos de Goku en respuesta a los suyos, y eso la hizo sonreír. Se sentaron ahí en silencio por bastante tiempo. De vez en cuando escuchaba a Goku tarareando una melodía que no podía ubicar. Eventualmente Chichi acurrucó los pies sobre el sofá e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo sobre el pecho de Goku. Goku agarró la cobija que estaba echada a lo largo del respaldo del sofá y la cubrió.

—Así es como quiero pasar mis noches el resto de mi vida —le dijo Chichi a Goku.

—Supongo que es algo bueno ya que pretendo conservarte por el resto de tu vida —dijo Goku sólo medio bromeando—. Es tarde amor, ¿por qué no vas a acostarte? No quiero que estés cansada mañana.

Chichi alzó la vista para mirarlo y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—No quiero dormir en mi cama esta noche —le dijo.

—¿Simplemente dónde estás planeando dormir Luna? —le preguntó él.

—Bueno, este en un sofá amplio; imagino que dos personas de tamaño razonable pueden dormir en acá juntos —dijo ella tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees que diría la mamá de una de esas personas de tamaño razonable cuando la encuentre con otra persona de tamaño razonable del sexo opuesto yaciendo en el sofá juntos?

—No sé, ¿quieres averiguarlo? —Fue la respuesta de Chichi.

Goku se rió de su tontería y para sorpresa de ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Sólo se vive una vez, si voy a morir, prefiero morir en los brazos de la mujer que amo, incluso si es por culpa de la susodicha madre de esa mujer.

Goku se sacó los zapatos de una patada y extendió su largo cuerpo en el sofá. Chichi, tratando de no ser torpe se extendió frente a él. Goku puso su brazo sobre su cintura y tiró de ella para acercarla a su pecho. Goku soltó una risilla sofocada cuando lo escuchó hacer un sonido de ronroneo.

—¿De qué estas riéndote? —le preguntó.

—¿Acabas de ronronear? Porque no creo que los lobos ronroneen.

—No ronroneé, retumbé —dijo Goku con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir.

—¿Retumbaste? ¿En serio? Por favor dime, ¿qué significa eso? —le preguntó Chichi, tratando duramente de no reírse.

—Cuando los lobos están contentos a menudo hacen sonidos de retumbe que provienen de sus pechos, supongo que podrías decir que es el equivalente al ronroneo de un gato —explicó él.

—Es lindo —Fue todo lo que Chichi dijo en respuesta.

Goku comenzó a tararear de nuevo y periódicamente besaba el cabello de Chichi. El último pensamiento que Chichi tuvo antes de caer dormida fue que no tenía ningún detalle que Bulma pudiera considerar bueno; eso la hizo sonreír.

 ***1 N. de T.: La expresión "Throw me a bone" se emplea generalmente para pedir un poco de reconocimiento o un elogio. Solicitar una concesión, ceder en algo.**


	27. Goku XXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo: Goku XVI**

Goku no quería dormir; no se quería perder el momento de tener a Milk en sus brazos. Se imaginó que no duraría mucho porque una vez que su mamá llegara a casa ella probablemente haría que él durmiera en el porche. Igualmente, podría dormir en un iglú si eso significaba que podía pasar su noche teniendo a su pareja, su Luna. Tomo una respiración profunda, tomando su olor, algodón de azúcar y nieve, la jaló aún más fuerte contra él. Mía. El lobo de Goku estaba inquieto para completar los ritos de unión y de sangre. _Primero debemos pelear_ , pensó Goku, _por ella, por el futuro de nuestra manada, debemos pelear._

No se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido hasta que algo empujaba su brazo y una voz diciéndole que se despertara. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su visión. Él miró hacia abajo a Milk y vio que aún estaba dormida; debió haber estado realmente cansada para estar dormida con cuatro rumanos hablando noventa a nada en su lengua nativa. Se dio cuenta con ese pensamiento, que su madre y su padre estaban aquí.

—Shhh, —Goku les dijo, señalando a Milk para explicar su punto. " _Ella realmente necesita dormir; ¿Podemos llevar esto al comedor por favor?"_

Lentamente se arrastró sobre Milk tratando de no empujarla mucho. Una vez que estuvo de pie, enderezo la cobija que la cubría y se inclinó para besarla en su frente. Cuando caminó hacia el comedor se dio cuenta que Krilin estaba en casa.

—¿Krilin, vino Lily contigo a casa? —Goku pregunto su guardia.

—Sí, ella se fue directo a su cuarto cuando llegamos a casa. Aunque mientras ella caminaba a través de la sala paso cierto sillón donde dos cuerpos estaban, ella murmuro algo acerca de una picadura, hombre lobo sucio manoseado. Era difícil escucharla y debió haber habido una o dos palabrotas. —Krilin estaba, obviamente, tomando gran placer compartiendo esta información, especialmente enfrente de los padres de Goku.

Goku escogió no tomar la carnada en lugar de eso se volteo hacia su padre.

—¿Trajiste a algunos de la manada contigo? —Goku acababa de dar cuenta que podía oler a otro Grey en la casa. Se tensó con esto y de repente quería estar de regreso en la sala con Milk, aunque ella era su pareja, ellos no estaban unidos, una compañera de un macho Canis Lupus sin unión es del tipo más peligroso. Como si fuera una señal, escucho un sonido de golpe y después el grito de Milk.

—¡Quita tu nariz de mi cara tu bola de pelos allanador!.

Goku se estaba moviendo antes de que ella terminara su oración, él tenía al Grey por el cuello y en el piso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con tu nariz cerca de mi pareja, Yamcha, y porque no debería quebrar tu cuello por estar tan cerca de ella? —Goku pregunto al lobo.

—No quería faltarle al respeto. —Yamcha contestó.

—Yo sé que nos falta algo, ¿No te lo dije Pan? Dije, oye Pan creo que algo está pasando abajo, ¿Y tú que dijiste? No es solo tu imaginación.

Goku lentamente dejo que el otro Grey se levantara y camino frente a Milk, él no quitó sus ojos de Yamcha, ni relajo su postura.

—¿Alguien quisiera decirme que demonios está pasando aquí? —Milk pregunto tratando de mirar alrededor a la gente en el cuarto pero incapaz de hacerlo porque Goku estaba justo frente a ella. —Goku, en serio amigo, tienes un gran trasero, pero no creo que este sea realmente el momento para que yo lo admire. ¿Así que podrías quitar tu trasero real de mi cara?

Los otros lobos en el cuarto trataron disfrazar sus rizas con tos, obviamente encontrando divertido que la pequeña humana le hablara de esa manera al Príncipe de su manada.

—Puedes estacionar tu trasero real frente a mi Goku, no me importa, —Bulma le dijo con un guiño, lo que solo hizo que los otros lobos se rieran más fuerte.

Goku gruñó pero accedió a los deseos Milk; se movió a un lado pero no se sentó. No era inteligente sentarse frente a otro lobo dominante, te hace parecer una presa.

—Milk, Bulma y Pan, me gustaría que conocieran a mi padre, Bardock Son, y mi madre, Gine Son. —Goku después se volteo a las otras tres adiciones al cuarto, una de ellas el lobo que él había disciplinado. —Y este es Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Vegeta. Ellos son miembros superiores de la manada.

Milk se levantó tratando de enderezar su playera, y comenzó a acomodar su cabello pero sabía que era una causa perdida así que lo dejo ser. Caminó y se paró frente a los padres de Goku tratando fuerte de no verse como un lío tal como se sentía.

—Soy Milk, mmh, bueno la, ustedes saben, mmh —Milk trato de escupirlo pero no podía dejar sus labios.

—Mi pareja, —Goku terminó por ella.

—Sí, lo que él dijo, —ella aceptó. —Es un gusto conocerlos, lo siento si me ven toda adormilada y eso.

—Ella limpia bien, —Bulma aventó.

—Gracias por eso Bull, —Milk replicó.

Goku camino hacia ella puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella era hermosa para él, con todo el cabello hecho un lio, ojos adormilados, ella era adorable.

—Tata, mama, ¿un-i asomarea? (¿No es ella hermosa?) —Goku les preguntó a sus padres.

—Intr-adevar ea este (De verdad lo es), —Gine contestó.

" _¿Te importaría compartir que es lo que todos ustedes están hablando?"_ Milk le preguntó a Goku a través de sus pensamientos.

" _Les dije que eres hermosa y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo,"_ Goku le contesto. Gine se acercó y aventó a Goku lejos de Milk tomándola en un abrazo.

—Milk es maravilloso conocerte. Estoy tan agradecida de que Goku te haya encontrado.

—Gracias, —Dijo Milk simplemente.

Entonces era el turno de Bardock, él la abrazó también pero cuando le habló fue en rumano.

—Ai mei sint fiii cealalta jumatate, el putina lumina, de o moarte sau viata te vor fi protejate de haita (tu eres la otra mitad de mi hijo, su pequeña luz, por su muerte o vida tú serás protegida por la manada)." —Después de que dijo esto, cada lobo en el cuarto respondió.

— "Asa cum veti se Alfa, ea va fi adoptata (como usted lo hará Alfa, será hecho)."

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? Porque todos sabemos que fue una clase de vudú de manada, —Bulma dijo viendo a Goku.

Fue el padre de Goku quien hablo en su lugar.

—Esto es algo que Goku discutirá contigo más tarde. Ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes. Milk, odio pedirte esto, pero necesito que traigas a tu madre.

—No hay necesidad, aquí estoy. Créanlo o no es un poco difícil dormir con una manada de lobos en tu sala. Por cierto soy Lily Satan, la mamá de Chichi—dijo Lily mientras entraba en la sala.

Gine caminó hacia ella y la abrazó justo como lo hizo con Milk.

—Soy Gine, la madre de Goku, y este es mi pareja, Bardock, —le dijo a Lily.

—Es muy agradable conocerlos, por favor siéntanse como en casa mientras están aquí. Aunque no estoy segura de como los vamos a acomodar a todos —Lily les dijo.

—Oh, hable con los Henry y estaban más felices de tener a quien fuera que necesitara quedarse en su casa, —explicó Goku.

—¿Así que, que es ese negocio importante que necesita ser discutido? —Lily le preguntó a Bardock. Milk se regresó al sillón, se sentó y comenzó a halar a Goku con ella, pero él no se movió, ni dejo ir su mano. Ella volteo a verlo con pregunta y vio que él se les quedaba viendo a los otros lobos en el cuarto.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado durante toda esta conversación? Si es así entonces estas tu solo porque yo estoy cansada, estoy de mal humor, y quiero sentarme…ahora, Goku—Milk le dijo viéndolo con ojos de dagas.

Goku no se iba a sentar hasta que los otros lobos fueran sometidos primero, estaban siendo obstinados porque había féminas en el cuarto y ellos querían verse grandes y malos. Él sabía que su padre no iba a intervenir porque él quería ver que Goku podía someter otros dominantes. Solo había una forma de saberlo. _Tengo suficiente de esto,_ pensó Goku. Él volteo así que su cuerpo los estaba mirando de frente a cada uno de ellos directamente, el vio a cada uno de los lobos, primero Yamcha, después Vegete, y al último Ten Shin Han hasta que cada uno bajo la mirada. Después hablo en una voz que ellos no podían desobedecer.

—Stai (siéntate) —Los tres inmediatamente se sentaron, los ojos aun abajo.

Goku se volteo y desnudo su cuello hacia su padre después jalo a Milk para sentarse en el sillón.

—Me vas a explicar esto más tarde, ¿verdad? —Milk susurró.

—¿Tengo alguna opción, Luna? —preguntó Goku.

—Punto para ti, —le dijo ella.

Gine y Lily se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas mientras que Bulma y Pan se sentaron en el piso frente al sillón. Krilin estaba en su lugar habitual, la silla fea, y los tres lobos estaban todos sentados en el piso alrededor de los pies de Krilin. No se veían contentos. Bardock se paró frente al cuarto viendo a todos.

Bulma vio sobre Milk y susurró:

—Sabes que esto llama realmente por algo de chocolate caliente ¿verdad?

Milk asintió en conformidad mientras Pan se levantaba diciendo

—Estoy en eso.

—El desafío es mañana, —Bardock anunció.— Estaré llamando a Freezer Gold en pocas horas para discutir los detalles. Una cosa que me gustaría tener lista es la locación del desafío. No lo quiero en su territorio, necesita ser una locación remota donde no haya oportunidad de espectadores. ¿Alguien de ustedes conoce un lugar?

Bulma y Milk hablaron al mismo tiempo:

— Campo de sueños.

Bulma alcanzo y su puño choco contra Milk.

—Bien dicho, Sherlock, —ella dijo.

—Todo en un día de trabajo, Watson, —Milk respondió.

—¿Qué es el campo de sueños?" preguntó Goku.

—Solo es un campo vacío, fuera en los barrios lejanos. —Milk contestó.

—Está bien, ¿entonces por qué es llamado campo de sueños? —él pregunto nuevamente.

—Milk se avergüenza de decirlo, —Bulma le dijo, — Es llamado el campo de sueños porque es donde todas las parejas van las noches de viernes, y ustedes saben, esperan que sus sueños se hagan realidad, por decir.

Goku vio a su pareja para encontrar que su cara estaba casi igual de roja un tomate.

—¿Tienes alguna experiencia personal en este campo? —él le susurró en su oído. Milk le pegó en su pierna, fuerte.

—No cavernícola posesivo y tú ya sabías eso, —ella gruño olvidando brevemente que tenía audiencia.

—Es una pequeña determinada ¿o no? —comentó el padre de Goku.

—Aveti nici o idée (no tienes idea), —Goku contestó.

—¿No habrá chicos en este campo? —Bardock preguntó.

—No, le han puesto una cerca y una puerta. Así que tendremos que hacer algo de R&E, si todos están bien con una pequeña violación a la ley. —Bulma ofreció.

—¿Qué es R&E, amor? —Goku le preguntó a Milk.

—Rompiendo y entrando, —ella contestó.

—Ese no es problema, —Bardock le dijo. —Está bien, bueno, la locación está determinada. La siguiente cosa que necesitamos discutir es acerca del desafío en sí mismo y como trabajan las leyes de los hombres lobo. —Se detuvo mientras Pan regresó a la sala con tazas de chocolate caliente y se las dio. Una vez que estuvo sentada en el piso a lado de Bulma, Bardock comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Milk, lo que te voy a decir ahora no es placentero, pero es nuestra manera y nuestra ley. Va a ser difícil para ti entender y aceptar, pero te lo digo ahora como tu Alfa, y sí, soy tu Alfa, ya que eres la pareja de mi hijo, debes acatar estas leyes y reglas. ¿Estamos claros?

Milk miró a Goku; él podía ver el pánico en sus ojos.

—Está bien amor, él solo está tratando de mantenerte a salvo. Confía en mí. —Goku le dijo.

Ella sostuvo su mano y miró a Bardock.

—Como el cristal —Fue todo lo que dijo. Bardock asintió aprobando su respuesta y después continúo.

—Las reglas permiten que un Alfa que desafía a otro lobo debe traer sus primeros cuatro lobos, pero el resto de su manada debe quedarse lejos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con sus primeros cuatro? —preguntó Pan.

—Una manada de lobos es una jerarquía, tienes el Alfa y después tienes tus dominantes y tus sumisos. Los que se ponen en orden de su rango, usualmente solo los primeros cuatro son reconocidos. El primero del Alfa es básicamente el siguiente en el mando, él es el siguiente más dominante después del Alfa, y va desde ahí al segundo, tercero y cuarto, cada uno descendiendo en su nivel de dominación," Bardock explicó. "¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

—Si lo hizo, gracias, —contestó Pan. Bardock apuntó su cabeza para su apreciación.

—Ahora, las reglas también permiten, para el desafío, traer a su Alfa y su primer cuarto, que es por lo que traje a tres miembros de la manada, Krilin hace el cuarto. Los únicos otros que se permite aparecer son la hembra del Alfa, Gine, y la hembra termina cual del desafío ha sido emitido. Nadie más está permitido, —Bardock dijo con resolución. — Me doy cuenta que cada uno de ustedes quiere estar con Milk, pero deben entender que será demasiado peligroso. Habrá diez lobos en una pequeña área, dos de ellos luchando por el derecho de tomar una pareja, esto hacia que los otros estuvieran nerviosos. Las mujeres suelen hacer eso a nosotros los machos. Si Goku no es el victorioso seremos yo y mis lobos entre Freezer y sus lobos. Será más fácil proteger a Milk si nuestra atención no es dividida.

Goku no perdió la manera en que la cara de Milk calle cuando su padre mencionó la posibilidad de no ganar. Él se dio cuenta entonces que esta siguiente parte de la conversación iba a ser mala, muy, muy mala.


	28. Milk XXVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 27: Milk XXVII**

Chichi tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando Bardock mencionó que Goku podría no ganar, el pensamiento hizo que le doliera el estómago. Ella estaba también asustada sabiendo que no tendría a sus amigas o a su madre para darle apoyo. Iba a tener a Gine y estaba agradecida por eso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de repente muy sola.

—¿Te encuentras bien *luminita? —le preguntó Goku.

—No hombre lobo, no lo estoy —respondió.

—Milk—Chichi giró su atención de vuelta a Bardock cuando dijo su nombre—. Necesito aclararte algunas cosas que imagino que mi hijo no quiso por la fealdad del tema. No somos humanos; algunas de nuestras maneras siguen el camino del animal que llevamos dentro de nosotros. Cuando digo que la pelea es hasta la muerte, eso es exactamente a lo me refiero. Si Freezer toma a Goku por la garganta y lo somete, lo cual es una manera de decir que Goku no pelea más, Freezer lo matará igualmente. Algunas peleas son peleadas hasta que uno de los lobos se somete o es matado. Esta pelea no es de esa manera porque un lobo no se dará por vencido en cuanto a su compañera, así que si otro quiere a una hembra no-unida, él tiene que matar a su compañero.

Bardock hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de ella y luego continuo cuando todo lo que Chichi hizo era mirarlo fijamente. _Que más podría hacer,_ ella pensó. _Como se supone que me quede ahí viendo como otro lo mata_. Chichi se sintió que estaba por enfermarse.

—Si Goku pierde, tú y tu madre tienen que ir a Rumania bajo mi protección. Freezer no se va a rendir en cuanto a ti; el esperara que te conviertas en su compañera. La única manera de evitarlo es irse. ¿Comprendes eso? —Bardock se dirigió a Lily y a Chichi―. Ambas asintieron solemnemente. — Siento hablar de esto sin rodeos, por favor no lo confundas con falta del tacto. Él es mi hijo, recuerda. Voy a tener que mirar a mi hijo luchar y tal vez morir y no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre ello. Incluso aunque yo sepa que yo podría salvarlo, no se me permite, entonces realmente entiendo tu miedo y dolor. Como tu Alfa sin embargo, me tengo que asegurar de que entiendas los resultados posibles, y los resultados de los resultados.

Mientras Bardock terminaba, hubo un pequeño sollozo y cuando se giró a la dirección del sonido ella vio que era Gine llorando. El corazón de Chichi se rompió y sus propias lágrimas empezaron a salir… Chichi se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Gine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. No sabía que decir porque sabía que no había nada por decir que calmara el miedo. Así que ella solamente la abrazo y lloro con ella. La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto los suaves llantos de las dos mujeres que amaban a Goku demasiado. Bulma y Pan tenían lagrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas. Los ojos de Lily estaban cerrados mientras ella trataba de suprimir sus propias lágrimas, odiando lo que su hija estaba pasando. Finalmente, unos severos minutos después Gine y Chichi pudieron recomponerse juntas. Goku se levantó y camino hasta su madre y se arrodillo en frente de ella. Él toco su cara gentilmente y le susurro:

—*Va rugam sa un plânge mama, mi se rupe inima.

Gine besó la frente de Goku.

—Soy tu madre, es mi trabajo llorar. Ahora reconforta a tu pareja antes de que tu Alfa empiece a pensar que no la cuidas. —Ella le acaricio el cabello y se giró hacia Chichi—. Puedo ver que ya estoy tan bendecida por tenerte como pareja de mi hijo.

—Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo —respondió Chichi. Goku tomo a Chichi de las manos y la guio hacia el sofá.

—Ok, estoy bien, sigamos en marcha. ¿Qué más necesitamos discutir? —Le pregunto Chichi a Bardock.

—Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Quiero que Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, y Vegeta vayan a casa de los Henry y consigan dormir. Necesito que ellos estén en su mejor forma en el desafío. Los tres lobos se levantaron y se movieron antes de que Bardock terminara de hablar, Chichi sintió que Goku se relajaba mientras los tres caminaban hacia afuera por la puerta principal. Ella se giró hacia él curiosa.

—¿Es realmente tan difícil estar cerca de ellos? —le pregunto sin darse cuenta de aquellos quienes los rodeaban.

—Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde Luna —le dijo Goku gentilmente. Chichi se encogió; ella estaba cansada y francamente no quiso pensar más en el desafío. Gine debe haberlo visto en la cara de Chichi porque ella discretamente le preguntó si le gustaría dar un paseo con ella.

—Lily no te importa, ¿verdad? —pregunto Gine a la madre de Chichi.

—No, no hay ningún problema, creo que va a ser bueno para ella salir de esta casa y lejos de toda esta testosterona —le dijo Lily.

—Amen —dijeron Bulma y Pan al unisonó. Chichi se levantó y miró hacia a sus ropas arrugadas y se dio cuenta de que ella había dormido con la ropa de ayer. _Qué tan maravillosa primera impresión debo haber hecho a los padres de Goku_.

—Gine, déjame tomar una ducha rápida, me siento sucia —admitió Chichi.

—Ve y tomate tú tiempo. Me encantaría pasar tiempo con tu madre también, ya que vamos a ser familia. —Gine le dijo con obvio afecto.

—Eso suena como una idea genial. Gine, ¿te gusta el café o el chocolate caliente? — Pregunto Lily a ella mientras las dos mujeres se dirigían a la cocina. Chichi se dirigió a Goku y le dijo que lo vería en un rato pero aparentemente eso no era suficiente, así que mientras ella se alejaba, él la siguió hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

—Milk, ¿te encuentras…

—Si planeas finalizar esa pregunta con la palabra "bien", tal vez le ahorre el problema a Freezer y ahorcarte yo misma —Chichi le gruño.

— Hombre Pan, tu pensarías que dormir en el sofá con su hombre la pondría de mejor humor, tal vez él no es tan bueno como parece, si sabes a lo que me refiero —Bulma le estaba diciendo a Pan mientras ellos caminaban pasando a Goku y Chichi y subiendo las escaleras.

—Bull, nosotras necesitamos realmente, realmente tener una conversación sobre cuando mantener tu boca callada y si no puedes, cuán rápido debes correr. —Recrimino Pan mientras seguía a su amiga bocazas por las escaleras.

Chichi había bajado su cabeza y silenciosamente la sacudía, sintiéndose tan abrumada. Ella sabía que tuvo que darse una conversación de ánimo o una patada buena en el trasero, que era aún más eficaz. Ella no era un *"wuss", *demonios, ella no era una frágil, una pequeña flor que marchitó en el espectáculo más leve de mal tiempo, ¿entonces cuál era su problema?

—Es la unión Milk. Hace que sientas las cosas de una manera a diferente nivel que los humanos. Sé que es difícil de entender porque es todo tan nuevo para ti. No eres débil amor, tu espíritu reconoce que yo soy tu otra mitad y se rebela ante cualquier noción de estar separado de mí. Tal como mi espíritu se rebela ante estar separado de ti y, incluso peor, estoy constantemente peleando para mantener mi lobo bajo control porque todo lo que él ve es que tú eres nuestra pareja, que estas en peligro, y que necesitas estar unida a mí —le explico Goku.

Chichi levanto su cabeza y miro a los hermosos ojos negros de Goku, ojos que ella quería más que a cualquier cosa que podría querer, ella vio cada mañana cuando se levantaba y cada noche cuando ella cerraba sus propios ojos. Goku tenía razón, ella no lo entendía, quería, pero era como si su cerebro no podía mantenerse con todas las emociones. Ella solamente tendría que ir a apretones con eso y aceptarlo, tal vez entonces no sería tan aterrador… ―Sip, una buena Mili, casi quedas convencida.

—Gracias Goku, puedo imaginar que es frustrante para ti porque soy negada. Demonios, es frustrante para mí porque sé que es frustrante para ti —le admitió.

—No estoy frustrado, Luna. ¿Cómo podría estar frustrado con la única persona quien le da significado a mi existencia? Si comienzas a entender algo en absoluto, espero sea lo que me has dado, lo que cada Canis Lupus macho ansia, necesita, y nunca puede ser completo sin ti. Tú, y solamente tú, completas el corazón mismo de quien soy. No amor, no estoy frustrado contigo, estoy totalmente, ardientemente, imperturbablemente enamorado de ti.

Chichi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él sosteniéndose como si esto la protegería de la tormenta alrededor de ellos tratando de separarlos. Ella puso su cabeza contra su pecho y escuchó su corazón, permitiendo que el ritmo la calmara. Goku besó la cima de su cabeza y con cuidado frotó su espalda. Como él había hecho antes, susurró palabras en su lengua y ellas parecieron aliviar la tensión de la mente de ella.

—Te amo, hombre lobo —Chichi susurro y sabía que la audición de su lobo no se lo perdería. Ella tomo una profunda respiración y se apartó, él de mala gana la dejó ir, pero no saco su mano de sus caderas. —Me voy a ir ahora, está bien, así puedo pasar tiempo con tu madre. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —ella le pregunto.

—Voy a estar con mi padre cuando llame a Freezer y luego creo que dormiré por un rato. No me di cuenta de cuan cansado estaba hasta que la manada se fue y yo puede descansar —le dijo.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿vas a decirme que era toda esa cosa del concurso de mirar y sobre esos chicos yéndose y tú de repente te desinflas como un globo con un agujero en él?

—Te lo diré Luna, pero ahora no. Ve a tomarte tu ducha, sé que mi madre está impaciente por conocerte, y viendo como planeo tenerte para mi toda la noche, mejor que ella consiga llenarse durante el día —dijo Goku mientras la acercaba una vez más y la beso en los labios. Chichi se presionó incluso más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de él. Ella amaba cuando él la besaba; sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces. Goku se retiró demasiado pronto para su gusto, pero ella le dejó ir.

—Te veré más tarde —le dijo él. Tal como antes cuando él se estaba yendo hacia la casa de los Henry, Chichi sintió es sentido bobo la idea de él no estando con ella. Odio cuan desesperada la hizo sentir. No era el tipo desesperada. Nunca tuvo un problema si ella y Trent pasaban varios días sin hablarse. Al sonido del gruñido de Goku, se dio cuenta de su error.

—Recuerda amor, cuando estas emocionada tiendes a dejar salir tus pensamientos. Yo trato de no escucharlos pero algunas veces es tentador no hacerlo, y cuando escucho su nombre en tu mente no puedo apagarte —explicó Goku—. Sé que en mi mente no necesito estar celoso, pero el lobo en mí, te considera mía incluso cuando no te conocía.

Chichi le sonrió abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella probablemente sería capaz de conseguir algo sucio de él sobre muchachas pasadas de Gine.

—Creo que necesitare ser más cuidadosa sobre no dejar salir mis pensamientos cuando estoy emocionada —le dijo inocentemente.

—Esa es una probabilidad, o puedes simplemente no pensar en él —dijo Goku, su voz haciéndose cada vez más profunda mientras continuaban en este asunto.

—Esa es una probabilidad también, aunque no una razonable, pero una probabilidad sin embargo. —Chichi le guiñó mientras se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras. —Te veo después, hombre lobo —le dijo sobre su hombro. Chichi escucho el gruñido de él y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo por su cara. Si nada más la hacía sonreír, contaba con enojarlo todo el tiempo.

— _Me alegro que te divierta mi amor_ —ella escucho la voz de Goku en su cabeza.

— _Yo también._ Era la única respuesta que ella dio, cosa que provoco otro gruñido.

Mientras Gine y Chichi caminaban sobre la acera, Chichi tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar hacia atrás y ver a Krilin, quien las seguía a distancia; su guardia era como era. Ella estaba asombrada del hecho de que hace 4 días ella era solamente Chichi, una pequeña adolecente de ciudad, fijando para ser una alumna de último año, y luego BAM, ella es la compañera de un príncipe lobo que va a tener que luchar con otro lobo para quedarse con ella. Sinceramente, resulto que el destino de algún modo consiguió que su pelo no fuera salvaje y decidió lanzarle una pelota curva; ella realmente estaba confundida por todo esto.

—Chichi o Milk, ¿cómo prefieres que te diga? —La voz de Gine la saco de sus pensamientos no-creíbles.

—Bueno, todos excepto Goku me dicen Chichi. Por alguna razón él me ha dicho Milk desde que nos conocemos y yo no me moleste en decirle nada. Pero, otra vez, el raramente me dice por mi nombre, usualmente es Luna, o amor, o alguna otra palabra en Rumano que no entiendo que significa —le dijo Chichi, sonriendo como le gustaban las diferentes palabras cariñosas que Goku le decía.

—Creo que eso es cosa de compañeros —Gine le dijo—Bardock casi nunca me dice Gine.

—¿Cómo te dice él? —Chichi preguntó y luego sus modales la pescaron―. Quiero decir, si no te importa que pregunte.

—No me molesta. Él me dice "Mina" —dijo Gine.

—¿Qué significa?

—Te vas a reír cuando te diga porque solidifica el hecho de que los hombres lobos son de verdad insistentes, mandones y posesivos. Simplemente significa "mía", ¿cuán ridículo es eso? —dijo Gine riéndose. Chichi no pudo evitar reírse con ella.

—Todavía no conozco a los hombres lobos por una semana siquiera, y sin embargo se el significado de eso —Chichi le dijo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Goku sobre nosotros? —Gine le pregunto a Chichi.

—Bueno, obviamente él me ha dicho sobre la cosa de rasgo de la familia del hombre lobo entera, y sobre ya ser de la familia real también dijo algo, pero además de eso, no sé realmente nada.

—Goku nunca fue del tipo hablador —dijo Gine—. Supongo también, todo de lo que estuvo hablando fue sobre mantenerte a salvo. Los Grises machos tienden a ser un poco obsesivos cuando se refiere a sus compañeras e hijos.

—Sip, supongo que él está un poco preocupado por toda esta loco-psicótica cosa de Alfas tratando de meterse y robar a su nena —dijo Chichi y luego se echó a reír cuando Gine la miro como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo.

—¿Siempre hablas de esa manera? —pregunto Gine.

—Desafortunadamente es un efecto secundarios de estar con Bulma, ella es mucho, mucho peor —le dijo Chichi, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras pensaba sobre su loca mejor amiga.

—Te preocupas mucho por Bulma y Pan, y es obvio que ellas se preocupan por ti. Lamento que no puedan estar mañana contigo —Gine le dijo a Chichi.

—Prefiero que ellas estén a salvo. Si va a ser peligroso para ellas estar ahí, entonces no vale la pena tenerlas ahí. Tienes razón, sí me preocupo por ellas, las quiero. Ellas son mis mejores amigas y honestamente no sé qué haría sin ellas.

Ellas anduvieron por la calle en silencio. Chichi pensaba en la pregunta que Gine le había preguntado sobre lo que Goku le había dicho. ¿Hablaba ella de la vinculación o la cosa de los ritos de sangre, o había ahí más que Goku no había hablado con ella? Ella le preguntaría esta noche, si había aún más esperaba que no fuera algo como que para el bien de la manada debías producir un heredero masculino, sin un año de unión, porque eso realmente apestaría.

—Goku te ha explicado sobre la ceremonia de unión y los ritos de sangre, espero —dijo Gine, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Sip, me dijo sobre eso, no en grandes detalles, pero lo más importante. Los ritos de sangre son definitivamente algo no-tradicional comparado con lo que hacemos en nuestras ceremonias de unión —bromeo Chichi. Gine rio, apreciando el buen humor con que Chichi obviamente toma todo.

—*Entonces, porque eres mujer sé que te romperás un poco mejor. ¿Me darías una pista a en cuanto a que esperar? —Chichi le preguntó a Gine.

—En la ceremonia, Bardock será el primero en unir a Goku y a ti. Hay tres cosas que pasan para que la unión se realice. Primero dirán los votos. Yo tengo una copia de los votos que tú dirás a Goku y Bardock tiene una copia de los votos que Goku te dirá a ti. Después de los votos, el macho le presenta a la hembra con un ofrecimiento, una forma de mostrarle que él puede cuidar de ella y proveer a su familia —dijo Gine, y Chichi interrumpió:

—Él no me va a dar un animal muerto, ¿verdad?

Gine rio. —No, eso es lo que un lobo verdadero le daría a su compañera. El simbolismo es el mismo. El ofrecimiento debe ser algo de valor que requiere sacrificio al conseguirlo para él. Así como el lobo sacrifica energía cuando caza, también los Canis Lupus machos sacrifican para proveer a su familia. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la trampa? Así como las lobas pueden rechazar la oferta del lobo, nosotras también. Tú no tienes que aceptar lo que Goku te ofrezca.

—¿Qué fue lo que Bardock te dio? —Chichi pregunto antes de que pudiera decirle a su boca no decir lo que su cerebro estaba pensando.

—Antes de que lo oigas, tienes que saber que Bardock y yo estamos unidos por más de dos siglos, así que lo que estaba "en" ese entonces, es definitivamente no "en" ahora —Gine bromeo. Chichi estaba en shock al escuchar cuanto tiempo ella y Bardock estuvieron juntos.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que no pareces más de 35 —le dijo Chichi.

—Ahora que sabes hace cuánto tiempo fue cuando nos unimos, te diré que Bardock me dio dos cosas. Lo primero era algo que necesitaba, mi familia era pobre y no tenía mucho, así que él me dio un caballo. Ella era hermosa. Chichi observo mientras la cara de Gine se ilumino con el recuerdo del animal que obviamente amó. —Ella era gibelina con la melena chocolate oscuro, alto y muy elegante. La nombre Cosmina, que significa belleza. La segunda cosa requiere una explicación también, tal vez una pequeña lección de historia. En aquel día, las antiguas familias ricas y nobles, todas tenían crestas de familias o sellos. Bardock viene de una línea larga de Alfas, que es lo equivalente a la realeza, entonces su familia tiene un sello. El sello era usado para identificar a la familia a la cual pertenecías, la clase social en la cual estabas, y en nuestro caso, en la manada en que estabas. Diferentes familias llevaron sus sellos de formas diferentes. El de Bardock era un anillo —Gine le ofreció la mano para mostrarle el anillo de oro a Chichi.

Tenía una cara ovalada y sobre aquella cara había una rejilla de cuatro diamantes. En cada diamante había un símbolo. En la parte superior izquierda había una corona, en la parte superior derecha había un lobo, en la parte inferior izquierda había una espada y en la parte inferior derecha había una luna llena.

—La corona representa el linaje real, el lobo distingue que somos hombres lobos, la espada es para declarar que como la familia Alfa somos la espada de la justicia manteniendo la disciplina en toda la manada, y la luna es para recordar la importancia de las mujeres en la manada —explicó Gine.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el significado de darte el anillo? —Chichi preguntó.

—Era su manera de demostrarme que me estaba ofreciendo un lugar en la línea real. Él estaba diciéndome que no importaba mi linaje si me unía a él, sería aceptada como el Alfa de las mujeres en la manada. En esencia, me estaba ofreciendo aceptación incondicional —respondió Gine.

—Lo tomo como si fuera un ofrecimiento realmente significativo —dijo Chichi.

—Sí, lo era.

—¿Y cuál es la última cosa para la unión? —Chichi pregunto.

—Ya que eres humana, el acto final te parecerá muy raro. La tercera cosa es el rito de sangre donde tu intercambiaras sangre y Goku te pondrá una marca visible para que los demás sepan que eres suya.

—Ok, tienes razón, si eso es bastante loco para mí porque nosotros no vamos por ahí mordiéndonos los unos a los otros pero estoy tratando de mantener la mente abierta. ¿Duele? —preguntó Chichi, sonando muy nerviosa.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo va a ser para un humano. Si causa incomodidad, es una mordida después de todo, pero algo placentero porque es muy significante para la unión; es la manera que completas ser uno con tu compañero —dijo Gine haciéndolo sonar muy normal, incluso cuando era definitivamente no-normal.

—Bueno, no voy a decir que no estoy nerviosa porque eso sería bajo la declaración del año. Estoy tratando muy duramente mantener la mente abierta —Chichi le dijo a Gine.

—Creo que Goku está muy bendecido de tenerte como su compañera. Sé que va a ser un gran cambio para ti, especialmente una vez que te mudes a Rumania pero…

—Espera, espera, vuelve hacia atrás, ¿a qué te refieres con mudar a Rumania? ¡Goku no dijo una sola cosa sobre mudarse a Rumania! —Chichi no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, en la acera, en medio del vecindario.

—Eso es lo que me temía. Goku es el próximo en línea para ser el Alfa de la manada rumana. Tiene que estar ahí en orden para aprender lo que significa. Tú también necesitas aprender que significa ser el Alfa de las mujeres; va a ser algo difícil para algunas de las hembras someterse a alguien que es mitad humana. Vas a tener que aprender como sostenerte a ti misma —le dijo Gine.

—¿Qué hay de mi último año? ¿Qué hay de mis amigos, mi madre…? ¿Qué demonios, hombre? —Chichi dijo otra vez gritando.

—El plan es conseguiros a Goku y a ti tutores privados para su último año. Cuando no estén estudiando estarán aprendiendo sobre la manada y tradiciones y como ser Alfas. Mientras el tema de tu madre, ella es bienvenida a venir con nosotros, y si ella no quiere quedarse le pagaremos el vuelo siempre, cada vez que tú quieras. Tus amigas son bienvenidas, también. El tutor también trabajara con ellas. Sabemos que estamos pidiendo a que renuncies un montón y queremos que cada cosa sea hacerlo más fácil para ti.

Chichi se paró ahí, mirando a Gine con total incredibilidad. Ella se sintió completamente aturdida. ¿Por qué Goku no le había dicho nada? ¿Cómo podía ella posiblemente dejar su vida aquí? ¿Considerarían los padres de sus amigas dejarlas ir con ella?

—Goku está en problemas —dijo Chichi en voz alta, aunque sólo lo dijo para sí misma.

— _¿Está todo bien, Luna?_ — Escucho la pregunta de Goku.

— _Me has estado ocultado cosas, y solamente prepárate, podría ser sabio que tomaras cualquier cosa que pueda utilizar como arma y mantenerla tan lejos de mí como sea posible_ —le dijo Chichi. Goku no respondió a ese pensamiento que le decía que la había *embarrado. Ella se estaba enojando porque sabía que él no iba a discutir con ella, que él se rendiría. Ella quería una buena pelea; ella necesitaba descargar sus propias frustraciones de la injustica de todo esto.

—Chichi, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto Gine.

—No estoy segura todavía, pero no voy a desmayarme o algo así todavía — le respondió.

—Creo que deberíamos volver, es casi la hora del almuerzo y estoy segura que Goku está casi loco sin tenerte a su lado —le dijo Gine.

—Ahora en este momento sería mejor que no esté a su lado —Chichi murmuro bajo su aliento.

 ***1 N. de T.: pequeña luz**

 ***2 N. de T.: Por favor, no llores madre, rompe mi corazón.**

 ***3 N. de T.: Una persona que es física y/o emocionalmente débil e ineficaz**

 ***4 N. de T.: Dad-gummit, en original. Pero estuve chequeando por internet y hace referencia a dammit, algo como decir, "Oh, demonios, se me mancho la camisa" Otro ejemplo es eh skljadkasljds.**

 ***5 N. de T.: Creo que se refiere a que Gine va ser buena (al ser mujer y entender esas cosas) y le va a contar lo que Goku no.**

 ***6 N. de T.: Significa meter la pata, ósea, se equivocó y feo.**


	29. Goku XXVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 28: Goku XXVIII**

Goku sabía que estaba en problemas por no decirle a Milk que necesitaría mudarse a Rumania después de la unión, pero estaban ocurriendo demasiados cambios al mismo tiempo y él no quería lanzarle más. Obviamente había estado equivocado al no decirle. Quizá todo este asunto del emparejamiento era difícil, incluso si estaban destinados a estar juntos, aparentemente eso no significaba que las cosas iban a ser sencillas. Sin embargo todavía prefería tenerla, incluso si estaba furiosa con él, que no tenerla en absoluto. En realidad era muy linda cuando estaba furiosa. Esperaba que pudiera suavizar las cosas cuando hablaran esta noche.

El padre de Goku había hablado con Freezer Gold y estableció la hora y el lugar para el desafío. Freezer le había preguntado varias veces si Milk iba a estar ahí y eso puso a Goku y su lobo al límite. También tuvo el valor de preguntar si ella había recibido su ofrenda, lo que había causado que Goku dejara salir un feroz gruñido por el que su Alfa lo había castigado.

—Nunca pierdas el control; eso le da la ventaja al otro lobo —le dijo a Goku.

Goku había tenido que salir afuera para calmarse; su padre lo había seguido. Al principio su Alfa no le dijo nada, sólo lo dejó luchar con sus emociones, pero luego habló.

—Te das cuenta de que algo de la intensidad de tus emociones es debido a que el vínculo no está completo. Una vez que lo esté tendrás mucho más control. Hasta entonces tendrás que refrenarlas. Mañana durante el desafío, si pierdes el control no serás capaz de pensar claramente. La rabia nublará tu cerebro y eso ralentizará tus movimientos. Tienes que separar tus emociones de tu lucha; ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó Bardock.

—Sí, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin embargo lo intentaré —Goku bajo la cabeza y en voz muy suave le dijo a su padre—, tengo miedo, ¿eso me hace débil?

Bardock fue hacia su hijo y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, como solía hacer cuando Goku era un cachorro.

—El que seas capaz de admitir tus temores muestra cuán fuerte eres. Sólo un tonto finge no temer a las cosas difíciles y atemorizantes. Soy el Alfa de la manada Rumana, la manada de Canis Lupus más grande del mundo y sin embargo yo también tengo miedo. Todo estará bien, Goku. Eres fuerte y capaz, has entrenado toda tu vida para luchar en tus dos formas, ganarás, te unirás con Milk y un día serás el Alfa —le dijo a Goku con completa confianza. Goku aceptó el consuelo que venía de tener a su Alfa abrazándolo, vertiendo su poder en él. Para los lobos, tocar era una parte importante de su comodidad y él apreciaba la voluntad de su padre por darle semejante regalo.

Mientras Bardock se separaba de Goku ambos se giraron hacia el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose.

—Suena como que tu mamá y Milk regresaron. Vamos a informarlas de lo que está planeado para mañana —le dijo Bardock.

Goku dudó, no podía creerlo pero en realidad estaba nervioso sobre ver a Milk. Sabía que ella estaba molesta con él y se sentía avergonzado por haberle retenido información, está bien, más que eso, información muy importante, para ella.

—¿Hay algo mal, Goku? —le preguntó su padre.

—Mientras Milk y mamá estuvieron fuera, ella se enteró sobre tener que mudarse a Rumania —explicó Goku.

—Ahh —dijo Bardock comprendiendo—, no le habías dicho aún, y ahora está molesta contigo, con todo derecho debo decir. Sabes que no debe haber secretos entre compañeros.

—Estaba tratando de ahorrarle cualquier estrés adicional al menos hasta que el desafío termine. No estaba tratando de ser engañoso, pero ahora veo que debí haber puesto más confianza en su habilidad para manejarlo —admitió Goku.

—Aprenderás hijo, garantizado que puede que falles muchas veces en el proceso e incluso pases algunas noches en, como dicen los americanos, la caseta del perro, pero no obstante, aprenderás —le dijo su padre, palmeándole la espalda—. Vamos, enfrentemos la ira de tu pequeña fierecilla. Una vez que lo saque de su sistema ella estará mejor.

Goku caminó cautelosamente hacia la sala de estar sintiéndose como una presa, lo cual era realmente un sentimiento extraño desde que él era el depredador; no le gustaba eso para nada. Milk estaba sentada en la silla fea, como la había escuchado pensar al respecto. Eso le dijo que no quería que él se sentara junto a ella. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió a lo largo de su rostro. Como si ella sintiera su presencia, levantó la mirada directamente hacia sus ojos y esa mirada lo penetró hasta el alma. Ella era suya... y estaba enfadada, de hecho si fuese posible él imaginó que el vapor estaría saliendo de esos mechones negros. Antes de que pudiera ir hacia ella, Bulma caminó justo frente a su línea de visión. Ella no lucía muy feliz tampoco.

—Unas palabras bola de pelos —fue todo lo que Bulma le dijo mientras giraba para caminar hacia el comedor. Obviamente ella esperaba que la siguiera.

Una vez en el comedor se dio la vuelta y lo clavó con una mirada igual a la que Milk le había dado.

—Voy a decir esto sólo una vez, y sólo una. Sería muy sabio de tu parte escuchar. Si hay algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, incluso si es algo como que tienes un dedo adicional en el pie o lo que sea, cualquier cosa en absoluto que no le estés diciendo a Chichi mejor lo confiesas. Lo que hiciste fue tan, tan, tan patético. ¿Me captas? Entraste en su mundo y tiraste del proverbial tapete desde debajo de sus pies. Ella merece saber la verdad acerca de todo. Si hay algún ritual de apareamiento entonces voy a darte una advertencia justa, porque en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta ella es un poco delicada con respecto a toda la parte física de la relación; si no se lo dices ahora eres propenso a terminar como una alfombra frente a su chimenea. ¿Estamos claros, *Cujo? —preguntó Bulma.

—Muy, muy claros. No pretendía herirla —comenzó a decir Goku.

Bulma mantuvo su mano elevada para silenciarlo.

—Ahórratelo saco de pulgas, no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer. Si haces feliz a Chichi, eso nos hace felices a Pan y a mí.

—Bull ¿ya terminaste de establecer la ley con mi compañero? —ambos escucharon a Milk preguntar.

—Supongo que terminé —dijo Bulma mientras giraba para irse. Pero antes de que hubiese salido del comedor agregó—, por ahora.

Goku vio a Bulma salir de la habitación, agradecido de que ella no hubiese cumplido con su reputación de infligir dolor. Cuando ella ya no estuvo a la vista, él giró para ver a Milk. Estaba recostada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados a través del pecho, su mirada no era tan dura como cuando estaba sentada en la silla, pero no obstante aún era una mirada feroz.

—Milk—comenzó Goku, pero Milk comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso justo ahora. Sólo quiero conseguir algo para comer, quiero alejarme de esos lobos que acaban de entrar en mi sala de estar y luego quiero ir a acostarme en mi cama y deprimirme. Así que lo que sea que tengas en la punta de la lengua sólo ahórratelo.

Goku había estado tan absorto en su conversación, bueno más bien en sus regaños, con Bulma que no había olido o escuchado entrar a los otros lobos. Gruñó mientras sus ojos cambiaban a su vista de lobo.

—Entiendo —comenzó Goku otra vez. De nuevo, Milk trató de silenciarlo, pero esta vez no se sometería—. No Milk vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir —La cabeza de Milk se movió abruptamente ante al tono en la voz de Goku. Trató de suavizarla pero por la mirada en su rostro él no había tenido éxito—. Entiendo que estés furiosa conmigo, y con razón, pero por el momento necesito que por favor confíes en mí y hagas lo que digo. Vamos a ir a la cocina y tomar algo para comer, y luego vamos a subir a tu habitación. Si no quieres que yo esté en la habitación contigo está bien, me sentaré en el pasillo. Mientras los otros lobos estén en la casa estarás cerca de mí —terminó con un pequeño gruñido.

Milk respiró entrecortadamente cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían cambiado. Caminó hacia él y tomó su mano y la puso contra la mejilla de ella. Cerró los ojos, presionando su rostro contra la palma de su mano y susurró, —Tuya.

Goku se inclinó a un lado y sopló aire tibio en su cuello poniendo su olor en ella. Luego besó sus labios suavemente.

—Te amo —le dijo dulcemente.

—Lo sé —dijo Milk en respuesta.

Goku alejó la mano de su rostro y la tomó de la mano. La guió hacia la cocina y hábilmente hizo dos sándwich. Agarró una bolsa de patatas fritas y dos botellas de agua del refrigerador, luego girando hacia Milk le dijo.

—Quiero que camines frente a mí por favor.

Milk accedió a sus deseos sin refutar. Caminaron a través de la sala de estar y mientras lo hacían ella pudo sentir los ojos de los demás lobos en ella. Goku les gruñó y Milk los vio a todos bajar inmediatamente la mirada al suelo. Goku estaba colgando de un hilo; realmente necesitaba el vínculo con su compañera o probablemente iba a terminar matando a uno de esos lobos.

Una vez en la habitación de Milk se relajó un poco, saber que ella estaba a salvo y con él ayudaba a calmarlo y a su lobo. Ambos se sentaron en el piso y Goku extendió su picnic improvisado frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres que me siente afuera en el pasillo? —le preguntó a ella.

—No idiota, no voy a hacer que te sientes en el pasillo, incluso a pesar de que no estoy nada contenta contigo —le dijo Milk—. No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo. Háblame sobre esos otros lobos, ¿por qué te pusiste todo violento con Yamcha cuando él se metió en mi cara, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo nada?

Goku respiró lentamente, calmándose. Milk no se daba cuenta de cuán valiosa era para un macho Gris. Tenía que ayudarla a entender, pero para hacer eso tenía que mantener la calma.

—Eres una hembra.

—Bien hecho hombre lobo, ¿alguna otra brillante revelación que compartir? —interrumpió Milk.

—No me dejaste terminar, Luna.

—Oh, perdón pues, por favor continúa —dijo Milk.

—Eres una hembra medio Canis Lupus, capaz de emparejarse con un macho. La relación de hembras por machos werewolve es aproximadamente de 30 machos por cada hembra. Para ponerlo sencillo, estás en gran demanda. Ahora, sí, has encontrado a tu compañero, pero el problema es que no estás vinculada a él. No han sido realizados los Ritos de Sangre, no ha tenido lugar ningún apareamiento y para los machos sin compañera, eso te pone a libre disposición. Así que naturalmente alrededor de otros machos sin compañera soy un poquito territorial cuando se trata de ti. Jamás puedo demostrar debilidad a otro lobo dominante. Ver debilidad en mí para ellos significa que soy vulnerable, y la vulnerabilidad, para un lobo, significa una presa fácil —explicó Goku.

—¿Es por eso que no te sentabas hasta que ellos lo hicieron? —preguntó Milk.

—Eso es correcto. La cabeza de un lobo más dominante nunca está más abajo que la de los menos dominantes. Y en cuanto a por qué tiré a Yamcha al suelo, él estaba más cerca de ti de lo que debería haber estado y te asustó. Por esas razones él tenía que ser disciplinado. Ahora sabe que no debe acercarse a ti o lo mataré —dijo Goku con la mayor naturalidad.

—¿Eso no es un poquito exagerado? —le preguntó a él.

—No cuando se trata de los Canis Lupus. Los machos sin compañera pueden ser volátiles e impredecibles. Darles vínculos los ayuda a mantener a su lobo bajo control. La otra razón es que una hembra emparejada no debe ser tocada por otro macho a menos que su compañero diga que está bien; es sólo otra forma de evitar peleas. Sé que eso no tiene sentido para ti y parece arcaico, pero hay un animal que vive dentro de nosotros y ese animal tiene que ser mantenido bajo control. La parte humana en mí es lo que evitó que destrozara a Yamcha. El lobo no habría mostrado piedad, lo cual es lo que nos pone aparte de los lobos pura sangre —respondió él.

Milk no dijo nada; ella sólo tomaba bocados de su sándwich y los masticaba lentamente, obviamente reflexionando. Goku también comió su sándwich y la dejó pensar acerca de lo que le había dicho. Él sabía que era mucho para aceptar, pero también sabía que ella tenía derecho a saberlo todo.

—Así que, ¿te asuste? —le preguntó a ella.

—Goku, querido, estoy mucho más que asustada, pero estoy lidiando con ello —respondió. Goku terminó su sándwich y luego se estiró en el piso de la habitación, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza. Dejó escapar un gran bostezo y cerró los ojos.

—Voy a tomar una siesta si no te importa. Por favor, ¿podrías permanecer aquí hasta que los otros Grises se vayan? —le preguntó, tratando duramente de no sonar como si se lo estuviese ordenando.

 _Ves_ , pensó él, _estoy aprendiendo._

—Desde que me lo pediste, y no lo ordenaste, me quedaré. En realidad estoy un poco cansada también.

Milk se levantó y se estiró, luego se sacó los zapatos de una patada y se montó en su cama. Se rió cuando Goku se elevó sobre un codo mirándola con reproche.

—¿Tú simplemente vas a dejarme dormir en el piso Luna? —le preguntó incrédulamente.

—Bueno, eres un lobo, no creo que sea una buena idea comenzar el hábito de que duermas en la cama, ya sabes, con todo eso del manoseo y llegar a segunda base —dijo Milk bromeando con él. Goku se levantó, desplegando su alta figura y avanzó con paso majestuoso, con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciendo todo un depredador. Milk chilló y comenzó a levantarse de la cama pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Goku envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la empujó de regreso a la cama. Ambos estaban riendo y sin aliento cuando Goku bajó la mirada hacia los ojos de Milk. La besó en la frente y se acomodó al lado de ella, acercándola a él. De nuevo comenzó a tararear su canción favorita de Willie Nelson hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 ***1 N. de T.: Cujo es una novela de terror psicológico de Stephen King, donde un San Bernardo rabioso atormenta a una familia.**


	30. Milk XXIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Milk XXIX**

¿Deberíamos despertarlos? —le preguntó Pan a Bulma.

—Sip, pero primero deberíamos rayar sus rostros. Podríamos poner huellas de patas en el rostro de Chichi y marcas de garras en el de Goku—dijo Bulma riendo— Entiendes, patas, ya sabes porque él es un lobo.

Pan estaba mirándola como si le hubiese crecido una oreja en la frente.

—Oh, olvídalo —dijo Bulma sacudiendo su mano a Pan.

—Eres una niña perturbada, ¿sabes eso, no? —le preguntó Pan sarcásticamente.

Bulma le dio a Pan una mirada de "vete al infierno" y luego dijo:

—Sólo despiértalos ya. El papá de Goku dijo que necesitaba hablar con todos nosotros y supongo que eso también incluye al príncipe y la princesa aquí.

—No hay necesidad de despertarnos tarada, nadie podría dormir con Thelma y Louise de pie ante ellos charlando. Y si dibujaste cualquier cosa en nuestros rostros yo personalmente me aseguraré de que toda la escuela se entere de que tienes un tercer pezón —le dijo Chichi malhumoradamente.

—¿Quién tiene un tercer pezón? —entonó Goku.

—Oh, salió a relucir la palabra pezón y eres todo oídos bola de pelos. Y tú —dijo Bulma apuntando su dedo hacia Chichi—, sabes que no tengo un tercer pezón así que ¿cómo podrías decirle eso a la gente?

—Yo sé eso, pero ¿lo saben ellos? Y exactamente cómo podrías desmentirme, ¿apareciendo repentinamente en la escuela en un *pep rally? —respondió Chichi, sonando victoriosa.

Pan estalló en una carcajada y Goku estaba sonriendo.

—Caramba, ella te tiene atrapada, hermana, ¡ja! —rió Pan apuntando a Bulma y chocando el puño con Chichi.

—Ok, bien, como sea, ustedes dos levanten sus reales traseros. Goku tu papá quiere hablar con todos abajo en la sala de estar —le dijo Bulma a ambos. Luego agarró a Pan por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta murmurando mientras salían—, ¿qué demonios?, se supone que tienes que estar de mi parte ahora que Chichi está al lado de la bola de pelos todo el tiempo.

—¡Oye! me pongo del lado del ganador, Thelma, así que la próxima vez, gana y estaré de tu lado —le dijo Pan con un guiño.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser Thelma? En realidad soy más bien del tipo de personalidad de Louise —se quejó Bulma.

—En serio, ¿de verdad quieres discutir sobre qué personajes de películas vamos a ser? —le preguntó Pan con asombro.

—Sólo decía —replicó Bulma elevando las manos en señal de rendición.

Chichi se levantó y alzó los brazos en el aire, estirándose. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Goku estaba mirándola atentamente.

—¿Qué estás mirando, oh príncipe de los lobos? —le preguntó Chichi.

—Estoy mirando a mi hermosa compañera y ¿alguna vez van a parar los apodos? —le preguntó Goku.

—Hmmm, bueno supongo que podría... nop, lo siento sólo que hay demasiadas posibilidades y me gusta explorar mi lado creativo —dijo Chichi con fingida seriedad.

Goku se levantó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y le besó el cabello. Chichi se inclinó sobre él amando la forma en que se sentía contra ella y cómo olía. Se dio cuenta que el reloj en su tocador marcaba las 6:30 p.m. y su estómago se tensó. Habían dormido todo el día y cada minuto que pasaba los acercaba más al desafío. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó a Goku con más fuerza deseando que pudieran desaparecer ambos de repente a algún lugar a salvo, sólo con un pensamiento. _Kami,_ pensó, _uno pensaría que con todo este asunto de los werewolf habría alguna forma de teletransportarse o algo, pero nooooo, eso sería demasiado raro, no es que los werewolf fuesen algo raro ni nada._

—Supongo que mejor vamos al piso de abajo —Chichi escuchó a Goku decir.

Se alejó de él, puso su mejor sonrisa y asintió. Goku la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala de estar. Ya estaban todos sentados, y por raro que parezca estaban en los mismos lugares donde habían estado esta mañana. Los otros Grises ya estaban sentados en el piso así que Chichi notó que Goku no dudó en sentarse en el sofá.

—¿De qué necesitas hablar con nosotros Tata? —le preguntó Goku a su padre.

—Sólo algunas finalizaciones de los planes de mañana; primero que Chichi se duche en la mañana —

Goku puso la mano en la rodilla de Chichi antes de que ella pudiera protestar. _Eso es para que no tengas mi olor en ti. Provocaría a Freezer y a sus lobos mucho más si olieras como yo,_ explicó Goku.

—Oh, entonces está bien —dijo Chichi en voz alta. Cada uno la miró. — Demonios, siempre hago eso, y luego parezco una loca hablando sola—.

—¿Tomo eso como que le explicaste por qué quiero que haga eso? —Bardock le preguntó a Goku.

—Sí, le expliqué que no necesita tener mi olor sobre ella. ¿Qué hay de la ropa? —preguntó Goku.

—Me encargué de eso —dijo Lily—. Le compré cosas nuevas y se las dejé a los Henry.

—Ooh, ¿le encontraste una camiseta que diga "Equipo de Goku"?, porque eso sería realmente genial —dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Todos los ojos giraron hacia Bulma, Pan la golpeó en el brazo, Chichi simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Bardock se aclaró la garganta con lo que atrajo la atención de todos de regreso a él.

—Segundo, el desafío comienza a las 10:00 p.m. Goku quiero que tú y el resto de la manada estén allí a las 8:30 p.m. Quiero que conozcas tu campo de batalla, por así decirlo. Necesitas ver el terreno, revisar cualquier punto débil, agujero u objetos afilados. Conocer tu campo de batalla puede darte una ventaja sobre tu oponente. Quiero que lo revises en ambas formas, lobo y hombre, ¿entendido? —le preguntó su padre.

—Como digas —respondió Goku.

—Finalmente, Mina y Lily las necesito para que preparen todo para la ceremonia de vinculación. Había pensado esperar hasta llegar a Rumania para vincularlos pero después de ver las reacciones de Goku, y especialmente después del desafío, creo que será lo mejor para todos los involucrados que estén vinculados. Así que la noche después del desafío Goku y Milk serán vinculados —anunció él.

Chichi había comenzado a tener problemas para respirar tan pronto como escuchó a Bardock decirle a su mamá y a Gine que prepararan la ceremonia de vinculación. Ahora estaba tosiendo y tratando de inhalar algo de aire a través de su tráquea cerrada. Bulma saltó y comenzó a golpear la espalda de Chichi gritando, —¡Suéltalo!

—Ella no estaba comiendo nada pedazo de bruta, deja de golpearla —le dijo Pan a Bulma mientras la jalaba del brazo y la empujaba de nuevo hacia abajo para sentarla.

Finalmente Chichi fue capaz de conseguir un poco de aire para hablar.

—¿No tengo algo que decir respecto a cuándo va suceder la cosita esa de la unión?

Bardock la miró como si le hubiesen crecido cuernos en la cabeza.

—No —Fue todo lo que él respondió.

—¿NO? ¿Qué quieres decir con NO? ¡Kami-sama! Es decir, yo soy la que unirá su vida a un lobo para toda la eternidad, soy la que será mordida, soy la que va a ser llevada a un país del tercer mundo, ¡así que NO, no es suficiente! —Chichi estaba ahora de pie y en realidad había pisoteado con su pie.

—¿Nu-i doar stomp piciorul?(¿Ella acaba de patalear?) —Chichi escuchó a Vegeta decirlo a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Goku le gruño y eso hizo que el lobo bajara la cabeza en sumisión. Luego Goku giró hacia Chichi.

—Realmente no es una buena idea que gritarle a un Alfa, Luna —dijo tan suavemente como pudo; muy tarde se dio cuenta que sólo debió haber dejado su boca cerrada.

—Oh, esto se está poniendo bueno —le susurró Bulma a Pan, quien rápidamente la hizo callar. Antes de que Chichi pudiera explotar por completo Bardock habló, y había un empuje en sus palabras que hizo a todo el mundo callar y escuchar, incluyendo a Chichi.

—Soy un Alfa. Sé lo que es mejor para mi manada. Goku es una bomba de tiempo ahora mismo y no lo tendré matando a un oponente que está compitiendo por ti sólo para enfrentar a cinco más. Si no quieres vincularte con él entonces no lo tendré arriesgando su vida mañana. Simplemente llevaremos a tu madre y a ti a otro lugar fuera del alcance de Freezer. Si quieres vincularte con él, entonces lo harás cuando yo te lo diga. No te estoy pidiendo que brinques a la cama con él —Chichi se sonrojó con esas palabras. Al mismo tiempo Goku estaba gruñendo y tratando de no mirar a su Alfa—. Estoy pidiéndote que tranquilices a la bestia que está rabiando dentro de Goku, eres su otra mitad Milk, tú y sólo tú puedes completarlo. ¿Estamos claros? —le preguntó Bardock después de su discurso.

Chichi tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. ¡Por un demonio! ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una bebé llorona? El pensamiento de Goku desaparecido, no con ella, le quitó el aliento. Quería vincularse con él; sólo que era impactante eso es todo. Se sintió tan avergonzada de su arranque dándose cuenta de que había dado la impresión de que estaba rechazando a Goku. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró; él le devolvió la mirada, con la honestidad cruda escrita por todo su rostro. Goku la quería, la quería por tanto tiempo como tuvieran juntos, ¿cómo alguien podría devolver un amor perfecto e incondicional como ese?

—Lo siento —comenzó ella. Goku se puso de pie y salió rugiendo a toda prisa por la puerta principal, los otros lobos se quejaron y se acurrucaron y Gine dejó caer su cabeza, con los hombros sacudiéndose por sus sollozos silenciosos. Chichi estaba un poco confundida, luego se le prendió el foco, pero naturalmente Bulma se adelantó a ella.

—Él pensó que decías que estabas disculpándote porque no lo querías, genio —le dijo Bulma, sonando muy apagada.

Chichi se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo tras Goku. Alcanzó la puerta principal y vio que él ya estaba casi al otro lado de la calle andando a zancadas hacia la casa de los Henry.

—¡Goku! Espera, —Chichi lo llamó todavía corriendo—, no estaba —jadeo, jadeo, resoplo, resoplo—, diciendo que no te quiero —le dijo Chichi sin aliento—. Por favor, cómo —Chichi tomó otro aliento profundo—, mierda, espera no puedo respirar —le dijo. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, continuó, —¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que no te quiero?

Goku estaba de espaldas a ella, la cabeza inclinada, con los hombros caídos en derrota, no le respondió.

—¡Maldita sea, respóndeme! —Chichi le gritó mientras lo agarraba por el brazo y lo jalaba para girarlo hacia ella. Vio que las lágrimas habían llenado sus ojos pero todavía no se habían derramado. La hirió saber que ella era la causa de esas lágrimas.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó Goku.

—Sí —respondió Chichi sin vacilación.

Goku dio un paso hacia adelante elevándose por encima de ella, y ella dio involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes problemas en vincularte conmigo en dos días?

—No es que tenga un problema con eso Goku, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa. Tú fuiste criado sabiendo que un día te vincularías con alguien en una forma que está más allá de lo que los humanos hacen. Yo no; es simplemente demasiado para tragar. Pero estoy bien, estoy bien, tuve mi pequeño ataque y sí, pisoteé con mi pie, pero estoy lista para seguir adelante —le dijo Chichi, con la esperanza llenando sus ojos. Goku tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios; no apartó los ojos de los de ella mientras le besaba la mano. La respiración de Chichi se aceleró un poquito, notando la mirada depredadora en sus ojos.

—Entonces estamos bien, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Goku.

—Nop, bebé, estamos magníficos —respondió ella y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios. Goku gruño y la acercó. Chichi se rió y golpeó su mano contra él.

—Deja eso hombre lobo, tenemos que ir a explicarle a los demás que yo no estaba rechazándote. Tu madre estaba sufriendo un colapso —le dijo Chichi. Goku la tomó de la mano y la empujó rápidamente de regreso a la casa. Mientras entraban a la sala de estar Chichi vio que Gine no se había movido, pero Bardock estaba ahora sentado junto a ella con su brazo rodeándola. Al ver a Goku, Bardock se puso de pie y se alejó de Gine. Chichi se apresuró hacia Gine y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Gine, por favor, yo no estaba rechazando a Goku, no había terminado lo que estaba diciendo cuando él saltó y se largó. Yo me estaba disculpando por el arranque de niñita de dos años que lancé, aparentemente no conseguí sacarlos completamente de mi sistema cuando era niña. Quiero vincularme con Goku, me vincularé con él ahora mismo —comenzó a decir Milk pero entonces la cabeza de Gine se levantó abruptamente y ella puso las manos a cada lado del rostro de Chichi.

—No puedes vincularte con él todavía niña, una vez que están vinculados, sus destinos están atados el uno al otro. Si Goku es asesinado en el desafío tú también morirás —explicó Gine.

—¡Por las campanas del Infierno, olvidé eso! Bueno, tengo intención de aparearme con él —Chichi se detuvo cuando trató de cubrir una risa con una tos y Goku retumbó bajo en su pecho—. ¿Qué dije?

—Bueno, Sherlock, tú como que en cierto modo acabas de lanzar al ruedo que estás planeando hacer el mambo horizontal con tu bola de pelos aquí —dijo Bulma apuntando con el pulgar a Goku.

—El mambo horiz... —comenzó a decir Chichi, sonando confusa, luego la golpeó lo que había dicho, dijo aparearse no vincularse. Mierda, pensó, ruborizándose tan malamente que su rostro estaba ardiendo.

—Yo no estaba hablando de, quiero decir yo no estaba, lo que digo —Chichi realmente estaba tratando con fuerzas de corregir su equivocación pero estaba profundamente avergonzada en ese punto.

Goku caminó detrás de ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura jalándola contra él, se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrar en su oído, —y yo aquí pensando que eras tan tímida —se burló de ella.

Chichi se alejó rápidamente y puso la mano en su pecho como para detenerlo.

—Uh, uh amigo, retrocede y mantén esas patas para ti solito. Yo quería decir que me vincularé contigo una vez que el desafío haya terminado, vínculo así como en v-í-n-c-u-l-o. ¿Está claro? —le preguntó.

Y repitiendo lo que ella le había dicho a su padre él respondió con una sonrisa muy astuta y muy sugerente, —Como el cristal —Luego para sellarlo le guiñó un ojo.

—Sagrada mierda, ¿hace calor aquí o es sólo el alucinantemente hermoso príncipe rumano? ¡Porque yo estoy tan, tan ardiente! Quiero decir es que nadie más vio ese guiño y esa sonrisa, ni siquiera me lo estaba haciendo a mí y estoy toda caliente y mojada, quiero decir ¡Kami-sama hombre! —dijo Bulma abanicándose.

Los tres lobos en el piso estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse pero simplemente no estaba funcionando. Bardock ni siquiera estaba tratando de disimular su risa y Gine estaba radiante, e incluso Lily estaba riendo. _Bueno genial_ , pensó Chichi, todo el mundo vio a su hombre hacerle un pase y ella ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo con todos esos cabeza de chorlito riéndose. Luego porque vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Goku que sólo podía significar que había estado escuchando sus pensamientos, ella comenzó a reír también.

* * *

 ***1 N. de T.: Pep Rally es un evento escandaloso donde los estudiantes van a "apoyar" un equipo de la escuela (por lo general el equipo de fútbol) que probablemente apesta y mostrar "espíritu escolar". Por lo general está animado por porristas que incitan a los estudiantes a un frenesí (con connotaciones sexuales).**

* * *

 **me alegra que la historia les este gustando... ya se acerca el gran final**

 **gracias por los comentarios, fav y follows!**

 **y para los que quieran seguir leyendo la historia de estos personajes pronto subire la segunda parte llamaba "Ritos de Sangre"**

 **nos leemos!**


	31. Goku XXX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 30: Goku XXX**

Goku jaló a Milk más cerca de él mientras la abrazaba en su cama. La noche se había pasado tan rápido y él se negaba a cerrar los ojos sabiendo que en la mañana ella se iría y no sería capaz de abrazarla de nuevo hasta después del desafío. Su aroma se arremolinaba en el aire alrededor de él, su corazón latía al ritmo del suyo. Mía, le dijo su lobo. Sí aceptó él, es nuestra. Inconscientemente comenzó a tararear la misma canción que había estado tarareando los últimos dos días.

—¿Qué canción es esa? —oyó a Milk preguntar.

—Vas a reírte de mí si te lo digo —le dijo sonriéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué habría de reírme de ti?

—Es una canción cantada por Willie Nelson y Kimmie Rhodes. Sí, soy rumano, soy un werewolf, y me gusta Willie Nelson —dijo Goku, sonando desamparado.

—Bueno admitirlo es la mitad de la batalla —bromeó Milk.

—Es una canción que me hace pensar en ti, en nosotros.

—¿Me la cantarías? —preguntó ella.

—Sólo si no te ríes —aceptó Goku.

Milk no dijo nada en respuesta y Goku tomó eso como su señal. Así que comenzó a cantar para ella.

 **Pon tus brazos alrededor de mí,**

 **Ahora escucha mi corazón latir.**

 **Si quieres amarme,**

 **Bebé, puedo enseñarte cómo.**

 **Ámame como a una canción,**

 **Dulce como una melodía,**

 **Aprende todas las palabras para mí,**

 **Y cántalas.**

 **Busca la armonía,**

 **El ritmo y la rima para mí,**

 **Una y otra vez,**

 **Durante toda la noche,**

 **Ámame como a una canción.**

 **Quiero ser la melodía,**

 **Que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza.**

 **Piensa en mí como palabras de amor,**

 **Que un poeta podría haber dicho y,**

 **Ámame como a una canción,**

 **Dulce como una melodía,**

 **Aprende todas las palabras para mí,**

 **Y cántalas,**

 **Busca la armonía,**

 **El ritmo y la rima para mí,**

 **Una y otra vez,**

 **Durante toda la noche,**

 **Ámame como a una canción.**

Mientras Goku había estado cantando, Milk había rodado de frente a él y estaba mirándolo y ella tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Eso fue hermoso. Tu voz es absolutamente hermosa. Gracias —balbuceó ella y luego lloró incluso más fuerte.

Goku la apretó estrechamente contra él, besó su frente y entre besos le murmuró:

—Un pretios (preciosa), dragostea mea (mi amor), va rog sa nu strige (por favor no llores).

Pero Milk continuó llorando y sólo parecía ponerse peor.

—No sé qué rayos endemoniados estás diciendo, sólo sé que no se supone que suceda así. No se supone que conozcas al amor de tu vida sólo para tener que dejarlo ir a luchar con algún delirante werewolf, con la posibilidad de que muera. Maldita sea, no se supone que suceda así, —ella sollozaba y sollozaba.

Goku finalmente sintió caer las lágrimas que habían estado escondiéndose en sus ojos, pudo sentir la humedad corriendo hacia abajo por sus sonrojadas mejillas. No sabía que decir. No sabía cómo remediarlo o hacerla sentir mejor. Así que decidió ser honesto.

—Estoy asustado —susurró—. Estoy tan asustado. ¿Qué pasa si pierdo? ¿Qué si los otros lobos atacan y si mi padre y la manada no son capaces de protegerte? ¿Y si te pierdo? No puedo perderte, eso me mataría. No quiero que estés allá mañana porque al menos si no estás ahí ellos no podrán herirte —le dijo Goku mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas por completo y sin vergüenza. Esta era su compañera, apenas acababa de encontrarla, y la amaba, la atesoraba, haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Milk alzó la mirada hasta él, y con su mano le enjuagó las lágrimas y luego se inclinó hacia adelante y besó cada uno de sus ojos. Por un momento simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, como si quisieran memorizar el rostro de cada uno.

—Yo también estoy asustada —le dijo Milk—. Si pudiera luchar contra Freezer por ti lo haría. No quiero verte herido; ni siquiera puedo comenzar a pensar en verte morir. ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto mañana Goku? Me aterra que no lleguemos a tener todas las cosas que he imaginado tener contigo.

Ante esas palabras Goku no pudo evitar las imágenes que pasaron a través de sus pensamientos y escuchó a Milk llorar mientras ella las veía en su mente.

Goku y ella en la ceremonia de vinculación, con sus familias alrededor de ellos. Luego la escena saltó a Goku y ella en una habitación a solas, una de sus manos acunando la cabeza de ella, la otra descansando en su cintura, él inclinándose hacia abajo y mordiéndole el cuello para completar los rituales de sangre. Milk se sacudía con sollozos mientras seguía viendo sus pensamientos. Ella y Goku estaban caminando a través de una hermosa casa, de la mano, luego estaban envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, enredados entre las sábanas de la cama con pasión en los ojos, luego Milk estaba en una cama que parecía estar en un hospital, Goku estaba sujetando su mano, su vientre hinchado con su hijo. Luego vio a Goku meciendo a un bebé para dormirlo mientras Milk se sentaba mirando. Luego estaban de nuevo envueltos uno en los brazos del otro, riendo, besándose, tocándose, amándose.

Los hombros de Goku temblaban mientras lloraba, lamentando lo que nunca podría llegar a ser.

—Lo lamento Luna; no debí permitir que vieras eso. Cuando mencionaste pensar en todo lo que podríamos tener eso me hizo pensar en las cosas que yo también he soñado contigo.

La próxima cosa que Goku escuchó fue un suspiro tan suave que casi se lo perdió.

—Goku, hazme el amor —dijo Milk casi demasiado suave incluso para que lo oyera los oídos de un lobo. Goku se congeló; estaba entre la espada y la pared donde ningún hombre quería estar con una mujer. Si decía que no entonces estaba rechazándola y ella estaría avergonzada. Si decía que sí, entonces era un asno insensible porque estaba aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad. Milk no le habría pedido esto si sólo fuese otra noche cualquiera y él no le haría el amor hasta que ella se lo pidiera cuando no hubiese ninguna amenaza sobre ninguna vida y nada estuviese creando una pasión que pudiese no ser tan ardiente como parecía en ese momento. Ahora ¿cómo exactamente le explicabas eso a una hembra de 17 años que ya tenía problemas de pudor? Buena suerte con eso Goku, pensó él.

—Milk, mírame —le dijo Goku—, quiero hacerte el amor, ¿estamos claros con esa parte? —le preguntó.

—Sí, estamos claros, pero hay un "pero" viniendo ¿no es así? —preguntó ella.

—Ambos estamos realmente emotivos ahora mismo. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás mañana en la noche después del desafío. Si gano y planeo hacerlo, estarás triste porque no esperamos. Quiero que la primera vez sea especial y perfecta para ambos. Por favor no pienses que estoy rechazándote porque no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuán difícil es decirte que no —le dijo él honestamente.

—¡Vaya!, estoy impresionada —dijo Milk enjuagándose lo que había quedado de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó Goku cautelosamente.

—No, no lo estoy. Estoy un poco avergonzada porque sabes lo torpe que soy cuando se trata de todo el aspecto físico de una relación —le dijo ella.

—¿Por qué estas avergonzada por eso? Te das cuenta de que será divertido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Goku sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Por qué te gusta decir cosas como esa sabiendo que me harán sonrojar?

—Porque es lindo —le dijo Goku honestamente—, no voy a hacerte el amor Luna, pero ya que ambos estamos conscientes yo definitivamente voy a aprovecharme de tus hermosos labios —dijo Goku justo después de envolver un brazo alrededor de ella y voltearla sobre su espalda. Milk chillaba y reía mientras Goku se inclinaba sobre ella. Él se agachó y suavemente besó sus labios. Milk envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia ella; él retumbó en su pecho ante su atrevimiento. La mano izquierda de Goku estaba acunando la cabeza de Milk mientras la mano derecha estaba frotando gradualmente su muslo moviéndose hacia arriba lentamente en dirección a su cintura. Goku estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por decirle a Milk que él no consumaría su relación, pero mientras yacía ahí en sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios en los suyos, con sus cuerpos presionados juntos, esperaba que ella no lo hiciera esperar mucho tiempo después de la vinculación. Ella probablemente querría una boda humana primero, gruñó ante esa idea; probablemente iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que se aparearan. En ese caso, lo mejor era que se detuviera. Se levantó poco a poco de ella y se alejó de sus labios. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Milk, luciendo muy preocupada.

—No, todo está muy bien. Sólo necesito frenar un poco; mi honor sólo llega hasta ahí. Lobo o no todavía soy un hombre y tú eres una chica muy hermosa —le dijo Goku sin pena alguna.

—Oh, ya veo. Te estabas poniendo todo excitado, sólo para darte cuenta de que estar excitado es todo lo que hay. ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí Luna, eres brutalmente exacta. ¿Puedo ser brutalmente franco? —le preguntó él.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella.

—¿En qué momento piensas hacer la misma oferta?

Milk se rió de eso.

—¿Estás preocupado por cuanto tiempo va a pasar antes de hagamos el acto?

—Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa forma tan elocuente, sí eso es lo que estoy preguntando —respondió Goku y en realidad parecía avergonzado.

—Quiero estar casada primero —Milk levantó una mano para evitar que Goku dijera lo que sea que estaba preparándose para dejar sus labios—. Casada de la manera tradicional, no solo la cosita esa de la vinculación werewolf —explicó ella.

—¿Te das cuenta que nuestra cosita de vinculación werewolf es más vinculante que tu matrimonio humano verdad? —le dijo Goku con aire de suficiencia.

—Puede que así sea mi pequeña bola de pelos, pero aun así quiero que nuestra relación sea reconocida como legítima ante los ojos de las personas normales, ¿comprendes?

Goku le sonrió. —Como desees Luna.

—Eso es lo que me gusta oír hombre lobo —le dijo Milk mientras bostezaba.

—Trata de descansar un poco amor; mañana será un largo día —le dijo Goku y la besó en la cabeza.

Él comenzó a tararear la canción que le había cantado antes y a pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente permanecer despierto, su lobo sabía que ambos necesitaban descansar y lo empujó a un sueño profundo.


	32. Milk XXXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 31: Milk XXXI**

Desde el momento en que Chichi se despertó las cosas fueron un borrón. Goku la besó con dulzura y la abrazó estrechamente y entonces finalmente la dejó ir y la vio caminar a través de la calle hacia la casa de los Henry. Ella se duchó y se puso la ropa nueva que su mamá le había comprado y ésta en realidad no estaba tan mal. Un par de lindos pantalones vaqueros y un sencillo top ajustado color verde, con cuello V. Estaba orgullosa de su madre por no aprovechar la oportunidad para meterla en un traje ridículo que la hiciera parecer de 12 años. _Puntos para ti mamá,_ pensó ella.

Para el momento en que llegó al piso de abajo Bulma y Pan habían llegado y eso puso una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Chichi.

—¿Qué están haciendo las dos aquí? —Les preguntó y antes de que pudiera darles chance de responder agregó—, ¿y vosotras, no oléis como los lobos?

—Nop, fuimos a casa, nos duchamos y nos pusimos ropa que no ha estado en tu casa. Así que estamos libres de olor a werewolf —le dijo Bulma.

—Impresionante, así que en vez de preocuparme yo sola, voy a conseguir hacerlas miserable preocupándolas —dijo Chichi sonando desamparada.

—¡Cállate! ¿Honestamente crees que nosotras te dejaríamos pasar este día, de todos los días, sola? *Lo siento chica, no tienes tanta suerte —le dijo Pan.

Chichi estaba tan agradecida de que no iba a ser abandonada a sus propios pensamientos. Ya estaban empezando a ser abrumadores, pero Bulma se hizo cargo y antes de darse cuenta, ya eran las 8:00 p.m. Chichi fue a la ventana frontal de la casa de los Henry y miró hacia el otro lado de la calle a su casa. Efectivamente vio a Krilin y a Goku saliendo por la puerta delantera. Su pulso se aceleró cuando él giró y le devolvió la mirada. Le recordó la noche que él llegó, que había sido sólo hacía 5 días atrás. ¿Podía ser realmente posible que hubiesen sido apenas 5 días desde que puso sus ojos por primera vez en él? Se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si él hubiese estado siempre ahí con ella. Él le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

 _Te amo Luna, más de lo que nunca creí posible, te amo_. Chichi lo oyó decir a través de sus pensamientos. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su rostro y ella la enjuagó con impaciencia; no iba a ser débil. Bulma y Pan se habían movido a su lado y también estaban mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

—Ese es un hermoso ejemplar de carne —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa maliciosa pegada a su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que eso es lo que estarías pensando en un momento como éste? —le preguntó Pan.

—Oye nunca hay un momento en que no aprecie a un hermoso hombre bien parecido. ¿Tengo razón Chichi? Sabes que la tengo.

—Bueno, cuando es uno tan hermoso como Goku, entonces sí tienes razón —dijo Chichi con una sonrisa. Sabía que Bulma sólo estaba tratando de aligerar los ánimos y estaba agradecida. La siguiente hora pareció hacerse interminable. Chichi pasó la mayor parte de ella yendo de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de los Henry y mascullando cosas entre dientes. Deseaba tan desesperadamente buscar los pensamientos de Goku, o escucharlo en su mente, pero su padre había dejado muy claro que Goku necesitaba concentrarse exclusivamente en el desafío, así que Chichi se abstuvo de enviarle cualquier pensamiento. Chichi saltó cuando escuchó una llamada en la puerta delantera de los Henry. Bulma fue y miró hacia afuera por la ventana de enfrente para verificar si era amigo o enemigo.

—Es la mamá de Goku, supongo que ya es hora —les dijo Bulma.

Bulma abrió la puerta y Gine entró. Ella estaba vestida con un pantalón cargo negro al estilo militar, una camiseta negra, botas negras y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Lucía sorprendente.

—Te ves como si planearas hacer más que sólo mirar —le dijo Pan.

—Siempre es mejor estar preparado. Estoy entrenada en todo tipo de estilos de lucha, de modo que si una batalla completa sobreviene alguien debe permanecer en forma humana para proteger a Milk, y soy capaz de protegerla incluso a pesar de no voy a estar en mi forma de lobo —explicó Gine.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que nosotras tal vez pudiéramos tomar el auto y sólo estacionarnos cerca del campo como un refuerzo, algo así como si necesitaran una escapada rápida? ¿Qué opinas? —Pan fue la que preguntó esto y eso tomó a todas por sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres y dónde está mi insegura Pan que ni siquiera excede el límite de velocidad? —bromeó Chichi.

Gine no había dicho nada aún y cuando Chichi la miró pudo notar que ella en realidad estaba considerando el plan de Pan.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que si permito esto estaré desobedeciendo las órdenes de mi esposo? —les preguntó Gine.

—¿No tienes que hacer lo que él ordene, como los demás lobos? Cuando él les da una orden a veces ellos tienen que obedecer quieran o no —le preguntó Bulma.

—No, soy una hembra Alfa y soy su compañera. Él realmente no puede darme órdenes. Me gusta pensar en ellas como firmes sugerencias —les dijo Gine con un guiño.

—¡Genial! —dijo Bulma chocando el puño con Pan y Chichi—. ¿Entonces qué dices? —le preguntó Bulma a Gine.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Sin embargo, deben estar encubiertas. Si los otros lobos las huelen, habrá una guerra completa. ¿Entienden? —preguntó Gine severamente.

—Te escuchamos alto y claro. Somos buenas andando a hurtadillas. No vamos a entrar en detalles de cómo hemos llegado a ser tan buenas en eso, pero ten por seguro que es casi una de nuestras especialidades —le dijo Bulma. Chichi estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, claramente en desacuerdo con las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

—¡Esperen sólo un maldito minuto! No las puedo dejar hacer esto chicas, ¿se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que es?, si algo os sucede por mi culpa nunca seré capaz de vivir conmigo misma.

Chichi estaba a punto de tener uno de sus momentos de niña de dos años. Tanto Pan como Bulma envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de ella y la apretaron con fuerza.

—Odio tener que decírtelo Watson, pero Bull y yo tendemos a hacer lo que queremos incluso si nos dices que no lo hagamos. Por lo general simplemente acordamos contigo y luego hacemos lo que queremos; ¿seguramente sabes eso no? —le dijo Pan en un dulce tono de voz.

—Ustedes dos me vuelven loca —exclamó Chichi.

—¡So! Alto ahí chica lobo, ¿qué harías si estuvieses en nuestros zapatos? No puedes decirme ni por un minuto que te sentarías en casa y nos esperarías. Así que agarra tu pequeño discurso de seguridad y ahórratelo —dijo Bulma mientras se alejaba de Chichi y retrocedía, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—Bueno, Bull, ¿cómo luchas por decirme cómo te sientes realmente? —dijo Chichi sarcásticamente. De ninguna manera las dejaría ir a algo tan peligroso y se sentaría en casa. ¿Cómo podría pedirles que hicieran lo mismo?—. Tienes razón, no me sentaría en casa. ¡Por favor prométanme que tendrán mucho cuidado!

—¡Súper! —dijo Bulma chocando palmas con Pan—, vamos a ir a una operación de vigilancia, esto es genial.

Chichi inhaló profundamente y trató de no ceder al pánico que amenazaba con sobrepasarla.

—Chichi, es hora —le dijo Gine suavemente.

Gine volteó y una vez más les dijo a Bulma y a Pan que se aseguraran de no ser vistas y que estuvieran a favor del viento para que sus olores no llegaran a los lobos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió caminando por la puerta delantera sin dar una mirada hacia atrás. Chichi sabía que Gine confiaba que la seguiría, pero también estaba dándole un momento en privado con sus amigas.

—Las amo, por favor tengan cuidado —les dijo Chichi mientras las abrazaba.

—No te preocupes por nosotras Sherlock, concéntrate en tu tarea, y nosotras nos concentraremos en la nuestra —le dijo Pan.

Chichi no se demoró, no quería romper a llorar y sabía que lo haría si no se iba rápidamente. Ondeó la mano una última vez y se apresuró hacia la puerta delantera. Vio que Gine había detenido el auto de alquiler junto a la acera. Subió al asiento del copiloto y partieron en lo que probó ser el paseo más largo de su vida, incluso a pesar de que el campo de los sueños estaba sólo a 15 minutos de su casa. Ambas estuvieron en silencio de camino allí, ambas absortas en sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de que el hombre que ambas amaban iba a estar en la lucha de su vida esta noche y ambas estarían ahí viendo, sea cual sea el resultado. Una vez más Chichi estaba tratando de reconciliar el hecho de que nadie podía ayudar a Goku, ni siquiera su propio Alfa y padre. _¿Cuán asqueroso es eso?,_ pensó. Gine se estiró y tocó la mano de Chichi sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Estamos aquí. Hay algunas cosas que necesito explicarte rápidamente. Primero, sé que ya has sido advertida, pero te advertiré de nuevo. No busques los pensamientos de Goku. Las imágenes que verás allá mientras él está en batalla son imágenes que nunca olvidarás. Además también lo distraerán. Segundo, no queremos atraer ninguna atención innecesaria sobre ti así que permanece cerca de mí y quédate quieta. Finalmente, si lo peor llegara a pasar darás la vuelta y correrás tan rápido como puedas hacia el punto de encuentro donde están las chicas. Irás directo hacia el aeropuerto y abordarás el avión que hemos alquilado, no esperarás por nosotros, ¿me entiendes? Tenemos lobos en posición para recogerte en los lugares necesarios. Tus amigas y tu madre te acompañarán. No habrá discusión alguna.

El cerebro de Chichi estaba funcionando a toda marcha. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando, seriamente pensó, ¿cómo llegamos a esto? Chichi sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos negativos, necesitaba estar enfocada. _Simplemente acéptalo Milk,_ se dijo a sí misma, _esto es de la forma que es y vas a tener simplemente que soportarlo y lidiar con ello. Ok, respira hondo_.

—Entiendo —le dijo Chichi a Gine mirándola directamente a los ojos. Gine simplemente asintió, aceptando la respuesta de Chichi. Chichi alzó la mirada por primera vez, mirando hacia afuera al campo de los sueños, viéndolo con toda una nueva perspectiva. No era nada en especial, aunque debido a que ya nadie más venía aquí, la hierba había crecido alta. Había un sendero que había sido hecho por un vehículo conducido sobre la hierba alta, aplastándola a su paso. No podía ver más allá debido a que el sendero daba un repentino giro cerrado hacia la derecha, y la hierba que quedaba elevada estaba bloqueándole la vista. Decidió que eso era algo bueno, sólo en caso de que alguien pasara por aquí, no podría ver nada.

Gine abrió la puerta y Chichi tomó esto como su señal para salir del auto. Mientras recorrían el sendero hecho por el hombre al principio no escuchó nada, pero a medida que avanzaban comenzó a escuchar gruñidos y profundas voces. Después de rodear la cerrada curva hacia la derecha tomaron varios giros más a la izquierda y a la derecha, y en el último giro a la derecha el área se abrió repentinamente en un círculo perfecto. Toda la hierba en el círculo había sigo completamente segada. Habían instalado luces que estaban unidas a unos cargadores, alrededor de todo el círculo. Eso hizo a Chichi pensar que esto debía ser algo que ellos habían hecho muchas veces, y tembló ante la idea. Tan pronto como ella y Gine caminaron dentro del claro todo el mundo se inmovilizó, excepto por Bardock, él simplemente siguió hablando con Krilin quien estaba tratando de escucharlo pero también estaba mirando a todos los demás.

Gine agarró la mano de Chichi y comenzó a caminar hacia su esposo. Un hombre que Chichi nunca había visto se detuvo frente a ellas y cayó sobre una rodilla. Giró su cuello hacía un lado para exponerlo. Chichi miró a Gine insegura sobre qué hacer, pero Gine no estaba mirando a Chichi, ella estaba fulminando con la mirada al hombre en el suelo, y para sorpresa de Chichi, Gine también estaba gruñendo.

—Ella no es tu Luna —dijo Gine en una voz muy calmada pero también muy aterradora—. Apártate de nuestro camino o te romperé el cuello —De nuevo Gine sonaba tan calmada, pero mucho más terrorífica que si estuviese gritando.

El tipo o el lobo más bien, ignoró a Gine completamente, así que imitándola Chichi cuadró los hombros, se paró tan derecha como pudo y en la voz más firme que pudo reunir dijo:

—Vuelve con tu Alfa ahora.

El lobo se quejó pero se puso de pie y con los ojos hacia el suelo dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando. Chichi respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos para reagruparse y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia adelante con Gine de nuevo. Todavía no había visto a Goku o a Freezer para el caso. Vio que los demás miembros de la manada de Bardock estaban aquí y tan pronto como ella y Gine alcanzaron a Bardock eso lobos flanquearon tanto a Gine como Chichi. Bardock dio un paso frente a Milk y la miró a los ojos, y a pesar de que Chichi no era completamente una werewolf, sintió el poder en esa mirada y dejó caer los ojos.

—¿Confío en que te ha sido informado qué hacer en caso de cualquier resultado? —le preguntó Bardock en voz muy baja. Chichi miró a Gine preguntándole con la mirada si Bardock sabía sobre Pan y Bulma. Gine dio el más pequeñito giro a su cabeza indicándole que no, así que Chichi simplemente asintió, desconfiando de sí misma para hablar y dejar escapar todo el plan.

—Bien, ahora mis lobos permanecerán alrededor de ti y Gine mientras dure esto. Quiero que todos ustedes retrocedan 5 pasos y no se muevan —Bardock dijo esas últimas tres palabras con sus ojos trabados de nuevo en Chichi. _¿Realmente soy tan mala siguiendo órdenes?,_ pensó Chichi, luego mentalmente asintió, _sip, lo más probable es que definitivamente sea así de mala._

Colectivamente dieron 5 pasos hacia atrás y se detuvieron. Chichi se dio cuenta de que Gine todavía sostenía su mano y cuando vio a Goku salir de una curva en el círculo ella estuvo real, realmente agradecida de que Gine todavía sujetara su mano porque Chichi dio un paso involuntario hacia él. Entonces varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo; todos los lobos a su alrededor le pusieron una mano encima para empujarla de regreso. La cabeza de Goku giró y miró directamente hacia ella justo mientras todas las manos estaban bajando. Goku dejó escapar un gruñido y curso cambió de dirección, viniendo hacia Chichi. Un enorme gruñido vino del lado izquierdo de Goku haciendo que él se detuviera.

—¿Sabes príncipe, que si tan sólo hablas con ella antes de que el desafío comience perderás, y yo seré capaz de matarte sin una lucha? —Chichi se dio cuenta de que había sido Freezer quien había dejado escapar el enorme gruñido y era Freezer quien hablaba ahora.

Goku le devolvió el gruñido, luego miró de nuevo hacia Chichi. No dio otro paso hacia ella, ni le habló, en vez de eso miró a los otros lobos y a su madre.

—Refrénenla por su seguridad si es necesario, pero no quedará ninguna marca en su cuerpo, ni un solo rasguño o moretón —les dijo Goku. Los otros lobos a cambio bajaron la mirada y asintieron una vez en reconocimiento de la orden de Goku.

Chichi miró a Gine y susurró:

—Lo siento, eso fue por mi culpa.

—Está bien Luna, los lobos están tensos, cualquier cosa los hará explotar así que simplemente permanece lo más quieta posible —le susurró Gine de regreso.

Chichi asintió y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando en el círculo. Bardock estaba de pie en el centro y Chichi podía sentir el poder saliendo de él en olas. De repente, todos los lobos cayeron de rodillas súbitamente. Chichi miró a su alrededor y pensó para sí misma con un encogimiento de hombros, _eh, eso es diferente._

 ***1 N. de T.: En español en el original.**


	33. Milk XXXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 32: Chichi XXXII**

Chichi se giró y vio que Gine estaba todavía de pie, al igual que Bardock, y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Bardock debía haber hecho su cosa vudú de Alfa, como habría dicho Bulma.

—Yo superviso este desafío como Alfa —comenzó a hablar Bardock—, todas las reglas serán obedecidas, el castigo por desobedecer alguna será la muerte por mis manos —Bardock se detuvo y miró alrededor del círculo a cada lobo que estaba arrodillado, ninguno encontró sus ojos, ni mucho menos se movió. Chichi podía decir que algunos querían luchar con las órdenes que Bardock estaba dando, pero él era más dominante y era un Alfa así que ellos no tenían más opción que obedecer.

—Freeze Gold da un paso al frente —dijo Bardock mirando directamente hacia él—.Son Goku da un paso al frente.

Ambos hombres fueron a pararse frente a Bardock, ninguno lo miró a la cara pero parecía que estaban viendo algo detrás de él.

—Freezer tú retaste a Goku por una ceremonia de vinculación con su compañera, Milk Satan. ¿Es correcto? —le preguntó Bardock al Alfa.

—Sí —gruñó Freezer, aparentemente todavía bajo el control de Bardock y sin que eso le gustara.

—¿Goku aceptaste ese desafío entendiendo que es a muerte?

—Sí —La voz de Goku estaba firme, sin gruñir, sin signos de debilidad; eso hizo a Chichi querer gritar por cuán injusto era todo esto. Ella apenas lo había encontrado. Se sacudió eso y trató de enfocarse.

—Lucharan en su forma de lobo; no recibirán ayuda de sus manadas. La lucha es a muerte. Ninguno de ustedes puede elegir rendirse; si se rinden su oponente todavía los matará. ¿Cada uno de ustedes ha entendido las reglas como las he presentado en presencia de estos testigos? —les preguntó Bardock.

Ambos lobos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Entiendo las reglas como las has presentado. Entiendo que si elijo desafiar tus órdenes seré condenado a muerte por tus manos. Que sea como tú has dicho, Alfa.

Bardock asintió y luego se giró para caminar hacia el borde del círculo. Dio la vuelta y les dio una mirada a los lobos, debió haber significado algo porque ellos dieron un paso alejándose y en cuestión de segundos ahora había dos lobos donde los hombres habían estado de pie.

La primera cosa que Chichi notó fue que Goku era el lobo más grande, pero entonces Goku era un chico alto así que encajaba el hecho de que fuese un lobo grande. El pelaje de Goku era completamente negro y el de Freezer era marrón oscuro. Ambos eran hermosos, y ambos estaban gruñendo. Los pelos de sus nucas estaban erizados; cabezas gachas hacia el suelo, la imagen que daban era aterradora.

—Comiencen —Ella escuchó decir a Bardock y sintió como si su corazón se moviera a su garganta. Por unos pocos momentos todo lo que ellos hicieron fue girar en círculos, de vez en cuando uno daba un paso hacia adelante provocando que el otro gruñera y chasqueara los dientes. Gine todavía tenía la mano de Chichi y Chichi estaba apretándola con tanta fuerza que esperaba que no estuviera haciéndole daño. Repentinamente Chichi escuchó un sonido a su izquierda.

—Vamos Alfa, él es sólo un cachorro —había gritado uno de los lobos de Freezer, y antes de que las palabras hubieran terminado de dejar su boca estaba en el suelo quejándose como si tuviera dolor. Chichi giró para ver a Bardock y efectivamente estaba mirando directamente al lobo y el poder estaba radiando de él nuevamente. Todos los demás lobos retrocedieron reconociendo que el Alfa rumano no estaba jugando.

Mientras todo esto estaba ocurriendo Freezer había tomado ventaja de la distracción y arremetió contra Goku. Pero Goku estaba listo y se movió antes que Freezer pudiera acercársele. Mientras Freezer daba la vuelta para tener de nuevo a Goku a la vista Goku había dado la vuelta alrededor y mordió la pierna trasera de Freezer. El ladrido que provino de Freezer dejó claro que Goku había dado en el clavo. Goku retrocedió rápidamente antes de que Freezer pudiera reaccionar. Chichi los vio girar en círculos y embestir, mordisquear y ladrar. Parecía casi como un baile. Se dio cuenta, una vez que comenzó a sentirse mareada, que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Tomó un buen par de respiraciones profundas y trató de relajar su postura. _Sip, no hay ninguna posibilidad._

Repentinamente Freezer estaba sobre Goku, de alguna forma se las había arreglado en su baile para acercarse lo suficiente para tener un buen agarre de la pata trasera derecha de Goku. Goku gruñó y giró violentamente tratando de morder a Freezer. Freezer se aferró con un apretón mortal. Goku sacudió su pata violentamente; cuando eso no funcionó comenzó a rodar su cuerpo, retorciendo su pierna al mismo tiempo. Chichi se congeló; si seguía haciendo eso iba a romperse la pata. Chichi sintió a Gine tensarse y cuando miró su rostro pudo decir que Gine había llegado a la misma conclusión. Chichi comenzó a decir algo pero Gine gruñó, así que Chichi se puso la mano en la boca como una barrera física para guardar silencio. Pero en cuanto cubrió su boca, quiso cubrirse los oídos porque los gruñidos y quejidos que provenían de Goku estaban rompiéndole el corazón.

Finalmente escuchó un crujido y un quejido mezclado con un gruñido. Cuando alzó la vista vio que Goku se las había arreglado para liberarse del agarre de Freezer, pero lo había hecho a costa de su pata. Ahora estaba luchando con su pata trasera derecha colgando sin fuerzas en el suelo. Dejando de lado su pata, Goku todavía lucía feroz, y rápido como un rayo Goku arremetió hacia adelante y literalmente tenía casi la mitad de la cara de Freezer en su boca. Goku hizo un movimiento de desgarro como si estuviera rasgando carne de un hueso y sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado. Goku vio pelaje y carne siendo lanzada desde la boca de Goku y escuchó a Freezer aullar de dolor. Freezer estaba sacudiendo su cabeza violenta y desesperadamente tratando de mantener a Goku a la vista mientras intentaba recuperarse del ataque. Mientras ellos giraban en círculos de nuevo Chichi vio que Goku casi le había arrancado el ojo derecho a Freezer, había sangre por toda su cara y no había forma de que él pudiera ver por ese ojo. Goku simplemente había igualado el campo de juego.

 _Está bien hombre lobo, terminemos con esto_ , pensó Chichi para sí misma. Pero cuando vio a Freezer tomar un salto en carrera y aterrizar en el lomo de Goku, supo que estaba lejos de terminar. Freezer no permaneció en su lomo pero en vez de eso lo vio morder a Goku, desgarrar y luego saltar hacia atrás. Freezer hizo esto una y otra vez y en cuestión de minutos Goku estaba sangrando por todas partes, su pelaje estaba enmarañado. Había sangre por todo el suelo. Chichi estaba temblando por el esfuerzo que suponía no gritar, no rogarle a alguien que detuviera esto. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, sus labios temblaban detrás de su mano. Esto no podía estar pasando, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió de nuevo.

Esta vez cuando los abrió vio a Freezer arremeter de nuevo y morder a Goku en su costado derecho. Goku se tambaleó; chasqueó los dientes mientras Freezer saltaba hacia atrás pero sólo atrapó el aire. La sangre brotaba de la mordedura en su costado y vio a Goku cae sobre sus patas delanteras. Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

—¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡DETENGAN ESTO! —comenzó a gritar Chichi mientras luchaba contra el agarre que los otros lobos tenían sobre ella.

—Chichi quédate quieta —escuchó a Gine decir.

Chichi se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡NO ME VOY A QUEDAR QUIETA MALDICIÓN! MIRA LO QUE LE ESTÁ HACIENDO A TU HIJO. ¿NO LO VES? —Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. No le importó, estaba destruida por dentro, y no podía soportarlo más.

Vio a Goku forcejeando y finalmente levantándose; los dos lobos seguían girando en círculos. Goku obtuvo un buen par de mordiscos y al menos ahora Freezer estaba sangrando y su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre también. Ambos lobos se detuvieron y estuvieron muy quietos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Chichi todavía estaba llorando y luchando contra el agarre que los lobos de Bardock tenían sobre ella. Y tan rápido como la calma había llegado, desapareció. Freezer avanzó bajo esta vez agarrando a Goku con el hocico en la garganta. Mientras lo agarraba se deslizó y tiró de Goku por encima de él de modo que Goku aterrizó sobre su costado. Hubo un tremendo golpe seco, un gruñido bajo, y un gimoteo agudo. Todo el mundo estaba inmóvil, casi como si alguien hubiese pulsado el botón de pausa en una película, y entonces alguno pulsara el de reproducir. Goku yacía inmóvil bajo las fauces de Freezer, todos los lobos de Freezer habían comenzado a gruñir y aullar. Gine permanecía inmóvil como una estatua al lado de Chichi, sin ninguna lágrima rodando por su rostro aún. Entonces Chichi se derrumbó; gritó y lloró y tiró contra los lobos.

—¡GOKU LEVÁNTATE! ¡LEVÁNTATE AHORA! NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME, NO TE ATREVAS —Chichi se sacudía por los sollozos. Los lobos que la sostenían se distrajeron por un momento y esa fue su oportunidad. Se arrancó de su agarre corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Se precipitó contra Freezer, empujándolo con todo lo que tenía, —¡APÁRTATE DE ÉL FREEZER, APÁRTATE DE MI COMPAÑERO O QUE KAMI-SAMA ME AYUDE PERO TE ARRANCARÉ LA GARGANTA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! —Chichi gritó y empujó en vano; Freezer no se movió en absoluto. Chichi estaba vagamente consciente de alguien envolviendo un fuerte brazo de hierro alrededor de su cintura y jalándola de un tirón hacia atrás. Chichi agarró frenéticamente cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en sus manos; consiguió agarrarse al pelaje de Freezer y tiró en contra de quien quiera que estuviera tratando de alejarla.

En vez de ser capaz de aferrarse, Chichi sólo arrancó un puñado de pelos de Freezer y, bajo circunstancias diferentes habría lo encontrado gratificante, pero en ese momento todo lo que Chichi podía ver era a Goku. Goku de costado, con la sangre encharcándose a su alrededor, Goku sin moverse, Goku bajo el otro lobo cuyos dientes todavía estaban hundidos en su cuello.

—¡POR FAVOR! —sollozó Chichi—,BARDOCK APÁRTALO DE GOKU. KAMI-SAMA, ¿CÓMO PUEDES DEJARLO MORIR? TE LO RUEGO, POR FAVOR NO LO DEJES MORIR.

—Sáquenla de aquí —Bardock giró y le gruñó a los lobos que sujetaban a Chichi. Cuando ellos no se movieron los regañó—, ¡AHORA! ¡SÁQUENLA DE AQUÍ AHORA!

—¡NOOOOOO! NO LO DEJARÉ. GOKU POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR LEVÁNTATE —Mientras los lobos comenzaron a alejar a rastras a Chichi, lo cual tenían que hacer literalmente debido a sus forcejeos, sus súplicas se hicieron más suaves pero no menos desesperadas—.Goku, te amo. ¿Me oyes? Te amo. No quiero una vida sin ti. Por favor amor, no me dejes —Las lágrimas de Chichi manchaban su rostro y su camiseta por donde se habían vertido de su rostro. No sirvió de nada.

Chichi no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra los lobos; se dio por vencida con los forcejeos y en vez de eso interiorizó su dolor. Comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que comenzó a vomitar y cuando ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago, simplemente dio arcadas de aire una y otra vez. Los lobos debieron estar cerca de donde Bulma y Pan estaban estacionadas porque entre sollozos y arcadas, escuchó la voz de Bulma.

—¡CHICHI! —vociferó Bulma mientras venía a toda marcha hacia ella—. ¡Por un demonio aléjense de ella chuchos sarnosos! —Bulma comenzó a gritarle a los lobos a su alrededor. A cambio los lobos le gruñían—. Oh, infiernos, no, ustedes simplemente no me gruñeron. Los castraré mientras duermen y luego colgaré sus bolas en la antena de su auto, así que ¡POR UN DEMONIO APÁRTENSE!

Los lobos debieron decidir que Bulma estaba lo suficientemente loca como para cumplir sus palabras, así que retrocedieron, con las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

—No la dejaremos, pero te permitiremos cuidarla —les dijo Vegeta.

—Seh, seh, lo que sea. Ahora, ¿qué pasó, dónde está Goku? —preguntó Pan.

Todos los lobos inclinaron sus cabezas y sus hombros se hundieron en derrota. De nuevo fue Vegeta quien habló:

—Él ha caído.

Con esas palabras Chichi volvió a sentir de nuevo el miedo abrumador verterse dentro de ella. Saltó y dio la vuelta de regreso hacia el círculo y comenzó a correr. Los lobos estuvieron ahí en un parpadeo, una vez más sujetándola alrededor de su cintura, sólo que esta vez Vegeta giró a Chichi hacia él y la abrazó. Eso la hizo pensar en cómo Goku la había abrazado del mismo modo cuando ella había estado llorando con miedo y eso sólo la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Chichi comenzó a golpear su puño contra el pecho de Vegeta mientras el dolor se filtraba fuera de ella en el aire de lo noche.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no puede ser —Su cuerpo se sacudió y eso hizo que Vegeta la abrazara más apretadamente. Él le habló suavemente en rumano y de nuevo ella pensó en Goku. No pudo soportarlo, su cerebro no era capaz de controlar sus emociones por lo que finalmente se desconectó. Chichi perdió el conocimiento; la última cosa en su mente fue la voz de Goku. Decía: _Pronto_. No supo si fue su imaginación o si realmente fue él. Fuera lo que fuese, se aferró a ella mientras la oscuridad se la llevaba.


	34. Goku XXXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 33: Goku XXXIII**

Goku yacía bajo la mandíbula de Freezer, débil por toda la pérdida de sangre. Él escucho los llantos de Milk, sus suplicas. La había visto correr hacia Freezer en un intento de empujarlo fuera de él, y él todo el tiempo tuvo que permanecer inmóvil, porque si se hubiera movido su plan no habría funcionado. Mantuvo su mente separada de Milk, asegurándose de no darle ninguna señal de que estaba bien. Odiaba ver su dolor, pero si se daba cuenta de que no estaba muerto, o algo cerca, no habría luchado tanto y le hubiera avisado a Freezer. Tan pronto como Milk se perdió de vista, Freezer le dio una sacudida final a Goku y luego empezó a dejar de lado su cuello. El hecho de que Freezer no se hubiera molestado en hacer que el corazón de Goku se haya detenido fue su error. _"Necio, arrogante alfa",_ pensó Goku.

Freezer lanzó la garganta de Goku volvió la cabeza hacia la luna y aulló. Mientras él estaba distraído, con la garganta vulnerable fue expuesto completamente y Goku se aprovechó. Con toda la fuerza Goku se abalanzó y hundió sus dientes profundamente en la garganta de Freezer. Probó su sangre que alimentaba su cólera. Goku se apoderó con más fuerza y sintió su mandíbula aplastar las cuerdas vocales y la tráquea, el silencioso aullido de Freezer. Luego, sacudió violentamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda tirando con tanta fuerza que sus dientes rasgaron la garganta de Freezer. En menos de un minuto, el alfa se desplomó a su lado. Goku no cometería el mismo error que Freezer, tomo una pata y empujó a Freezer a su espalda exponiendo la parte más vulnerable de un lobo. Se inclinó y, una vez más hundió sus colmillos en la carne del lobo, cuando la piel y el músculo hasta que finalmente había destripado a Freezer. Esa fue una lesión de la que sabía que Freezer no podría curarse.

Goku volvió a mirar a su padre, quien asintió con la cabeza una vez, y luego Goku volvió la cabeza hacia arriba y aulló en la victoria, luego se derrumbó.

—Krilin, Gine llévense a Goku a la casa de Los Henry. Consigan limpiarlo, estaré allí tan rápido como pueda para curarlo— ordeno Bardock.

—Perdóname Alpha ¿por qué no quiere que lo llevemos con su pareja?— preguntó Krilin con aprensión.

—Milk estaba histérica cuando fue sacada de aquí no es probable que se calme, y ella no tiene que ver a Goku en su estado actual— explicó Bardock. Krilin asintió con la cabeza. Luego, con la ayuda de Gine, recogieron a Goku para llevarlo a Los Henry.

Bardock se volvió a los lobos que había dejado Freezer con su muerte.

— ¿Quién de ustedes esta en segundo lugar de Freezer?— Bardock les preguntó.

Un hombre alto, corpulento, dio un paso adelante.

—Yo soy su segundo—, respondió.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó al hombre, Bardock.

—Zarbon— contestó el lobo.

—Usted ya no está en segundo lugar, Zarbon, ya no es suplente de la manada Coldspring. Deberá conservar un registro de su manada, como es la ley Canis Lupus. Voy a revisar a su manada para asegurarme de que están cumpliendo las leyes. Si no nos conoces entonces, — alcanzó Bardock de su bolsillo trasero extrajo su cartera, de la que saco una tarjeta, —aquí está mi tarjeta. Llámame y los informaran. ¿Quedo claro?

Zabon asintió con la cabeza y luego la giro, dejando descubierto su cuello en sumisión a Bardock.

—Bueno ahora tome su alfa antiguo y denle un entierro apropiado. Que esto sirva de lección para cada uno de ustedes, no se puede reclamar a una mujer que no sea su compañera. Freezer nunca habría encontrado consuelo o paz con Milk porque no era su verdadera pareja. Finalmente se habría resentido con ella al no ser capaz de darle lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente—Bardock explico a los lobos. A continuación, se limitó a decir: —Ve—, vio el cuerpo de Freezer y lo dejo.

Bardock tomó una respiración profunda preparándose para la tareas delante de él, curar a su hijo, de alguna manera explicarle a su compañera que se había planeado deliberadamente que Goku parezca muerto. " _Esto no iba a ser bastante_ " pensó.

Goku gimió mientras se esforzaba por sentarse. Estaba de nuevo en su forma humana miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación en la casa Henry. Empezó a levantarse, pero se mareo y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente de vuelta.

—Toma hijo, has tenido una gran noche—,Goku oyó a su padre que le dice que entró a través de la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Milk?— pregunto Goku; la primera pregunta que había estado quemando un agujero en su cabeza desde que comenzaba a despertar. Él la había querido con él para que pudiera abrazarla y asegurarle que estaba bien. Ella había estado tan histérica la última vez que la vio sabía que debía de ser un desastre si no sabía que estaba vivo.

—Ella está en su casa. No te lleve allí porque quería que te vea un poco más saludable que cuando Freezer había terminado contigo—Bardock le dijo. _Eso tenía sentido,_ pensó Goku. Él trato con cautela ponerse en pie de nuevo y fue un éxito en esta ocasión. Se sintió agradecido de que alguien haya pensado en él para que no esté desnudo. Se acercó a mirarse en el espejo para inspeccionar los daños.

—No es tan malo, después de haber sanado un poco. Todavía tienes algunos cortes, moretones menores pero no huesos rotos—, dijo su padre.

Estaba en lo cierto acerca de la aparición de moretones. Parecía que alguien había tomado pintura azul, negra y gris y lo hubiera salpicado en él. Tenía profundos cortes en la cara, cuello, espalda y piernas. En general, sin embargo, podría haber sido mucho peor. Goku estaba tan, tan agradecido de ser el vencedor. El pensamiento de Milk volvió a su mente y sintió que la bilis subía por su garganta al recordar sus sollozos. Tenía que verla, ella necesitaba saber que estaba bien y él iba a tener que pedirle perdón.

—Necesito verla, Tata—, dijo Goku a su padre.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas estar preparado para…— antes de que Bardock pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió de golpe con tanta fuerza que choco contra la pared en una fuerte explosión.

Lo que llegó a través de ella era la imagen de la rabia pura y sin adulterar, más conocida como Bulma. Seguida de Pan, mirando todo tan enojada, pero de una forma más controlada.

— ¡Qué, quiero decir, como, que mierda Goku!— Bulma por fin grito. — ¿Cómo no le dijiste que ibas a ir hasta de armadillo? ¿No confías en ella? ¿Crees que no podía manejar observarte yaciendo allí y no defenderse?

Goku parecía confundido y realmente era él quien no entendía nada.

—Um, Bulma, te escucho y tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada, pero, bueno, no sé qué quieres decir con ir de armadillo —Bulma rodó los ojos,

— ¿Te das cuenta que cuando tengo que explicar mis comparaciones e insultos se necesita una gran cantidad de truenos a distancia, verdad? Los armadillos se hacen el muerto cuando se sienten amenazados, caen de costado y se quedan todos tiesos, se ven realmente muertos, pero no lo están. ¿Estás conmigo ahora, bolsa de pulgas?

—Sí, bueno, ahora lo entiendo. Hay un par de razones por la que no se lo dije, la primera es que no se decidió sobre el plan hasta 15 minutos antes de empezar el problema, lo segundo es que necesitábamos su reacción para que sea autentico—.Goku tan pronto se percató de cómo la cara de Bulma comenzó a cambiar a tonos de purpura se dio cuenta de que esa última parte no había sido necesaria.

—Por favor, por favor, por el amor de todas las cosas que no son hombres lobo, me dices que no te limitaste a decirle porque querías que su reacción fuera autentica—.Bulma estando tan tranquila, tan calmada era en realidad más aterradora que sus gritos.

Goku no dijo ninguna palabra antes que un puño fue conectado con lado izquierdo de su cara. Estaba realmente en estado de shock. Nunca había sido golpeado por una chica y aunque no dolía, se sentía tan mal que su conducta merecía la violencia física.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, miro a Bulma sólo para ver que estaba buscando a Pan quien saltaba de arriba hacia abajo, sacudiendo la mano, y gruñendo todos y cada uno de los improperios que se le ocurrieron.

—Bueno, a excepción de mi mano que se ha roto, definitivamente valió la pena—, le dijo a Pan. Goku se arrodilló sobre una rodilla delante de las dos muchachas que estaban en sorprendente silencio. Él puso su mano en el corazón e inclino la cabeza.

—Lo siento de verdad que mis acciones causaran tanto dolor. Realmente no era mi intención y abrió un agujero en mí al ver a mi amor tan quebrado. Les pido perdón, pero entiendo si no lo dan. —Goku les dijo con toda sinceridad.

Bulma y Pan miraron a Goku a continuación la una a la otra, luego miro a Bardock que había estado observando en silencio todo el asunto.

—Yo pedí que lo hiciera, por lo tanto no debía desobedecer. En última instancia su ira debe estar dirigida a mí, si es verdad lo que dices—, explicó Bardock.

—Goku —, comenzó Pan y luego uso su mano para inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para que él las mirara, —sabemos por qué lo hizo y en realidad era una estrategia impresionante. Es sólo que tuvimos que ver como Chichi sollozaba tan fuerte que estaba vomitando sus entrañas, entonces ella se desmayó. Era como si cerebro simplemente no pudiese manejar lo que sus emociones le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo. Fue horrible, así que a pesar de que probablemente fue la mejor estrategia, tenemos que defender a nuestra chica. Por supuesto que te perdono. Me gustaría poder decirte como Chichi va a reaccionar cuando le digas lo que tenías que hacer, pero podría ir en cualquier dirección, puede estar tan agradecida de que estés vivo, que no le importa, o ella está en shock

— ¿Ella no lo sabe todavía?— Goku le preguntó suavemente a su padre.

—No hijo, eso te lo he dejado a ti. Como los dos ángeles vengadores que acaban de salir, dijo, buena suerte con eso—, le dijo Bardock. —Vístete, es tiempo para que puedas a ir a ver a tu pareja—

Su padre lo dejó, y Goku se puso en pie. Se sentía muy entumecido. Estaba roto por haber herido a Milk, ¿Cómo iba a mirarla? Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Goku se vistió, se cepilló el pelo y los dientes luego se dirigió a casa de Chichi. Fue la caminata más larga que jamás había hecho, y sin embargo, fue la más corta, así Goku abrió la puerta de la entrada de casa de Milk se volvió y la cerro detrás de él. Todo el mundo, salvo Milk estaba sentado en la sala de estar, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Respiró hondo y camino hacia adentro. Su madre fue la primera en moverse. Caminó hacia él y dejo al descubierto su cuello. Goku dio un paso atrás, incrédulo por su acción.

—Yo soy tu madre, y tu alfa, pero reconozco el sacrificio que tenías que hacer— Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla una lágrima rodó por su rostro, Goku se acercó y la limpio.

—Lo siento, te he hecho daño mamá— le dijo Goku.

—Tsk, tsk hiciste lo que tenías que hacer eso es lo que hace un alfa. Habrá muchas decisiones que tomes como alfa y que otros no entenderán la responsabilidad que tienes. Sin ánimo de ofender a los humanos, pero no pueden empezar a entender el peso que llevas en los hombros, ni el peso que llevas esta noche, que hizo lo que nadie más podría haber hecho. Que mi hijo es el alfa no lo dudes. —Cuando Gine se volvió a la sala, todos los lobos y ante el asombro de Goku, incluso los seres humanos, inclinaron sus cabezas en presentación.

—Chichi está en su cuarto Goku. Ella no está despierta todavía. Al parecer se desmayó en el reto y esta así desde entonces— Le dijo Lily.

Goku cerró los ojos y los apretó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con extenderse. Su compañera, su amor, rota a causa de él, pero no con Freezer tampoco. —Ella es nuestra—, oyó decir a un lobo, ya que nuestro alfa hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Goku se apartó de la sala de estar llena de gente y subió las escaleras al cuarto de Chichi.

Al abrir la puerta, él utilizo su visión de lobo porque la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo una luz resplandecía en la noche. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al borde. Ella se quedó allí, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, así que sigue así. Goku se inclinó y le besó en la frente. Tomo un respiro y dejo que su aroma llenara sus pulmones. La beso en ambas mejillas, le beso la nariz y la barbilla, luego la besó en los labios. Tenía lágrimas reunidas por la cara y estaba temblando, quería abrazarla, pero no quería asustarla al despertar. Poco a poco, se alejó de ella y cuando se sentó se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos, abiertos ampliamente.

— ¡Ahhhh!— Gritó Milk y lanzo las mantas sobre su cabeza. —Por fin me he vuelto loca, su muerte me empujo al borde antes de tambalearme a lo largo y luego BAM estoy en la mitad de terrenos locos—.Milk estaba murmurando para sí misma no totalmente histérica, pero sin duda en el borde. Goku pensó que era mejor cogerla rápido antes de perderla...


	35. Milk XXXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 34: Chichi XXXIV**

-Luna, no estás alucinando, estoy aquí. No estoy muerto, cariño, todo era falso. Estaba mintiendo para hacerle creer a Freezer de su falsa victoria—.Chichi estaba escuchando lo que la ilusión de Goku le decía. Ella no iba a creer en eso. Goku le hubiera dicho algo si planeaba hacer una cosa así para que ella no tuviera que haber pasado por todo eso. Él nunca se hubiera permitido haberle hecho daño.

—Milk por favor, soy yo realmente. Yo no— se detuvo un momento y respiro profundamente. Eso tomo fuera de guardia a Chichi al ver que la alucinación mostraba emociones, no era que ella tuviera experiencia con alucinaciones, por dios; empujo un poco las cobijas lo suficiente para ver a Goku. Su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacia abajo así que él no sabía que ella lo miraba. —No te dije que iba a fingir que moría porque…— sus hombros se sacudían con sollozos mientras las lágrimas caían en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué? —Chichi no pudo evitar preguntar.

Goku levanto la cabeza y lloro aún más.

—Luna, lo siento. No era mi intensión lastimarte, tienes que saber que me mato. No te quise decir porque necesitaba que tu reacción fuera real, así Freezer crearía que el gano—Chichi se quedó en silencio, no podía creerlo; ella solamente no podía creerlo. Era la segunda vez esa noche que estaba en shock sobre algo que ella pensaba que nunca pasaría. Sus emociones estaban como en una guerra; una parte de ella no le importaba porque sabía que él estaba vivo. Él estaba ahí y la podía tomar como Vegeta había hecho antes. .. Oops; diablos siempre estaba haciendo eso. Goku había captado ese pensamiento; Vegeta había tomado a su pareja, la había y muy cerca. Empezó a gruñir pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Chichi se paró, y se acercó para darle un beso. Paso sus brazos alrededor de él y lo acerco. Los brazos de Goku rodearon la cintura de Chichi y cuando la acerco ella soltó un grito.

— ¿Estás bien, que paso? —Goku pregunto alarmado mientras la recorría con las manos el cuerpo.

—No es nada, solo estoy un poco adolorida por la retirada en contra de mi voluntad de esta noche. Obtuve unos cuantos rasguños, eso es todo—Chichi le dijo restándole importancia, cuando sus manos de él le recorrieron el estómago hizo una mueca aunque trato de no hacerlo. Goku gruño y lentamente tomo el dobladillo de si blusa y expuso su estómago. Su gruñido se hizo más grave.

-¿Qué diablos te paso, y quien se atrevió a hacerte eso?- Goku gruño.

— ¡NO ES NADA!— Chichi tarto de explicarle pero Goku la interrumpió.

—De quién es ese brazo Milk, no discutas conmigo que ese moretón está más negro que la noche y tan grande como de 2x4 a través de tu estómago, Milk—Goku tomo una pausa para pensar en todo lo que ya había dicho y fue cuando comprendió—. De quién es ese brazo Milk, no discutas conmigo Luna, de quien es. Puedes decirme, o disciplinare a cada lobo ahí afuera en vez de solo a uno—.Chichi se sentó y sorprendió a Goku empujándolo. Como tenía la guardia abajo y se terminó cayendo de la cama. Goku la miro en shock.

—Escucha. Tu manada trato de detenerme para que yo no intentara patear el trasero de Freezer. Estaba intentando pegarle, en caso de que se te haya olvidado, que no me habías dicho que no estabas realmente muerto y que solo estabas fingiendo. Así que tu no vas a disciplinar a nadie, tendrás que aceptar que tengo moretones a través de mi estómago, brazos, hombros todo porque TU elegiste no decirme, ¿quedo claro? —Chichi estaba respirando pesadamente después de haber explotado. Goku alzo la cabeza y miro a su pareja.

—Como el cristal— le dijo sonriendo.

—Bien, ahora ven aquí y muéstrame cuanto lo sientes— le dijo Chichi juguetonamente. Goku se arrastró hacia la cama, tomo el dobladillo de su blusa mostrado de nuevo su abdomen, trato de aguantar un gruñido, y beso el moretón de extremo a extremo. —Para eso, me estás haciendo cosquillas—Chichi le dijo mientras reía. Goku bajo su blusa y rodeo gentilmente sus brazos alrededor de ella. Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón, era música para él.

—Goku— escucho decir a Milk su nombre.

—Hmmm— respondió el.

—Por qué ¿no se supone que tu pierna debe de estar rota? Chichi pregunto sonando confundida.

—Mi padre curo la mayoría de mis heridas. Él puede usar su poder para curar a sus lobos. Ahora solo tengo moretones y cortadas— explico él.

—Oh eso es muy hábil—

Goku rio —Si es muy hábil—Goku lazo la cabeza y miro sus ojos, ella era hermosa. Milk lo miro y desecho el pensamiento de perderlo. Casi la mata cuando pensó que él había muerto; ella realmente esperaba que no fuera así.

— _Lo siento mi amor, por haberte hecho eso. No te merezco, ni tu perdón, ni tu amor_ —.Goku le dijo a través de su unión.

—Calla lo que hiciste, si fue horrible para mí, pero fue necesario para ganar. Iría por todo eso de nuevo si supiera que al final estarías vivo. Tú te mereces algo más de lo que yo te puedo dar, solo espero que tú puedas tomar lo que yo te puedo dar, solo yo— le respondió Chichi.

—Te amo Milk Satan, mi pareja, mi amor. Meuinimă (mi corazón). Quiero que seas todo mía, de tal modo que nadie pueda alejarte de mí—.Goku se inclinó a besarla, Chichi gimió lo que hizo que el gruñera. Antes de que las cosas llegaran más allá Chichi recordó la ceremonia de unión y los derechos de sangre.

—Oye espera— dijo empujándolo

— ¿Que no recuerdas que pensaste que estaba muerto verdad? No, no lo estoy así que ahora me puedes tener porque sabes que no estoy muerto—Goku le dijo y empezó a besar su cuello. Chichi rio y lo empujo de nuevo

— ¡NO, espera! ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos hacer lo de la cosa de la unión y lo de chupar sangre?—.

—Vampiros, ellos chupan sangre, no los lobos cariño, es mañana, lo que hace que no sea ahorita, y como estoy viviendo en el presente y no en el mañana, quiero reconciliarme con mi pareja del modo en que lo hacen los lobos—Goku le dijo mientras se inclinada de nuevo, otra vez siendo parado por su mano de ella.

—Oh estamos reconciliados, estamos bien, no hay problema—Chichi dijo.

— ¿Milk?

— ¿Si, Goku?— trato de responder con la voz más inocente que pudo.

— Quieres que lo diga ¿verdad?— Goku le pregunto

—Sip, fuertemente y no en mi cabeza— ella le dijo a él. Goku gruño pero termino accediendo

—No me refiero a reconciliarnos de manera seria y con palabras, me refiero a hacerlo con tacto— se rio —No te tocare donde no quieras que te toque— y agrego traviesamente —A menos que me digas donde y con gusto lo hare— Él la acerco cuando intento alejarse de él por su último comentario. Cuando intento alejarse la atrajo de nuevo besando su cuello y oliendo su piel, imaginado el rito de sangre, sabiendo que su marca estaría ahí justo en su cuello. Milk tomo sus pensamientos agregándole su propia versión de ello y rio cuando escucho a Goku susurrarle en su mente — _Pronto._


	36. Ritos de Sangre

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Próxima Historia…**

 **Ritos de Sangre**

Con el desafío completo y el corrupto Alfa de Coldspring derrotado Goku ahora es libre de completar el vínculo de emparejamiento con Chichi y realizar los Ritos de Sangre. A pesar de que el desafío terminó, los efectos son de largo alcance. Una vez que se sabe que Bardock, uno de los Alfas más poderosos del mundo está en América, especialmente en Coldspring, Texas, hay un Alfa que no puede pasar por alto la importancia de esto. Un Alfa que además comparte el ADN de Chichi, pero ¿es él a quien ella necesita temer?

Con su mamá al volante y sus dos mejores amigas, Bulma y Pan en el remolque, Chichi se pone en marcha hacia su feliz para siempre. Pronto se dará cuenta que ha sido puesto en marcha un plan que cambiará su rumbo y posiblemente la alejará del agarre de Goku para siempre. Harán falta una manada de lobos, el amor de su madre, la implacable determinación de sus dos mejores amigas, su propio deseo de sobrevivir y el amor eterno de su compañero para traerla a casa. La pregunta sigue siendo, si ella lucha, si resiste, ¿quién será, qué quedará de ella una vez que esté de vuelta en los brazos de su compañero?


End file.
